Mythical Origins (2002 Version)
by EternalStarhaven
Summary: Tired of it all, Goku takes everyone to an alternate dimension and encounters Sailor Moon. Determined to go her own path, she learns how to forgive the past, and open up her heart to the possibility of trusting others at her side. This is the original that I wrote; and will be in the process of re-writing it. I will not take this down again due to fan request.
1. Tired of It All

**Author's Note: I do not own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon. The story itself is my ideas. Dragon Ball is the copyright of Akira Toryiama, and Sailor Moon is the copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **I will repost this story due to the wishes of my fans and readers, but I am also in the process of revising it entirely. My reasons behind this is that the release of Dragon Ball Super and the new version of Sailor Moon to better portray Mrs. Takeuchi's manga series, have dramatically altered how I wanted this to go. I'm much older than when I wrote this in 2002. My view points are different as well.**

* * *

 **Mythical Origins (2002 Original Version)**

 **Tired Of It All**

* * *

He listened to another of her tantrums and sighed. Why did she always have to yell at him in front of one or both of his sons? There were days when it was in front of his friends, and at the moment, he simply didn't want to hear it anymore. Turning, he walked towards the door, fists curled into two tight fists. "Goku! We're not finished! Honestly, what kind of an example are you setting for your son?"

"You mean like the one you fail to provide yourself?"

Not expecting his father to stick up for himself, Goten stopped writing on his notebook and gaped at his father in pure shock. His father never stood up to his mother, and yet here he was, eyes cold as ice as they faced off against one another. Goten knew his mother was impossible to live with, having dealt with her his entire life. She was a control freak, possessive, and verbally abusive, and until now he had never defended himself. Perhaps he felt he didn't have a right, having spent most of Goten's and Gohan's life dead, or traveling the Universe to save Earth from one threat after another.

Taken aback, she simply stared back at him for several minutes, unable to speak due to a loss of words. It only lasted for a brief moment, however, before she began yelling at him in an even louder pitched tone. It wasn't that Kakarot feared her, he had just always allowed her to get away with her behavior before. "I am not the problem;" she hissed.

His faced reddened with humiliated rage, the color a unique contrast to his normally calm and happy demeanor. He snarled, unleashing the side he always kept controlled. His teeth pulled back, and his eyes swirled with emotion. Chi-chi blinked, startled by his sudden fury. "Calling the kettle black, aren't we?" He had been prepared to just walk away like he always did, but enough was enough. "Is it so hard to say thank you, Chi-chi? All you ever do is bitch about Goten's or Gohan's studies! I hate to break this to you, but if it hadn't been for both your sons, you would be dead! Let's forget that I died, not once, but twice, so that you may have the life you do now! Forget that your son is here because it was I, not yourself, who sacrificed their life so that everyone on Earth could live. I never asked to be brought back; it was I that gave him the chance to have his world; not you, not Vegeta, and definitely not those damn books you never let him walk away from!"

She had no way to respond to his outburst, eyes burning with rage and hate, sparks of energy flying all around him like a white, hot flame. All signs of compassion or humanity were gone, replaced with a feral Saiya-jin that was finally responding to his primal, instinctive nature. Goten simply stared at the two of them, not daring to utter a single sound, knowing this moment had been approaching. Kakarot never challenged any of his friends or family members like this. And normally, he would have thought his mother capable of winning a verbal match between them, but not this time, his father all savagery.

Kakarot's tail sliced through the air furiously, taking another step in her direction, backing her against the wall and trapping her there. It was a small house, giving her no room to evade or push past him without physical force. At least now she had the common sense to realize the dangerous position she was in, fear lingering in the house like a fowl stench. "I gave you everything, a home, two sons, a relatively productive life, but regardless of how hard I tried to please you, it was never good enough. Gohan and Goten are not the two that hate me; you are. What did I do so wrong? Tell me, damn it!" When she didn't answer, he continued, all his pent up anger rising to the surface like an angry volcano. "Who was it that went after Gohan when Raditz kidnapped him? Where were you when the androids came, Cell, Majin Buu, and Broli? Where were you when the planet exploded to nothing? Even Vegeta has more tolerance, and he has more reason to hate me than anyone!"

"Get... out..." she hissed, trembling in terror, but too stubborn to admit to defeat.

"So be it, but you will not have Goten." Pushing away from her, he once again headed to the door, glancing at his almost 18 year-old son. How had he missed so much of his youth as well? "Let's go."

She blinked, unprepared for her husband to take control of his life, her son quickly jumping from the table and following after his father. "I said you, not..." Goten had no idea who to obey; his mother or his father.

"You've had your chance," he snarled, inserting himself between Chi-chi and Goten. "When were you going to inform me of your affair with Yamcha?"

The expression on Chi-chi's face was priceless and he wished he had a picture for it. "How...?"

"Give me a break. His scent is all over you! I'm curious, why'd you stay so long if you couldn't stand me? It's not like I would have stopped you. A word of warning, however; Yamcha isn't known to be very loyal."

"You can't have my son, Goku."

Kakarot roared and slammed Chi-chi against the wall so hard that she thought she heard something crack in her shoulder. "If you dare touch what is rightfully mine... You forfeited all rights to him when you turned your back on me and I refuse to have my son raised by a man with no morals." Kakarot let go of Chi-chi and turned to his son, eyes bulging out of his head. "Let's go."

Chi-chi was not willing to give up; "If you take my son, I'll report you for kidnapping!"

"Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to hear you lecture me in front of my sons, friends and the whole world? Besides, who do you think they will award custody of Goten too? The world hero, or a nagging whore? If you really want me to disclose to everyone about your affairs then go ahead and challenge me. I promise, Vegeta would break that pretty neck of yours. He may be an arrogant ass, but when it comes to disgracing the Saiya-jin Empire, he has no tolerance or merci. Stay away from me and my sons. From this moment on, we cease to exist in your eyes."

Kakarot walked out the door with Goten close behind, feeling free for the first time of a bunch of books and rules.

* * *

"Dad?" Goten asked.

Kakarot looked at his son, the anger gone from his eyes. He smiled. There was uncertainty in Goten's expression and Kakarot felt a little guilty about having his son see all that, but the freedom he felt couldn't make him go back and apologize for any reason. Goten saw his father smile at him and knew everything was still good between them. "What's up?"

"Where are we going to stay?"

Honestly he hadn't thought that part through, so tired of always being the adversary, even in his personal life. Was there anyone that could possibly understand his desire to protect and fight? That was his nature, and he wasn't about to change for anyone, but it didn't make his loneliness any easier to deal with.

"We could try Capsule Corporation; perhaps Vegeta's mood isn't too hostile?"

"Trunks said that their home has been a battlefield lately; not sure if going there is a good idea."

Kakarot blinked, a bit taken aback that he wasn't the only Saiya-jin having problems. Were their lives so cursed that they couldn't find some semblance of peace or forgiveness? Reaching Capsule Corporation, they heard shouting coming from inside, Trunks and Bra sitting outside with a mixture of anger and sadness. As Kakarot listened, Goten cautiously approached his best friend; "What's going on?"

Seeing Goten and Kakarot, Trunks sighed in relief, but only for a brief moment. Something was off about Kakarot, his eyes having a hard edge to them. "Dad... he found out..." Unable to say anything else, he let Kakarot figure the rest out on his own, his earlier rage quickly rising to the surface.

"Why are you sleeping with Yamcha?" They all heard Vegeta shout from the kitchen.

Before she finished, the wall separating them from Kakarot imploded, the dust particles raining around them as he entered and approached. He didn't look at Vegeta, his red gaze centered solely on a woman he had once called a friend. Had she ever truly been his friend, or had she been using him like Chi-chi? The Saiya-jin Prince, words of outrage on his lips, hesitated. Like Trunks, he too sensed the chaotic emotions swirling in his long-time rival. His former friend and comrades clearly didn't understand what was taking place in the warrior, no longer human, but purely Saiya-jin. At that moment, his instinct was to destroy and kill threats against the ones he had sworn to protect, and it seemed Vegeta was on that list somehow.

 _Something pushed him over, but what?_

Kakarot barely touched her, his strength so powerful that a surge of energy was enough to fling her across the kitchen and against a wall. "I never thought of you as an ignorant fool, Bulma. Let me ask you something," he half-snarled, half-purred, kneeling in front of crumpled form. His tail tilted back her chin, but it wasn't for affection. That tail had the ability to snap her neck, and he'd never let her snatch and use it against him either. "Who do you think stopped Krillan from killing Vegeta? Your has been... I would have never defeated half our enemies without him... He's always been the deciding factor, even with Cell. Frieza, despite everything he did, never broke him. Vegeta still has his pride, and over the years he has turned to protecting the last of his kind, even the half-breeds. He didn't do it for us, but for you..."

Unable to say anything, Vegeta lowered his hands. This couldn't be the same Saiya-jin he had first fought; _Kakarot respects me?_ The truth hit him like a cold buck of water, and he felt a flicker of guilt and regret at the way he had always regarded and treated the taller Saiya-jin. To Kakarot, Vegeta had always been someone he regarded as a partner in battle, knowing what to do and when. Kakarot knew how to fight, but when it came to the ultimate defeat of their enemies, which had always been Vegeta. That still didn't explain why Kakarot had turned on his childhood friend. "Kakarot, what do you want?" he finally demanded.

"It seems that we both have a similar problem."

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently Bulma isn't the only one Yamcha is playing a fool." Seeing Bulma pale, was enough to make him smirk, "Did you think you were exclusive, Bulma? Since when has he ever been loyal as a bed mate?"

"He wouldn't... who..."

"Seems Chi-chi and yourself have more in common than I thought..."

Rising, he turned to Vegeta, "I left, and it seems asking to stay here is not an option."

"Never thought I'd say this, but I'm joining you."

"You're what-?" Bulma stammered, shocked that Vegeta would ever leave the person that supplied him financially and physically. Without her, he wouldn't have ever become as strong as he had, but controlling him was next to impossible with Kakarot hovering close to him, as if he were protecting Vegeta from her.

"Do I need to say it again? Fine; I'm leaving and I'm taking my son and daughter." If it had been just Vegeta, she would have challenged him, but now that she had lost him for support, she had no choice but to let them walk out the door. Goten had expected a lot of things, but watching Vegeta and his father walk out of Capsule Corporation together was not one of those scenarios. First his mother, now Bulma... having a place to stay was quickly diminishing.

"Should have let me destroy this mudball," Vegeta griped.

"Remind me to let you next time." Everyone almost hit something in mid-flight or fell, uncertain of how to take the change in Kakarot. His sons were just as horrified.

"Dad, where will we go?"

Kakarot had only one other option, but he had no idea how well his son was recovering since the death of his wife, left with raising a 17-year old daughter. Landing in Gohan's back yard, they found them in the middle of an intense sparring session. "Dad?"

"We kind of need a place to stay?"

"I'm okay with that, but why not your own homes?"

"We left," Vegeta stated flatly. Gohan fainted, making his scowl get bigger. "Damn kid always did have problems with shocks."

Kakarot easily lifted Gohan and moved into the house. Gohan woke an hour later and had his father explain what happened, agreeing to let them stay. "Dad, I'm sorry about mom. I knew a long time ago about it, but never had the heart to tell you."

Kakarot was stunned. "You knew? Is that why you hated Yamcha so much?"

Gohan nodded, rubbing the headache that was starting to form. "So what are you going to do now, dad?"

"I have an idea, but I need to talk to Piccolo tomorrow morning. I was wondering if you and Pan would come with me to Kami's lookout. I'm going to ask the others later. Goten for sure is coming with me, but you guys have a choice." Kakarot refused to say anymore and dove into dinner along with everyone else.

* * *

The following morning everyone joined Kakarot at the lookout, seeing Piccolo and Dende for the first time in several years. Piccolo had sensed them coming and was more than waiting for them when they arrived. "Why are you here?"

"We're leaving. Did you want to go, or stay?"

He had wondered why it had taken Vegeta and Kakarot so long to stick up to their mates and let them go. "I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Dad, we don't have the dragon balls with us," said Gohan.

"I'm still a part of Shenlong and can use the dragon without gathering them."

Kakarot closed his eyes and focused on the sleeping dragon within him and soon it blasted into the sky. "Shenlong, erase all bonds to the Saiya-jins from the minds of the people on this planet. Two, give us all our tails back. Three, send the eight of us here in the group around me, far into the future to where we will never see this time or the people in it again."

"Granted," Shenlong's eyes glowed red and they all landed in the middle of a huge intersection and almost got hit by several cars.

"Kakarot! What the hell did you do?" Vegeta roared. Everyone but Piccolo and Kakarot were in shock.

"Oops, guess I forgot to tell you what I was going to do?"

Vegeta lunged at Kakarot and started beating him up when he realized the bond between him and Bulma was completely gone and he felt totally free. "Maybe this won't be too bad after all. Remind me to thank you later."

"Dad, what are we going to do now that we're here?"

Kakarot sat down on the grass and then smiled. "Let's go to college!"

Piccolo looked at Kakarot as if he had snapped under the strain of Chi-chi. "Kakarot what the hell are you talking about? You know as well as I do, how hard it is in school."

Kakarot scratched his head. "Not really. I've read Gohan's and Goten's school books and they were easy to understand. Don't know why Chi-chi thought it was hard, because the boys and I never had a hard time with the work."

Dumb looks came across Gohan's and Goten's face. "Uh... dad... You never told us you understood our homework," Gohan pointed out to him.

"That's because Chi-chi thought I was stupid and never gave me a chance to prove otherwise."

They all sighed. "Don't you think we have to take an entrance exam to get in first?" Trunks said.

"Yeah, so what! Let's go get in collage and have some fun for a change. I'm tired of always defending a planet that no one appreciates." All six warriors and two children, Bra and Pan, wandered around town for the next few days registering for classes and taking several entrance exams.

* * *

Pluto, sleeping in bed, felt a disturbance in the time line and disappeared to investigate. When she looked into the mirrors, she saw that eight people had vanished from the past, but to where she had no clue. "What the hell? These damn Saiya-jins are going to get an earful when I find them!"

* * *

Usagi and the Sailor Senshi

Meanwhile, in her last year of High School, Usagi prepared to return to Japan. She knew things still existed between herself and the Sailor Senshi, but it had been for the best. Without them, she had learned to do things on her own, to include cooking, fighting, and excelling in her school work. The memories still hurt, but she'd focus on that after she had returned home.

 ***Flash Back***

They were having one of their normal study sessions, when Usagi walked in from another day of detention. She had tried to get her homework done that night, but it was so hard to her and the teacher had sent her to detention again until she had gotten it done.

"Usagi! Are you ever going to do anything right and show up on time?" Rei yelled at her.

"You should give a better effort instead of being late to everything. How do you expect to get any stronger if you don't apply yourself," Makoto sighed.

"Usagi, High School entrance exams are a week away and you're still making 50's on most of your tests. You never listen to a word I say or teach, so how do you expect to pass?" Ami finished telling her, reading her science book.

Usagi, holding back tears from their remarks, looked at Minako. "Anything you would like to add?"

"Well, you don't act like a leader sometimes, Usagi. I'm not saying you're not powerful, just that you're irresponsible. One day you're going to get someone killed and a simple I'm sorry I'm late, won't fix it."

Luna and Artemis were out on a walk, unaware of the cruel things the Senshi were saying. "If that's what you think, that I'm a failure, then I'll get out of your way."

The Senshi gasped, unprepared for the single tear that slipped down her face before she turned and walked out of their lives. "I think we were too hard on her," Makoto said.

"I've never seen her cry before, not like that. She didn't even whine or try to make excuses." Rei wanted to go after Usagi; they always fought. She never thought the other girls would join her.

"Rei, she needs to grow up. What do you think Ami? Should we go after her?"

"No." Everyone stared at Ami in shock. Where was the shy girl they had all known? Usually she was the one that stepped in to stop them from lecturing Usagi, but not now. "We probably were too hard on her, but Usagi's always come back. Why would now be any different? We all know that she doesn't train or study hard enough. This will do her good."

The other girls didn't feels so sure. Usagi's last expression had been different this time and Rei felt a bad premonition coming.

* * *

Unaware of her surroundings, she bumped inot another person, wincing at the impact. "Usako..." the voice sighed, "one of these days you're going to fall over a cliff and not see it coming."

The last thing she expected or needed was Mamoru to hurt her as well. Her heart ached and she was unable to cry. Gritting her teeth, "Don't worry, Mamoru, it won't happen again."

He blinked. Usagi always called him Mamo-chan, but this time she had purposely called him Mamoru. Shaking it off, "the girl's told me about your last test. You really need to start focusing, Usako."

Her eyes had grown cold and distant, far from the kind and loving Usagi he knew. Mamoru had only wanted to make her study harder, not push her emotionally away. He stepped back at the amount of pain he had momentarily seen. "It's amazing. I've managed to make even you hate me. If I'm such a failure, then I'm sure the Senshi and yourself will have plenty to laugh about. Good day." Usagi walked by him, never looking back or saying another word.

Mamoru reached for Usagi, instantly regretting his words. "Usako..."

Usagi made it home, went to her room and lied down. She wanted to cry, but no tears would come and she stayed up through the night thinking. She didn't want to face any of them again for a long time, not wanting to be a failure any more. When dawn hit the next day, she had thought of a plan. For over a year she had been saving her allowance for a car and had quite a bit of money. Grabbing her bags Usagi walked a few blocks, not wishing anyone in her family to see what she was about to do. On the way to the airport, she ran into Artemis.

"Usagi?" He was glancing at the bags in her hands and was instantly concerned. Artemis was terrified of the look in her eyes, wanting to ask what was wrong. They looked sad and tired. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes quivered and she turned her head away from the white cat. "Don't worry about it Artemis. Why don't you go see what Luna's up too."

"No." Usagi looked at the cat startled. His expression was serious and something else that she couldn't describe. "I'm staying with you, and if you don't like it, I'm going to call the other girls here and now."

Usagi placed her bags on the ground and gently picked up the cat and hugged him. "Artemis, I don't want the girls with me, do you understand? If you wish to stay with me, then I'm not going to stop you, but I am going to tell you now. If you're going to lecture me, tell a living soul what I'm about to do or where I'm going then you may as well stay here and walk away now."

Artemis was silent for a few moments, trying to make his decision. When he and Luna arrived at the temple he had noticed the girls seemed tense. None of them would say why Usagi hadn't showed for the meeting. Something must have happened, but why did he notice and not Luna? Luna had gone into her lecturing mode on how irresponsible Usagi was for not showing up to the meeting, but from the look on the young woman's face he felt there was a good reason for her not being there. "I'm staying with you and if you don't want anyone else to know, then I'll respect your wishes. I've never lectured you before and I'm not about to start now. I think everyone goes a little over board. All you need is time to grow up."

Usagi nodded and placed Artemis in one of her carryon bags to the plane. When she walked a mile from home, she signaled a taxi that took her to the airport. After she had payed the driver, Usagi walked up to the check in station where a young woman was taking peoples' tickets.

"What is your destination please," the lady asked.

"America."

The lady looked at the young girl and frowned. This girl didn't look old enough to be on her own, let alone traveling to a different country. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to travel and pay you the money you need. Now can I get a ticket or not?" Usagi said in an authoritive voice.

The lady rolled her eyes and gave Usagi a plane ticket to California. Usagi had a place all the way in the back of the plane which suited her just fine. Artemis came out of the bag and sat on her lap, trying to comfort her the best way he knew. He still was waiting for her to tell him why she was running away, but didn't want to push her. Soon, the plane began to jolt and move, making its run down the speed way. It lifted off with no problems and Usagi looked out the window as Japan disappeared from view and she prepared herself for America.

When Usagi never arrived to school that morning, the Senshi began to re-think what they had said. None of them had lost much sleep over it, but now, every one of them felt guilt and a sense of betrayal towards her. Still none of them checked it out, and decided to give Usagi more space and went to Rei's temple for another meeting.

After about an hour at Rei's house, she received a call. "Hello, Sendei Hill Temple, how may I help you?"

"Rei, this is Usagi's mom. I was wondering; have you seen my daughter? She wasn't in bed this morning and I figured it was because she went to school early. But, she never came home, nor did she call to say she was going to be late."

Rei gasped and nearly dropped the phone, causing the girls and Luna to look at her. "I'll get back with you and see if any of the other girls have seen her or if she's at the library." Rei hung up the phone and her whole body trembled in barely contained sobs. A feeling was forming in her mind; they weren't going to find Usagi and the girls had really messed up this time.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Minako asked.

"Usagi's missing. She's not at home and she went it to school."

"What?" Luna yelled. "She was there last night. I was a bit surprised to see that she was gone early though."

"Luna," Makoto whispered. "Did Usagi seem a bit out of it when you saw her last night?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. She didn't eat a thing last night, didn't say a word, nor did she say a thing to me about me lecturing her for not being at the meeting yesterday."

"Where did you get that idea, Luna?" Minako asked. "She came yesterday, but left after only a minute."

"What? Why didn't you say something then?"

"Because we said things that we shouldn't have."

The girls told Luna what they had said and the cat was speechless. Her whole body was numb and she couldn't believe that they had done something so heartless. She was about to start lecturing them on how they should be her protectors and not her parents, when her whole body felt like sinking to the floor. She had done the same thing that night and could not have made Usagi feel any better. "Oh god. What have we done?" Tears poured from the black cat's eyes and the girls joined her.

Minako suddenly realized that someone else was missing out of their group. "Where's Artemis? Did he not come over Luna?"

"No."

"Oh no." Ami was becoming frantic. "What if something happened to them?" She pulled out her computer, but couldn't find a trace of them anywhere in Japan or space. For several minutes the girls looked at her anxiously, hoping against hope that they would get a lock on their friend. "I can't find her. We're going to have to look for her the old fashion way, on foot."

The four women and one cat left the shrine and split up through the city. After more than two hours of not locating her, the police were called in and the whole of Japan was looking for the blond teenager that had disappeared without a trace. Usagi's parents were devastated and Shingo had quit talking to everyone and stayed in his room. He had never said anything good to his sister and now regretted everything

 **"** **USAGI! PLEASE COME BACK! I PROMISE I'LL BE A NICER BROTHER. I WON'T HAVE ANYONE TO PICK ON OR TELL ME TO APOLOGIZE FOR BEING A JERK!"** His whole body racked with sobs as he cried into his pillow, uncaring if he appeared like a whimp. When he went to school, he was like a zombie that passed through, uncaring of what went on in his surroundings.

The four girls had run across Shingo one day, furthering the knife that was already twisting in their hearts. They couldn't tell him that this was not his fault, but theirs; and none of them slept well at all for several years after Usagi's disappearance. They even kept silent when the outer Senshi began to ask questions, fearing their reactions worse than anyone's. They couldn't explain it, but they were especially protective of the moon princess and would tear them limb from limb when they found out what had happened.

 **"** **USAGI WHERE ARE YOU? WE'RE SORRY AND WE'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET YOU BACK AGAIN!"** They cried. Luna had gone silent, sleeping at Minako's while they continued the search. Her guilt was overwhelming and knew she had failed in teaching and protecting the princess.

"Usagi..." She whimpered in her sleep, causing Minako to hold her tighter. She missed her white advisor and wondered why he had left her.


	2. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

* * *

Usagi, unaware of the events taking place in Japan, stayed awake during her flight. Below was an endless vision of blue, eventually meeting with a chain of mountains that seemed to continue forever like the ocean. Artemis noted the weariness in her eyes, but she refused to close them or sleep. Over and over again, she asked herself if Mamoru or the girls cared for her at all, if they would even understand the pain and sacrifices she had made for them.

After twelve long hours, the plane finally landed, two tired passengers descending the ramp. "Usagi, why are we in another country? Please, won't you tell me what happened? I know you don't have to, but at least help me to understand."

"I didn't ask you to come, Artemis. Either quit complaining or find a way home." Hurt, but still unable to rationalize with her, Artemis had no choice but to continue on until she finally opened up. This was nothing like the cheerful girl they all knew. She wasn't crying or complaining, she simply moved on pure instinct. He feared for her, Usagi knowing so little English, not even enough to really get her by.

Usagi first made her way to exchange her money to American currency. Second, she purchased bus tickets, not really caring where it took her, so long as it was as far from her past and Sailor Senshi as possible. The further she was, the harder it would be for them to track the Silver Crystal, something she'd refuse to call upon unless absolutely necessary. Artemis had no idea what had happened between her and the girls, and he'd not lightly forgive them for it either.

As they rode the bus, the land was a constant change around them, the United States so big that even one state was as big as Japan. One state after another they passed through, from California, into Arizona, the land looking so hostile and empty of life. All Artemis could see was sand, cactus plants, and the occasional rock. It reflected the sorrow in Usagi's heart, and the desire to have the Senshi say that everything was okay.

 _It doesn't matter anymore. The girls made it very clear that I'm not needed or wanted any longer._ The bus came to stop at a remote location, the last couple of passengers stepping off. Artemis normally wouldn't have minded a vacation, but here there was no one to greet them, or to carry them to a safe place to sleep. Carrying only a single bag, she lifted it and Artemis and began to walk, uncaring of the brutal sun beating down upon them. He had no idea what had drove her to such drastic circumstances, but if she didn't stop or find a place to stay, they would both die, and he'd never leave her to do this on her own.

Moving at night, and sleeping during the day, Usagi continued walking. She was hungry, exhausted, and at her mental limits when they saw a house in the distance. Did she risk knocking on their door, her face and clothes covered in dirt? Looking at her feline companion, she realized that she didn't have much of a choice. As angry and hurt as she was, she couldn't let him die. Lifting him in her arms, she walked the remaining mile, her face flushed from the unbearable heat. Was this what it felt like to have heat exhaustion?

At last they stepped onto the old wooden porch, a weak hand knocking on the door before she sank down and rested her head against a single pillar. No one answered, and it was entirely possible no one was home. For the first time since their journey, she slipped into darkness, no longer afraid if she might live or die. She was away from their cruel words, from the battles that plagued her every waking moment. In the darkness, she was at peace. Tired, blue eyes opened, Artemis too weak to cry out for help. He only hoped someone might return soon.

* * *

It was almost nightfall, an old truck making its way down a dirt path. Too most, the land they lived upon was isolated and hostile, but they had made it work. They raised cattle and horses, trained them, and sent them to the auction. It wasn't always the easiest way to make money, but it was the only life they knew and loved. Upon returning home, hoping for a hot bath, the last thing the couple expected to find was an unconscious teenager on their door step, a white cat in her limp arms. "Bob..."

"I know... call the doctor." Jumping from the truck, he bent over to feel for a pulse. It was feint, but present, the feline opening his eyes enough to meow before falling back into an unconscious state. It was a wonder that either of them had survived, the rancher finding no car tracks to indicate they had driven. Had their car broken down somewhere? There was only one other direction the car could have been, and that was on the other side of their ranch. He'd concern himself with that later, gently lifting and carrying the girl out of the hot winds. The sweat had long dried from her skin, the girl shaking as she slipped into a hypothermic state. Her body temperatures were erratic, so close to a heat stroke that he quickly grabbed blankets and soaked them in ice before throwing them on top of her.

Briefly, she woke and screamed, falling back unconscious immediately. The cat, he took a damp cloth and dabbed his tongue, knowing better than to force water down his throat. It would be like this for several days, both on the verge of death. As the doctor and police came and went, none of them finding a car or hearing of a missing child's report, they left with a promise that he'd call if he found out anything.

The cat recovered first after a couple of days, but the girl showed no signs of waking, despite the fever being gone.

* * *

She drifted in and out of consciousness, no longer certain of the real world or dream. Unknown to her, was Artemis never leaving her side, waiting to see her blue eyes again. The days blended together, and one day, she simply woke up, Usagi sadly smiling down at him. Climbing into her arms, he felt her lift and nuzzle his fur with her cheeks, hot tears falling. "Usagi... Please, will you tell me... I'm not leaving you, regardless of how hard you try to convince me to do otherwise. What did they say to you?"

"How'd you know?"

"With the way they were acting and your current state of mind, I added two and two together."

Usgai told him what had occurred between herself and the girls, Mamoru and then Luna when she got home. Expecting him to yell at her, she was totally shocked when he started pacing back forth, anger quivering his tiny little whiskers. "I can't believe Luna! Of all the people, she should have been the one making you feel better, not lecturing you. She's always placed too much pressure on you, forgetting that you're only a kid. Usagi, I think you should stand up for yourself, but not until you're ready. The girls don't hate you, of that, I'm positive. However, that doesn't excuse the way they've treated you over the past couple of years."

"They were born and trained as fighters; Sailor Moon didn't even exist, except in legends, until we gave you the power to do so. Becoming a queen and the savior of the world doesn't happen overnight. It takes time, patience and a lot of love. Promise me one thing; that you'll return and prove them wrong. If then, they still can't accept you, and then I'll step in and interfere."

"You're not mad at me?" she whispered.

"You didn't do anything wrong, so why should I be? Now quit worrying and let's focus on your next plan of action. You've been sick for two weeks and the ranchers that found us are really worried about you. How do you feel?"

"I'm better, but I don't have any idea who I am or what my purpose is any longer."

The air was hot, but at least they weren't walking and Usagi sat on a bench that faced the setting sun. Soon she heard a pair of foot steps behind her and she looked to see who it was. "I was wondering where you had wandered child. How do you feel?"

"Tired..." Usagi was having a hard time understanding what the woman said and it showed in her expression and eyes. Linda took pity on the child and smiled.

To Usagi's surprise and delight, Linda began speaking to her in her native tongue, causing even Artemis to glance up surprised. "It's okay, I'll help you learn our language. What is your name?"

"Usagi."

Linda didn't know why, but a voice entered her head, telling her to call her something different. "Usagi, my name is Linda, and my husband Bob, will be home later. How about I call you Serena? It's much easier to spell and pronounce.

Usagi found herself warming to the woman and she needed the kindness. It helped ease the ache in her heart. "Thank you. Do you know where I can find a job and a place to stay while I'm here? I have nowhere to go and I need to make sure that I don't starve."

"You can stay here. If you want to work, then you can help my husband on the ranch or with me in the kitchen. But, you can do that after school every day. What grade are you in?"

"I don't know," Usagi sadly admitted. As a result of her battles, she had fallen so far behind, that she just didn't see how she could possible catch up.

"Well; we'll start at the beginning, and if you study hard and over the summers, you can catch up and graduate in a couple of years."

"Why are you helping me?" Usagi asked, her eyes filled with tears.

Linda felt pity for the child, the girl obviously lacking in love and affection. She couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen, but she had no self-worth or confidence. "Serena, where are your parents?" Tears that wouldn't fall, shimmered in her blue gaze. How was a girl so young filled with so much sadness, as if she carried the entire world on her slender shoulders? "It's okay. One day at a time and we'll worry over the rest later." Perhaps the girl's parents had died, and she wasn't able to talk about it.

Usagi was exhausted and decided to go to bed early. It took her about a month to regain her strength, but she helped with the chores around the house and the ranch, picking up as much English as she could before she started school in the spring. The seasons rarely changed and Usagi was surprised that it didn't snow in Arizona. Her heart longed for the wintery country of Japan and the smiles of her brother and parents. Did they miss her as much as she missed them? She never talked about them or the girls and Artemis was kind enough not to bring the subject up.

School finally began a week after the Christmas holidays and Usagi discovered that the Ranchers had practically adopted her. With her never mentioning her family back in Japan, they just assumed she had no one else, and she never bothered to correct them. From the moment she had awakened in their home, they had showed nothing except love and kindness, and she gladly gave it back. Rather than lecture or ground her for mistakes, they gently encouraged and showed her the correct way.

Students in America were more informal than those in Japan. It wasn't that she didn't like America, but she missed the simple things like ice cream shops, the arcade... She used to like laughing, had her own hopes and dreams; when had all of that faded away? For the first few weeks, Linda and Bob helped with her English and understanding her homework, but having nothing other than these kind people and chores, all she had was time to study and learn the things she had never been able.

At first, it had been hard to catch up, but after awhile, all the math, science, and reading began to make sense and she pulled ahead of her class mates. All she had ever needed was to believe in her, but because she had fallen behind and kept receiving bad grades, she just thought she couldn't handle high school or college level work. What could she do if she truly applied herself? If Bob and Linda weren't helping her with her homework, Artemis took their place, surprisingly intelligent.

Artemis, over the past several months, came to the same conclusion. Usagi was as smart, if not smarter than Ami, but she had never found the motivation to excel. "Usagi... why have you never tried before? You could have easily made straight A's in school, and yet..."

"What was the point if we were going to die? It's not that I didn't care... I chose to save something more important; perhaps that choice was the wrong one and I really don't know anymore. My parent's always yelled at my marks, whether or not it was 99 or 0. I just stopped caring, knowing that if I did anything less than perfect, it wasn't enough."

"Your parents loved you, Usagi."

"I know, and perhaps the girls did as well. All I want, Artemis, is to be loved and accepted regardless of how I excel or fail. I just want to hear good job, and try harder next time." Usagi stood and walked to the window, staring up at the moon. "One day, I'll prove to everyone that I can make it without their help. Perhaps I'll be 19 or 20 when I finish school; maybe I'll finish sooner if I keep up my studies throughout the summer months. It's too soon to say. Here, I'm Serena, where no one knows my failures or my bad grades. I can start over, and discover who I am and what I need to do."

"Is the future set in stone, or an obligation because of the past? I need to know if my love for Prince Endymion was real, or if I'm obsessing over a past that has nothing to do with love, but something we all went through and as a result are holding on because we're afraid to move on with our lives."

"If you do well in your classes, the teachers have said that you'll graduate in two years."

"It's more than that. I'm already excelling in every class, and I've been allowed to take college courses in the place of my normal ones. So, essentially, I'll be able to attend a full University upon my graduation. Artemis?"

"Yes."

"Why have you decided to stay?"

"Who else would help with your homework and martial arts training?"

Her eyes widened, shocked that he knew of her secret training. After school, unlike in the past, she'd stop by studios and watch other kids train, memorizing the forms and techniques so she could practice them on her own. She didn't have money to take lessons with everyone else, nor did it matter. Most individuals took martial arts because it was cool or to exercise, but she knew it was the difference between life and death.

The first year and summer came and passed, Usagi already two years ahead of schedule. This meant that she had probably caught up to the other Sailor Senshi in their third year, but none of that mattered. If another enemy attacked, she didn't want to have to worry about falling behind again. Once, a long time ago, she had wanted boyfriends, flowers, and candy. Now it all seemed false to her, as if she was in search of something she had no name for. What was love? She thought she had known it once, but everything that had happened was a result of a future that she shouldn't have ever seen, but chosen on her own.

If Prince Endymion wasn't her path, then what was it? Did she have someone, or was she destined to walk a solitary path? Was that the true destiny of a fighter like her? Unlike the old Usagi, surrounded with friends, she only had the old couple and Artemis, to afraid of the past to let anyone get close to her anymore. If she was alone, no one else had to die; didn't it?"

School, training, work... it all ran together, becoming her sole purpose in life. Artemis hated how isolated she had become, her eyes so empty, as if a piece of her had died on that plane. Was it possible to break down those barriers she had created? He didn't have the answers, but it would take someone very patient and stubborn. Bob loved having her around, the chores becoming so much easier, and the sales going up as she talked to other ranchers and told them about the qualities of each cow and horse.

It was more than that though. Artemis and Serena never parted, doing every together, to include riding horses. He thought he had seen it all when one day he looked up to them on the back of a horse, the white cat with the reins in his hands. When they were planting seeds, Artemis would be digging the holes for her to drop them in. It was during these moments that they saw her barriers drop, a rare smile on her beautiful features.

Artemis saw more than a mental change take place in her, but a physical one as well, where her bangs grew out, and her hair reached her ankles. Her Odangos vanished, replaced usually with a long pony tail, or a braid, her skin tanned from working out. Her grace had improved, seldom tripping over anything and if she did, she caught herself before she hit her face. A close bond had formed between the two companions that Usagi and Luna never had, nor did Artemis have one this close to Minako. They talked about many things that bothered them and felt like they could tell each other anything. Minako would never listen to Artemis and only talked about boys or idle gossip, while Luna would ridicule him for everything. It seemed that both souls had the same problem and they had reached out to each other.

Second year of high school came and Usagi found herself on the top of the class and an honor student. Her English was proficient and one could hardly tell that she was from another country as she spoke. A lot of the boys had made it a contest to see who could get her to go out with them and every time she would leave them in her dust. Now instead of a snob, she was frigid, cold and unable to feel or love. If any of them became more aggressive than the other boys, Usagi would quickly convince them that messing with her could be very, very painful.

Linda found Usagi practicing some of her stretches and forms from her martial arts class one day and watched her for over an hour. The woman was beautiful, but too isolated. "Serena?"

"Yes?" Linda wasn't her mom, but she might as well have been, that's how close they were.

"How old are you now?"

"Seventeen."

"When was you're birthday?"

"June sixth."

Linda gasped as she realized it was October and none of them had known. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have given you something?"

She smiled at Linda and stopped what she was doing. "I have all that I want. A roof over my head and loving parents who adopted me. You're giving me an education and food and have allowed me to keep my cat. What more can I ask for? I think that would be rude and selfish of me to do so."

Tears came to her eyes at her simple words and ran to envelope the girl in a big hug. "Oh Serena. We would love to do anything that you ask. You're such a sweet girl and I can't believe you only spend time with us. A girl with your looks and kind attitude should have lots of friends and a boyfriend."

With a giggle, Usagi lightly pushed on Linda's stomach and hugged her back. "I thought parents were supposed to discourage their children from dating and here you are suggesting it. When the time is right, I will find someone. But I don't want a guy dating me because destiny makes him, or because they have a bet going on in school to see who'll be the first to score on me."

"You're such a bright one. Many girls your age don't have half the wisdom you do, but a part of me wonders if you're not bitter about something in the past. You never talk about where you came from or who you knew. I'm not going to make you and figure you have a good reason, but I wanted to let you know that you don't have to face the past alone. Bob and I have an ear open if you need us to listen."

Usagi felt a tear make its way past the shell she had formed, but didn't let another fall. "I know, but the past is a distant memory and not important. If we let the past rule our lives, then we would constantly be looking backwards instead of forward. You and I both know that the only successful people in the world are those that keep their eyes and feet on the ground."

 _She has such a bitter conclusion for one so young. What made her so cold to everything and eveyrone?_ "What about the home coming dance? Are you going to go to that?"

"I don't have any reason to and besides, I promised dad that I would help him break his new batch of horses that week. A promise is a promise and he doesn't have a whole lot of help."

"You're a blessing child. You never know how much we've wanted a child, but the good lord wouldn't provide us with one for some reason. Now I know why. He was sending you so that we would have the help when we needed it. He's getting to old to be doing this work by himself and in a couple of years he can hire another hand to help him, instead of yourself. I'm so worried about you getting hurt out there."

"I'm okay. The work is good for me and it helps me to hit harder in my martial arts classes."

"How did you learn all of that?"

"I watched, and then practiced everything I saw. It was like my homework, but with time and patience, I excelled at everything the masters showed their students."

"I don't see how you can do so many things at once and stay sane, but I'm proud of you for your constant effort in trying."

The night was cool and showing the first signs of winter, but still there was going to be no snow that year. It made the longing for Japan that much stronger, but Usagi was determined to finish school in America at the top of her class and with the highest honors in the state. She had heard rumors from the teachers that they had entered her in the contests throughout the country for the top student in the nation award. Usagi didn't think she was that good, and only kept trying and improving.

Over the past two years since coming, she had found that reading in the library wasn't as bad as she had first thought. During lunch she would go there, away from the other students, their taunts and badgering. The more she read about history, the sadder and bitterer she became. Needless bloodshed and war had always been in history and she was wondering if there would ever be a time without it. One part of history had her intrigued.

There were parts in the books about certain fighters that saved the earth countless times from evil, but none knew their names. They were simply called the Z senshi, defenders of Earth from thousands of years ago. One in particular caught her eye, and she couldn't believe that one as handsome as this one, could exist in the past, or be as powerfully built. His hair stuck out in every direction and there was mention of him winning a tournament that use to be held in Japan every five years before they became a city and modernized. His name was Goku and that was the only real mention of him. There was no mention of what race he was from, where he lived, or how he trained. 'How can history not know that much about him?' thought Usagi. His smile, as the ring master held up his hand during his victory, drew Usagi in like a moth to the flame. She somehow felt that he knew what it was like to be compassionate and a fighter at the same time. 'He's so innocent.'

What bothered her most was, she was becoming obsessed with a man in the past and she couldn't shake the feeling no matter how hard she tried. Artemis noticed her getting quieter and if he asked she would snap at him in irritation. He had learned when she got that far off look in her eyes, not to bother her and go find a quiet place to sleep in.

'What is wrong with me?' Usagi cursed at herself. 'I act like a love struck idiot, but at least a fantasy guy can't hurt me.' She would often have blurred dreams about a man that was very demanding, but gentle at the same time. He was nothing like Mamoru in the fact he accepted her for who she was, and not what she wasn't. Then she saw other people around him as well. Seven to be exact. Never did she once figure out that her mother, Queen Selinity, was sending her these images in her sleep.

When her third year of high school came, she had done a lot of extra summer classes, extra classes after school in a program called duel enrollment. It allowed a student to go to college and receive credit not only for the college classes she took, but also gave her high school credit too. She was going to have her first year of college out of the way before she even began and would be out of high school at eighteen-years-old.

She didn't know what else to take, so she took a lot of extracurricular activities in high school, while she took all the advance classes in college. Chemistry, Calculus II, English Literature, and other classes that went far and beyond what she needed to graduate. She was also now learning Karate after receiving a black belt in both Taekawndo and KungFu, and was rapidly moving up the ranks in her third class. Not many could rival her strength, nor did they want to. Most people in school had taken the hint that the strange girl didn't want to be with anyone and left her alone.

A lot of the school kids were excited about the senior prom, but she remained un-interested and decided to take a series of exams that would choose some of the most advance colleges for her in the world. She had decided to be a computer engineer for medical research and knew of only two schools that would be acceptable. Her home college in Japan, or some college in New York.

Usagi noticed that Artemis would look at the stars for long periods of time, longing for something he wouldn't ask for. She knew what it was and that she would give him what he wanted after school was out. She was surprised he had stayed with her this long, but didn't want to make the hurt worse. She missed her family too and knew that she shouldn't have left them the way she did. This problem with her and the senshi was not their fault and that she needed to go and let them know she was still alive.

 ***End Flash Back***

"Artemis?"

Artemis looked at his friend and quickly forgot why he was so lonely. "What is it Usagi?"

"We're going home in a couple of weeks. I just received word that I got accepted in the University of Japan. I'm also the highest ranked student in the nation and that I will be getting school paid for the entire time I'm there."

Artemis jumped onto her shoulders and purred into her ears. "I'm so proud of you Usagi. You've come a long way since arriving here and the Senshi were so wrong about you. I knew you had it in you and I've never doubted you for a second."

The last two weeks came too soon and she had to say good-bye to her American family. She promised to come and visit them regularly and also hired someone that would help her father out on the farm. She never told them about this arrangement and made sure it was private between her and the person she hired. She had save all her money over the last three years and could more than afford to do this.

They found a closer plane than California to return home and couldn't believe that they would be back in Japan soon. "You know what Artemis? I miss the winters and the cherry blossom festivals every year. I wonder how much everything's changed since I've been away or if anyone even cares that I left?"

"Don't worry Usagi. I'm still by your side no matter what. If the senshi don't want to accept you, then I'll turn my back on them." Usagi smiled her thanks and knew the sacrifice he was making for her.

"Wow, I can't believe we've been gone for three years and I'll be turning nineteen in another month. I can spend it with my mother, father, and brother if they want me around. If not, I guess I can always study. It's too bad I have to have roommates; I much rather be alone."

"Well, from the brochure I read, you can always request a single room after the first year. But, why don't you try and make friends Usagi. You can't keep this isolation going forever. It's not the way you're supposed to be. I miss the happy and carefree girl. I mean, I like the improvements, but the attitude could have stayed away."

"Oh Artemis. I can't do that anymore. The girls were right. I'm much better off this way."

The plane landed and once again, Usagi made a trip in a taxi and stopped in front of her house; afraid to walk up to it. A young man, who had seen the taxi drive up, walked up to investigate only to freeze in his tracks dropping all his high school books on the ground. Usagi had turned to look at who it was and nearly cried. Shingo was standing in front of her and he was so tall now that he easily towered over her. Tears were forming in his eyes as he looked at her, but he was unable to move from his spot. "Usagi..." he choked.

Tears entered her eyes as she realized that her family did miss her while she was gone and she trembled as Shingo broke from his stance and hugged Usagi with all his might. Her hands wrapped around his body and she hugged him back in return, both sobbing in joy and pain from being separated. "Oh Shingo. I'm so sorry. If I had known you guys cared, I wouldn't have left."

"You idiot. Of course we cared, and I could never tell you how much I wanted to say I was sorry."

Usagi gasped. Shingo thought this was all his fault and realized the senshi must not have told them the real reason why she had left. The anger continued to grow and she vowed to make them realize their mistake. At least they could have found the courage to tell her parents the truth. "Let's go inside. I want to see mother and father really bad. I'll promise to tell you everything that I can about where I went and what happened."

"Can you tell us why you left?"

"I'll tell you what I can dear, but no more than that all right." Artemis was on her shoulder looking at Shingo and he blinked in surprise.

"Isn't that Minako's cat? I have to admit, I haven't seen Luna since you left. I think she's staying with her now."

Pain was in Usagi's chest as she realized that maybe the Senshi didn't need her, but quickly buried it telling her self so what. She didn't need them or anyone else. Her family and school was all the mattered. Artemis felt her stiffen and cringed at how much further she had changed over the years.


	3. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

* * *

Usagi looked around the front room as she walked inside the house. She noticed new furniture and tile, but something seemed depressing about it. It was as if they were trying to erase memories of the past and it reflected the sadness in the house. A tear slipped down her tan cheek as Shingo ran in the house yelling at the top of his lungs. "Mom! Dad! Come quick! You won't believe who walked in the door!"

Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino were looking at an old photo of their family when they heard their son run in excited. They glanced at each other with frowns, wondering what had their, noramlly quiet son, so worked up. He came into the kitchen and grabbed their hands and knew something must have happened, because of the tears on his face and smile from ear to ear. "What's the matter Shingo?" Mrs. Tuskino asked her son.

"Come and see!"

They walked into the living room and nearly fell backwards over some tables at the sight in the living room. She had changed a lot over the years, but they couldn't mistake the look of their baby girl as she stared back with trembling eyes. Usagi was trying to be brave, but they saw the hint of fear in her eyes and realized that this was scaring her badly to face them now and not run away again.

Mrs. Tuskino was the first to recover and with a shaking hand, she walked towards her daugther to touch her hair, then her face. "Usagi?" The word was barely a whisper as she was still thinking that the woman in front of her was a dream and would fade away if she touched her to hard.

"Mom," Usagi said in a tone that was breaking more by the second. She was trying hard not to cry, but her body was revolting against her as she shook viloently.

"Usagi!" Mrs. Tuskino grabbed Usagi in a big hug and started to sob along with her daughter. "Oh my god! You've come back!"

Mr. Tuskino, when he realized that Usagi was in his house, in front of him, ran to his daughter to do a group hug, with Shingo joining in.

They led Usagi to a couch and gave her some tea to let her re-gain some control. "What happened? We looked everywhere for you and thought that the worse had happened. Even your friends didn't give up and kept searching long after the police had given up on you still being alive."

"It's a long story, you guys. Basically I was a coward, hurting and decided to run instead of dealing with my problem. I'm sorry I left mom, dad, Shingo."

"It doesn't matter why you left anymore dear. If you want to tell us, then know that we're going to listen, we just don't want you to leave us like that ever again. If we made you feel unhappy, then I'm sorry. We only wanted what was best for you and the best school in the country."

Usagi smiled a genuine smile for the first time in years and handed her mom the folders for her transfer to the University of Japan. "I have something to show you, but I was afraid to."

Mr. Tuskino took the folder from her daugther and saw report cards of her grades in high school, college and being named the highest ranked student in the country of America. She was a sophmore in college and would be a computer engineer in medical techonolgy. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but sitting in front of him, was the smartest girl in America, and very possibly Japan. "How come your name is Serena here?"

"That was the name I took while I was in America. I can easily have it changed over later, but right now there are certain people I'm avoiding, and don't wish them to know I'm back yet. I start school in two weeks and will be staying in the dormitories. All expenses are paid for, including meals and books." Shingo's eyes were wide and her mother had passed out. Usagi had grown up over the years and was a very accomplished person already.

Dinner was huge as they ate, talking about what they had done in the last three years, but Usagi still felt a heavy burden in her heart as she saw that everything hadn't been fixed. Her parents were wonderful, but she wondered about the other senshi, especially the outer ones. After the reaction of her parents, she realized she shouldn't have left without writing them a note that she was fine and would return after finding herself. The outer senshi were also not to blame for the conflict between herself and former friends and she needed to see them before she started back to school. More than likely Pluto already knew what happened, but would not mess with the flow of time unless she absolutely had no other choice.

Her room was exactly the way she had left it and she hated the look. Pink and bunnies were not for her any longer and she asked her mother to get her some regular blankets and sheets. The stars and the moon were shining brightly down and she felt a sense of peace and a longing for something she couldn't place her hand on. 'Oh mother. What went so wrong? I wish I had not been a failure that the girls hate me so.'

Sleep soon over came the sad blond sleeping under a figure that smiled at her with warmth and love. "You still have a lot to learn my child. Open your heart. Artemis, protect my darling child for now, but know that you too will one day see the happiness that you seek and long for." Selinity faded away and Usagi whimpered, but never woke up.

* * *

The next morning found Usagi up bright and early to do her morning exercises with Artemis. It was cool, nothing like the hot state of Arizona. As she ran, her thoughts were flowing through her mind as her feet touched the pavement. No longer did it bother her to run for long periods of time before she would stop. She remembered to leave a note for her parents saying she would be back after her run. Her mother had told her they would go shopping that afternnoon for some clothes to start college.

An hour later, two exhausted runners stopped to look around. Not much had changed over the last three years and Usagi wondered if the outer senshi were still in town. Going to the phone directory, she looked up Haruka's name and easily found her. They had moved to the really nice part of town. "What are you planning, Usagi?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to the outer senshi. I realized that I never gave them a chance before I ran away and at least need to see if there on my side or not. Maybe I was a little selfish too, but at the time I wasn't thinking straight."

All the old buildings started disappearing, to have several loom up that appeared to be several hundrend thousand yens each. Finally, they came up to a four story house that had a pool and garden in the back, while the front yard had a lawn with lots of green grass. "Wow. They really have it well, don't they Artemis?"

"I'll say."

Usagi was losing her nerve to go and knock on the door, when a young woman walked out. Her hair was shoulder length, black and was on the skinny side. "Hotaru..." The woman looked up and was startled to see someone standing there staring at her. She was about to ask who she was when she saw the white cat on her shoulders. The cresent moon on his forehead was an identity for the cat and she gasped as she ran inside. Usagi's hopes fell and she was about to turn and walk away, when three other women came running out of the house and grabbed her into a hug and pulled her inside.

"Usagi!" Haruka shouted.

"Why did you leave us? We would have gone with you if you had asked."

Setsuna was looking at Usagi and she knew then that the time guardian knew what had happened between her and her former friends, but had said nothing to anyone else about it. "Welcome back Princess. Artemis, thank you for staying by her side when she needed it most."

Haruka and Michuru looked at their friend as if realizing something for the first time. "You knew where she had gone the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you didn't ask and Usagi was in no immediate danger. She needed time to think and I knew she would return. Question is, what do you plan on doing now that you've returned?"

"I plan on observing for now and go to college. I'm a sophmore."

"Who are you rooming with?" Haruka asked. "If you want, you can stay here with us instead of the dorms."

"I'll keep that in mind if I find I don't want to be with my room mates. I don't know who they are yet."

"Let's go shopping!" Michuru gleefully said. "We can talk about what you did why you were gone and why you left."

Usagi's face fell a little bit and they all wondered why. "I can't go with you today. I already promised mother that I would go with her to the mall. Can we go tomorrow or something, please?" She thought they would be mad at her, but when she looked up, she saw four smiling faces looking at her and knew that they would never be angry with her.

"Oh kitten, you know that we would do anything for you and if you made a promise, then keep it. We've waited this long to see you again, we can certaintly wait one more day."

Usagi waived good-bye to them and started running back home with the outer senshi looking sadly after her. They were glad she was back, but they didn't like the walls that surrounded the princess.

"I like to know what happened to our kitten!" Haruka shouted.

"She will tell us when she's ready. First she needs to know that we won't hurt her," Setsuna told them.

"Why would she think that?" Hotaru remembered Usagi and hated to see her so unhappy and unsure of where she stood with her friends.

"I bet the inner senshi are responsible for this."

"All will be revealed in time. I have to go back to the time gates."

"Why, what's the matter?"

"Some people I've been watching in the past have disappeared and now I have to find them again. That can take awhile. I hate it when I get suprises from people."

* * *

"Artemis, I'm hungry and thirsty. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Usagi stopped at the arcade she went to every day before she left and looked at how much it had faded. Walking in, Usagi noticed that their still wasn't a lot of people that came in and Motoki was standing behind the counter. He looked up when he saw an unfamiliar face come in and greeted her. "Welcome. Can I help you with something?"

"I can't believe you don't remember a faithful gamer, Motoki."

Motoki blinked and stared at the woman for several minutes trying to remember who she was. It was on the edge of his mind, but he was still having trouble, when he saw a cat behind her feet. "Usagi?"

"So, you do remember?"

"How could I forget? The whole city was frantic looking for you and had assumed the worst. If you didn't die or get kidnapped then where were you all this time?"

"Very, very lost Motoki. It's hard to explain it all now."

Motoki was walking around Usagi getting a good look at her. She was slightly taller, toned very nicely, and her hair had grown out to where she had no bangs and kept her hair in a pony tail. "Wow. I have to admit, with the tan and different hair style, I wouldn't have thought it was you unless you said something. Does your friends know you're back?"

"No and I don't want them to know. They're not my friends anymore Motoki and if you don't mind, can you not tell them or Mamoru?"

"Sure. What would you like to order?"

"A triple sundae, a coke, and some milk for Artemis."

"I thought you had a black cat?"

"I did, but I don't now."

Motoki and Usagi talked for several hours when eight people walked into the arcade that were also new. One looked a little on the green side and like he needed to see a doctor, but Motoki had learned not to point out these things to people. "Can I help you?"

Usagi turned around to get a look at the people, when her whole body stiffened at one person. He was tall, had hair that went in every direction and a smile that said everything. However, she knew not to underestimate his gentle nature, because in his eyes she saw the potential savagery. "He looks like Goku in the history books..." She whispered. He turned to look at her and she blushed somehow getting the feeling he had heard her. 'He was on the other side of the room! How could he have heard me?' His gaze was intense and bore right through her, but he did and said nothing as her eyes remained locked with him.

Artemis, drinking his milk by Usagi, glanced up when he noticed that she had quit talking, eating and paying attention to her food. He saw who she was looking at, but didn't understand why she was blushing bright red. "Meow..." He didn't want to talk in front of these people. Usagi, blinked and looked down to see her friend staring at her and she blushed a brighter shade of red than she was a second ago.

"Usagi," Motoki asked, "Are you ok? You aren't sick are you?"

"No. I'll see you later. Remember what I said and not tell the others I'm back."

"I will."

After she had left, five of the eight walked up to the counter to order some food. "We want 50 hamburgers, milk shakes, fries, ice-cream and anything else you might have."

Motoki thought he was joking, but the expressions on their faces told him they weren't. He quietly took their money and their orders and was hoping the day would end soon. "Give me a few minutes and I'll have your orders out."

"What the hell were you looking at Kakarot?"

"That girl said my name."

"The blond woman. You're imagining things. How the hell would she know who you are?"

"I know what I heard Vegeta and she said I looked like Goku in the history books. She never took her eyes off of me and then went three shades of red and quickly left."

"Well, you are famous, dad. You won the martial arts tournament when you were a teenager, remember. That made the history books, because I read about it in school. There were also mentions of the Z senshi, not their names, against some of our enemies."

"I didn't know that." Kakarot looked where the young woman had gone and wanted to talk to her.

"You haven't been here more than three days, and you're already turning your head at women. You're as bad as that human Yamcha."

"I am not. She struck my interest and if you don't mind, drop it!" The snarl that came from Goku caused his companions to take a step back. They weren't expecting him so agressive suddenly, but his eyes had flared with a hint of red and his tail twitched slightly. He decided he wasn't that hungry and went for a walk.

As he walked down the streets of Tokyo he noticed that the young woman was sitting on a bench across from the shop talking to her cat. Curious, he walked up to her and smiled warmly at her. "Hello."

Usagi was in her own world when a shadow loomed over her. She screamed when he said something, and nearly fell over the bench. He had caught her easily, unaware that he was holding her around the waist possessively. "Thank you. What do you want?"

Kakarot had to admit, that wasn't the sort of thing he expected from her. 'What did I expect?' "I was taking a walk and noticed you sitting here. Was I mistaken or did you say Goku in the arcade?"

If she could have gone any paler, he could have mistaken her for a ghost. "You heard me? I didn't know if that was your name. The guy I was refering to lived a thousand years ago. Excuse me, I have to get home."

As she tried to walk past him, he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. "Wait! What kind of an answer is that? I said you called out his name, but my name is Kakarot. I use to go by that name, but changed it. Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just curious."

Anger flushed her cheeks and she growled at Kakarot. He forced himself not to smile, strangely attracted to her aggressiveness. "I don't have to answer, nor do I want to. I don't know you and as far as I'm concerned you can go to hell. Now get out of my way so I can go home, before you really manage to tick me off!"

Kakarot raised a brow, but let her go and smiled. 'That girl has a lot of fire in her.' He didn't realize that his body was trembling from excitement and he wanted to continue the converstaion with Usagi. "We'll meet again."

* * *

Usagi was fuming as she went home. "The nerve of that guy!" She tried hard to forget about him, but his face kept floating in front of her and realized she may have a problem. 'I don't need this aggravation. He's like everyone else and will only hurt me.' After she had gone shopping with her mother, she started setting up things for school and wondered if things were going to start getting better for her. She was so lonely and longed to have the friends she had at one time, but she quickly dismissed the idea and combed her hair before she went to bed.

* * *

Dormitory

Ami, Rei, Makato, and Minako were already set up in their dorm rooms to get ready for their first year of college. They were told that one more student would be joining them from America and waited anxiously for her to appear.

"Did you girls here that we're going to have a girl from America staying with us?" Minako asked her friends.

"Yeah. Hope she's nice." Makoto was always looking for a good sparring partner and now was no different. "Still won't replace Usagi though."

Rei sighed and was laying on her bed, faced away from the other girls deeply depressed. She was the one that started the argument that day in the shrine and never got over the guilt. What kind of senshi was she, if she couldn't even guard the princess of the moon right. All the girls were depressed about the disappearance of Usagi and Luna moped around with sad and old eyes.

Ami was reading ahead for her first few weeks of school so that she wouldn't be falling behind. "The reports that I received from other students and the computer, say that she is the top student in her class and that she was accepted into several different colleges, but chose to come to this one."

"Wow, Ames, you finally have competition!" Makoto cried out.

Ami laughed and smiled at her friends. "I don't mind. It would be good to have someone to compare my notes with and to compete. However, she's already one grade a head of all of us and probably won't see her much. Also, I heard that some other top minds had recently enrolled in the school for the first time this semester. Five men; Kakarot, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Goten had registered into this school with the highest marks you can possibly get on every exam. From what I heard, they breezed through those exams in less than an hour and were eating lunch by noon."

"It doesn't matter," Rei said out of the blue. "What good is all of this without Usagi? The new girl can be as nice as she can be, smart, or even strong, but the fact remains that the princess is no longer with us and it's our fault. Excuse me, but I don't feel like this is a good time to be cheerful." Rei got up from her bed, walked into her room, and shut the door behind her.

A tear slipped down their faces as the painful truth hit home. Rei had become very moody, but the girls stuck by her afraid to let another friend go the way Usagi did. They had to stop the priestess from commiting suicide more than once and they wanted things to be happy again. "Oh, Usagi. Come back to us," Ami begged.

* * *

Haruka was racing through town with Usagi and Michuru. They decided to take Usagi to the college themselves and give her a tour of the place. She received her schedule and walked behind her friends when she crashed into someone full force, but instead of him falling backwards she landed on her rear, and cried out in pain.

The person she had run into, leaned over her and had a hint of laughter in his voice. "Try looking next time; it might not be so painful." She looked up and scowled.

"Get out of my way next time."

Kakarot offered her his hand to help her up, but she ignored it and got up on her own. His son Gohan was standing to the side, laughing at his father's attempts fail on someone that didn't want his help. "Hey, I wasn't the one reading a piece of paper while I was walking. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you need to loosen up."

Haruka was about to step in and help her kitten, when a hand stopped her. Michuru shook her head, "let Usagi handle this. If she needs our help we can step in."

Usagi started to storm off when another laugh made her stop. "Don't forget this or you may get lost, or forget where your classes are."

"What do you specialize in, being a jerk?"

That remark hit home and Usagi thought she may have went to far when the smile left his face and he glared at her. "If I'm not mistaken, I'm not the one being a cold, hearted, bitch. Take a look in the mirror and maybe you'll see what I'm talking about. You fell down and I was being kind enough to help you up, but you ignored my help, stuck your nose in the air at me and now you're blaming me for what was clearly your fault. I'm not angry about you running into me, but I am angry that you are labeling a man before you know anything about him!"

Usagi blanched as each sentence hit home and made her look at herself for the first time in three years. 'Had she become what he said she was?' Haruka circled her waist and growled at Kakarot.

"Look, we have to get going so she can find her classes. Kitten lets go." Usagi looked at Kakarot and his eyes softened when he saw them trembling with hidden tears.

'Maybe I was a little too harsh with her. I can feel the pain and confusion in her.' "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said those things. I tend to be a little insensitive when I'm angry."

"No. You're right. Look, I need to go." She didn't cry like he thought she would, but he could tell that she wanted to. Turning her back she joined the two women with her and walked away, leaving Kakarot in a state of confusion.

"Dad?" Gohan asked him.

Kakarot didn't hear him, his thoughts miles away. At first glance, Usagi appeared to be cold and uncaring. However, after watching her last reaction, he came under the impression there were mental walls surrounding the woman that were so thick that he knew it would take a miracle to break them down. The two women appeared to be very protective of her, but did the woman have anyone she could talk to. She didn't seem to be phased by his masculinity either. What he could remember was women fawning over him in the past and even now, but she didn't. Even, the other Saiya-jins were having problems keeping the unwanted attention of women away from them.

"Dad!" Kakarot shook himself out of his trance and looked at his son.

"What?"

"Are you ok? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. If I didn't know better, I would say you're interested in that girl. Forget about her. It's obvious she doesn't or will not ever care about you."

"Why do you say that?" Kakarot quietly asked his son.

Gohan looked at his father to see that his eyes had changed to a lethal expression again. "Nothing dad. Come on. We're suppose to go get our dorm room and class schedules today." He made a mental note to talk to Vegeta about his father's mood swings lately.


	4. Roommates

Roommates

* * *

Haruka and Michuru were leading a very quiet Usagi around campus with worried expressions on their faces. Haruka was so angry that she wanted to go back and beat that man to a pulp for making her kitten upset. Granted, Usagi hadn't been very polite to him, but why did she have to be? He had taunted her and she responded back to him like she should have done.

Usagi thought the campus was huge and was relieved to know that she would have plenty of running room. Her hair was done in a simple braid that showed off her facial features and blue eyes. Her navy, blue halter top, along with a pair of cut off jean shorts, hugged every curve of her body, receiving a lot of glances. The glares from her friends made them not get to close and talk to her. 'Do I really want to do this? I don't want a room mate let alone four of them. What if they don't like me, or want to be friends, or ask to many questions? I miss my family so much in America, and I want to go and see them again.'

The dormitory building was huge as it reached over ten stories high and stretched to about half a football field. As they walked up to the dorm room that she would be staying in, Usagi heard voices behind the door and paled to the point of almost passing out. Her hand to her mouth, she nearly ran over Haruka and Michuru as she dashed out of the building. Artemis and the two outer senshi were hot on her heels trying to catch her. After ten minutes, they lost sight of her and cursed.

"Damn! What the hell happened?"

"The inner senshi were in that room," Artemis calmly stated.

"What the hell happened to her Artemis and don't tell me nothing!" Haruka demanded.

"I can't tell you. I've been sworn not to by Usagi herself."

* * *

Usagi finally stopped after running for a long time and wiped away the tears that had streamed down her face like a flood. "Damn it! I can't believe I'm breaking down like a baby. They're just the inner senshi and there's no way they could recognize me. I know not to use the Luna pen, because Ami's computer would pick it up a long with Luna. I also need to do something about Artemis. If they see him, they'll recognize him immediately." Sitting down on a nearby bench, she watched the clouds in the sky change their shapes, and a calm came over her. "I'm not a coward any longer and I need to face this problem full in the face. If they recognize me, then I'll move in with the Outer Senshi. But, if they don't, I'm not going to tell them and remain as distant as possible. I don't act like a ditz or an irresponisble teenager any longer."

Usagi walked back towards the dormitories and found Haruka, Michuru and Artemis waiting patiently for her to return. They jumped up when they saw her and asked if she was alright. Smiling, she hugged her friends. "I'm fine. Old memories came over me and I had a weak moment. I don't have to many of those anymore and hopefully that's one of the last. Artemis, can I ask a favor?"

"What is that?"

"I need to change the color of your fur for awhile."

"Why?"

"It's either that, or you're going to have to stay with the outer senshi. The inner senshi don't know I'm back or what I look like now and you would give it away if I left you the way you are."

"Fine, but don't cover up my cresent moon or I won't be able to talk to you."

"Ok. Haruka, Michuru? As much as I want you to come with me, your presence would raise to many questions with the inner senshi and I don't feel like answering them right now. Can I catch you for lunch tomorrow or something?"

"Sure. If you need anything, let us know." The two women waived good-bye to their friend and left Usagi to find some dye and do a total make over of Artemis.

When she was done, he looked like a gold cat, blending his color in with his cresent moon, making it impossible to really tell who he was and what his role with her was. "Perfect!"

"Easy for you to say, Usagi! You didn't have to change your hair color." Artemis was very upset about looking like a warning sign, but if it kept Usagi happy then he would gladly do it again. "Are you ready? You could stay with the outer senshi?"

"No. I would run into them anyway and this way if they don't recognize me, it will be easier to know what they're doing."

"You know, this may not work anyway. If Luna gets near me, she'll recognize the scent."

"Maybe, she won't. She hasn't seen you in over three years, so it may take her a couple of weeks to jog her memory like the rest of the senshi. They'll think they remember us from somewhere, but won't be able to put their fingers on it. I think my mother is having a play in all of this as well. She's been sending me a dream of some people that I still can't quiet figure out yet."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

Usagi shrugged. "I didn't think it was important enough. Look, if it's important I'll tell you, but right now, there are still pieces of the puzzle that haven't been filled yet. And don't talk in front of them. If you feel Luna getting close to you, stick your tail up at her and walk away. This will make her angry and ignore you completely."

"Sounds like you have this planned out Usagi. All right, we'll try this your way and hopefully everything will work out. Do you have a plan B routed out?"

"No, but I'll think of something when the time comes." Usagi stood up and walked up to the dorm room, bags in hand, and knocked on the door. All conversation ceased in the room as she heard a bolt unlock from the other side and the door open to reveal Makoto looking out at her.

"Can I help you?"

'So she doesn't recognize myself yet?' Usagi thought bitterly. 'Some protectors!' "My name is Serena Jones, your new roommate."

"Oh, hi! Come on in. We've been expecting you and Ami's been really excited about meeting someone smarter than her." Serena bit back a retort and followed the woman into the dorm. The place was huge and had a kitchen, two bathrooms, and five bedrooms.

'This will be perfect. Artemis can stay in my room the whole time and not be seen by the other senshi or Luna. If Luna goes snooping then I'll ring her neck or have Pluto put a temporary block on her memories.' "Thank you. If you don't mind, I would like to get some rest. I've had a long week and I'm really tired."

"Sure. Do you need any help with your things?"

"No. What you see in my hands is all I have and I am more than capable of lifting it." Usagi said nothing else and walked into her room, nodding at the other women in the room.

"Not very sociable, is she?" Minako stated.

"We don't know her well enough to judge," Ami said from her books. "Look what happened with Usagi. If she wants to, she'll open up to us in time."

Rei felt something familiar about Serena Jones, but let it go as a hallucination. She had been hoping to see the moon princess for so long, that she was ready to believe that anyone that walked by, would be her. This girl had blond hair, but she was too well muscled, toned and graceful, that made Rei confirm that she was wrong about her.

"I'm going for a walk you guys. My head is hurting and I need time to think straight."

"Rei?"

"What? Don't follow me either. I'm not going to kill myself anymore, so quit treating me like a criminal!"

The three women blanched and let her leave. Usagi had heard what the priestess said and had to admit, she was more than a little concerned why Rei would want to comit suicide. Maybe she could find the answers she wanted before they found out who she was.

* * *

Gohan kept giving his father weary looks on the way to their dormitory, thinking that something was wrong with him. His father was moody, aggressive and particular about certain issues. Another thing was this girl Usagi that he had just met. Any mention of her by anyone but his father, brought him to attention and not the way they wanted either.

Kakarot was walking with a thoughtful expression the entire way, thinking of the young woman. 'What happened to make her so isolated and bitter? Would she change if she gave me a chance to show her that I'm not like anyone she's ever met? She's beautiful. Her hair is golden, long, and her eyes looked capable of holding any emotion in them.' Kakarot was beginning to feel that one of sadness should not be in her eyes, but one of laughter and happiness. One that gives joy into the world without even trying.

When they walked into the apartment, Kakarot was still in his daze causing all conversation to stop and to look at him directly. "What's the matter with him?" Vegeta asked. The tall saiya-jin wasn't acting normal and Vegeta felt edgy and very hostile all of a sudden.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" snapped Kakarot. "Why is everyone looking at me? Since when do I have to explain what the hell I'm doing? If any of you can make me, then you can ask the questions!" Kakarot went to his room and slammed the door, falling asleep in his cool sheets.

Vegeta turned to look at Gohan, the man trembling in fear slightly. "You better tell me about the way your father's been acting today."

"I can't explain it! We ran into the blond we saw yesterday and he acted weird. He started teasing her and she got angry and blew up at him, causing him to retort back. Then he apologized and I told him not to worry about her, there's no way she would be interested in dating him and that he would be wasting his time trying. He snarled and gave me the hardest look I've ever seen directed at me by my own blood."

The next thing anyone could here for several hours was Vegeta cursing in a language they didn't know. "Gohan, do you happen to know when you're father lost his tail growing up the first time."

"No."

"I do," Piccolo said walking up. "Kami permanetly removed it when Goku was about thriteen. He did it because he knew about the change Goku would go through when the full moon was out, and for another reason, that I can't quite figure out. Something about chemical changes after a certain age."

"So he never went through the change because he didn't have his tail with him. This is bad! Very, very bad!"

"Vegeta?" Goten asked. "What's wrong with dad?"

"Nothing; yet. He's mostly going through mood swings that will gradually get worse as each week passes by. I give him another month before his Saiya-jin instinct completely takes over."

"Why do I get a feeling that can be very bad?" Gohan was ready to go and cut his father's tail off when he had his arm grabbed by Vegeta.

"Not a good idea boy. You don't have to say what I know you're thinking. If you go in there and try to cut his tail off, he'll more than likely kill you before you even got a snip in. Yes, this can be dangerous, but if you do exactly what I tell you, then everyone should come out of this alive and in tact. Kakarot is suppose to act like this, but it's going to be hard considering he's never been through it before. Sit down boys, I think it's time I give you a lesson in Saiya-jin anatomy and culture."

"Ah... Dad! We know about the birds and the bees already."

"Shut up Trunks and do as I say now! You talk back to me again and you won't have to worry about Kakarot trying to tear your limbs out when you tick him off." Pale and trembling Gohan, Trunks and Goten sat down to listen to what Vegeta had to say. "Where the Saiya-jins came from originaly no one knows, but I do know that they are unique as far as breeding and fighting is concerned. Because, there were very, very few females on the planet of Vegeta-sai, Saiya-jins had to find a way to breed or attract what they did have of the female race. Female Saiya-jins, when they start getting close to finding a mate, they're scent changes dramatically, getting stronger for about two months before they change back to normal. They only do this once a year. Some females can be semi-aggressive, while others become completely submissive and let the males do all the fighting for her. If an unmated, male-saiya-jin happens to come across a female in this condition, he loses control of his reasoning and goes out of his way to try and mate. Most of the time, a huge battle wages for the female and the strongest one wins. The funny thing about this is, males can't fight the change in a female Saiya-jin and this is why if their fathers didn't want them to mate, they would have them confined until after the cycle was through."

"What does this have to do with Kakarot, dad? He's not a female." Trunks was not getting this history lesson very well and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Listen and you'll find out! Males don't act the same way when they get the urge that they want a mate, but they also go through other changes that are different than females. Kakarot is starting to go through his first change and it's going to be a roller coaster ride considering he's as strong as I am. There were a lot of Male Saiya-jins on the planet and most of their life they spent it fighting something or someone. After about the age of twenty-four or five, they become irritable around their companions, but smooth and silky around females. It doesn't much matter if the female is from another race and some times it didn't have to be a female. It's basically who ever the Saiya-jin was interested in. Another thing, unlike females, the scent of a male Saiya-jin changing does not attract a mate, but makes who ever is near him, want to fight or run away. This is where the hunt comes in. Anyone that wouldn't put up a decent fight for the Saiya-jin would end up getting hurt or ignored. Saiya-jins love a challenge and the more a female fights to get away from him, the more determined he is to catch them. After so long, instinct takes over completely and he'll move in for the strike and claim his mate. This cycle runs about every three to four months."

"You said there were other changes as well. What are they?" Gohan asked.

"That's simple. When he has a mate and she's going through the same thing, a fierce possessiveness over comes him and the need to keep his mate protected is vital. If she's pregnant, you might as well say he stays in a mood of savagery against others and guards her until after she has the baby."

"What do you call these changes?"

"Well, for a female it's going into heat. For a male, it's called rut."

"How long will dad be like that when he hits the peak of it?"

"About three weeks."

"He could destroy the whole planet by then."

"Or have found a mate. You say he's been acting strange around the blond girl right. For what ever reason, she's caught his interest and the more she fights or tries to snub him, the more aggressive he's going to get. Trust me, Kakarot will be very convincing when she finally gets caught."

"Are you ok?" Piccolo asked him.

"No. I want to fight Kakarot like there was nothing better to do. It's instinctive and hard to control. But, I've been trained to deal with it and know what to expect. You three," he said pointing at the three demi-saiyans, "have no idea what you're about to go through and this is why I told you to do exactly as I say until he's over this. If you don't I'll knock you out until you do."

Kakarot came back out of his room, smiling instead of scowling. He wore blue swimming trunks with orange running down the sides. He had no shirt on and everyone was looking at him wide eyed. "Dad?" Goten and Gohan asked. "Where are you going?"

"When I was walking around campus, I saw a swimming pool and decided I want to cool off. It's hot out there and I want to have some fun."

Gohan went near Vegeta and whispered something in his ear. "Won't we be affected by him as well."

"No. You're family and that makes the rules not apply." Looking at Kakarot, Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "Trunks and I are not going to the pool Kakarot. I want to work out so I'll see you later."

"Dad, we don't want to go swimming either. There's a lot of things to do here in Japan and we only have a week before classes start."

"Fine," snapped Kakarot. Gohan and Goten flinched at the hurt anger in his reply. "I'll go on my own then.".

"This is going to be a pain in the ass. Wait a minute, won't all the women attack him at the pool."

"Idiot!" scoffed Vegeta. "If you had been listening to a word I said, he won't be interested in any woman that throws themselves at him. He'll turn his back on them and only go after the one that keeps her distance from him.

Vegeta left the dorm room, while the three demi-saiyans got ready to go to the mall for some clothes. "Hold it!" Piccolo yelled at them. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Gohan looked beside Piccolo and smiled. "Right. I guess there is no one else here to take them and Pan can do with some new clothes and books." Trunks and Gohan put Pan and Bra on their backs for a piggy back ride.

* * *

Vegeta was deep in thought about the current situation at the college and was trying to find a way out of the problem without killing Kakarot or cutting his tail off. 'Maybe he'll find a mate before he goes beserk. I would hate to take what Saiya-jins value more than anything.' He saw a woman sitting under a tree, oblivious to the world and everything around her. Normally he could have cared less, but the guilt and unhappiness he felt around her was enough to grab his attention and make him walk over to her. His heart jolted when he saw the tears that slowly trickled down her cheeks. She was beautiful. Slowly getting down on one knee, Vegeta brushed the tears from one side of her face, making her scream in terror as he jolted her from what ever she was thinking about.

"You scared me! What are you doing sneaking up on people like that and why did you wipe my face?"

Vegeta stood back up and leaned against the tree that the priestess had been on before. "I didn't sneak up on you. You weren't paying attention and I thought you might want to talk."

Rei couldn't believe this guy. "Why would you want to do that? You don't know me and have no reason to help."

"I know what it's like to feel alone and not have anyone to talk to."

"I don't have a problem."

"The least you can do is say hello and tell me your name. Do they not teach you to do that here in Japan?"

"You're not from Japan?" Rei asked.

"No. I'm from America." This was a story they had come up with.

"Rei. Welcome to Japan and I'll see you later."

"Vegeta."

"What?"

"Vegeta is my name." He walked so close to her, that she could smell a slight scent of musk on him and found her body trembling with him looking into her eyes so intensly. With delibearte slowness, he leaned in to her ear, "Why do you tremble and why do you cry?" Not waiting for an answer, he walked away leaving Rei to stand in complete shock and confusion.

'What just happened here? Did he make a pass at me, or was he simply being nice?' Rei went back to the dorm room to find that the new girl had gone out for a swim at the campus pool. "Did she say anything else?"

"No. She's very quiet and has stayed in her room since she got here," Makoto said. "Maybe she's shy?"

"Are you feeling ok, Rei?" Ami asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go to the mall tomorrow ok? We can ask Luna if she wants to come with us."

Minako frowned. "If you can get her to leave my house, you'll be doing a miracle. Mother said she would take care of her, but I think Luna's giving up on life and any hope of ever being happy again."

* * *

Kakarot was fuming. What was everyone's problem lately? Anytime he wanted to do something, the others would question or look at him as if he was stupid. 'I'm not stupid!' When he arrived at the pool, there were a few people swimming already and he sighed as he noticed that he was receiving a lot of attention. Most of them were drewls and pure lust, but one in particular glanced at him, and then went back to sun bathing in her chair. "So she's here too. Looks like I'll be seeing her a lot since we seem to run into each other every day, sometimes twice."

Usagi was enjoying the sun hitting her body, making her a little darker than she already was when she heard a few comments directed at a guy that had walked in. When she saw who it was, butterflies entered her stomach and her heart went to her throat. The comments from this morning still rang through her mind and she wondered if people did see her as cold hearted and unfeeling. 'No! I'm not like that. Artemis said I wasn't and the outer senshi say I'm a good and kind person. No one else matters.' She closed her eyes to relax her mind, but a shadow fell over her and she reopened them to look into the dark, ebony eyes of Kakarot.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. You might have been hurt, or there might have been a reason for you to not like men and I was teasing you."

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have been reading." Usagi stood and walked towards the pool without another word to him and dived into the cold water.

Kakarot frowned at her easy dismissal of him, but was happy to know she didn't come back with another smart remark. With two quick steps he was in the water under Usagi and thinking of a plan to get her to smile a little. He knew this would probably make her madder and possibly hate him even, but he didn't care.

Usagi was floating on her back when an arm came to circle around her waist and pull her under the water. With an angry sputter and the intent to kill, she looked over the water to find the culprit that had dunked her, but she didn't see anyone. Then a tug on her ankle brought her under again, and this time she did get a glimpse of the person dunking her. She came up and grabbed the hair that had been under the water and yanked him up.

"Owww!" Kakarot yelled. "Why are you pulling my hair? I didn't hurt you."

"I don't like being dunked by people I don't know!" Usagi screamed back at him.

"How can you get to know people if you're always yelling or running away from them?" His voice was hypnotic and Usagi was finding herself pulled towards Kakarot and then she realized what she was about to do with a complete stranger and pulled away from him.

"I've got to go. See you later."

An arm circled her waist and pulled her exposed back against his rock hard chest. "There you go again! Do you really have to go, or is that another excuse to run again? How long have you been running?"

Her shoulders slumped in agony. 'You have no idea.' "That is not your concern. I don't know you, don't want to know you and would appreciate it kindly if you would quit stalking and harrasing me." He wasn't really doing either one, but she knew it would strike a sensitive cord in him and he did let her go with a scowl.

"I don't stalk or harrass people." Kakarot wanted to swim away, but he found himself pushing her back against the pool wall. "What kind of man do you think I am? You know nothing about me, so quit labeling me before you do."

"Can't you get it through that head of yours? I don't want to know you or anyone else! Now leave me alone."

"Why? What have you got to loose from letting anyone get close to you?" He was close. She was about to let the damn break.

"What dignity and pride I have left." Usagi pulled out of the water and left Kakarot in the water. Her hair was down, and it flowed to the ground behind her as she walked.

'She's beautiful, but I doubt she knows that. How lonely a life it must be to not want any friends." A glint of determination burned deep in his eyes and if Usagi had seen them, she would have forgotten pride and dignity. Usagi would start running to take cover. "I will have her," he growled. 'If she thinks I'm giving up on her, then she doesn't know a Saiya-jin.' With one kick, he dove into the water and enjoyed the peacefulness that came with being under the water.

When he jumped out of the water, he twirled into the air with several summer saults to land on his feet like a cat. He noticed some of the women coming towards him and he quickly grabbed his towel and left. He wasn't interested in a bunch of loose girls that weren't choosy about who they picked. The water dripped down the lines of his chest, defining his muscles further. The wind blew his hair to the side, drying it and he felt relaxed. It had been a whole week without Chi-chi's nagging. The only thing he truly missed was her cooked meals, but that was a sacrifice he could handle. He decided it was high time for him to quit procrastinating and learn how. Picking up a cook book and some groceries on the way to the dorm, he looked through it learning the terms and how to make some meals.

Whisteling a tune he didn't realy know the name to, walking with a spring in his step he made it back home and put some pants on and began to cook. Vegeta had returned home by then and came into the kitchen.

"I swear Kakarot. You're acting like a love struck teenager. I bet you've never felt love before."

"I haven't. My marriage with Chi-chi was arranged and I thought it was another meal. And, I never said I was in love. I've seen a girl, but things between her and myself are tense and not going the way I want them to at the moment. She's pretty, but has an attitude that needs working on and she snubs everyone off of her but two other women and a cat that I've seen around her. I have to admit, she has to be really strong to run into me and get back up, pull my hair and yank me back up over the water."

Vegeta knew it was petty, but he couldn't help himself, "Sounds like my type of woman. If you're not in love with her, then I'm going to check her out." Faster than he thought the taller Saiya-jin was capable of, Kakarot had Vegeta on top of the kitchen table with a hand around his throat and a knife held against it. Blood red-rage was in his eyes, and there was no hint of sanity or control. Vegeta suddenly wished that he hand't made the Saiya-jin angry. He knew he was going through a change and his taunting had made the situation worse.

With a growl and a snarl of pure fury, he brought his head so close to Vegeta's face that he swore he could see the tips of his canine teeth as he growled. "Vegeta... so help me Kami, if you so much as breathe in her direction I'll wrip your throat out and leave it in a trail behind me so that eveyone that walks by will know not to interfere with what is my claim to make. I saw her first and she's mine!" Vegeta laid perfectly still, letting Kakarot calm before he dared to move the knife from his throat.

"I'm joking Kakarot. I don't want a relationship. Bulma was enough and you know that."

Kakarot relaxed, realizing what he was doing. He jumped back in horror; "Kami! What the hell did I just do?"

"Sit down Kakarot. You need to know a few things before you do anything else. As for me, I don't need to tease you again; at least not about a stupid onna."

Two hours passed and Vegeta explained a lot of things that had been going on with Kakarot the past week and he asked a lot of questions. Kakarot felt better when they were through, but a bit afraid that he was going to end up killing someone he cared about. "Thank you Vegeta. I'm sorry about earlier. I don't even know why I cared. I'm acting like she's mine and I know she's not. Her scent is so strong and compelling, that I'm drawn to her like a bee is to honey."

"What?" Vegeta exclaimed. 'If Kakarot was right, then the woman was going in heat, but how would her scent change so much to drive him this crazy. It was as if Usagi was part Saiya-jin or something.' To make things worse, Kakarot was going through his first change and Vegeta shuddered in fear for the first time in his life. If they weren't careful, innocent people were going to get hurt; they needed to keep a constant watch over Kakarot at this point.

* * *

Usagi walked into her dorm room to notice that no food was cooking yet and decided to get dinner under way. The girls were in the living room watching tv and never heard her come in, making her relax and hum to her self. On the way back, she had put her hair in a long braid and let it dry that way, so that when she let it out, it would curl naturally on its own. Putting on an apron, Usagi pulled out some meat and began to merrinate it and beat it until she had it good and soft, with lots of seasoning to tenderize and give flavor to it. While the meat was cooking in the oven, she grabbed some noodles to prepare pasta and homemade speghetti sauce to go on top of it. Humming she threw herself into cooking the way Linda had taught her and allowed herself to forget about her problems.

Artemis had figured out quickly that Luna was not in the dorm room with the girls and came out to watch her cook. He had to admit he was starving for her cooking because she had improved drastically over the last three years. Setting the table for five people she started preparing the salad and knew it was only a matter of time before the others smelled the food coming from the kitchen. The fumes were making Usagi hungry and she had to admit she forgot to eat that day due to all the turmoil.

Makoto, Minako, Rei and Ami were watching a TV show when they decided they were hungry and had to decide what they wanted. "Speaking of food, do you guys smell something coming from the kitchen?" Ami asked.

They all nodded and walked in, to see that their new roommate had put Makoto's cooking to shame easily as steaks, noodles, salad and cookies sat on the table ready to eat. She was nearly finished with cleaning up the mess she had made and glanced up at them, but didn't smile. "Food's ready if you guys are hungry."

"Thank you. I'm always the one to feed the group here and I appreciate the break."

"I was hungry so I decided that I might as well feed everyone while I'm at it. I'll buy more suitable food tomorrow so that I won't be eating all of yours."

"More suitable?" they asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, a lot of the food in here is junk and bad for your health. You can't stay in shape with all those chips, dip, sodas and other things that I don't have to mention clogging up your system. I've already eaten, so I'm going to go to my room and study for awhile."

All the girls couldn't believe Serena. She had snubbed them and had walked away as if saying she was better than all of them combined. But, when they took one bite of her cooked meal, they had to admit, it was hard to beat. "Maybe she'll loosen up when she gets to know us better."

"I doubt it," Rei commented. "I keep sensing vibes of hostility against us."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but something about us has made her angry and I doubt it's our hair styles, clothes, or cooking abilities."

"We've never met her before! How can she be angry with us? The only one we've ever made angry and upset with us is Usagi and no one's seen her for three years."

"We've seen her before, but where I can't remember at the moment." They all saw the golden cat looking at them with his intense gaze, as if he understood the entire conversation.

"What a strange color," Minako said.

Artemis looked over every one of the girls and fell on Rei. Out of all of them, she was the most sorry about what had happened to Usagi. Not saying that none of the girls weren't sorry either, it's just that they were willing to get over it, but Rei wasn't. Unable to be angry with the priestess, he jumped in her lap and began to purr softly.

She was startled and felt some of the pain leave her body. It still hurt, but somehow the presence of this cat eased the ache. "I want Usagi back." Rei left the table in tears, making the girls depressed again and watching her retreat to her room.

"She's never going to get over this is she?" Minako asked.

"No and I can't blame her. This was our fault and if something bad did happen to her, we're the ones to blame for it."

"We better keep a closer eye on her girls. I think she's close to attempting suicide again." Artemis hissed and walked into the room where Usagi had gone.

She looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes. "What's the matter Artemis?"

"Usagi, I know how you feel about the inner senshi, but the one I think you don't have to worry about hating you is Mars. She left the table a second ago not touching any of her food and the girls said something about her being close to commiting suicide again. She's been quiet since we got here and I have to admit, she doesn't get eagerly involved with activities like them either. I've watched her while she's been her today and the pain in her is incredible. When I sat in her lap, you can feel it enter you in waves and it's a lot to carry."

"What does that have to do with her not hating me?"

"She said that she wanted you back."

Usagi never felt so confused about anything before. She wanted to believe Artemis, but all the things the women had said to her made her not want to give in so easily. But, what if he was right? What if Mars truly was sorry about what happened and was about to kill herself over it? 'I can't live with myself if I let her do that.' "I'll keep that in mind Artemis, but I can't simply reveal myself yet."

"You don't have to with all of them. I'm sure if you told her, she would keep the secret from the other women until you told her other wise. I'm not making you do this, but I did think you should know about her."

"Thank you Artemis. I won't let it go to waste. I may be angry with the girls, but even now I can't hate them. I just don't want to hurt anymore." Tears came down her face and Artemis licked them away gently and lay by her head, hoping that things will work out soon between Usagi and the senshi. After she had fallen asleep, Artemis ran into the Senshi of Fire's room, to see that her body racked in silent sobs under a pillow.

Jumping up on the bed, Artemis walked over to her and gently started to rub her neck in a purr. Startled, Rei looked to see that Serena's cat was trying to comfort her as if he could sense her pain. With a cry of anguish and guilt she pulled the cat close to her and fell asleep with him in her arms. Artemis didn't leave her side all night, but rememebered not to say a word to her.


	5. Suicide

**Suicide**

* * *

Usagi awoke the next morning before the sun had time to stretch it's morning rays and noticed that Artemis wasn't with her. Getting out of bed, she put on some jogging shorts, tennis shoes and a sleevelss tank top for her morning exercises. One thing was for sure, she wasn't about to start letting herself get out of shape just because she was back in Japan. If she thought things were complicated before she ran away, well she took that back and said things were a lot more so now.

Kakarot was on her mind, the senshi, and the future of what was going to happen. A foreshadowing of something to come was bothering Usagi and she felt that Sailor Moon might be needed again sometime soon. 'I don't want to fight anymore and the senshi don't need me. But, I can't let the people of Earth down because of my problems with the inner senshi. Then there was Rei. A lot of things had happened between them over the years and that included their fair share of fights that sometimes Usagi herself started. Come to think about it, Rei was being her normal self at the temple and more than likely would have apologized after the others had left. The only reason she didn't get the chance was because the other senshi, suprisingly, joined her tearing Usagi's emotions up to the point there was nothing left but shreds and tatters of her self-esteem.

The air was cold and had a crisp grip to it that made Usagi's hair fly behind her and cool the sweat that formed on her brow, making sure she didn't over heat. Artemis's words rang through her mind about Rei and wondered if the once spirited priestess, was truly thinking about suicide. With a sigh, she stopped to catch her breath and to get a focus on her situation. 'I can't allow her to commit suicide. I'm angry with the senshi, but not so angry to allow them to die.'

* * *

A window was cracked open, the curtains flapping and the cold air drifted in to fall on an awake Saiya-jin. His body was bare chested and only had on a pair of white briefs in case someone walked in for something. Vegeta, yawned and stretched out of bed to go look for breakfast. To his surprise, Kakarot and Piccolo were already awake and he smiled. "Great. After breakfast, we can spar."

"Sounds good," Kakarot purred. The scent on Kakarot was still strong, but it wasn't unbearable yet, and he knew he would have to find a place to camp out when the time came.

"Are you still thinking about that Earth Woman? Wasn't Chi-chi enough of a torture?"

"This woman is no where like Chi-chi. Chi-chi chased after me when she was twelve. This woman is trying her hardest to avoid me. I thought you said if a Saiya-jin starts going into heat, that it's hard for the opposite sex to resist."

"It is. However, that does not apply to every race. I don't know about Bulma because I didn't get my tail back until you wished for them."

Kakarot was drumming the table deep in thought about something. "She's not human."

"What?" Piccolo and Vegeta shouted.

"You heard me. She's not human. If I didn't know better, I would say she smells part Saiya-jin, but there is another scent on her that is unfamiliar. I know what humans smell and feel like and Usagi, does not feel like either one. Every living creature has a ki, but something is hiding hers and I can't feel her when she approaches the normal way."

"Then how on Earth do you know she's around?" asked Vegeta.

"I don't really know. It's the feeling when she's around or about to be in the area. Her presence rings in my head and her eyes look into you as if they know what you're thinking and when you touch her, you can feel the power that hides underneath. She's not use to submitting to anyone, which makes her all the more fun."

"There's something else you're not telling us?" Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at Kakarot to tell him he was wrong. Instead, he smiled at Vegeta.

"It's not easy hiding things from you. Alright, I tell you a little secret. If I concentrate hard enough I can pick up peoples thoughts and emotions. I can't do that with this girl because she's keeping everyone at a distance from her, including her two girl friends that I saw her with yesterday. The only thing I know is that she's angry and hurting."

Kakarot and Vegeta finished their breakfast and walked outside with Piccolo trailing behind so they can do their morning routine.

* * *

Rei woke up sometime in the night to find that Serena's cat had slept with her. 'I broke down again. I'm so tired of this.' Quietly getting out of bed and putting on one of her robes, she slipped out of the house to be a lone. She didn't know where she was heading as she walked, but she didn't care anymore and let her feet lead her where ever they wanted to go.

Artemis soon sensing that he no longer had someone next to him, opened his sleepy eyes and jumped up startled. Rei was no where to be found and it still wasn't sunrise. 'This isn't good. I need to get Usagi.' As he ran inside of Usagi's room, he noticed she was already gone, and had a feeling she was doing her morning exercises. 'Damn! What a day to go on a run?' Running fast, Artemis jumped out of the window and went looking for Usagi or Rei. It didn't matter which one he ran into first, as long as he found one.

For ten minutes he found or smelt nothing, and then he saw a figure in the distance walking slowly ahead with her body trembling and facing the ground. 'Rei!' Running harder, he managed to get close to her to notice that she had a defeated look in her eyes and had given up completely. 'I need Usagi.' With no time to spare, Artemis flew across the campus hoping to run across his friend. "Usagi, where are you?" Artemis shouted.

* * *

Usagi was at a sprint, when she felt a mental connection with her mind and she froze. 'Usagi, where are you?' She looked behind her, feeling dread in her stomach rise up. 'Something is wrong! That was Artemis.' Turning around, she headed back in the opposite direction she had come and went into a dead run that defyed any normal speed for a human. The trees started to blur in her vision, the air seemed to cut into her skin as she went where her instinct was pulling her and she never saw the three people or their startled expressions as she sped past them.

"What the?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"That was Usagi."

"Are you telling me that girl was Usagi?" Piccolo refused to believe it. No girl could be as fast as the one that passed them. He was willing to apologize when Kakarot snarled.

"You're not saying I'm mistaken are you, Piccolo?" He looked at Piccolo dead in the eyes and did not flinch. There may have been a time when Piccolo would have gladly taken on Kakarot, but now that he was so powerful, he thought better of it.

"No."

"Something's wrong."

Vegeta nodded in agreement. The woman was breathing hard, but she was determined to keep going even if it killed her. "I'm curious. Let's follow her and find out what the problem is. I need something to fight anyway."

* * *

Rei had finally stopped when her feet came to a cliff that dropped fifty feet into the rocky ocean below. For several minutes she only stared at the air that seprated the top of the cliff and the waves below. The wind blew hard, trying to tell her that death awaited at the bottom and all her suffering would disappear. A soft smile graced her face as she imagined seeing her Usagi again. "Usagi. That's where you've gone. Something bad happened to you and you've gone on to the after life. Well I'm going to join you and tell you I'm sorry. **HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME USAGI? I WAS BEING AN IDIOT AND YOU RAN OFF INSTEAD OF YELLING AT ME BACK LIKE YOU ALWAYS DID!"** Rei sank to her knees and sobbed into her hands. "Why did you leave? I was only trying to do what was best for you and you were like a sister to me." Her crying soon stopped, replaced by another wave of unnerving calmness. "I won't have to worry about it any more. I can leave too." Without thinking any more about it, she stepped off the cliff.


	6. Unexpected Saviors

**Unexpected Saviors**

* * *

Rei had finally stopped when her feet came to a cliff that dropped fifty feet into the rocky ocean below. For several minutes she only stared at the air that seprated the top of the cliff and the waves below. The wind blew hard, trying to tell her that death awaited at the bottom and all her suffering would disappear. A soft smile graced her face as she imagined seeing her Usagi again. "Usagi, that's where you've gone. Something bad happened and you've moved on to the after life. Well I'm going to join and tell you that I'm sorry. **HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME USAGI? I WAS BEING AN IDIOT AND YOU RAN OFF INSTEAD OF YELLING BACK AT ME LIKE YOU ALWAYS DID!"** Rei sank to her knees and sobbed into her hands. "Why did you leave? I was only trying to do what was best and you were like a sister to me." Her crying soon stopped, replaced by another wave of unnerving calmness. "I won't have to worry about it any more. I can leave too." Without thinking any more about it, she stepped off the cliff.

Expecting to fall she closed her eyes shut tight and refused to watch the end come. After a few seconds of feeling nothing connect with her body, she opened her eyes, startled to see that something was holding her up. At first, she thought it was a branch holding her robe, but as she looked up, she gasped. Hanging on to the side of the cliff as if her life depended on it, was Serena.

* * *

Usagi managed to run across Artemis and snagged him as she stopped running. "What's the matter?"

"You have to hurry. It's Rei. I don't know what she's going to do, but it can't be good." Artemis pointed towards the direction he had last seen Rei walking and Usagi ran, trying to catch up with the priestess. It wasn't until they were near the back end of the campus that they both realized they were close to the cliff.

Neither had to be told to hurry, Usagi never knowing that she could go faster until that moment. Her entire body ached and she wheezed, on the brink of passing out. Suddenly they saw her. She was shouting and crying on her knees, and for a split second, Usagi felt like she had enough time to reach the priestess. Rei stood, walked off the edge and fell.

 **"** **REI! NO!"** With one last ounce of will power, Usagi jumped after Rei and managed to grab her robe on the way down. With quick reflexes she snagged onto a branch before she made it ten feet and held onto it with one hand while she held onto Rei with the other.

When Rei glanced up, Usagi tried to smile, but the pain she was going through was extreme and it was all she could do not to cry. "Serena?" She whispered.

"Rei..." The voice was so familiar to Rei that her eyes quivered in a new pain. "Is this so worth it, that you're willing to throw a way the rest of your life? What about your friends?"

"It doesn't matter if the one person that was my best friend disappeared. Everyone's gotten over it, saying that there's nothing they could do to bring her back, but it was my fault they opened up on her in the first place. My famous temper got in my way again and now Usagi's probably dead. Please, let me go. You can't hold my wait and yours. Besides, you have nothing to do with this."

 **"** **No!"** Rei looked at her startled and something about those blue eyes, made her heart skip a beat. "I may be mad at you Rei, but I forbid you to commit suicide. If you want to make it up to me, then start by living and we'll talk."

The words were slowly sinking into Rei's mind and fresh tears began to shake her body. "Usagi?"

"Yes, Rei! Dammit, if you die, I will hate you for eternity! Now hang on."

Rei smiled for the first time in three years. She had a long way to go, but it was a start and she'd do anything to make up for the past. "I'm so sorry about what happened then. Please, let go and save yourself. You've been through enough without supporting both of us."

"Nice try, Rei. You're not getting out of this so easily. You have a choice to make. Either we both live, or we both die. That's what friends are for, even angry ones that feel like kicking your ass!"

"You've grown up, Usagi. What happened to my meatball head?"

Usagi smiled, despite her pain and almost came back with a smart remark when the branch suddenly cracked. "Damn!"

"What's the..." Both women screamed as they plunged to their death. With great difficulty, Usagi manuvered her body under Rei, prepared to take the full impact of the water.

* * *

Artemis was on top of the cliff, looking down at Usagi and Rei. He sighed in relief when they stopped falling, but he knew that the branch wouldn't hold them for long. It was impossible for either of them to transform and for five minutes they hung in the air. Were they talking? 'I have to do something! I can't get help; there isn't enough time!' Suddenly the branch snapped. **"USAGI! REI!"** Artemis jumped after them, but someone grabbed his tail and held him up as two blurs rushed past him. "What?"

"Interesting, furball. What did you think would happen if you caught them?" Artemis turned, looked at the creature holding him, and fainted. Piccolo shook his head and watched Vegeta and Kakarot rush to save the two women. They had lost sight of Usagi when Kakarot had spotted the golden cat on the cliff. Recognizing it and hearing a scream, he wasted no time.

Usagi closed her eyes, prepared for her death, but something wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air. The shock of not hitting the ater and Rei trying to commit suicide was more than she could handle. Usagi blacked out. "Damn, that was close," Kakarot growled.

Rei looked at the man holding Usagi and then the one holding her. "Vegeta?" Then she looked down, seeing the water below. "How are we flying?"

"Magic."

"You're not very talkative, are you? Can we land now?" Vegeta landed and Rei regretfully pulled out of his grip. "Thank you for saving my life?"

"What the hell were you doing over the cliff?"

Rei blushed and turned to see if Usagi was ok. Kakarot was gentle with her as he held her head in his shoulder, her back in the crook of his right arm, while his left hand curved under her slim legs. Kakarot thought she was heavier for a normal human, but she was thin. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She's shaken up, but other than that, she's fine. Why don't you two come with us until she wakes up?"

"I really should tell the other girls that she's back."

"No." Everyone turned to see a cat jump from Piccolo's arms, moving into Rei's. "If Usagi wanted them to know, she would have told them. The only reason she told you was because she had no choice. You have no idea how much you, the other girls, Luna and Mamoru have hurt her. I'll be damed if any of you are going to close her off any further. I know you're sorry for the past, but you still don't fully understand the actions that have caused her to run away in pain and anguish. The friends she trusted the most twisted a knife deep inside of her. Until Usagi says other wise, you are to say nothing to them about her, this incident or myself. If you can't handle that Rei, I will block all your memories of Usagi being Serena."

Rei looked at Usagi and then Artemis and nodded. "I promise not to say anything. I'll do anything for her if it will make up for what I did and today."

Vegeta plucked the cat out of her hands and looked at him closer as if trying to remember something. "Furball, why are you this color? I can tell that someone painted you."

Artemis tried to bite Vegeta, but he laughed and pulled him up by the scruff of his neck. "Put me down!" After a few seconds he gave up struggling and crossed his arms and glared at the Saiya-jin in front of him. "You don't act surprised that I can talk."

"No, I'm not. I remember two cats from a long time ago, but the two I know are white and black with two yellow crescent moons on their foreheads. They went by Artemis and Luna."

Artemis was speechless and uncrossed his arms. "How... That was a thousand years ago."

"Who are you? Are you related to one of them?"

"I think we need to wait for Usagi to wake up. If I say anymore she'll ring my neck and put me outside for a month."

"Fine, but in the mean time, I think I'll hold on to you. If you try to run, you won't have to worry about missed meals. I'll snap your neck before she wakes up."

Rei reddened in anger and snatched Artemis from his hands. "Like hell you will! If you hurt him, then you'll go through me first. We won't go anywhere, but you keep your hands off of him!"

Vegeta stared at the dark haired woman for several seconds with a straight face and then smirked. "You have guts woman. Not many people would yell at someone that can fly and saved their life."

Rei lost her anger, but she meant what she said. "I said thank you for saving my life, but I'm serious. You are not to hurt this cat."

Kakarot rose in the air and flew off towards his apartment. The outfit she had on was fit for running, but she was not awake and her body was already starting to freeze. Not wanting her to get pnemonia, he raised his ki level to keep her warm and safe. "What is your story? Why would you risk your life for someone like that?"

He sensed Piccolo and Vegeta close behind and didn't wait for them. They knew where he was headed and he didn't answer to anyone anyway. By the time he stepped foot into the dorm room, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were already awake and preparing breakfast for the two kids. They gasped when they saw the unconscious woman in his arms, but moved out of his way immediatly. There was a look of posseviness in his eyes and his hold was protective. Not wanting her to be disturbed, he laid Usagi down in his bed and pulled the covers around her so that she would keep warm.

"Dad?" Kakarot looked up to see Goten shyly looking in, not sure how to approach his father. He felt a twinge of guilt about acting a bit weird lately, but Vegeta said he wouldn't be able to control it.

"What is it Goten?" he asked with a smile.

"Are you ok? I mean you didn't get hurt or anything did you?"

"No. I'm fine. You've gotten older. Have you thought about dating anyone?"

Goten blushed and turned away for a second. "No, not really. Most girls were only interested because of being your son, or because of the martial arts tournament. Trunks had it bad too, because he came in first."

Ruffling his hair, father and son laughed. Goten knew his father still cared about him. "I know you'll do alright. I apologize for being hard to deal with lately, and I'll be back to normal soon enough. Just avoid me when I get into one of my mood swings."

"I will dad. She sure is cute. I can see why you like her. Don't let her get away dad, or I'll have to say that my mighty father got beaten by a girl."

A gleam came in his eyes, but not one of anger. "You won't have to worry about her getting away son. She's already mine, she just doesn't realize it yet."

Goten left his dad's room. "I hope she's worth it and treats you right."

Next came Vegeta with a dark haired woman and Piccolo carring a strange, golden cat. Trunks looked a tad upset as he glared at his father and Piccolo. "I wish you had told me about having guests. I only cooked enough for us."

Rei smiled at the purple haired man in the kitchen. "I'm not hungry, thank you. We're just waiting for Usagi to wake up." Rei went to sit in the living room and stared out the window wondering how everything had changed so suddenly again. Just as quickly as Usagi had left, she had appeared again.

* * *

*Dream*

"Usagi! Are you ever going to do anything right and show up on time?" Rei yelled at her.

"Yeah, really Usagi, you have to start giving more of an effort instead of always being late to everything. You will never get any stronger at this rate," Makoto said.

"I'm disappointed in you Usagi. High School entrance exams are a week a way and you're still making 50's on most of your exams. You never listen to a word I say or teach you. How do you expect to pass," Ami finished telling her, reading her science book.

Usagi, holding back tears from their remarks, looked at Minako. "Anything you would like to add?"

"Well, you don't act like a leader sometimes, Usagi. I'm not saying you're not powerful, just that you're irresponsible. You're going to get someone killed, and a simple I'm sorry I'm late, will not fix it."

*End Dream*

"NO!" Screamed Usagi as she bolted from the bed. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't remember where she was or what had happened to her. As she tried to run, a strong grip circled her waist and held her tight. Not knowing what else to do, she struck out with her knee and heard a grunt and the grip loosened on her.

She made it out of the room toward the door before she was pinned to the floor by another strong grip on her back and on her neck to keep her from striking out at them. "Snap out of it!"

Usagi broke down and began to cry in a way she hadn't done since leaving three years ago. She quit fighting and let the emotions of the past overwhelm her in one flood and curled up in a ball clutching her knees. Kakarot had managed to come out of the room, after recovering from the blow between his legs. He may be a Saiya-jin, but some things remained vulnerable no matter how strong you become. Vegeta moved away from Usagi at Kakarot's approach and moved to the other side of the room, fully aware that he didn't need to get any closer to Kakarot's intended mate than he had too.

His tail twitched behind him, as his eyes softened at the broken hearted girl laying on the floor and bent over to pick her up. Without even realizing he was doing it, a soft purr was coming from his chest to help sooth and calm her nerves while Rei came over to hold her friends hands. Kakarot looked at her with unease. As far as he was concerned, she was one of the reasons this girl was like this and growled at her. With a sad, but determined gaze, she stared at him back. "I know I've done a lot of wrong in the past, but I'm not going to let her down. Let me stay with her until she tells me to do other wise."

He nodded and sat down on the couch, curling Usagi close to him so she could feel his warmth and strength. Artemis joined both Kakarot and Rei, sitting in Usagi's lap adding his purr with the strong warrior.

Usagi started to feel their presence and reached out to seek some comfort from the terrible loneliness and ache that surrounded her soul and heart. Her tears slowed to trickle, and then stopped as she started to look around her. She blushed as she realized that she was sitting in someone's lap, and it was most definitely male. Looking up, she noticed Kakarot looking at her intently, but saying nothing, waiting for her to make the first move. His body was tense and ready for anything, but this time Usagi had nothing rude or smart to say.

Her mind and body was tired from the day's activities and she laid her head back down despite her embarrasement and fell back asleep, welcoming the comfort Kakarot offered. He was a bit surprised, but a smile graced his face as his tail wrapped itself around her waist and he took her back to his room, lying her back down on the bed. When he tried to pull away, she cried a little. Kakarot decided that it would be better if she wasn't alone and crawled in beside her, holding the trembling woman as she slept. Before long, he was in a deep sleep beside her, feeling like a piece of a puzzle had been placed together.

Rei glanced at the man that carried Usagi back into his room and could only smile. "I don't think she's getting out of that relationship."

"You've noticed his attachment to her as well," Vegeta commented with crossed arms. His gaze was intense as he looked at her. Her whole body seemed exposed to him and she wanted to go back to her room and hide for awhile. Her actions today were shameful and dishonorable and she bowed her head in defeat. How could she even call herself the senshi of Mars after jumping off a cliff? Her body jumped when a gloved hand turned her face to stare into the darkest eyes she had ever seen. They were so black you could see your own reflection mirrored in them and the passion behind them. "Why did you jump off the cliff?"

Rei tried backing away, but Vegeta's tail snaked around her waist and tigthened, holding her imbole against him. "I was being a coward. Look! You wouldn't understand, so quit judging me." This was her last attempt to try and get him to turn his back on her, but it was becoming apparent he had no intentions of letting go and the heat between them was becoming unbearble.

"Did I say anything about judging you? I told you; I know what it's like to feel alone and guilt. I may be able to give you an answer or two if you want to ask the questions or tell me about it."

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't normally this helpful?"

"Count yourself lucky. Now talk to me." His head was moving in closer to hers as he cupped her chin higher to meet his own.

"Don't order me..." She never finished as his mouth connected with hers, giving her, her first kiss and such a rush to her head that she thought it was going to explode from the pressure. He moved his kiss to her neck and circled behind her to rub his hands down her sides making her body tremble with each stroke.

"I order whom ever I please." A shiver ran down her spine as he whispered into her ear. "Two pain-filled souls," another kiss behind her ear, "can help each other out." He finished his last few words by nipping her ear lobe and to bring a soft cry come from the woman. He stepped away from Rei realizing what he was doing and wanted to start cursing. He found himself much more attracted to her than he cared to admit and the flushed and confused look in her eyes only fueled his desire for more. With a super effort, he suppressed the urge to claim her and walked into the other room. "I'll be around."

Her knees lost strength in them and she thumped to the floor as she stared at the room he walked into and closed the door behind him. Then she noticed the lavendar hair man and his friend with black hair that looked a lot like the one holding Usagi, standing with their mouths wide open. "What?"

"I have never seen dad get that into it with anyone, including mom."

"He's married?" Rei gasped. She didn't know if she should be angry or if she should kill Vegeta.

"No! No! He was, but not anymore. He left mom after finding out a few things. My name is Trunks and this guy is Goten. I guess you're off limits to us if dad's interested in you."

Rei blushed three shades of red and didn't know how to respond to his statment.

"True, he would tear us limb from limb if we moved in on her." Goten and Trunks laughed and grabbed Pan and Bra, shouting they would be back later.

Piccolo decided to grab Gohan and spar for a while, leaving Rei and Artemis to do what they wanted in the dorm room. He would know the minute Kakarot woke and would return then. He was as curious about what was going on as they were. It wasn't every day that you saw a talking cat that would jump over a cliff.

* * *

Warmth, strength, and kindness surrounded Usagi like a thick blanket and she woke up, expecting the dream to end, but she noticed that an arm was wrapped around her stomach to keep her close and a body that cupped her keeping her back pressed against a firm chest. A tail was circled around her arm and instead of freaking out like most women would have done, she gently touched it, noticing that it was very soft.

Kakarot jumped in his sleep at the slight touch of his sleep, but cuddled closer to Usagi falling deeper into his slumber. She couldn't help but smile at her discovery. Apparently his tail was very sensitive, which means not only would it hurt if she grabbed it tight, but could do other things as well if she was gentle. Her fingers ruffled the fur, rubbing the skin of his tail, making Kakarot groan and whimper.

She stopped, not wanting to get caught for messing with his tail and tried to get up. As she moved not even an inch, a low snarl came from Kakarot as he nipped her neck, making her fall back down beside him. It wasn't a hard nip, but enough to make her blood boil and realize that things were becoming a little to intense with her and Kakarot. She tried prying his fingers loose, but ended up getting bit again, harder.

For the first time, Kakarot felt comfortable as he held something other than dirt as he slept. He had only been with Chi-chi twice in his entire marriage and resented her for it. She said she didn't like being with him, because the two times that he was with her, he got her pregnant. When he felt his warmth trying to leave, he began to wake and the first thing he saw was Usagi trying to pry his fingers loose. She stopped when she saw him wake, but he didn't say anything as he patiently waited for her to say something.

"Uhmmm. Hello." She knew this was stupid, but she didn't know what else to say to him. Most of the time she was yelling or running from him so didn't know how to react differently. "I'm hungry."

Kakarot laughed and rolled out of bed, letting her go. "I would be too after running the way you did this morning."

"You saw me?" Usagi was edgy about Kakarot. He appeared to be more than he looked.

"Vegeta and I were curious, so followed you. Glad we did, or I wouldn't be able to tease and taunt you any longer. How did you end up over that cliff, if you don't mind me asking?"

She quickly closed up with her hidden barriers falling into place. "I do mind you asking. I appreaciate the two of you saving our lives, but I need to get home."

For a minute, he thought she was going to say something to him, but her habit of not letting anyone get close to her had surfaced again. "All right, but if you want to talk, I'm around." Usagi sighed in relief as Kakarot walked out of the room to let her do as she wished, knowing that giving her a little space now, would help him in the long run. Still, she was being civil and had not yelled or tried to hit him like she normaly did.

Rei, talking to Artemis, jumped to her feet when Usagi entered the room right behind Kakarot. The same expression she carried in the dormitory was back on her face, but Rei knew it was there to keep from getting hurt again. She decided that Usagi should be the first one to talk as they stared into each other's eyes. Artemis, had jumped out of Rei's hands and landed on Usagi's shoulder, licking her neck and purring in her ear. "Are you ok, Usagi?"

"I'm fine, but I thought I told you not to talk in front of other people?"

"I didn't do it on purpose. You were about to fall and a green man grabbed my tail. Then some other man that had a tail, knew that I could talk and somehow knows about the silver millenium and the lunarian cats."

Usagi frowned, not knowing how to process this information. Were these people an enemy? Another barrier had surfaced in case they were; she was not going to make friends by accident with the enemy. Looking at Rei, she crossed her arms and walked closer to her. "Rei, I'm still angry with you and the other women, but I'm not going to have Artemis block your memories just yet. According to him, you're really sorry about the past, but I haven't quite made that decision yet. If you wish for me to believe you, then you're going to have to earn my trust, because I'm not going to simply hand it out on a silver platter with a golden spoon."

"I know I've messed up. I have not and never will hate you Usagi. I was a stupid teenager three years ago and couldn't control my temper for anything. What really surprised me was the other girls doing that to you as well. They're normally the ones that get on to me for always jumping on you."

Usagi wanted to hug Rei, but knew she couldn't make things that easy for her. Her face was a blank mask of emotions, making it impossible to determine what decisions she was making. "I assume Artemis has told you not to say a word to the other women about who I am then?"

"He did."

"Good, then let's go."

Usagi turned to walk out the door when she saw a shorter man than Kakarot, standing next to the door frame with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. If he thought he was intimidating to her, then he had another thing coming when she matched his scowl and stance making everyone look at the two of them startled. If they didn't know better, they would say they were related. "Do you have a problem with something?" she challenged him.

"Yes. You. Who are you and why do you have a talking cat with you? The way you talk to Rei and the way she responds back, I say you were someone of importance. All I see is a weak female in front of me that couldn't even save her own life."

"If you've been hanging with Kakarot then you should know my name, unless you're too stupid to comprehend that. And why Rei responds to me the way she does and what Artemis is doing with me is, frankly, none of your damn business."

Trunks, Goten and Gohan were about to step in and tell the woman how stupid she was acting, but were too late as Vegeta punched her through one of the walls. Rei tried to help Usagi, but Piccolo grabbed her arm and shook his head. "Do not get involved if you don't wish to get killed. She asked for it when she smarted off to him."

Vegeta growled in anger and kicked Usagi up and smashed her against the wall with a hand squeezing her throat. His entire body trembled in undisquised fury as he battled the insane urge to kill the woman. What stopped him, was the fury matching his own, deep in her blue ones and he thought he recognized them from someone. Without thinking, Usagi grabbed his arm and bit down as hard as she could causing Vegeta to yell in pain and rage, but didn't recover fast enough as she head butted him into the kitchen table. With faster reflexes than the Z warriors thought possible for a woman, she round housed Vegeta in the head sending him back through the hole he created a couple of minutes ago.

Kakarot was shaking as he watched Vegeta fight Usagi and had to do everything he could think of not to murder his friend on the spot. "Vegeta stop it now!"

"Stay out of this Kakarot. You're a Saiya-jin and you know damn well she started this fight and she's going to see it to the end." Artemis was scared out of his mind. He knew Usagi was a strong fighter, but something about the man she was up against and Kakarot were very different.

He came up to do a punch and she grabbed his fist to have him sweep her feet and then side kick her in the stomach making her grunt in pain. Forming a ki blast in his hand, he walked up to Usagi's bloodied body and looked down at her. After the little fight with him, she still showed no fear to him and growled in a warning to Vegeta. He found himself respecting the woman and losing his anger, when something flashed in his mind as he remembered a similar fight. When he was eight on the moon, he had a similar fight with a five-year-old girl. She had lost then as well, but she definatly dared him to finish her off as this woman did now, unafraid to meet death. 'But that girl had a crescent moon on her forehead and a silver tail. This woman has neither. But why do they look so familiar. "Rena..." he whispered.

The name triggered a similar reaction in Usagi, causing her to lose all barriers and the challenge she had issued at Vegeta. "Geta...?" He gasped and stepped back not believing that she called him by her nick name back on the moon.

"Impossible. You died."

"Mother sent me to the future along with my court and Prince Endymion to re-live our lives in peace and happiness. I am Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom and Vegeta-sai."

"Where's your tail then?" Vegeta was desparately trying to find a lie in her words and this was the only one left.

Usagi started to think. "My mother had it cut off when I was born into this time because the doctors said it was a deformity. I still have the scar where they did the surgery."

"Turn your left shoulder to me Usagi. If you are who you say you are, then you'll bear the royal mark of the house of Vegeta-sai. Only royalty carried this mark and if you're lying about everything you just said, then I'm going to kill you."

Walking towards him, she turned her back and let Vegeta move her hair away from her shoulder, hearing a loud gasp of shock come from his throat. Plain as day, was a battle-axe crossed with a sword inside of a heart on her left shoulder. Usagi turned back around to cover her mouth as tears were in Vegeta's eyes despite his hatred of them. He didn't care as he hugged Usagi, making Kakarot very jealous. "No wonder you fought back. I would expect nothing less from my sister." Kakarot froze and stared at the two of them and then could smell the similarities in their scent.

Realizing she was opening up to someone, Usagi stepped back and lost the smile on her face. "I'm glad to see that you're alive brother, but I have to go. I'll see you and everyone else around later." Usagi and Rei left with Artemis making Vegeta scowl in anger. He wanted to know what the hell her court did to get her to close up like that. He didn't have a doubt that Rei was sorry about her actions, but the other women, judging from his sister's reactions told him they still didn't really feel bad about the past.

Kakarot walked up beside him and stared out the door longing for Usagi. Vegeta glared at him and then slammed him against the door. "You! I didn't care before about who you were trying to claim as your mate, but I do now. That's my damn sister and according to Saiya-jin law, you have to go through certain trials before you have any right to her."

Any other sane person would have backed off, but Kakarot snarled back and tried to throw Vegeta off. With lightning reflexes, Vegeta snatched Kakarot's tail and squeezed hard enough to bring him to his knees, but not hard enough to render him unconscious. "I'll face what ever challenge you throw at me Vegeta, but I swear to Kami, if you don't release my tail right this instant and don't kill me, I will tear you piece by piece and scatter you to where no one will be able to put you back together again."

Vegeta smirked and let him go, but didn't take his eyes off of Kakarot for on instant. A challenge was issued, but when it would be accepted was the question. The timing wasn't right for it yet. "First of all, we have to see about testing you past a third class warrior. It was against the law for a royal member to mate beneath their status, but seeing as how you were never re-tested after a certain age, we can still do that. If you pass this test, then I will tell you the rest."

"When can I take this test?"

"After I figure out how to do it. Kakarot, I'm not going to try and lock you up or tie you down, because I'm going to trust you not to mark her until the trials have been completed. Am I correct in assuming this?"

Turmoil was in Kakarot's eyes, but he had always done the honorable thing and now was no exception. "Curse you Vegeta, but I will do as you ask and promise not to mark her until the trials have been completed." Vegeta nodded and he let Kakarot leave the dorm, to vent off some steam. It was going to be a lot by the way Kakarot was trembling.

Gohan and the others let out a sigh of relief, but a stern look from Vegeta made them hold it again. "Trunks you have a role in this as well, so don't go getting to close to Kakarot right now."

"Vegeta," Goten said, "I didn't know you had a sister."

"That's because I never gave that information out, nor did anyone ask. It's a long story and when she's ready to talk about it, we may tell you what happened a thousand years ago. Until then, leave me alone about it if you know what's good for you."

* * *

Makoto, Minako, and Ami were all wondering where Rei had gone that morning when she and Serena walked in the door. "Rei, we were beginning to worry about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rei walked to the kitchen to scrounge up something to eat and was glad that she didn't kill herself that morning. Finding some left over pancakes, cerel and some eggs, Rei prepared her a meal that she hadn't enjoyed in a really, long time.

"Something's changed about you, Rei," Ami observed. "I'm not sure what it is, but you seem happier all of a sudden."

"Is there a problem with that?" Rei snapped. "I told you, I don't need you guys intefereing with my problems and that I would deal with them in time. Instead of worrying about my problems, maybe you should fix your own first."

The three women stood back at the abrubt tone of Rei, and didn't know how to take it. Makoto looked at Serena and noticed that she had been silently watching the whole incident, but saying nothing. "How are you liking it here in Japan?"

"Fine. People are bit to nosy though."

Makoto stiffened and growled. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"How ever you want. I'm going to my room to study." Usagi left the room, making Makoto angrier for not answering the question.

"That girl is impossible."

"No she's not," Rei defended her. "You guys have been judging her sense she walked in the door. Why? Because she's not Usagi and she threatens everyone one of you somehow. Ami, won't try and get to know her because Serena is smarter than her. Makoto's reason is because she isn't afraid of you and if push came to shove, I think Serena can beat you in a fight. After watching her fight today, I know you and Haruka would have a hell of time trying to beat her. Minako, well Serena is proving to be more of leader by staying silent and observing things, rather than jumping right into somthing over her head."

Each remark stung, and the three knew they were true but didn't like being pointed out to it. "Rei, is she your best friend now, that you have turned your back on the sailor senshi?"

"I haven't turned my back on anything. It's more like, I'm finding my path and if you three want to join, maybe you better take a good long look at yourselves and see where your loyalties lie. Because of us, Usagi left, and I haven't seen you three really give a damn about it. Sure you're sorry that she left, but you're not sorry about what you said. I had no excuse either and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't hate myself for it."

Rei finished her breakfast and abrubtly stood from the table. "I have been training every day since Usagi left, in hopes that if she did return, that I would prove my loyalty to her and stand by her side no matter what. What the hell have you three been doing, other than moping around and judging everyone? Excuse me, but when you find my friends and the ones to Usagi, let me know. I don't know you three anymore and frankly I'm very disappointed in all three of you. What's the point of having the sailor senshi, if we don't have the first thing we're suppose to be guarding with our lives? Where is she, while we stand here doing nothing? And another thing, I think it's about time we told the outer senshi the truth." Dropping her dishes in the sink, Rei left the kitchen and slammed the door to her room, making the three women jump.

Not a single eye was dry as they had the truth slapped in their faces like a cold bucket of water. "Did we just lose another friend?" Minako cried. "What is happening to us, that we can no longer talk to each other and stick together?"

"I think that's what Rei was trying to tell us. We have failed at not only protecting Usagi, but we also failed in realizing that we made the error." Makoto picked up her coat and ran out of the apartment, Ami went to the library, and Minako stayed in her room the rest of the day.

Usagi had lingered right out side the door to see if Rei would tell or not, and was quite shocked to find that Rei had done something responsible instead. Maybe Rei trully was sorry for what happened? 'I'll give her a little more time, but I won't make my decision yet.' Instead, Usagi laid down on her bed, to think about Vegeta and the startling discovery about him. 'How come my memories were blocked of him until now?'

* * *

Vegeta sat on the roof top of the dormitories that night, looking at the full moon. He had learned a long time ago on how to control the change of the Oozuru, but it was still tempting to let himself go and have some fun. 'Rena... What happened to the happy little girl that use to spar with me? I promise to make sure no one hurts you again.' A headache was forming as he tried to rub his temples, thinking that things had become a lot more complicated sense they left the past time line. "I should kill Kakarot for all this aggravation alone."

* * *

Kakarot didn't come back that night and slept in a tree to get his mind clear of all the distractions around him. He didn't understand the changes going on within him and he was depressed about it. Then there was the problem with Usagi. He couldn't explain why he liked her, but the connection was there and he couldn't deny it. The promise he had made to Vegeta was going to be a lot harder than he thought, but he was going to die trying to keep it.


	7. Surprise Attack

**Surprise Attack**

* * *

Vegeta woke, still on top of the dormitory and cursed. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he was stiff and in a very bad mood. He wanted to beat something up and Kakarot had yet to return home that night. He wondered what the idiot was up to. Climbing off the roof, he decided he wanted to find the gym and destory it for the pure pleasure of it.

As he wandered around campus, he realized he had no idea where the gym was, or where he was at. Sitting down on the concrete, he tried to concentrate instead of letting his temper get the better of him. It was starting to work, when someone triped over him and stepped on his tail. Vegeta snarled in pain and fury.

"Owww! That hurt! Ever here of a bench buddie! Who the hell sits in the middle of the damn sidewalk?"

Vegeta had, had it. He stood up, throwing the person off of him. She hit something else and he prepared to blast the woman to hell. Turning around, energy ball in hand, he saw who had run him over; "What are you doing out so early? Trying to kill yourself again? I'm not in the rescuing mood today," he growled.

"Jerk!" Rei snapped back. "Why I'm up is none of your damn business? Now if you don't mind, I have to figure how to get my friend to forgive and trust me again."

Vegeta snatched her arm and yanked her close, not giving her a chance to walk away. He knew how to ease his frustration, knowing it was unfair to the struggling woman in his arms. Gently, he carrased her neck, "Serenity doesn't forgive, so easily. She didn't get angry often, but when she did, there was hell to pay." Rei couldn't think straight, nor was Vegeta making matters easy for her.

"I... School starts in a few hours..." He moved aside her long hair, nipping at her soft curve of her neck. It was down right nasty of him, knowing she would have a difficult time fighting back. He was a Saiya-jin, and very male... Vegeta growled; it had been too long since he had truly wanted a female and this one was far stronger than Bulma.

Vegeta pretended not to hear her weak protests, tracing small circles on her wrist with his thumb. Her breath came faster and her eyes glazed over. You're avoiding me," he taunted, turning the woman around. An arm circled around her waist, the other cupping the back of her head. "You're not afraid of me, are you?"

"No," she squeaked.

"You're lying." He was a breath away, and Rei was powerless to resist or stop him. "You're terrified of Usagi and that she may never forgive you. What if she turns you away?"

"I'll deal with that when the time comes; hopefully it won't come to that."

"Perhaps."

* * *

Usagi was doing her daily run around the college when someone fell in beside her, but didn't say anything until she acknowleged him. Not surpised, she noticed it was Kakarot, but something seemed to be troubling him more than usual. He didn't smile and he wasn't antagonizing her like he normally did. "What gets you up so early?"

"Same reason you do. I like to train early."

"Train for what?"

"Would you like to find out?"

"No. Look," Usagi said coming to a stop. "I appreciate what you did for me last night and I'll make it up to you. However, if you think this makes us friends, think again. I don't want or need any friends right now and that includes men."

Kakarot turned and looked at her, biting his tonuge. He wanted to retort back, but then he suddenly knew how to deal with her. She expected him, almost welcomed him to challenge her. Kakarot smirked, his tail weaving slowly behind him. Usagi backed away, watching the gleam of pure predator flash in his eyes. Instinct told her to run, but Usagi had trained herself to stand her ground and fight.

"You know," he growled, "for a brief moment yesterday, I saw the real you. You like to pretend to be tough, but you and I both know that deep down you're tired of being alone. You don't want to hurt again, and you haven't even begun to tell the real story behind your friends' betrayal. And, I have a strong feeling there was another male involved as well."

Usagi paled. He knew so much without her having to say anything. She took another step, "Kakarot..." He covered her lips, ever mindful that he was backing her against a tree. Usagi had been prepared to fight; this form of assault was new to the blond and she looked at him helplessly. "...we can't..."

Kakarot was reeling, Vegeta's warning be damned. He wanted Usagi; why did he always have to do the honorable thing? Usagi gasped, slightly afraid of the red glow in his eyes. "You know what you're problem is, princess... You're so used to people pushing you away, that when someone does take an interest you find a reason to shove them away. Hate to break it to you," Kakarot growled, raising her arms above her head and trapping them, "but I'm not so easily gotten rid of!"

Usagi made one last attempt to break free, but Kakarot tightened his grip and lowered his head until he claimed her mouth in a frustrated snarl. She tried to resist, but he had that funny way of nipping at her lip with his teeth, getting the reaction he wanted. She gasped for air and Kakarot quickly took advantage.

Her knees weakend and all thoughts of school, the past and why she had been avoiding Kakarot melted away. He growled, lifting Usagi up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kakarot refused to let her go, never getting enough. He would never give her up! Pulling his head away, licking his lips, he lifted her chin and held it. "Continue to fight me, Usagi," he warned. "I've been more than fair. You're not the only one that suffers, and I'm not willing to play by the rules forever. I'm Saiya-jin, as are you! Don't forget it!"

Kakarot released Usagi reluctantly, his body trembling. He didn't have to stop and they both knew it. "This isn't over, princess..." he promised, kissing her once more before he walked away. Usagi blinked, torn between running away again and going after Kakarot. He was right; the past was ruling her life and he was far from going to let her push him away. She shivered, remembering the fire that had burned through her body. She hadn't wanted this, but now she couldn't seem to get enough.

She heard a pain filled roar, and without a second thought she ran after Kakarot. A black field of energy had engulfed his body, draining his energy. Usagi tried to get close, but screamed when the same energy electrocuted her. Kakarot fell to the ground and she grit her teeth in determination, crawling over to him. She tried to shield him from further pain and screamed as the energy attacking her doubled.

* * *

Vegeta was moving away from Rei, when both heard someone scream in pain and terror. Both started running, Vegeta following Kakarot's disappearing ki. Rei froze in horror, watching her friend being electrocuted again and again. She was trying to protect Kakarot. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" A flame of red, surrounded the dark raven girl, as she floated into the air and transformed with a body suit first appearing on her body, then a red skirt, followed by red heels and a tiara on her forehead. Glancing up she saw someone she had never seen before and growled. "I don't know who you are or where you've come from, but no one messes with my friend. **MARS FIRE BIRD STRIKE!"** A huge bird of flame, flew towards her opponent to only have him laugh and dodge out of the way.

"You've meddled where you don't belong. My quarrel was not with you, but now that you've decided to help this Saiya-jin and stupid female, you can die with them as well."

 **"** **FINAL BLAST!"** The attack was so sudden that the enemy had no time to dodge the attack, but Vegeta not being at full power, had barely phased him. "I don't know what the hell you're doing here, but I'll kill you for not staying in hiding."

The enemy stood and laughed with cruel insanity in his voice. "I doubt it Vegeta." He waived his hand and before the four of them could do anything, a portal opened underneath them and dragged them into darkness, rushing to god, only knew. **"HAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY I GET MY REVENGE ON THE DAMN SAIYA-JINS! YOU WON'T BE BACK TO BOTHER ME AGAIN, AND I WILL TAKE THIS PLANET AND DESTROY IT!"** Deciding to watch how things developed and to take his time, he disappeared to watch the people closest to the Saiya-jins and the two women suffer.

* * *

Mars was in terror as they flew through space, not knowing what awaited them. One thing was for certain, Vegeta was getting annoyed by her racket. "Would you be silent woman!"

"You be silent!" They quit screaming as they landed on something solid, red and hard and couldn't believe the heat on the planet. "Where are we?"

Vegeta was speechless as he looked around him, seeing for the first time in over forty-seven years a planet that had been destroyed. "Can you stand up?"

Mars looked at him as if he were crazy, but attempted to stand. She made it to her knees when she fell back down, out of breath. "What the?"

"That's what I thought. This planet has ten times Earth's normal gravity."

"I noticed that." With a huge effort, Mars stood up and moved over to Usagi's and Kakarot's unconscious forms. Both of them looked bad, burnt marks all over them. She tried to wake either them up, but they wouldn't budge or blink. "Oh god. Vegeta! They're not waking up. What are we going to do?"

"For now, shut up! We have company and you are not to show them any crying or weakness. They will not hesitate to use it against you!"

Mars didn't know what he was talking about until several men and women dropped from the sky and surrounded them. Two of them that looked similar to Kakarot, walked up to them and studied the four people, two of which were unconscious. "Arrest and take them to King Vegeta." Mars found strong hands grabbing her arms and leading her towards a destination. Vegeta snarled at anyone that tried to touch him and made it quite clear if anyone wanted to die, they could try. Walking over to Usagi, he gently picked her up and held her as they walked towards the castle. One of the two men that had ordered their arrest, threw Kakarot over his shoulder with ease.

The throne room was huge and they received unfriendly glares from every person they passed. Mars didn't like not knowing what was going on. The two soilders bowed in front of the king on the throne and put Kakarot down. "Your majesty. We found these intruders outside of the castle. What should we do with them?"

"Step back General Bardock." If Vegeta was surpised, he didn't let it show. He realized they had been pushed back into the past, but how far? "Who are you and what are you doing on my planet?"

"I am Geta, and I'm still working that out. We were fighting and now we're here on Vegeta-sai."

King Vegeta felt like he should know this person, but passed it off and noticed that Geta and the one laying on the ground both had a tail. "You're Saiya-jin, but how is it that I don't know any of you?"

"I don't know your majesty," Vegeta lied. He hoped the King wouldn't pick his lies up.

He stood and walked over to the woman and Saiya-jin lying next to her. "What happened to these two?"

"They were attacked before I could get to them."

"I will ask you more when they awaken. Guards take them to the lab. As for these two, make sure they have a guard over them at all times."

"Unexectable!" Vegeta ordered. "We either go together, or you're going to have a few dead Saiya-jins on your hands."

King Vegeta growled at this Saiya-jin's challenge towards his authority and power. 'Who is this Saiya-jin?' "I should kill you for challenging my authority."

"I like to see you try. The reason you don't know us, is because we're not suppose to be here. I have more power than any person in this room and if they want to challenge me, then I'm not going to stop them. But, I will warn you now, if they fight me, I will kill all that fail."

Both Vegeta's stared at each other for a long time, daring the other to look away, but neither's pride would allow them to. "You're different than any Saiya-jin I have ever met before. Fine, go with them, but remember you are a prisoner until I decide what to do with you."

"So be it."

After they were escorted out of the room, King Vegeta looked at Bardock and Turles. "Watch every move they make. That Saiya-jin was not lying about his power, but his name he was. I would like to find out more about them, but if you have no other alternative; destroy them."

* * *

Kakarot opened his eyes slowly, surrounded by liquid. "Where am I and what happened?" 'Oh yeah.' He remembered the last moments with Usagi and then nothing. He didn't feel any after affects from the sudden energy blast. Where was Usagi? Then he saw her. She was in another tank beside him, badly injured, burnt and cut marks all over her. He snarled, powering up in rage. They had been attacked and it didn't take a genius to realize that she had tried to shield him.

The glass shattered, startling the lab technicians and the guards surrounding him. Standing near the door was Vegeta and Rei; "Where is he?" Kakarot snarled.

"We'll find him, Kakarot. Usagi tried to shield you from the blast; she took the worst damage. She's in critical condition."

"Dammit, why the hell would she do that! I don't need her protection."

"It's the way she is," Rei whispered. "If we hadn't been so stupid, we would have seen it years ago instead of yelling at her. We always said that she was irresponsible, but it was us that couldn't handle the pressure. I think we were holding her back, and not giving her enough support."

Kakarot paced the floor, sparks flying. Bardock and Turles hesitated to move in closer, their scanners picking up an incredible amount of power. He was on the verge of exploding, his instincts to protect and destroy rising at an alarming rate. Vegeta knew the Saiya-jin had been close and Usagi being hurt was the last thing he needed.

"Will she live?" he growled.

"Hai."

Kakarot smashed his hand through the wall, but for the moment he could nothing but wait for her to recover. Rei had found a corner to sit down in, hugging her knees. "What's her problem?"

"She blames herself for Usagi's injuries."

"Rei would have died. I didn't even sense this person, nor did I see him."

"We'll discuss this later, Kakarot; after we get out of this situation."

"What situation?"

"I'll tell everyone when Usagi joins us."

"That may take a few days."

"So?"

Bardock and Turles decided to choose that moment to approach them. "What is your name?" Bardock demanded.

"Goku!" Vegeta said before Kakarot could answer.

"Can he not talk for himself or is he a fool."

Kakarot snarled and was ready to take the imbecile out, when Vegeta grabbed his arm and shook his head no. "You don't know what's going on and right now you need to do exactly as I tell you if you do. I told you, we were in a very tense situation."

"I can talk and if you don't watch it, I'll make sure you won't for a month."

Bardock didn't like being threathened, especially by two people he had no record of anywhere in the system. General Turles placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down brother. If we're patient, we will get the information we seek."

A doctor came up to them at that moment and looked at Vegeta. "The girl that is with you is in critical condition and may not make it through. Her wounds were internal as well as external and it really depends on her will to live the first couple of hours. After that, the healing will have been enough that she can recover. She must have taken the full brunt of the attack to be in worse damage than the male Saiya-jin was. Even his tail was damaged when he came in here."

Kakarot walked up to the tank and stared at Usagi's battered form for several minutes. 'Does she trully care about me? Usagi,' he vowed, 'you're so mine! I'm not going to give up on you. I'm going to stick to you like glue.' "Save her, or you're dead!" he snarled at the technicians. "Geta, take Rei and I'll join you when Usagi's recovered."

Vegeta started to retort no way in hell, but Kakarot's eyes were swirling dangerously, waiting and wanting an excuse to fight. He doubted seriously that anyone in the room would be able to stop Kakarot if he should loose all control. "Fine, but remember your promise, Goku." Vegeta grabbed Rei and followed after Turles.

* * *

Ami woke from her bed with a start, her computer sounding off in protest. Rei had transformed, but why? There had been no need of Sailor Mars for three years. "Makoto, Minako! We've got trouble!" After she had assembled the senshi, the computer stopped, everything quiet. She tried to find Rei's location, but it was as if the fire priestess had never existed. "No, not another senshi!"

* * *

Setsuna was with Haruka and Michuru, having a cup of coffee when she fell to the floor screaming. "Usagi, Rei! No!"

"What is it, Setsuna!" Haruka and Michuru demanded, trying to help the time guardian. She was clutching her head, moaning in pain.

A portal opened and the three women transported to the time gates. Setsuna paled, watching time rapidly changing. "This is bad! Very, very bad!"

"What is?"

"Usagi, Rei and two Saiya-jins have been relocated to the past, but when or where I don't know. I also can't undo the damage it's going to create. The gate used has been permanently blocked from this timeline. The only way to get them back is if the Pluto of that time can help."

"What are Saiya-jins doing in this time?"

"I don't really know. They disappeared out of the time line suddenly and I have been trying very hard to find them again. The others must be here as well and we need to find them. Get the other senshi as well. This concerns them also, but you are to say nothing about Usagi being Serena and that she's back. I'm tired of this stupid game they've been playing!"

"Fine with me."


	8. Senshi No Longer

**Senshi No Longer**

* * *

A day passed and Usagi showed no signs of improvement. He still felt hints of defeat in her, as if she didn't have a reason to fight. Kakarot snarled in rage; she was giving up and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. The doctors had given up hope, no longer checking on her recovery. He grabbed one as they passed by, uncaring if he cut off the creature's air supply. "Why isn't she recovering?"

"We don't know! This has never happened before."

"How does the machine operate?"

"It works off the person's DNA and gives you the fluid to heal an injured soldier back to full health. We use Saiya-jin DNA on Saiya-jins, Namek DNA on Nameks, etc..."

Kakarot had a feeling he knew what was wrong with Usagi. "I need to talk to Geta first. You are not to move!" Vegeta had been in and out of the lab several times throughout the day, waiting for Usagi to recover. As if he could read Kakarot's mind, he walked through the doors at that precise moment, furious that Usagi was still in the tank.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Vegeta roared.

"What's Usagi's DNA?"

"Half Lunarian and half Saiya-jin; why?"

Kakarot glared at the doctor, "What are you using on her?"

"Humanoid."

"Idiot! She's no where close to being human! Reprogram the machine and use Lunarian and Saiya-jin DNA now!"

"I'm impressed, Goku. I think you actually used your brains; and here I thought they were broken years ago."

Kakarot walked back to the tank and sat, waiting. "Goku, get some sleep."

"I don't take orders."

Bardock and Turles had been watching the two Saiya-jins for twenty-four hours,noticing that neither had any real authority over the other. It was strange, because the two acted like close friends, something rarely seen in a Saiya-jin. If they were brothers, it would have been more understanding, but they weren't. The one thing that all three of these strangers had in common, was the fourth person that had not recovered. Now he found out that she was part Saiya-jin and Lunarian. He thought that breeding with anyone other than a Saiya-jin was forbidden?

"Fine, don't go because I'm ordering you, but because a friend asked you to. I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

Kakarot longed to hold her protectively, to destroy anything that touched her again. "You're right." It dawned on him that there was something he had been meaning to do, something Usagi would never tell him. Leaving the room, he tracked down Rei and shoved her on the bed, blocking the doors. "What the hell happened to her, and don't even think about lying to me! One more thing, was there a man involved!"

Rei was terrified, and she was alone. Vegeta would not return any time soon, thinking Kakarot was trying to get some sleep. "Where do I start?" she asked.

"The beginning. By the way, that includes your special abilities."

"How..."

"I'm not stupid! Usagi I can't figure out, but you, I can sense. It's masked, but not completely. It has something to do with fire."

Rei gave a heavy sigh, running her fingers through her thick hair. "She was fourteen, a normal girl with normal problems. I think she was even happy then, but none of us really asked her about it. A cat, Luna, appeared and turned her into Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was a legend, the Earth's only hope. It was her destiny, and a painful one."

"She had been fighting them for some time before Ami or I joined her; and at the time I thought she was an immature spoiled little brat. I was a year older, but that in no way made me any less of a child. Actually, I think I was worse. I think the way she acted was a way for her to cope with all the violence and death in her life."

"Ami is the warrior of Mercury, controlling the elements of water and wisdom. I am Mars, master of fire and psychic abilities. Makoto is Jupiter, Minako is Sailor Venus. Jupiter controls lightning and strength, while Venus controls the heart. Sailor Venus was the last to join our group, and it was at that time we discovered who Usagi truly was. She was the moon princess, the Serenity we had all been searching for."

"We all expected this graceful and calm girl, but instead we had clumsy Usagi who never showed up to anything on time. Then I realized, during the years she had vanished, that Usagi had wanted to forget her life during the silver millienum. So much had been taken from her, and we all died trying to fight the negaverse. She had to stand on her own, fight past the pain and heart ache and all of us were too selfish and uncaring to feel her pain!"

"Tuxedo Kamen was her protector, but the negaverse had taken and changed him. In the end, she was forced to kill him, regaining his soul before he died. She had lost everything, twice."

"That still doesn't explain why she's so angry and bitter!"

"Do you want the rest of this, or should I tell Usagi you're butting into her personal life?" Rei immediatelly regretted the idea, knowing she wouldn't live long enough to open her mouth. Kakarot was lethal and willing to kill over Usagi, and as far as she was concerned, Rei was the cause of Usagi's pain and suffering.

"After the fight with Beryl, Usagi and all of us had our memories restored and she assumed that she was destined to be with Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen, for the rest of her life. The destiny that was laid upon her, only became thicker as her future daughter appeared and asked us to save Crystal Tokyo. We tried to help her, but yet again, we were captured and she fought the doom phantom and her future daughter alone. Damn it we were idiots! We called her immature and irresponsible and now I see that it was us that we should have said those things to. Anyway, after that, things returned to semi-normal with Chibi-Usagi returning to the future and us leading our lives in peace. That's when it all fell a part. Usagi, was always in trouble at school for not doing her homework or being late and often recieved detention for it. When we had a meeting, she was late from detention, and I as usual, tore into her about her lack of dedication and her always being late. What I didn't expect was the other girls to do the same thing."

Rei clenched her trembling hands together and kept her eyes faced to the ground. She was afraid of what she might see in Kakarot's eyes, so decided she wouldn't. "After everyone of us were through, not a single tear streaked down her face and she walked out the door, telling us we can have our wish and left. I was going to go after her and say I was sorry, but Ami said she would be back and to let her alone. I wish I had never listened to her."

"I understand what you four have done, so where does the hating men come in?"

"We found out from Mamoru a week after her disappearance, that he had said some things to her as well, furthing the damage we had already done. I don't think he meant to hurt her either, but it didn't matter. Usagi was gone, and we had to live with ourselves knowing we were responsible for her disappearance. There are three women that don't know about this incident and one that hasn't said anything yet. That is Haruka, Michuru and Hotaru. The woman that we think knows everything is Setsuna."

"Do they have powers to? I think I saw two of them with Usagi the other day. One had blond hair, and the other a wierd blue color."

"Yes. The two you saw with Usagi had to be Sailor Uranus and Neptune. The other two are Saturn and Pluto."

"How does he feel about her now?"

"Nothing. For two years he helped us search, but after that he found another girl friend and seemed to forget about Usagi. I'm not sure how much guilt he felt about the past and we never asked. We let him do as he wished because we had no right to stop him. There was no telling by then if Usagi was coming back or if she was even still a live."

Kakarot stood up and began to pace the room. "This makes things harder for me. A lot harder."

"What do you mean?"

"Usagi's had lived with those words in her mind for three years. She woke up screaming about it. Do you four realize, that because of your actions, she can barely be touched or reasoned with? For a brief moment, I saw the real Usagi. She's still vulnerable and she's so terrified of letting anyone close again. But as quickly as that girl showed herself, the walls were back up, hiding behind an emotionless mask that wants nothing to do with love or friendship!" Kakarot hit the wall, unaware of the guards behind the other side.

He turned to Rei, and there was nothing human in his expression. It was lethal and cold; "I have no right to judge you, but so help me... If you ever hurt her again, I'll make damn sure you never see her again!"

Rei nodded weakly, knowing Kakarot would do it. Usagi might protest, but she had strong feeling Kakarot wouldn't or didn't care. He considered the princess his, and nothing would stop him from having and possessing her completely.

* * *

*Dream*

Mamoru was looking at another one of Usagi's test grades with a frown. "You know something, I think we need to post pone our next date until you can pull these grades up. Honestly, you can't expect to succeed in life with below average marks. You're not even trying."

The image faded away to another incident, right after the senshi had told her how upset they were with her, with Mamoru looking down at her after she had tripped on him. "Come on Usagi, you're so clumsy all the time. I don't see how you can be the queen of crystal tokyo, a person who is beautiful, graceful, and doesn't fall flat on her face every five seconds. You have the pretty part down, but there's more to a person than looks."

She screamed, but no sound came out, and the more she tried to run, the more she saw the image of the senshi and Mamoru laughing at her, taunting her. "Stop it! STOP!"

*End dream*

Vegeta jumped, startled when he heard bubbles in the tank behind him. Usagi was thrashing her head back and forth. "Get her out of there, now!" The doctors tried to get the water drained, but Vegeta ran out of patinece and blasted the tank to pieces. Grabbing Usagi before she hit the floor, he took the blanket that Bardock offered and covered his sister's shivering and nude body. He looked at the tank, wondering what had caused her reaction of fear. Hair was plastered to her face and she continued to whimper in her sleep.

"Rena! Wake up!" Vegeta was gently shaking her, trying to get her to snap out of the nightmare she was in and come back to him. It was slowly beginning to work; her struggling became less forceful and her eyes began to open and look around her.

Her eyes still held pieces of the dream, but she was quickly gaining control of herself and tried to sit up, but a firm, yet gentle arm held her down. "Geta...? What happened?"

"Kakarot and yourself were attacked."

"Is he...? I tried..."

"He's fine. He recovered the first hour and I had to force him to go to sleep about four hours ago. That idiot is like glue; he's impossible to budge once he sets his mind to something or someone, in this case."

"I'm glad. I haven't been exactly the nicest person in the world lately and it's not his fault. I'm so afraid to trust anyone, and the last thing I need or want is a boyfriend that'll hurt me again."

"Rena?"

"What?"

"Saiya-jins don't date." Usagi paled, fully comprehending what he was saying. She knew Kakarot had been aggressive, but why her? Usagi was still reeling over their kiss.

"Are you saying..?"

"He wants you as a mate, not a girlfriend."

"How can he want me as a mate?" Usagi yelled jumping up. The blanket fell from her body and she couldn't understand why every man in the place turned their backs on her. "He doesn't know anything about me!"

"Before we discuss this further, put some clothes on."

"What?" Usagi looked down and blushed, standing in front of everyone with nothing but a birthday suit on. "Where are my clothes?" Usagi tried to turn around, but ended up tripping on something and barely missed a chunk of glass. "Oww. I haven't tripped like that in a long time."

Vegeta was looking at Usagi with his mouth hanging down and eyes bulging out of his head. "Apparently they didn't do the surgery all the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look behind you."

Usagi, didn't know what Vegeta was babbling about and turned her head to see what he was freaked out about. Something silver and long was waiving at her and her mouth matched Vegeta's expression. "I have a tail?"

"You are half-saiya-jin remember?"

"I forgot. I only remember pieces of who I was Geta."

"It will come back."

Bardock opened a closet and handed Usagi a body suit, minus the armour. It was something to keep her covered. After she was dressed he came behind her to get a better look at the tail that wasn't there before. "Interesting. I've never seen a Saiya-jin with a silver tail." Usagi jumped at the light touch on her tail and pulled away from Bardock.

Vegeta took a protective stance around Usagi and pulled her behind him. "Back off!" Bardock laughed and walked out of the room.

"Go and get your other two companions. King Vegeta wanted to see the four of you once Usagi and Goku recovered."

Usagi didn't know what to say and glanced at Vegeta. He shook his head for her to be silent until he could explain the situation to her. "We'll be ready in two hours. I haven't had a chance to talk with my companions and I need to explain to them what is going on and how to act."

Bardock nodded and went to inform the king of the latest developments. When he entered the throne room, he noticed that King Vegeta was in the middle of negotations with someone, his queen beside him. After the visitor had left, King Vegeta turned to acknowledge the general. "What is it Bardock?"

"The intruders will be to see you in two hours."

"Have you learned anything about them, yet."

"Not a lot. The only thing that I've learned is that the blond woman is half-saiya-jin."

King Vegeta dismissed all his guards from the throne room; "Are you sure about this? Mating out side of the Saiya-jin race is not accepted kindly here."

"I know, but she is Saiya-jin and the ones named Geta and Goku guard her with their lives. She has a tail to prove it."

"I didn't see a tail on her when she first arrived."

"It grew back in the tank."

"Are they a threat?"

"It's too early to say. The one named Goku is sensitive where the girl is concerned. I don't think they've mated, but he's interested in her. Until recently, we thought the girl had little to no ki. Now we're reading over three hundred."

"Keep an eye on them. They're not normal or they wouldn't be so confident. Geta is the main one to be concerned about for now."

Eclipse, his mate, walked up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you think it a good idea to let them live?"

"I'm not sure. If you had seen the eyes of Geta, you would not be so quick to ask me that. His eyes were hard, cold and calculating. It's as if he's had dealings with races far worse than our own and I could only think of one, Frieza."

He touched the swell on her stomach and smiled. "How is he?"

"He's fine and should be born within the next month."

"What about you? We can still have him born in the lab."

"No. I will have no child of mine, or yours, born unnaturally. Little Vegeta will be born a strong Saiya-jin and may one day become the legendary Super Saiya-jin from so long ago."

"I hope you're right, because I would hate for anything to happen to you."

Eclipse smiled at her mate and walked out to let him concentrate on the new comers to their planet. The truth was, she was in pain, but she was masking it from her mate and the doctors. She refused to let her son be born in a tank. Pride was told, to be the undoing of most Saiya-jins, but she couldn't help it, nor change now. She grunted when she felt a strong kick hit her middle and smiled at the life growing inside of her. "Just a little longer my little prince."

* * *

Usagi, sat next to Vegeta, not wanting to get to close to Rei or Kakarot. Suprisingly, Kakarot didn't seem to mind and smiled, Rei sitting on the bed. "Ok, Vegeta. You said that you would explain once all of us were conscious and coherent."

"The enemy apparently moved us back into the past over a thousand years. How far, I'm not sure yet, and won't be able to tell you until I get a better idea of who's here and what's going on around us."

"How was he able to do that?" Usagi asked. "I thought that Pluto was the only one capable of controling time."

"He's right Usagi," Rei said quietly. "We both saw him, and he batted my attack aside as if it were a play toy. Vegeta managed to throw him off guard, but he was still able to open a portal beneath us and hurt you and Kakarot."

"Then we better find another way of attacking him."

"Are you crazy Usagi?" Rei asked. A glare changed her mind and she went silent.

"No, I'm not crazy. The enemy caught me off guard because I was distracted by someone, or I would have done something about him."

"She's right," Kakarot stated. "I may not have sensed the enemy, but I normally would have felt the attack coming. The enemy used that to his advantage."

"So, the enemy is still running around Japan, while we're stuck here in the past?" Usagi stated. "That's great. Damn it. I didn't go through the trouble of saving that planet twice for everyone to start dying on me again. Do you know who this enemy is Vegeta?"

"Yes and so does Kakarot."

Kakarot blinked and stared at Vegeta. "Vegeta, I never had a chance to see the enemy."

"It was Juuana, or Android 17."

"What?" Kakarot jumped up and started to pace the floor. "How did he get to where we were at?"

"I don't know."

Usagi was thinking. "You say he's an android?"

"Yes."

"How long can they function before they die?"

Kakarot scratched his head, "I'm not sure. Apparently over a thousand years if he's still around."

"What is he capable of?"

Vegeta sighed. "Nothing much. Mass destruction, global murder and apparently has control over time."

"Then we train." Everyone looked at Usagi, her expression and eyes dead serious about what she said to them. "What's the matter? You three do know what training is don't you? We need to be ready for this enemy when we return and you are going to train. That's an imperial order, not a request."

"Rena! I don't take orders from you, nor shall I start now!"

"Fine, stay here and get weaker."

Vegeta growled and was about to fight Usagi on the spot when a knock came on their door. "What?" came three angry shouts.

"You're due in the throne room in thirty minutes."

Vegeta cursed. "I forgot about that. We need to change into something a little more approapriate."

"You want to dress up? Wouldn't that make the king think we're trying to impress him with our charm and make him mad?"

"You know a little more about Saiya-jins than you think, Rena. We are going to dress different, but not the way you would normally think. The body suit you are wearing, I want you to add the armor to it. There's some in the closet. Same goes for myself, Kakarot and Rei."

Rei blinked at Vegeta confused. "Why do you want us to dress in Saiya-jin armor? I'm not even a Saiya-jin."

"Doesn't matter. The one thing Saiya-jins respect more, is not peace negotiations, but strength and power. I ought to know, because I was brought up to train and fight from day one. I think it had to do with Frieza, but my father always told me he hated those that tried to negotiate and had no power to protect themselves. Saiya-jins fight instead of messing around and if they see that we're not afraid of them and prepared to fight to the death, then they'll give us a lot more leeway and respect. Right now, Kakarot and I have been supressing our battle power and ki from the scanners, so they assume that we're below third class status."

"Vegeta?"

"What Kakarot?"

"How much power did you want to show them? They've never seen a Super Saiya-jin and won't until the future with us."

"You have a point. Show them only enough power before Super Saiya-jin then. They've never seen that much and won't again."

Usagi saw pain in her brother's eyes, but kept silent. If she knew anything, she knew that sometimes things were better left unasked. Going to the closet she pulled on the armor to go with her black body suit and quickly redid her hair to hang in a braid that fell to the floor. Her stance matched that of Vegeta's and her eyes showed no mercy. "I'm ready."

Vegeta matched her outfit; Rei and Kakarot choosing blue suits and yellow armor. They let Vegeta take the lead, his sister close beside. "Kakarot, for once, would you do as I ask? I know this place better than you and I'd really prefer not fighting the entire planet before we leave. I know that's the image I want to portray, but I wish to avoid that."

"He's right," Usagi agreed. "Do as he says." She walked to the door and opened it. Standing at the entrance was General Bardock and Turles dressed in full battle armor and crossed arms.

"It's about time you answered the door. You aren't scared of facing King Vegeta are you?" Turles sneered.

Taking a step closer to him, Usagi stood directly in his face and met his challenge, fire flashing in her eyes against the steel of his own. He was a trained fighter and would kill them without a second thought. "I am not, nor will I be afraid of anyone. Now are you going to yak all day, or take us to see King Vegeta."

Turles grabbed her neck and began to squeeze, brusing her skin. "I don't care who you are. I've been ordered to execute any that proved to be a threat and I'm beginning to dislike your mouth." Usagi wanted to kick him, but she couldn't breathe as the grip became so tight that she thought her neck would snap in two.

Suddenly she dropped to the ground. Kakarot had punched Turles clear across the hall way, his teeth pulled back in a vicous snarl. Usagi let Vegeta pick her up and stared at the man in front of her. "You have no right to touch her!"

Turles struggled back to his feet, waving off the hand of his brother. The Saiya-jins knew a challenge when they saw it, Kakarot circling the trained warrior, his eyes flashing with murderous fire. "Stop it!" Usagi shouted, trying to break Kakarot's concentration and to get him to look at her.

Bardock tensed and quickly thrusted Turles against a wall, "No, you idiot!" Not wishing to be over heard, he leaned in close, "Do not challenge him, especially over the demi-saiya-jin."

"I'm not afraid," Turles hissed, but hesitated.

"Goku, I can handle my own fights!" Usagi snapped, throwing herself in front of him and gaining his attention. His ebony eyes swirled and for a moment, she was captured by their hypnotic pull. Kakarot's breath was heavy and his tail curled and uncurled around his waist, fingers clenched tightly against his side.

Stepping towards her, he smiled at her stubborn pride to stand her ground, his hand reaching up to trace the soft curves of her face. "Can you?" he purred, forgetting that Vegeta was in the room glaring at him. "Is that a challenge, Princess?"

"Ka... Goku, you bastard! Don't you dare challenge her, not until you've gone through me first!"

"I can arrange that!" Kakarot roared, turning on the shorter Saiya-jin. "You're the only person standing in my way right now and I'm tired of you treating me as an inferior!"

Vegeta swore, he had known Kakarot was slowly drifting closer and closer to the edge of snapping. "You'll have your chance, but now is not the time!"

"Challenge me for what?" Usagi asked, trembling at Kakarot's possessive grip, his scent making her head spin.

Kakarot didn't want to hurt her, and with tremenoud effort, he forced himself to relax and release the woman he so desparately desired. "You'll know when it's time, and princess; I won't wait much longer." Usagi trembled, empty after he pulled away.

"Are we finished? King Vegeta is waiting!" Bardock shouted.

Turles wiped the blood from his lip, but decided to wait for his chance to get even with Kakarot. He knew how to do it and smirked before he walked down the long corridor towards the throne. "Are you alright," Vegeta asked Usagi, looking at her neck. Black and blue bruises were beginning to form and he almost changed his mind about taking on the entire planet. Glaring at their escorts, "Turles, if you ever touch my sister again, King Vegeta will have to find a new general!"

"Are you saying you're a half-breed as well," Bardock growled.

"I'm a full-blooded Saiya-jin who's mother died giving birth to me. I don't know much about her; only that my father later found another mate and had my sister."

Bardock asked no further questions and took them to the throne room to be met by several guards and the king standing in front of them. "Welcome to Vegeta-sai. I am King Vegeta and you have already met my guards. What are you doing on this planet and how did you get here? I saw no ships, so you either live here, or someone dropped you off."

"You can say someone dropped us off and it wasn't by choice!" Vegeta quickly took charge of the situation and stepped in front of Kakarot and Rei, with Usagi beside him. "The only thing we want is to go back home, but until we figure out how to do that, we're stuck, so you might as well get use to it."

King Vegeta jumped down from his throne and landed two feet in front of Vegeta. Both Saiya-jins circled each other, sizing each other and looking for weaknesses. "You're short for a Saiya-jin."

"Comes from my mother. Anything else you like to point out for me?"

"Why is this planet not your home? Have you disowned your race?"

"I haven't disowned anything! I am not permitted to tell you anything, because it will jeopardize all of our lives. If you want the information, then you're going to have to fight me and I doubt seriously either you or anyone else here has enough power to beat, Goku, Usagi, or myself."

Bardock was watching the two Saiya-jins and something dawned on him. 'He has the same hair as King Vegeta. I thought that was a royal hair style only?'

King Vegeta stood back and looked at Vegeta closer. "Who are you?"

"I told you. I'm Geta as far as your concerned. I am not permitted to tell you anything else."

"No one would ever have named their child Geta. That is more like a nick name. I knew you were lying about who you were, but couldn't figure out why." Prince Vegeta turned his back on his father and moved in closer to his sister.

"I've seen the power levels on all three of you and I have to admit I'm impressed with your bluff. I can beat the four of you combined myself."

Kakarot and Vegeta couldn't help it and began to laugh for several minutes, inviting several glared in their direction. Kakarot looked at the king and smiled. "Now that you've seen the scanners while we are at our lowest power point, would you like to see them again when we power up."

"Impossible."

Kakarot and Vegeta began to power up, making the ground around them tremble and crack. Usagi was in awe, feeling the rise of their power and wanted to learn how to control energy the way they did. Rei was terrified, but was bravely trying not to scream and run in terror.

The scanners that were keeping track of their power levels, began to explode all over the place, making several of the Saiya-jins look at the two of them in fear and respect. Soon, Kakarot and Vegeta stopped powering up and held their red aura around them as they looked at King Vegeta. "There's more, but we'll stop here. We don't even need this much to destroy your entire planet. Do you still wish to challenge us to a fight?"

"No." Everyone gasped at King Vegeta's bold move. He smiled and looked at them with curiosity. "I know that I can trust you. If you wanted to take over, Geta could have killed me the first day he walked in the throne room. You already told us you want to go home, haven't destroyed the planet in the process and that you still claim your heritage. This makes me believe that your from the future because you can't tell me about yourself or where you're from."

Vegeta had to admit he was impressed by his father's intelligence. "Impressive."

"Question is," Bardock asked, "how far in the future are they from? And are you not born in this time line yet?"

"No, we haven't been born yet."

"I have a question. Have any of you ever been tested to decide your status in our culture?"

Vegeta looked shocked at the question. He had heard of the Arena when he was five, but he never had the chance to go through the trials as a teenager. "No. None of us have."

"Then I want the four of you to go through it. How long do you need to prepare for it?"

"Kakarot and myself need no time, but the two women do not know the culture and ways of our race and need about three months."

"So be it. Join us for a banquet tonight." King Vegeta left the throne room, his guards following close behind him.

Vegeta, Usagi and Kakarot breathed in relief. "That was a close one." Kakarot said. "We even managed to get out of this without a fight."

"Vegeta?" Rei asked. "What is he talking about testing in three months?"

"Easy. We have to go through several tests in three months so that we can be given a classification in Saiya-jin society. It would have been done to Kakarot and myself if the planet had not been destroyed. Most of the time, Saiya-jins don't change that much from their first reading, but we are excetpions to that rule."

"Will I be able to transform?"

"No." Usagi ordered. The three of them looked at her surprised. "Not until the arena. You will train like the rest of us, in your weaker form. I've been deciding on how to have you make up to me for the past. Here's the first step, hand over to me the transformation wand of Sailor Mars." Rei did as she asked reluctantly, and looked at Usagi for further instructions. "If you want these powers back, you have to prove to me you are worthy to bare them. Win in the first two rounds of the tests coming up and I will let you take the rest of the testing as Sailor Mars. Second, you are to never question my orders when I give them, nor are you to treat me the way you did three years ago. If you do not wish to go through this testing, nor do as I ask, then you will stay out of any training and when we return back to our time, I will have your memomiers permantely blocked of my existence.""Can I at least think about this first Usagi?"

"You have two days. If you don't make your decision when I come to you, then I will make it for you and it won't be to join me."

Rei walked out of the room, tears in her eyes, but her head held high. Kakarot and Vegeta looked at Usagi who had her back turned away from them. At first they thought she was thinking, but then they saw her body shaking with the transformation wand cutting into her hand.

Usagi turned to face them and her eyes held no tears, only pain. "Kakarot, I'm not sure how you feel about me, but I don't make decisions on first encounters. I don't know you and five minutes or five days will not help that. I barely know myself right now and I can't be asked to make a decision I'm not ready for yet. Thank you for saving my life and I repaid you for that by blocking the attack from further killing you. What I'm saying is, I don't want a mate right now and need a lot of time before I decide on someone."

Kakarot wanted to scream no way in hell, that he didn't want to let her go and he would fight like hell to keep her, but one look at the pain in her eyes calmed his instinctive nature. Remembering what Rei had said about the last guy she was with, he made his decision. "I have all the time in the world Princess. If you want distance then I can give it to you." He started to walk out the door when her voice stopped him.

"I wanted to hate you, but it's hard to do that after someone saves your life. But I don't wish you to mistake my gratitude for love. I don't even know what that word is or means anymore. It seems to have only brought me a lot of pain and heart ache and I don't ever want to go through that again."

"Usagi, I won't let anyone hurt you again. See you tomorrow morning for training Vegeta." Kakarot left and Vegeta and Usagi were the only two remaining people in the throne room.

Vegeta thought about giving Usagi her space for now, but then remembered how painful it was not to have anyone to talk to about the past. He shoved everyone away the way Usagi was doing to them now. He placed a hand on her shoulder which she tried to shrug off, but he persisted and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her head to rest on his shoulder. He didn't say anything because he didn't have to with her. At first she remained stiff against him and then hestitanly, inch by inch she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. The crying became painful sobs as she lost control of her bottled up emotions and let Vegeta see the real her, not the blank or cold mask she showed to everyone.

"I don't know what to do anymore Geta! Why do I have to be faced with this? I want to forget everything and be happy again, but that will never happen!"

"It will if you give it time Usagi. Know that I stand beside your decision no matter what. You did what you had to do with Rei and now you must back it up no matter how much you want to give in and say you forgive her. If you give up now, she and the other women will never learn from the past. Let's go get ready for the dinner engagement.

Usagi nodded and walked out of Vegeta's arms, feeling comfort in knowing that he was there for her. 'I wish I had Artemis, Haruka, and Hotaru here too. There the only other three that I trust.'

Someone heard her wish and decided to do a few things, despite the fact it could alter history in the future. It didn't really matter much, as long as certain people came out of it happy and setting things the way they were suppose to be in the first place.

* * *

Pluto was trying to make sense of the time stream when Queen Selinity appeared in front of her. "Do not worry my friend. Usagi and her three companions are safe for now. She needs this very much if she is ever to heal completely of the damage done to her here by her guardians. I need you to get a hold of the other Saiya-jins and Namek in this time line and tell them of what is going on and to protect the planet until the other four get back. In the mean time, here." Queen Selinity gave Pluto three transformation sticks, each belonging to the senshi of Jupiter, Mercury and Venus. "I know that you may need their powers in the future, but if you don't they are to remain as regular humans until Usagi decides to give them back their titles. She has already done the same to Rei, but she's in the process of righting the wrong she has caused. I'm going to borrow three of the people from this time and send them to the past with Usagi."

"If you can do that, why can't you bring them back here."

"I don't know. Something is preventing me from bringing anyone back from that time line. However, I can still send people to them. I think the Pluto of that time will be able to send them back, but I'm not going to tell her what to do and Usagi is going to have to ask her to help."

"Which people?"

"Artemis, Haruka and Hotaru. They're already on their way and should be talking to them now. Please inform Michuru of what has happened."

"Sure why not. Eveyone else has made a mess of the time line."

"I have no choice Pluto. Things have been unstable for centuries because of events that shouldn't have happened."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

A soft smile graced her face and gave Pluto calm instead of worry. "All will become clear in time Pluto."

Pluto sighed when Selinity disappeared. "Life is a pain." Waiving her staff, she disappeared to reappear in front of Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo. They had just put the two childern to bed, so they didn't have to worry about them at the moment. "Who are you and how the hell did you do that?" Trunks demanded.

"I can tell who your father is. You swear as bad if not worse than he does."

Gohan was a little more dipolamatic about the situation and pushed Trunks down into a chair. "Sorry about that. You must have something to tell us."

"I do. My name is Sailor Pluto, guardian of time and space. Due to recent events that have occured, I no longer know what's going to happen in the past, present or future."

"Well if you're the guardian, then how come you don't know what's going on?" Goten asked.

"I said I was the guardian, not the controller. I try to keep things from changing it, but even I cannot stop everything. You eight are a good example of that as well as Mirai Trunks. Do you know how much searching I've done for you eight alone and when I find two of them, they disappear along with two of my people?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That's what I came to tell you. An enemy has come here that seems to know you eight very well and bent on destroying you. He sent Vegeta, Kakarot, Usagi and Rei to the past and I can't get them back. Only the Pluto from that time line, may be able to help them. In the mean time, I've been asked to tell you, that we need your help in defending this planet until they return. I would normally ask three other people to do this, but their status as Sailor senshi has been revoked until further notice and they will have to fight as themselves if they want to get their birth rights back. I want you four to train them and I will take you to the hyper bolic time chamber above this planet."

"Do they know about all of this?" Gohan asked.

"No, but they will when I see them next. Expect to see them or me in the morning." Pluto faded away, to leave four people standing and thinking about their new situation.

* * *

Ami, Makoto and Minako were setting up their school things when Pluto and Neptune walked in the door of their dorm room. "What brings you two here?"

"Sit down!" Pluto ordered, eyes blazing with uncontrolled anger. Neptune was in about the same mood, but she too held her temper in check and waited for the orders to be given out. "I think it's about high time I had a little talk with the three of you and don't worry about Neptune, because I just informed her about what happened three years ago. Have you forgotten your place as the sailor senshi and what your role was?"

"We didn't..."

Pluto's eyes flashed a deep green and everything around the girls exploded, scaring them near to death. "Silent! For once you are going to listen while someone else does the speaking. Usagi was a fourteen-year-old teenager that still had a lot to learn about her role as Sailor Moon and responsibilty. It's not something you learn over night and she was coming a long way until you pulled the stunts you did. It was not your place to correct her, nor was it your place to cut her down to the point she barely had enough self-esteem to think straight. Lucky for her, Artemis found her before she disappeared completely. You can tell Luna what I'm about to tell you three. I am here by revoking your status of the sailor senshi powers until further notice and already have your transformation wands. If you wish to regain your titles and your place by Usagi's side you will fight the upcoming enemy as yourselves. I will give you until tomorrow morning to make your decisions. If you have not, then I will find new replacements for the sailor senshi."

When they left, the three women broked down and began to cry. For the first time, they truly felt sorry about what their actions had caused and knew they had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Mamoru was leaning over a rail looking at the ocean thinking about the past. He had recently broken out of another relationship when Pluto appeared behind him and Neptune to his side. "What the?"

Neptune hit him hard against a tree and kept her elbow at his throat. "What is your role with the sailor senshi, Tuxedo Kamen? You are the only one we cannot stop from changing and coming to them."

"I don't really know anymore. Three years ago it was to protect Sailor Moon, but after saying some things I regret today, I know that I will no longer be hers. I still wish to protect and guard the Earth, but not as her boyfriend or future husband."

"You hurt her!"

"I know that and I can't undo it either! I wish I could, but you know what, I was still a damn kid myself and had a lot of growing up to do. So what do you want?"

"For you to join Makoto, Minako and Ami in training for the upcoming enemy. However, you make one move for Usagi when she returns, I will blast your body to a million pieces. She doesn't need your pain again, nor that of the girls. It would be nice if she could be happy, but only if you guys are willing to show her that she still has her friends. That is hurting her the most. The friends she has sacrified everything for, has turned their backs on her and made her feel like she was worth nothing."

Pluto had let Neptune finish talking. "If you wish to join us, then you will meet me in the morning at the other three's apartment. If you do not, all your past memories will be erased, and I doubt seriously you want that feeling back. You of all people knows what it's like to not know who you are or where you belong in the world."

Neptune sat with Pluto at the time gates after their meetings with the senshi and Mamoru. "That went better than expected. None of them wanted to argue."

"That means there's still hope for them, but crystal tokyo will not happen now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't know what's going to happen, but that future has been completely wiped out. That is why I let someone stay with me in the time line until she decides to pick one and stay there forever."

"Who?"

"Hello Michi!" A soft voice came to her. Michuru turned around and saw Chibi-Usagi run up to her and throw her arms around her.

"Small Lady!"

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"I want to see Usagi, but Pluto says I can't yet."

"How is it she's still alive Pluto? If Usagi is not going to be with Mamoru any longer, then shouldn't Chibi-Usagi have disappeared?"

"I thought so too and then it dawned on me that Rini is not Mamoru's child. She's very powerful and she doesn't get that from Tuxedo Kamen."

"You know who it is, don't you Pluto?" Neptune accused.

"I'm not saying anything. I only just saw it in the time stream, but it's still unstable at the moment. Usagi's angry, very angry, and it's going to have to take a lot of patience and love to break through to her."

"Let's hope it happens then. Haruka will help her out. Why send Hotaru though?"

"I have a feeling I know why and Selinity is changing history. Not that it matters. It may turn out for the better."

* * *

Usagi and Vegeta walked into their rooms when they froze in their tracks. With a shout of joy, she ran into someone's arms and hugged her hard. Then she moved to a smaller woman and hugged her as well. Artemis jumped on her shoulder and began licking her face and purring as loud as he could. "What are you three doing here?"

"I don't know, but as soon as we appeared you two walked in the door. What is going on kitten?"

"It's a long story. Haruka, I want you to meet Prince Vegeta, but you need to call him Geta on this planet. Vegeta this is Hotaru, Haruka and of course Artemis."

"Usagi, is Rei here as well?"

"Yes. She's in her room, making a decision right now."

"Pluto just told us what happened three years ago right before we were pulled here and I have to admit, I'm ready to kill some inner senshi."

"I'll take care of it Haruka." Haruka didn't argue with Usagi and laid down on the bed to get some rest.

Vegeta went to the room he was sharing with Kakarot and let the three of them be alone. "Don't forget about the dinner tonight Usagi."

"Al right."

The three women and one cat sat down to talk for the first time in three years telling each other everything. By the time Usagi was through, Haruka had her friend in her lap as she rubbed her back and stroked her hair. "Kitten I swear, we will never say or do those things to you."

"I know. Hey, you three need to come to the dinner."

"So we went back over a thousand years huh...?"

"Yep, but to Vegeta it's been only fifty years."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Hotaru asked. When she saw Vegeta she felt strange and somehow pulled to him, but couldn't explain the connection.

"Maybe we'll find out later. There's a lot of our memories that still hasn't returned yet." Usagi decided to take a nap until dinner time and the women let her.


	9. Painful Goodbye

**Painful Good-bye**

* * *

Vegeta woke everyone for dinner that night with King Vegeta, Kakarot close behind. Upon entering the Usagi's quarters, the tall warrior gasped, all the color draining from his face. Not saying a word, he turned on his heel and staggered out of the room. "Where did you find the dresses?" Vegeta asked, satisfied that someone could unnerve his rival so easily.

"These are our princess forms during the silver alliance," Haruka told him. She had a short, yellow dress with no shoulder straps, revealing a well toned body that screamed fighter. Hotaru had on a black dress that came to her knees, two thin straps holding it up. Rei, had a long red dress with flames running up and down the sides and a slit that came up to her knee. Her back was exposed and her hair was done in black wavy curls. The last person in the group made Vegeta growl protectively. Usagi had a white dress, crescent moons on her hem, the sleeves coming up to right below her shoulders, exposing not only her back, but had quite a bit of the front revealed. Her hair was piled on top of her head, a few strands curling around her neck, drawing attention to it.

Vegeta was dressed in his black body suit, but had on a long purple cape that flowed behind him. The only thing he didn't have was the royal crescent mark and it was for good reason. He had ordered his hair cut short, so that he didn't look so much like his father. Kakarot was also dressed in a black body suit, armor, and long blue cape behind him. This showed his place beside Vegeta as his protector, though neither needed it.

"I have only one question before we leave who are the two other women?"

"This is Haruka, Sailor Uranus and Hotaru, Sailor Saturn."

When they stepped out of the room, Usagi glanced at Kakarot and saw his clothes. She had to admit that he was attractive. 'He reminds me of the pictures I saw in those history books, only he doesn't seem as innocent and naive... What am I thinking?'

Walking down the halls, Kakarot took the back of the group, while Vegeta took the front. This discouraged any attempts to approach the women.

Vegeta seemed to know where they were going, a sad and distant look in his eyes; however as always, he was very quiet. "Geta?" Usagi asked coming up beside him. He looked at her and gave her a stiff smile. "I know I haven't explained much about my past, but I'm willing to listen to yours if you want to hear mine. You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"I'm fine, Rena. There are a lot of things that remind me of a time that I'd rather forget." Usagi wanted to know more, but they entered a large dining room, the noise drowning out any reply Vegeta might have said to her. As the six strangers entered the room, all talking ceased.

Bardock looked at the leader of the small group, noticing that he had cut his hair. 'Why did he do that?' Vegeta turned to look at him, a smirk on his lips, as if mocking Bardock. 'There's something about him and it has to do with King Vegeta.' The more he looked back and forth between the two saiya-jins, the more he began to see what was under everyone's noses. 'That's it! He's the future son of King Vegeta.' He had no proof, but a simple blood test would solve that problem. 'Then Goku must be the son of myself or Turles. Which one is it though?' He could easily figure that out from the DNA they received from him and that meant he could figure out Usagi as well. What spooked the general, was that both Usagi and Kakarot looked at him like they could read his mind and intentions.

King Vegeta observed the two new women and white cat next to Usagi. Usagi had given Artemis a bath and washed all the dye out of his hair. To say he was upset was an understatment as he tried to scratch everyone that tried to get him in the water. "Who are your companions?"

Vegeta bowed to the King, showing more respect than he had when he first arrived. "This is Princess Haruka and Princess Saturn. They arrived here the same way we came, but have yet to figure out how this process occured."

A few Saiya-jins surrounded the four women, wanting to get a better look at them. Vegeta and Kakarot snarled, almost throwing a few of the more persistant Saiya-jins. Haruka's stance was deadly and she meant business if one person other than Usagi or Hotaru laid a hand on her.

'Interesting. This group guards each other carefully, but one seems to be a bit isolated from the group.' Vegeta kept closer to Rei than the others did, knowing that she was more or less on her own until Usagi decided to forgive her. Rei looked at him gratefully, but said nothing.

The group noticed a short woman beside Vegeta, a strained smile on her lips. What seemed to bother Usagi and Vegeta was that the King didn't seem to notice it; the woman was hiding it from him. "This is my mate, Eclipse, from the planet Saturn. The planet use to be our home, but we went our separate ways and found each other by chance."

"There were two planets of Saiya-jins?" Vegeta asked him.

"Yes. Do they not exist in your time?"

Vegeta looked at Usagi, who shook her head no. Everything was destroyed during the silver alliance and the only ones to remain were the people he saw in front of him and her court back at home in the present. "I'm not aloud to tell you that."

Vegeta's shoulders seem to drop a little, but he picked himself back up in determined pride and walked up to the queen. To the surprise of Kakarot, Vegeta did something for the first time in his life. Vegeta put himself down on one knee and bowed before the Queen of Vegeta-sai and Saturn. "I am most honored to meet you and there isn't a day that goes by that I haven't thought about you or the king while I was away from my home planet. Stay strong and proud." When he stood, he was seeing straight into her eyes and a connection hit both of them. She could have sworn that she saw tears in his eyes, but he turned away before she could be certain.

They all sat at the table where the king, queen and the two high ranking generals sat and discussed politics and the upcoming war. "Bardock, any word on how much longer we have?"

"About another year before he arrives."

Everyone was eating except for Vegeta, which did not go unnoticed by Usagi or Hotaru. Not wishing to stay in the dark any longer, Usagi looked up at King Vegeta, "Which enemy are you discussing if you don't mind me asking or knowing?"

"Frieza."

A gasp of terror came from Vegeta, but you couldn't see the fear on his face. "Please excuse me," he said, pushing away from the table. "I need some time to think about getting back home." Without another word, he quickly walked out of the room, leaving Kakarot very confused and concerned.

"That's a bit suspicious," Turles commented. "The minute we mention that lizards name, your leader walks out of the room."

That did it, Usagi who had been sitting closet to Turles stood up and punched him so hard, he flew across the room and smashed into the next table. A group of common soldiers laughed at him. It wasn't everyday they saw the general get hit, let a lone by a woman. "Vegeta has been through hell because of that freak! If you ever call him a coward again, I'll make that Ice-jin look like a saint!" Kakarot was impressed. Not many people could hit a Saiya-jin, yet she did, and it looked like it hurt.

Turles picked himself up out of the mountain of food on top of him and advanced on Usagi, his anger rising with each step. She could feel the hatred radiating from him in waves, but King Vegeta stood from his position and motioned for the Saiya-jin general to stop. "If you're to call anyone a coward general, then have the pride and honor to say such to his face! Second, you're growing soft if you allowed her to break past your defenses and strike you down."

Turles trembled in rage, but grit his teeth and sat back down. 'I'm going to get her!'

Kakarot leaned closer to her, "Watch your back Usagi. Don't look at me like that!" Usagi bit back a protest, realizing that he was concerned and not trying to control or pamper. "I'm only saying this as a friend that knows from experience about what he's capable of. Not only does he hate being humiliated, but you just made him appear weak and incompetent."

"I'll take that into consideration," she ended the conversation and began eating the food on her plate. She wanted to go after Vegeta, but she couldn't without being rude to King Vegeta and his mate. King Vegeta respected the quiet blond woman, but she seemed depressed and aloof from the party that surrounded her. Eclipse excused herself from the table; her body hurt and she felt very, very tired all of a sudden.

King Vegeta allowed her to go and looked at her with concern, but said nothing. "Bardock!"

"Yes, your majesty." He rose from the table and faced the king awaiting for his orders.

"Inform them of the rules and help train them for the arena. Turles, you will join him." Turles didn't like the idea of training any of them, but orders were orders and he rose from the table and bowed.

"Yes your majesty," they said in unison.

"One other thing. I want everyone of them, except for Geta, to be informed about the ways and cultures of the Saiya-jins. You may begin tomorrow."

Bardock turned to the five remaining people at the table, "Come. I will show you the training rooms."

They stood, but King Vegeta suddenly grabbed Usagi by the arm and turned her shoulder to face him. "Where did you get this mark? And this time don't brush off my answer."

"I've always had it, but don't know anything about it. Geta hasn't explained it to me, except that it's a birthmark and he can recognize me by it."

The king glanced at Bardock and Turles. "Take the others, but Usagi will stay with me until I'm done talking with her."

"Wait a minute!" Haruka demanded. "We're not letting her out of our sight unless..."

"Enough!" Usagi ordered. "Do as he says. He won't hurt me."

They reluctantly did as she told them and left Usagi with the King. He dismissed the dinner and led her down several halls until they were in a set of well furnished rooms that had plenty of space and privacy. "Sit down."

Unafraid, she did as he commanded and crossed her arms. He approached her softly and lifted her face to get a better look at her eyes and searched for something. He seemed to find it as he let go of her and stood back. Her eyes held purity, innocence and something else close to fear. "Tell me who you are and your parents. I already know who the father is, but I want you to say it."

"I have to go; Geta said we can't tell you about us." She didn't make it to the door before King Vegeta moved in front of it, blocking her path. "Please, let me go. I don't wish to fight, but if you force me, I will."

"Why not? You wouldn't hesitate to fight any of the others, so what makes myself different?"

He rested against the door, waiting for an answer, but she closed her mouth and turned her head away from him. 'She's a stubborn one. I can see who she gets it from.'

"Talk to me. You're my daughter, but I want to know who your mother is. She couldn't be Eclipse." Usagi wanted to give in to his questions, but she forced herself further into her shell, not wanting to get close to anyone.

"You know nothing about me and I never said I was your daughter."

"You didn't have to. Do you want to know what that birthmark means? It is the royal mark of of Veget-sai. Every member of the royal family is born with it and that is how we can tell our children apart."

"I don't know you!" Usagi shouted, jumping up. "I barely remember Vegeta!" She covered her mouth in shock and backed away.

"Don't you mean Geta? I figured there was something about him he wasn't telling me. His hair gave him away before he cut it. That's another trade mark of the royal house, because every male has been born with that hair style since I can remember. Stop fighting and tell me the truth Usagi."

"I can't tell you what I don't know. My memories are blocked and I can't remember anything." King Vegeta knew she was telling the truth and sighed. Pushing off the door, he pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. "You're not use to talking to anyone are you?"

"I use to love talking to everyone."

"Why the change?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Vegeta's a full blooded Saiya-jin. Are you?"

"No."

"Who's your mother?"

"Dead."

He gritted his teeth, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere. "I'm not going to tell everyone if you decide to talk to me and I'm not letting you leave until I get the answers I'm looking for."

Usagi's head hurt and she only wanted to get some rest. "All I know is that Vegeta is my half-brother and that you are both our fathers."

Usagi gave up trying to fight arguing with her father, when something happened. "Don't despair child." With a gasp, Usagi jumped up and looked around the room for some unseen person making the King edgy.

"Mother?" A figure appeared in front of both King Vegeta and Usagi. She was tall with long, silver hair and a crescent moon on her forehead. She walked up to Usagi and gently carressed her face and sadly smiled at her.

"I'm here, child. Don't hate Rei. She's truly sorry about the past, but doesn't know what to do to make it up to you. Let her go through this Arena, but know that she will do anything for you. You can't remember because you have blocked anything that meant something to you, completely from your mind. Open your heart again Usagi. You don't have to right away, but the people around you now, mean you no harm and only wish to be your friend. Trust your brother and your sister." Queen Selinity turned to look at King Vegeta and gave him a bow. "It's been a long time and my mission is over. I am going to rest now. Take care of my daughter. She needs the love that only you can give her." Selinity faded away, Usagi reaching out in desparation.

"No! Don't leave me mother!" Usagi sank to her knees, watching her mother disappear for the last time. King Vegeta didn't understand what had happened, but the girl in front of him, started to cry with a shattered heart. He laid a hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there, but she shrugged it off and stood to face him, tears running down her face in a stream. "What do you want? You've seen me at my weakest and I know how much you hate weak people."

He did hate weak people, but something told him, she was far from weak. "I never said you were weak. If my son thought that of you, do you think he would risk his life to protect your own?"

He attempted one last time to get close to her and this time she didn't pull away and hugged him. When her mother had left, all her memories began to flood back. She had seen her father once, before the destruction of her family. "My name is Princess Serenity, your future daugther. We some how ended up here in the past by an enemy who has the ability to manipulate time. Kakarot and Vegeta seem to know who it was and said that we needed to train harder. I don't know what my mother meant by a sister. I only knew about Vegeta."

"Who is Kakarot?"

"The one called Goku. I don't know who his father is."

"I want you and Vegeta to stay here in the royal chambers until you go back to the future."

Usagi looked up startled. "Are you sure?"

"Did you expect less?"

"He's going to be upset that I gave away who we are."

"It's not your fault. I figured it out when I saw your birth mark. If he wanted to keep it a secret, he should have told you to cover your shoulders."

Usagi was tired and wanted sleep very badly. "Do you mind if I get some rest?"

"No. Use this bed, mine is the room next to yours. I will keep my word and not say anything about who you or the others are."

* * *

Vegeta knew where the training rooms were and began to work out, trying to clear his mind of horrifying events. They had no idea how awful that monster was and they gave him to be a slave. 'Why?'

"Do you want to talk about it?" Vegeta looked up startled, seeing the Queen walk towards him.

"No."

"I'm not going to condemn you. You know Frieza don't you?"

"Yes."

"Can we beat him?"

"No."

The queen sat down and looked at him. He wasn't tall, but he was strong and proud, as any warrior should be. "Can you?"

"I can now, but I couldn't when I first met him. In fact, it wasn't I who defeated him, but a third class warrior."

He heard a bitter and angry tone in his voice and regret. "You wanted to kill him."

"Of course I wanted to kill him. Kakarot has never known what it was like to live in slavery, constantly being beaten and sneered at for being a weak, trained monkey. He's been raised on a planet, wiped his memories out by accident and has had love, friendship and a family his entire life. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Would you give up your son to Frieza?" She thought he was joking, but his eyes shook with emotion as he waited for her answer.

"Did your mother do that to you?"

"No. She died giving birth to me along with another complication."

"I would never give up my son to a monster like Frieza. Death would have to be my way out before I would ever do something that dispicable."

He smashed the wall in frustration and lost the will to keep fighting at that moment. "I need to go." A hand laid on his shoulder, and he looked up to see kind black ones smiling at him with affection and warmth.

"Let the past go, Vegeta."

"How..."

"You think I wouldn't know. I heard how your hair looked like his before you cut it, then your display at the beginning of the dinner. And, your scent is similar to your fathers."

His pride wouldn't allow him to tell her how he felt at that moment and he turned his head away, to be gently turned back to face him with her tail. "I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry if I did something to hurt you in the future."

Tears came to his eyes, and he touched her face. "Mother... I..." he never finished when she gasped in pain and sank to the floor in a pool of blood.

"Oh god!" She screamed in agony.

Vegeta, scared to death, picked up his mother and ran to the med labs as fast as he could. "Don't give up!"

Eclipse felt very weak and tried to hold on long enough to give birth to her son. "I'm glad to know that you grew up nice and strong. I told your father you would be, but he thought I was dreaming."

The doctors rushed to get her set up to have the babies. They offered to take the babies out by surgery, but she snapped at them. As much as Vegeta wanted to argue with her, he let her do as she wished, knowing he was the same when it came to his pride. She screamed in agony as she tried to push the baby out.

King Vegeta came running into the lab room and latched onto his mate's hand. "He's coming."

She pushed hard and the doctors told her the head came out, then the shoulders followed by the feet and tail. He started to cry and they handed him to a tech. "You're not through yet my queen."

"What?" King Vegeta asked.

"We took a look at her readings and there's still another heart beat." The queen didn't have much energy left to do another child and live herself, but with one last effort despite what she knew her mate would say if he knew, she pushed hard. For a minute she shoved and they heard another cry as a baby girl joined the little prince."

Her head went to the side and her breathing was hard. "Call them Vegeta and Hotaru. Vegeta after his father and Hotaru after my mother. I'm so sorry." She turned her tired, dull eyes at her son from the future and touched his face. "Promise me you'll continue to be strong. Did you ever become the legendary Super Saiya-jin?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it? Please. I can see it in your eyes that I'm going to die."

He nodded and ordered all the doctors out of the room. King Vegeta followed the order and held his mate's head in his lap. There would be no time to put her in the regeneration tanks and save her; she had about two minutes to live and it took at least thirty minutes to kick in and start healing them. Smoothing her hair out of his way, he brushed her soft skin.

Vegeta began to call forth the power he had no need for, and started to scream. The room was shaking, but he controlled the change and pushed over to Super Saiya-jin and stopped. He could have gone further, but they had no need to see him like that. He walked up to his mother and held her other hand. "Mother. I never had the chance to tell you, but I love you."

"I love you too Vegeta, even if I never had a chance to hold you when you were born. Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Train the Saiya-jins. Train them to be able to defeat Frieza."

He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't deny her promise. "I promise mother."

The last few seconds she looked at her mate. "I hated you so much when I first came here, but it's not so bad now. You were so fierce, but you couldn't stay that way when I defied you with no fear. Promise me something as well."

"What?"

"Don't give my son or daughter to Frieza. Promise me!"

"I swear to you, I won't."

"I love you." Her hand went limp in their grips and they felt and saw her die. King Vegeta only sat there holding his mate, in shock and pain.

Prince Vegeta, who had always blocked the death of his mother from his mind, because he never met her, began to tremble in sorrow. "Mother." He blasted out of the window and flew until he was in the middle of no where and began to power up to his fullest, not caring any longer about his pride and who witnessed it. "MOTHER!"

* * *

Pluto and Neptune were watching the time stream together when they jumped up startled. Things were beginning to change and they knew that if the Z warriors were to remain the same with their full powers intact they would have to be pulled out of the time stream along with the sailor senshi and Mamoru. With the wave of her staff, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Piccolo, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Mamoru appeared in front of her confused.

"Plans have changed. Until the others return from the past, you are to stay in the time stream."

"What's happening?" Ami asked.

"The time line is being effected and events that made the Saiya-jins on Earth as strong as they were and Vegeta, will not happen the same way. We need theirs and the senshis' full powers later, so I am breaking the rules. Until I return you to the changed time line, you will be unaffected in the other time line. And, unless one of the senshi or Saiya-jins die in the past, they too will remain unaffected."

"Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Mamoru, have you made your decisions about what I have asked?"

"Yes. We're going to train and get stronger." The girls said.

Mamoru looked at Pluto with uncertainty in his eyes. "After you left, I tried to change into Tuxedo Kamen and I can't. I forgot that the only reason I could do that was a need for protecting the moon princess, but I no longer have that mission and live to protect the earth and the senshi combined."

"You have another transformation that was far stronger than that form, Mamoru. Because of your need to keep your identity a secret you stayed as Tuxedo Kamen, but you had another form. You knew this when Queen Beryl had you under her influence."

"You mean as Prince Endymion?"

"Yes."

Mamoru began to concentrate and started to fluctuate between his normal form and the Prince of Earth. His clothes vanished, to have the armor and sword appear on him, with a long flowing black cape with red lining it. "I've forgotten about this form and I miss it. I also remember the past completely now."

"What do you mean?" Pluto said.

"I never belonged to Usagi. When I did the change just now, the past came rushing back and I remember her father coming to the moon and said that the only way she could marry me is if I beat her and the royal family in battle. Her father and brother were no one I wanted to fight and I didn't love Usagi anyway. It was a marriage arranged by our parents. After a while, we became use to it and were going to accept the fate destined to us and learn to live with each other without fighting. I'm sorry if I ever hurt Usagi and I'll back down if she wants upon her return."

Pluto nodded and sighed. She wanted to be angry with him and the other senshi, but it wasn't her place to be and smiled. "Maybe that won't happen. By the time she comes back she shouldn't be the same person she was before she left and after she came back."

"She came back?" Makoto asked.

"Yes. She was Serena, your roomate."

"What?" They screamed. "She was under our noses the whole time?"

"I have another surpise to reveal as well and hope Usagi won't mind."

Rini appeared out of the mist and smiled at the girls that were her friends. "Hi!" Luna appeared in front of them and she blinked in surprise at the group of people.

"What's going on?"

"Luna, you must remain here until further notice. The girls can explain to you what has happened and they will be training with these warriors."

"Who's training who?" Mamoru asked.

Gohan pointed to Ami. "Her and Bra." Pan looked at him in surprise when he ruffled her hair. "I know this is confusing dear, but if I train you, I will be too soft and we can't afford that."

Goten grabbed Makoto, while his best friend Trunks, took Minako and Pan. Piccolo scowled and couldn't believe he was training people again and took Neptune and Prince Endymion.

"I want you two to change back like the others and train as you are. If you transform later, those forms will be much stronger."

Pluto turned to walk away in the mist. "Wait," Ami shouted. "Aren't you going to train with us?"

"No. My responsibility is to keep an eye on the time stream. Rini, choose Goten and Makoto to train with. You may want to get to know them." She didn't reveal why and disappeared.

Michuru remembered something that she thought she should tell them. "Don't go through any doors in this place; you may end up in a time and place you may not want to be in. Pluto will find us when the time comes and can fight as much as we want without worrying about destroying anything."

"I'm not worried about it," Goten said. "I can feel Pluto even when she's not in front of us."

"Let's split up then," Piccolo ordered. "The less we know about everyone else's training the better we are."

Everyone waved good-bye to each other, not knowing when they would see each other again.


	10. Act of Love

**Act Of Love**

* * *

Usagi, woke with a start and ran out of her room, crashing into Kakarot on the way. "Usagi?" Kakarot asked. Seeing her strained expression, he grabbed her shoulders, "You need to stay here for now."

"It's my brother isn't it? I know you can somehow sense each other's presence and power levels and I want you to take me to him."

"Absolutely not! He's maxing out his power completely and I don't know why."

"Because he's in pain!" Usagi snatched his shirt collar and pleaded with him. "Please Kakarot. I know I haven't been that nice and I've been cold, but I can't fly and you're the only other person than myself close to Vegeta. I'm begging you to take me to him. You said I was your friend even if I didn't want you to be mine. Were you lying?"

Her eyes were desparate with worry for her brother and she was holding nothing back in revealing how she felt. There were no masks, only truth. He gave up and held her waist, putting his fingers to his forehead. "You lucked out. I wasn't going to fly; I have a different method." They vanished out of the hall way in front of some Saiya-jins passing by. They blinked, wondering if they should stop drinking the new alien booze.

When Kakarot and Usagi appeared in the sky above where Vegeta was, all they saw was destruction for miles around and black ground. "Oh god. Are you saying you both have this power?" she asked.

"Yes. He use to destroy planets during his reign with Frieza. The Vegeta you know is very different than the one I met nearly thirty years ago."

"Put me down."

"Are you insane? He's to powerful for you to handle at this stage."

"I know, that's why you're going to power up and form a shield around us. Can you do that?"

"You sure know a lot about us all of a sudden."

"I have my full memories back, now please do it and hurry."

Kakarot landed on the ground and began powering up to Super Saiya-jin and stopped at level two. He kept a firm hold on Usagi's waist so that the shield stayed around her and himself. If he let her go, the combined powers of them both would rip her apart and he wouldn't be able to live with that. "What ever you do, do not move out of my grip unless you have a death wish."

Tears streaked down Vegeta's face, a mixture of his salty tears and blood. He had no barrier around him, letting it consume him. "Vegeta!" Usagi cried out.

He didn't hear and continued to scream as the power tore into him and the planet around him. "We have to stop him, or they won't have to wait for Frieza to destory the planet. "Let go of me, Kakarot."

"No! You'll die!"

"I don't care. No one was there for me when I needed them the most and I won't let Vegeta go through the same thing. Now do it! If I die, then I accept it and know that I tried." Kakarot looked at her eyes and gasped. He saw in her the same fire and soul he had as Goku defending the Earth so many times. Over the years, he had lost that will to know why it was worth to fight. "I trust you, just be careful ok. Vegeta would kick my ass for letting you get hurt intentionally."

Kakarot stepped away from her and flew back so that his power wouldn't add to Vegeta's and kill her instantly. She screamed as Vegeta's power lashed out at her and covered her face. Biting her lip, she moved closer to Vegeta trying to get him to see her. "Vegeta! Please, stop."

"Go away Rena."

"No I won't. You said if I wanted to talk, I could come to you any time. That goes both ways! You said I could trust you. Talk to me."

"I killed her."

"Killed who?"

"My mother! When I was born and now I couldn't save her. It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault."

"Rena, you have no idea what I've done in the past. Leave me!"

"No. If you're going to die, then I'm going to join you. I love you Geta."

His power stopped increasing as he stared at his sister. "Have you lost what mind you have left? Why would you die for me?"

"You're all I have left. My mother is dead, my father is dead. You're the only family I have left and if you go, well then so am I."

Vegeta's eyes softened and chuckled sadly. "That's not true. I never told anyone, even Kakarot, but I had a twin sister that died in the silver alliance."

"What? That's what my mother meant. Who is she?"

"My mother is the Queen of Saturn remember. The native planet to Vegeta-sai and the Saiya-jins on it."

"Are you saying that Hotaru, the Princess of Saturn, is my sister too?"

"Yes."

Vegeta looked to the stars for an answer that he couldn't find. "I've tried to continue on living, hoping that one day things would work out, but even now, I can't get over the past. It's here right in front of me and it hurts so much."

Usagi was hurting as his power continued to lash at her, but she nummed the pain and focused on her brother. "I know how it feels. If you would only talk to me, I'm willing to tell you my story now. The whole thing. I remember who we are. Please give me the chance to see my brother again.

The next bolt of energy hit Usagi so hard that she hit the ground and cut her head open. Vegeta gasped and powered down as he knelt down by his sister. "Oh Kami. You idiot!" Usagi opened her eyes and touched his face with tears coming down her face.

"I've allowed to close myself off for so long, that I forgot the most important thing. Family and Love. I can fix things..." Usagi dropped her hand and faded into unconsciousness.

"No!" he cried. "Don't you dare leave me, Rena!"

Kakarot touched his arm and Vegeta was never so glad to see the Saiya-jin in his life. With no word being spoken between them, they teleported to the labs and placed Usagi in a regeneration tank along with Vegeta. Both were badly injured and Kakarot stood beside them.

King Vegeta was still sitting down when they came to him with the news of his future daughter and son. He numbly walked to where they were and waited for them to recover. After a few hours, he went to bed and told them to inform him when they were out.

For hours the computers beeped and the techs set them to automatic. Usagi woke first and the water drained letting her out. She shut the computer off and walked down the halls, unaware of where she was really going. Her mind had made a decision and hoped it would make her brother happy again. She found the room she was looking for and walked in to see Saiya-jins prepare the queen for burial. 'I know I shouldn't do this, because it will change history. But, I can't be selfish and let him suffer any longer.'

"What are you doing in here? Only the royal family is allowed in here."

"Please, I'm only want to help." Usagi closed her eyes and transformed into Princess Serenity, willing the silver crystal to her hands. It had been so long since she had felt it's warmth. Raising it in her hands, she closed her eyes and began to call out, "Silver crystal power! Bring Vegeta's and Hotaru's mother back to life."

A bright flash of silver exploded from the crystal and began to flow into the Queen. Nothing was happening at first, but Serenity poured as much of her energy into the crystal as she could so that her wish would be granted. The Saiya-jins in the room were about to attack when one gasped in terror. The Queen was opening her eyes and beginning to sit up. With no energy left to stand, she collapsed to the ground dying. "Be happy, Vegeta."

Eclipse looked at her hands, her face and felt no more pain. 'How did I end up here?' She looked to the floor and saw Usagi laying there, breathing her last breaths. "Oh no." The crescent moon had started to fade, but not before the Queen had seen it and the crystal. "You can't be Queen Selinity." Getting off the bed, she knelt in front of the dying princess and placed her hands over her. "I have a gift for you child." A purple light came from her hands and for the second time, the Saiya-jins were watching another mircale.

Usagi felt herself dying and was accepting it, when something reached out to her, pulling her back to the real world. She wanted to fight and sleep forever from the pain and nightmares, but the person was persistant and she accepted it. When her eyes opened, she was staring into the eyes of Eclipse. "You saved me?"

"I had to. Not only because you saved mine, but because you are the daugther of my friend Queen Selinity."

"You know Selinity?"

"Yes, but I have long since seen the silver alliance when I came here and mated with King Vegeta. I could ask him to go home and see my homeland again, but I won't do that. Who's your father?"

"It doesn't matter. By bringing you back, that will never happen now. I will cease to exist in my time line once I return."

"Why?"

"Because in order for me to be born, King Vegeta was suppose to meet my mother." Eclipse gasped in horror at the sacrifice the girl had made.

"You didn't have to do this!"

"Yes, I did. Not only for what I stand for, but for Vegeta and Hotaru. I, have at least seen my mother, but they never had that chance. Vegeta forever blamed himself for your death and tried to kill himself today."

"There has to be something we can do for you?" Usagi looked at her and smiled.

"Like what. I'm as good as dead when I return back home. Not like anyone will miss me except for Vegeta though. I'll see you later." Usagi ran out of the room and cried as she went.

"I will make this up to you Princess."

* * *

King Vegeta was unable to sleep and stared out his window, when the door opened. "Who is it and what do you want?"

"My mate." He looked behind him, not believing his eyes.

"How?"

"Thank your future daughter."

"Hotaru."

"No. Usagi."

"Is she your daugther later?"

"No. I was not suppose to be brought back and you were to mate with another apparently. Usagi made a sacrifice and willed me to come back to life so that you and her brother could be happy. She will die now unless we help her."

"What?" he yelled. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I'll think of something. In my entire life, I have never seen such an act of love towards anyone and she did it for someone other than herself, knowing it would kill her."

* * *

Usagi found a quiet corner in the middle of nowhere and began to sob brokenly. Her life was truly meaningless. Instead of being angry with her friends, she wanted to treasure what little time she had left with them instead. "Mother, I'm so sorry. I couldn't let Vegeta live like that anymore." Turles walked across her and the snide remark left his face as he saw the total devestation on the woman's face. She acted like the end of the world was at hand. Walking up to her, he knelt down.

With a gentle hand, he didn't know he had, he moved the bangs out of the way to see that her head was hot and sweaty. "What's wrong woman?"

"It doesn't matter. I already feel the effects of what I've done. I'll disappear and everyone back in the future will have their wish. I won't exist anymore." Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she passed out in Turles arms.

Her body was burning with fever and he thought he saw her fade a little. "What the hell is happening to her?" He decided to take her to the doctors and met Vegeta on the way.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. She was crying and said that no one in the future would have to worry about her anymore."

Rei, Haruka and Hotaru came running up, pale as a sheet. "We felt the silver crystal. Did she transform?"

"What are you talking about? She was in the tank after she saved my life."

"Then why isn't she still in there?"

"I don't know."

Bardock came out of the lab, "You two are to see the King immediatly."

"I'm right here."

Bardock and Turles nearly passed out from the surprise of seeing Eclipse. "You're a live?"

"Thank the woman in your arms. She brought me back?"

The women gasped and Kakarot looked at them with curiosity. "What's wrong with that?"

"In order for her to do that she had to use the silver crystal."

"She should be fine. I healed her of that," Eclipse stated. Usagi faded in and out again and Vegeta gasped in horror.

"No she didn't! You crazy idiot, Rena!" Usagi heard him and opened her eyes to look at him.

"I hope you'll be happy now. Your mother is standing in front of you and you don't have to blame yourself for her death any longer."

Haruka sank to her knees. "What have you done kitten? You can't be born now."

"What?" Rei yelled.

Tears were streaming down the woman's face. "Don't you get it. With Eclipse alive, King Vegeta has no reason to seek another mate. Serenity isn't the child of Eclipse."

"Oh my god."

"So she's fading in and out because she won't exist any longer," Kakarot asked.

"That's right. She's dying in front of us, slowly. It could be another week before she disappears completely."

"Who's her mother?" King Vegeta asked.

"Queen Selinity of the silver alliance."

"Then let's go there."

Everyone turned to look at him confused. "Your majesty?" Bardock asked.

"You heard me! I will not let her die! There has to be a way to have her born even if I don't mate with the Queen of this so called alliance. Eclipse, does she have a child yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Rei walked up to Usagi and a tear fell on her face. Usagi couldn't believe it. "Why do you cry for me Rei?"

"Because I love you, you meatball head. I know you told me not to cut you down anymore, but this is crazy. I still love you and I was going to tell you that I was going to go through the Arena and train very hard to make you proud of me. Who am I going to pick on anymore when you fall down? Please Usagi, I didn't mean the things I said back then and I want my friend back!"

"Oh Rei, I wanted to say I forgive you, but it doesn't matter anymore." Usagi gasped in pain, and sank into a coma.

"Usagi? No!" Rei began crying and collapsed to the floor to be held by Haruka, knowing that she didn't need to deal with this kind of pain alone.

"We don't have time to get there!" Eclipse shouted in frustration. "It takes a month to get to that part of space and she only has a week."

"I can do it." Vegeta looked at Kakarot hopefully. "You can go that far?"

"Yes, if I'm powered up I can."

Kakarot tranformed into Super Saiya-jin 2 for the second time that day, making Bardock and Turles blink in suprise. "Everyone grab hands and Eclipse touch my arm and focus on the destination you want to be at. Through you I can find the place we need to be, because Usagi has no ki for me to base her planet off of."

They each did as he asked and Rei, Haruka, Hotaru, Aretmis, Eclipse, Bardock, Turles, Prince and King Vegeta, and Kakarot all went to the moon to try and save Usagi from non-existence in the time line. Even Pluto can not stop this from happening, for without her parents, there is no way to avoid the disaster that was happening.

When they arrived, they appeared in the throne room, right in front of Queen Selinity and her royal guard, Uranus and Neptune. "Who are you?" Sailor Uranus shouted.

King Vegeta stepped forward. "We mean no harm. The reason we're here is to save the life of this woman, the one my general is carrying."

Queen Selinity narrowed her eyes at them. "Aren't you the same people who took my friend away several years ago?"

"Yes, they are. However, I stayed on their planet by choice when I mated with the King." Eclipse stepped out of the group and smiled at her long time friend. "I've missed you Selinity."

"Is it really you Eclipse?"

"Yes. We need to talk, my friend. It's a matter of of life and death for this woman and I owe her everything for even being here."

"You can come to my chambers with the woman, but only you and her. The others must remain here."

Turles gently laid Usagi in his Queen's arms and let the three of them disappear. "Do you think it will work?" Rei asked hopefully.

"I hope to God it does," Haruka prayed.


	11. Miracles

**Mircales**

* * *

Usagi was fading again, bringing a gasp from Selinity at the unnatural phenomenon. The girl's breathing was irregular and weak, her life force draining away. "She's very young. Who is she?""I promise to tell you everything once we're in your rooms, Selinity."

Selinity's room was large, with white curtains draping the triple King Size bed and stars twinkling on them with a soft glow. "Lay her down on the bed," she whispered. Eclipse, gently placed the young woman on the huge bed and pulled the sheets up to keep her as warm as possible. Her hair was down, forming a golden carpet around her pale form.

The queen thought she was beautiful, but she also sensed a deep painful sadness in the young woman. A tail lay beside her, silky to the touch as Selinity picked it up with curiousity. "Strange, I've never seen a silver tail before. Do Saiya-jins not have black and brown ones?"

"Full-blooded Saiya-jins do, but she's only half."

"Mating outside the race has been frowned upon for years, Eclipse. You were lucky that you happened to be cousins of the distant past or they would have killed you."

"I know it's hard to explain, but because of her, she has almost wiped herself from existance. If we don't do something, there will be nothing we can do to save her, nor will we remember once she disappears."

"Why tell me?"

Usagi groaned and opened her eyes, thinking she had heard a familiar voice that haunted her dreams for longer than she could remember. When her vision cleared, her mother stood before her looking as beautiful now as she did in her time. "Mother..." Her hand reached up to touch her arm, but exhaustion took over once more as she sank into darkness.

"Did she call me mother?"

"Yes."

"Eclipse I don't have a husband, let a lone a child!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. This conversation should never have taken place, because I would be dead now from giving birth to my new born twins, Vegeta and Hotaru. You were to meet King Vegeta and have a daughter, the woman who saved and brought me back."

"They changed history?"

"It was beyond their control and you probably would have done the same in her position. Please, help me save her."

"Why is one girl so important and what can I possibly do to save her?"

"Selinity," a soft voice echoed, making both women jump up startled. "Listen to what Eclipse has to say. The balance of the universe depends on it."

"Pluto!" Selinity cried out. "You haven't come here since you took the responsibility of time from your father."

"Because of an event that I cannot undo, the future has gone black. If Usagi is not born, then everything will be destroyed within twenty years."

"How?"

"Usagi is from the future, where my future self is helpless about what is taking place there. An unknown enemy has appeard and sent Usagi along with her friends into this time line. Please, Kakarot and she must be born into this time line!"

Eclipse and Selinity looked at the fading woman on the bed, shocked that so much rested on her shoulders. Suddenly, their roles as queens, seemed small in comparison to what Usagi had to go through and had sacrificed. "Please," Pluto begged. "The universe depends on the decision you must make in the next few minutes."

Pluto disappeared, leaving two women trembling in terror. "Oh god." Walking to a windown, Selinity looked out at her garden, deep in concentration. Several white lillies had bloomed everywhere, a reflection that was opposite of how her heart felt at the moment.

"What do you suggest, Eclipse? I doubt Saiya-jins will share their mates for any reason."

"We could ask the others and see what they have to say first?"

Selinity nodded and gave one last look at the woman in her bed. Her face was growing paler, sending a twinge of sympathy in her heart. "For her sake, I hope we come up with a solution."

Walking back into the throne room, everyone stood up and watched the two women anxiously. Their eyes fell when they saw the despair and fear on both their faces. King Vegeta had never seen his mate look this terrified and wanted to go to her. "Eclipse?"

"Before any more questions are asked, there are some things that must be said first. Which people are from the future?" Selinity asked. Kakarot, Prince Vegeta, Rei, Haruka, Hotaru and Artemis stepped forward and looked at her. "Now, which one of you is Kakarot?"

"I am."

"Come here." Kakarot walked over to her, wondering why she had chosen him among the others and how she knew his name. Reaching out, her hand touched his forehead as she closed her eyes and began to focus her powers. "Trust me and relax, Kakarot."

He could see a glimpse of Usagi in her, but tried to back away when Selinity tried to read his mind. There were things that he didn't want revealed, but Selinity gently held his arm. "Please, don't fight me Kakarot. I promise to explain in a minute, but this is important."

Growling, he dropped his mental barriers and allowed her access to what no one had ever had before. This was so unexpected that she nearly collapsed to the floor from the rush. Everything he was and is now, brought tears to her eyes and saw something else forming. There was a deep affection for Usagi that he didn't feel she returned for him. All his friends had been enemies or rivals at one time, yet he forgave them without a second thought. "I see now why Pluto says you're important to the balance of the universe. That still doesn't explain why Usagi is though."

"I can help," Rei said fearfully. She knew what Selinity would see, but nothing else mattered anymore if Usagi disappeared out of existance.

Queen Selinity was making her decision when she noticed Artemis at Haruka's feet. "I thought you and Luna were taking care of relations on Yardrak?"

"I'm not from this time line, my Queen. All the information you need, I can give you through the mind meld." She saw the fights, friendships and a heart break in seconds. "I've been hesitant about my decision for Usagi, but after seeing what kind of a person she is, I can't refuse. What was her real name?"

"Princess Serenity. Will you help her? Please, I know she doesn't know this, but everyone loves her very much. I thought, that with time, she would learn that people say and do things they don't mean and wish they could take back. Her heart has hardened itself from getting hurt again and if she woke up, we would pull her from the depression she's sunk into."

"How would we do it though? Saiya-jins don't sleep with anyone except their mates. It goes against their instincts and what they are. I want a child, but have never found anyone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"You never had a mate in the silver millienum," Haruka said suddenly, remembering something Pluto had told her once.

"I don't understand," Eclipse said. "Is her father not King Vegeta?"

"Yes, but because of the times, he refused to mark her as his mate, because of what would happen if either of them should die. Because of his love for her, he gave her the one wish she had always wanted, Princess Serenity."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Kakarot snapped.

"I didn't remember until now! I've been reborn into the future myself, meaning that a lot of our memories have been blocked until they're needed again." Growling, she stepped forward in a challenge, unaffected by his powerful aura. He knew he could easily defeat her, but she refused to back down like a coward, earning his respect.

"I never married," Selinity asked.

"No. After the death of Eclipse, King Vegeta appeared on the planet. As time progressed, you fell in love with him, despite his rude nature. He wouldn't admit it, but he was proud of Serenity and refused to let anyone claim her that couldn't defeat him in battle."

"So what do we do? I'm not sleeping with my best friend's mate."

Bardock and Turles had been whispering in the back of the room, gaining the attention of everyone. "Is there something you two would like to share with us?" King Vegeta ordered.

"Why can't we have Serenity born the same way we do the children on our planet. All we need is a sperm and an egg. Why not place it inside of Selinity?"

King and Prince Vegeta staired at Turles in shock. "We thought you hated her."

He blushed and turned his head away, growling. "I do. Is the idea going to work or not, your highness and majesty?"

Prince Vegeta looked at the Saiya-jin closer and started laughing. It would be interesting to see what would happen with Kakarot and Turles in the future. He liked her and would be more aggressive than Kakarot had been thus far. 'This may be what Kakarot needs to fight for her.'

"I don't have any doctors here, nor the equipment you require," King Vegeta said. Bardock was going to suggest something when a crystal shot from Selinity's neck and flew towards King Vegeta, entering his body. He paled, but only felt a strange light fill him as it left if and went over to Selinity. Doing the same thing to her, she felt a change in her body occuring. After the crystal was done, it flew over her head and flashed a bright silver, blinding everyone with its brillance.

"What's happening?" Rei cried out.

Selinity's eyes were wide, her hand holding her stomach with another holding her mouth in surprise. "I never thought this was possible."

"What?"

Prince Vegeta hated surprises, especially when it looked like his father had been attacked by a foreign object. Blushing bright red, "Well... the crystal took care of the actions that Bardock and Turles were talking about doing surgically."

"You're pregnant," King Vegeta whispered. "Without needles or the natural way?"

"Don't ask me to explain. The crystal has been a mystery to me for a long time and probably will remain that way."

"Why are we still standing here when we should see if it worked or not?"

"How?" Bardock demanded. "The test results won't appear for another three weeks!"

"Idiot! How can you call yourself the smartest Saiya-jin on the planet? If it worked, Usagi should be waking up right now, not fading away any more!"

"Let's check on her," Kakarot said.

"Your majesty?" A bodyguard asked. "Do you feel safe with these strangers? Eclipse we know, but the others?"

Hotaru, who had been silent the entire time, laughed. "Uranus, we're not going to hurt her. It's nice to see you again." Haruka started to laugh and touched her arm affectionatley.

Selinity smiled. "We'll be fine Sailor Uranus. Watch the throne room until I return."

They walked back to Selinity's rooms and saw Usagi resting much easier than she had when Turles had picked her up. Prince Vegeta and Hotaru sat beside her, grabbing a hold of a hand. "Wake up Rena."

"Uhhmmm..." Her eyes began to open, "I thought I was dying."

"You were," Turles said. Usagi looked at him, her eyes showing their confusion.

"Why did you save me? You could have walked away?"

"Grrrr... Don't remind me. Maybe, because if my king and your brother found out, I'd be in a million pieces."

"That's not why you did it."

He turned to snap at her, but her eyes froze him in his tracks. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel like saying anything and smiled at her, with her doing the same in return. "Get better so I can kick your ass later." Turles walked out of the room.

"Thank you," before he completely left, the flick of his tail was the only indication that he had heard her. Kakarot had noticed the change in Turles and Usagi. Red fury lighted in his eyes and he had to surpress every urge not to go after his Uncle and kill him. Prince Vegeta was holding back laughter as he watched his friend.

'He's more Saiya-jin than I gave him credit for.' Usagi sat up, and looked around. Everyone was gathered around the bed and looking down at her with beams of pride and respect.

"I don't understand. Mother? Father?"

"Usagi," Rei shyly said, "are you feeling ok now? You're not going to fade away on us anymore are you?"

"No." Tears formed in the woman's eyes as she smiled. She was turning away when Usagi grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, don't leave. I think we need to talk, about the past and not in anger or bitterness either."

Rei was unsure about what to say or do, but quickly forgot about that as she hugged her friend and began to sob. "Oh Usagi! I'm so sorry for what happened. I didn't think you were ever going to forgive me and that the girl we all knew, had disappeared completely."

"She hasn't disappeared. I tried to bury her, thinking that if I became mean and heartless, that you guys couldn't hurt me anymore. But the more I saw you four and the unhappiness that you were going through because of what happened, the more I wanted to let you guys know that I wanted you back. I was afraid that if you figured out I was back, you would have yelled at me some more and I didn't want your lectures any longer. I was wrong for running away and I should have stood up to you four then. You four are not the only ones I owe an apology. I'm sorry that I've treated you the way I did, and I should have acted better. Maybe, I'm finally growing up, do you think?"

Artemis laughed and rubbed Usagi's neck. "It's about time you did. My patience was wearing thin."

"You've been so good to me Artemis. Luna would have nagged me for days about running like I did, but you didn't. I don't know what I would have done without you my friend and hope you stay by my side forever. I love that cat, but you and I somehow know each other better."

"No problem, but do you think we can tell Luna if we make it back to the future. I've seen her a couple of times and miss her so much. The sad look on her face doesn't belong there."

"You love her don't you?"

Artemis blushed, but nodded. "I've loved her since we first met."

"Oh Artemis. Is that why you were coming over to my house that day, to see Luna?" He didn't say anything, but she knew by the way he was avoiding the question that she hit home. "I'm so sorry Artemis. Why? Why did you do this for me, instead of staying in Japan with everyone else?"

"Because I love you too Princess. Everytime I saw you fight, despite what the girls or Luna said you couldn't do, I saw a look of steel come over you at the last moment and you would come through for them in the end. No you weren't perfect, but that didn't matter, because you needed time to adjust to the role of Sailor Moon. For someone that had only been fighting for a year, you had come a long way. I believed in you and after each fight you became stronger. It was like a hidden power was deep inside of you, waiting to come out, but you hadn't discovered it yet."

Rei let go of Usagi and moved away so that Haruka could hug her. "Kitten, don't you scare me like that ever again. My princess, your friends and family love you. Please stop feeling sorry for yourself and live your life the way you were before you ran away. Rei's right, as much as I like to deny it, and the old Usagi was happier. That's the woman we want back."

"Even the clutz attacks and stupid remarks?"

"If that's what you want, then go ahead," Rei cheerfully said to her. "So long as we don't fight any more."

"No way. I'm not going back to being stupid. I want to beat Ami as the top student in the world." The girls started laughing at their friend and the bond that had been severed so violently began to mend itself back in place.

Usagi managed to get out of bed and noticed it felt great to be able to move around without feeling so weak and tired. Her gaze fell on Kakarot and she walked up to him with a smile, making him back up. She had rarely been kind to him and this new attitude scared him slightly. "Kakarot,"

"What? I haven't done anything."

"Yes you have."

"Huh..."

"You helped me save Vegeta and you tried to protect me. After all I said and did to you, you were willing to help me out still?"

"I always do that. I have enemies that have done worse than you have and most of them are my friends now."

"Why are you backing away from me? You're not afraid are you?"

Kakarot growled, but found himself up against a wall, with no where to go, but through her. "I'm not afraid of you."

Her hand came up to brush against his cheek, making him take in a breath. Standing on her tip toes, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. "Thank you for being my friend Kakarot. I needed one, even if I didn't want to admit it."

His mind was going crazy after she walked away and he had to grit his teeth and squeeze his hands shut to keep himself in check. Blood dripped from his palms, making Usagi turn around and look at him. His eyes were wild and only had one thing in mind, her.

Usagi's eyes were starting to change from the blue calm, to a silver. Her tail started waving behind her and her body trembled wanting something that she couldn't explain. Kakarot made a step for her, but Vegeta stepped in his way blocking him from the one person he wanted. "Get out of my way Vegeta!"

"No! Have you forgotten the deal we made?"

"I haven't forgotten, but you're taking to damn long about it."

"No I'm not. You are going to have to wait until after the Arena. If you don't keep control of yourself until then, I'll have you sedated and restrained until you're over your problem."

King Vegeta and Eclipse looked at Kakarot and hissed. They hadn't noticed it before with all the other Saiya-jins in the dining hall, but it was very clear now. Eclipse felt fear enter her heart and the King wanted to fight him. The urge to keep his mate safe was intense.

"Fine." Kakarot stormed out of the room and went to find a remote place to be alone. Usagi's eyes blinked and she looked around in surprise.

"What happened? One minute I was leaving the room and then I smelled something very, very..."

"Saiya-jin," Prince Vegeta finished. "Rena, we need to talk, it's important."

"Sure. But can we get something to eat first. I'm hungry."

Laughter erupted from the room knowing Usagi was back to normal. Rei noticed that Usagi seemed to not have as much anger in her any longer, but what had made her want to forgive them so much? Would she ever tell her? She stopped at Eclipse and hugged her. "I'm glad you're alright. Even though I know that I won't have King Vegeta as my father and Queen Selinity as my mother, I'm still glad."

Eclipse hugged the girl and smiled. "You wouldn't be standing here if that was true dear. We made an arrangement that will make sure you will still be born."

"What do you mean? Daddy didn't cheat on you did he? I would be furious if my boyfriend had done something like that."

"No." Selinity said blushing. "The silver crystal helped out."

"Oh. Ok. I'm off for breakfast now!" Usagi was out the door before anyone could tell her it was dinner time, not breakfast.

"Is she always like that?" Bardock asked. "From the first impression I received of her, she didn't like anyone."

Artemis jumped on the general's shoulder, "She was that happy before things went really bad. I don't mind her this way, but hopefully she doesn't lose her brains along with it. I like her to beat Ami too."

* * *

Usagi had no difficulty finding the dining hall where she had spent much of her younger years sneaking food. Fond memories played through her mind, a tear slipping down her cheek. 'I can't live in the past anymore.'

To her surprise, Turles was there beginning on his tenth plate when she strolled in. Everyone had quit eating, disgusted and awed by the amount of food one person could inhale. Horrified, they watched Usagi join him and devour everything that came out of the kitchen door.

When they reached the middle of the table, there was one turkey leg that they grabbed at the same time and glared at each other. "I had it first!" Usagi growled.

"I'm bigger than you are and can easily take this from you. Let go!"

"Dream on!" Turles and Usagi were pulling so hard, that their feet were braced on both sides of the table, straining for one piece of chicken. Another turkey was being brought out, but they didn't care as they fought for the victory of the challenge issued. An idea popped into Usagi's head, one that she couldn't resist as she suddenly let go of the leg and watched Turles fly back into another table, the food piling on top of him and ruining his uniform for the second time that day.

The sight of seeing him on the floor with his hair flattened by a bowl of soup, his tail coated in chocolate cake and the rest of his body covered in mash potatoes, made her double over in laughter. "That's it!" Flying off the table, he flattened Usagi to the floor in one move, pinning her down. "That move is going to cost you."

She tried to get him off of her, but he was too heavy and she couldn't move her hands to push him away. "At least let me fight back, Turles!"

"All is fair in love and war, Princess. I already owe you one for the incident in the hall way before the evening dinner with King Vegeta." Turles brushed his tail down her arm, making her laugh. 'Interesting,' he thought. Making sure she was secure, he brushed his hand where his tail had been and smirked at the squeel of laughter coming from her.

"Stop, it tickles!" Turles was not familiar with the word, but the more his fingers pressed into her stomach, the more she thrashed and laughed as she tried to get away from him. It didn't appear to hurt her, but kept her uncomformtable and helpless. Going a little faster, her reaction was an arch off the floor, but not enough to dislodge him. When the tears came, he stopped to let her catch her breath. "Get off, you've had your fun."

Shifting his weight, he stood back up and offered his hand to help her stand. When she took it, he pulled so hard that she smashed against his body and her nose hit his chest. Usagi tried to back away, but his arm trapped her against him with his tail wrapping tightly around her waist. She could feel him quivering, as his other free hand secured her head to keep her from turning away.

His mouth brushed against her lips, spreading them open to explore and taste the gravy and chicken they had eaten. Usagi's mind was in a state of confusion. Only one person had ever kissed her before and felt nothing like the way Turles was manipulating her mouth. Her blood began to boil and something deep inside her began to react to Turles.

She realized what was happening and tried to break the kiss, but Turles tightened his grip and pinned her hands against his chest. Stopping the kiss, he moved to her jaw bone and trailed fire down to her neck, becoming very aggressive. His teeth were sharp as he nipped the skin, confusing her. "You're not marked," he growled.

"I don't understand... what that has to do with anything."

Turles was going to tell her when he yelled out in surprise. He felt his tail being snatched and his body yanked away from Usagi in one motion. Pain flashed in his eyes, but he tried to ignore it as he turned around in surprise to see Kakarot snarling at him with rage and jealousy. "Let go of me."

"No. She doesn't know what you're doing and pulling your tail off sounds like a good idea at the moment."

"Then I'll show her what she should know already!" Turles couldn't stop Kakarot from hurting him, his tail being squeezed tighter in his iron grip. "Coward, fight me like a Saiya-jin!"

Usagi blinked from the state of confusion she was in and saw Turles and Kakarot about to kill each other. "What is going on?" She started to step in between them when two tails wrapped around her waist and pulled her out of the way. Her brother and father were standing on either side of her, watching the two Saiya-jins.

"Usagi, never intefere in a challenge that has been issued. They don't know friend from foe and you could be killed by accident."

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Her body felt cold and longed for something she couldn't describe.

"Everything will be explained in time, Usagi." Her brother was trying to steer her out of the room when she saw the protective gaze of Kakarot on her. Turles didn't mean any harm, but he was determined to keep her safe even if it meant fighting his own family.

"No!" Usagi broke away from her brother and shoved herself between Kakarot and his objective. "Please stop." Her blue eyes pleaded with him not to hurt Turles, touching his arm and moving closer to him. He began to loosen his grip on Turles's tail and slowly calmed down.

As soon as Turles found himself free, he turned on Kakarot with a snarl when Usagi growled at him. "Stop! Kakarot's right! There's something no one's bothered to tell me and until I know, I never want you to pull a stunt like that again!"

Turles's eyes flashed, his hands clenching at his sides. "I'm not Kakarot, Princess. A challenge has been issued for you and I never stop until I get what I want."

"You can't beat Kakarot."

"I'm the third strongest fighter on Vegeta-sai! You can't expect me to believe that Kakarot is stronger than I?"

"Turles, look closely at my eyes for a second and tell me that again." Crossing his arms, he glared at Kakarot until he saw the black turn into an emerald green and felt a wind start to build around him. "If you don't want to find out what Vegeta and I truly are, challenge me for Usagi. I've done what she's asked of me, but that doesn't mean I've decided to let her go either. She needs to accept who and what she is and I'm going to give her that time."

Usagi couldn't believe he was sacrificing his own desires and instincts to make sure she felt safe. "Stop it both of you. I don't know what I want and would appreciate it if you let me figure that out for myself!"

"Saiya-jins don't act that way, Princess. Where the hell were you raised Kakarot? Saiya-jins take and conquer what they want, women being no different."

Kakarot's arm circled Usagi's waist and pulled her securely against him. "I'm not letting you or anyone else hurt her."

"I wasn't hurting her and think she was starting to enjoy it before we were interrupted. She's a Saiya-jin and she can't deny it any longer. Her body and instincts know what they want better than she does right now!"

"She's been raised as a human her entire life and before you can treat her like one, she must learn about the Saiyan race first. I wouldn't be keeping my promise to Vegeta very well if I let something happen to her before she was mentally and physically ready to fight it."

"General!" King Vegeta barked. "Stand down and leave her be! Kakarot's right and you will not attempt to mate with her until after the Arena! That goes for both of you and to make sure that does not happen, her and the other four women in her group will be staying in the royal chambers to be trained by Bardock's mate, Eclipse, myself or Vegeta. No one else is to come near them. I have another mission for you as well, to keep you out of trouble Turles, and I'm counting on you not to fail. You are to stay here on the moon and guard Queen Selinity with your life. Can you handle that?"

"Yes your majesty."

* * *

Bardock said good-bye to his brother, wishing him luck on his new assignment. From the look of things, he was going to need it, because the queens of Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune had come to stay with Queen Selinity until after she had the baby. Everyone greeted Turles with respect and warmth except Jupiter. She turned her nose up at him from day one, daring to turn her back on him.

Connecting somehow to Kakarot, everyone was teleported back to Vegeta-sai, right in time to discover that unwanted visitors were landing in less than 24 hours. It was enough to make King Vegeta's blood run cold and the color to drain from his face. He went to his throne room, thinking of a way he could save his people when seven warriors and Artemis from the future walked into the room, bowing in front of him on one knee. "Why are you bowing?"

"We've been talking and have come to a decision," Kakarot stated. "The way things stand, we have changed history dramatically by a lot of actions we have taken here recently."

"We don't know if we can ever go back home, because the Pluto here in this time line can't send us back. There is something blocking the stream. According to her, we won't be effected by the changes we make unless someone in this time isn't born, which means we won't loose our powers by accident."

Rei stepped up and faced the King, "We fight evil, protective love and justice and the past is no different. If and when the time comes, we will fight Frieza for you if we have not returned back to the future."

"That's absurd! I know you say you're stronger where you come from, but Frieza? There's no way you can defeat him."

Kakarot and Vegeta smiled in unison. "Kakarot's beaten him once already and I still owe him one. He's promised if we have to, I can play with him for several hours before I kill him."

"I only have one request," Kakarot stated.

"What?"

"This is a big request. We're going to be able to get rid of Frieza, but in doing so, we take the chance of not making ourselves as powerful in this time line. According to Pluto, we won't be effected by the changes we make, because we're out of the time stream, but there are many more enemies that are going to appear and they must be ready. Instead of sending Kakarot to Earth when he is first born, Vegeta and I would like to train him and the prince to become Super Saiya-jins. They will be the only ones we will teach this because of history. We don't want to change it too much and with the off chance someone might decide to use the incredible power and destroy the universe with it. When they become about ten, send them to Earth to begin seeking out the red ribbon army and taking them out. They are not to stop until they kill Dr. Gero and destroy every and all labs. If we take him out now, we can destroy the one controlling time in our future and be able to return to it. There's another reason as well. We need to be able to have our children in this time line and if you have to tell them who the women are and find a way to make sure that those children are born, then so be it. However, do not have those women marked as mates. I love my kids and would hate not to see them in the future when we return."

"We have a way of having children without mating with anyone," King Vegeta told them. Both Saiya-jins smiled at him, and laughed. "Before you leave, tell me who the women are and we'll get what we need out of them and then erase their memories of the process. I take it the women had your children naturally?"

"Yes."

"So be it. I have a feeling you have different intended mates anyway. Defeat Frieza and you will have your wish."

"We won't defeat Frieza. Kakarot and Vegeta of this timeline will. By the time Frieza comes back when Vegeta is ten, they will already be Super Saiya-jins, and we can take them to a place we know of so they can train without waisting time here."

"Do you think those two can do it?"

"Yes."

"And, we'll have Hotaru and Usagi as well. When she is born, we want her trained as well. We're going to be creating an alternate dimension time line after this, but it doesn't really matter as long as certain people are born."

"Who would have been your trainer in this time line Vegeta?"

"Nappa and he's an imbecile."

"All right, but before we make the announcement you must go through the Arena and defeat every obsticale in your path. That is the only way you will be able to train my son becasue that is the law. And no one here, but Bardock, Turles and myself are to know that you are from the future. I owe no explanations for my announcements."

"If you have to, agree with what ever Frieza asks for now and then when he returns we'll have the children ready. Only if we have to, will we intefere with the battle, but we really rather the children be able to defeat their enemy and not someone from the future."

"I hope you're right and I will let Eclipse and Bardock know what we are doing."

"One other thing father, Frieza is going to ask if we'll join his army. Tell him you would like some time to think about it and see if you have adequate soilders for him. If you must tell him, they need more training and you need time to do that."

"All of you are willing to do this?"

"Yes!" came the unison cry.


	12. Saiya-jin Culture

**Saiya-jin Culture**

* * *

*In the present*

Pluto watched time and cursed. Everything had changed course again and nothing was happening the way it was suppose to. "I'm going to kill them!"

She had made the right decision in pulling the Z and Sailor Senshi from the time stream. They would have vanished along with everything else. They didn't know it, but they had been training for a very long time, oblivious to the passing of time. With only one thing left to do, she waved her staff and pulled another person from the timeline; a young man of almost twenty-one. He had short black hair and a bandana around his forehead. His expression was confused and he stared at Pluto and his strange surroundings. "Greetings, Ryoga."

"What happened? Where am I? Did I get lost again? Who are you?" Pluto raised a brow, a bit surprised at all the questions. He didn't seem to surprised that he was in a new dimension; how lost did he get?

"I'm Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time. There's more to say, but that can wait. With another wave of her staff, several warriors flashed in front of them, worn and tired.

"Pluto," Michuru asked, "Did something happen?"

"I have a confession to make and someone to introduce." Nodding at the man beside her, she gave a soft smile before she explained. "His name is Ryoga and he'll be here for a while."

"Things are that bad? Is Usagi ok?" Minako asked hopefully.

"Vegeta and Kakarot?" Gohan and Goten pleaded, looking at Pluto for answers.

"Artemis?" Luna wished.

"They're fine, but as things stand, the present and future are gone. All of you will be born, but the events that took place on Earth have changed. Not only will you have to read up on it when you return, but you'll have to keep quiet about who you guys were and the roles that you play or played."

"Does this mean we can't go to college anymore?" Ami and Gohan asked.

"No. It just means we're all playing it by ear for now."

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on, who the green man is and the guys with the tails are? I much rather be fighting Ramma right now than be here in the twilight zone."

"I remember you," Michuru said. "You're Ryoga from the Silver Alliance. Serenity and yourself could never be seperated and always played together. Queen Selinity raised you after Pluto took control of the time gates."

"You remember all that, Michuru?" Ami questioned. "How much of our memories do we still lack?"

"They've been blocked to keep away unnecssary pain. The Silver Alliance wasn't exactly a time of peace. Beryl appeared right before the Z senshi formed together; it is also part of the reason why so many enemies have been attakcing Earth for so long."

"You're my mother?" Ryoga asked. "Why can't I remember anything about you or where I came from?"

"Sending you to Queen Selinity was my only way to hide you from your father. If the other Saiya-jins had found out, they would have killed you." Pluto's eyes were haunted and sad. "Your father was a good man, until the birth of his son Broli. He became twisted and crazy. In the end, he realized his mistakes and died for it."

"I have a story to tell, a perk to being time guardian. It's filled with pain, loneliness and hardships. Some think that I'm twenty-two, others think that I'm younger. To tell you the truth, I've been alive longer than anyone here can possilby imagine. Several millienum ago, the solar system that you now know as Mercury, Venus, Earth, the Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and the Sun all had their warriors. My father, Chronos, had me when the solar system was first created and told me that I would be immortal to take over the time gates one day."

"Until that day, I traveled from planet-to-planet, helping to create the Silver Alliance. I didn't have time for love, nor did my father approve of the suitors that were interested. Shortly after King Vegeta and Selinity had their child, Princess Serenity, Paragus arrived on Pluto. His mate had died and his son was born with the power level of a Super Saiya-jin the first day. At first, King Vegeta was over joyed that someone could be born with the power level that Broli had."

"They had so hoped he would be the one to defeat Frieza, but Broli snapped. Kakarot was the one that set him off, both could sense the other's power levels. One good, the other evil and they both hated each other equally. King Vegeta ordered the boy to be destroyed, seeing the threat and danger to their race. Paragus defied his orders and took the child, fleeing his homeworld forever."

"Vegeta-sai was to be destroyed, making it impossible for either to be tracked. Paragus and I met; he looked tired, hungry, and desparate. I had, by this time, taken over responsibilities as time guardian. There was something about him and I couldn't help but fall for him. Broli was impossible; I couldn't control him."

"Paragus had built a collar, trying to keep his powers under control, but Broli was beyond mad. He hated everything, and would kill anything that he touched. Before he left, Paragus and I spent one night together. I was terrified that I'd have a child like Broli, but Ryoga was like any other normal child, with the strength of a Saiya-jin."

"Ryoga was born with a beautiful, dark green tail. Except for that and his personality, the rest of his features resembled his father. Ryoga was forbidden to remain in the time space until he had reached the age to take my place. I sent him to Queen Selinity, where he was raised with Serenity and other's like himself. She, Saturn and Jupiter all knew what it was like to be demi-Saiya-jins. Ryoga and Serenity instantly liked each other; noone could separate them for anything, not even Prince Vegeta when he threatened to kill him."

"Ryoga, like Serenity and her brother, didn't think the princess should be forced into a marriage she didn't want, so he called King Vegeta and told him what was happening. That's what caused the marriage to be called off."

"Wait a minute!" Makoto shouted. "You said I was like Serenity, Ryoga and Hotaru. I didn't even know they were Saiya-jins let a lone myself."

"I have a gift for you and Ryoga." With a flash from her staff, Makoto and Ryoga dropped down and felt a sensation crawl from their back down to where there pants were. What came out caused Gohan, Goten and Trunks to gasp in surprise. A brown tail was waiving at them from Makoto and a dark green one from Ryoga.

"Who's her father?" Gohan asked.

"Turles."

"What?"

"The others from the past can tell you how it happened, since their the ones changing history."

"I thought they knew not to do that?" Michuru shouted.

"They know, but being who and what they are, I'm not surprised at their decisions. Frieza is going to destroy Vegeta's homeworld and they don't like the idea too much. So they decided, if they were still there, they would fight him. However, if they can train Kakarot and Vegeta before that happens, then they are going to have the two children fight Frieza instead of themselves. They have also decided to train Usagi and Hotaru, but I have a feeling they will be asking Jupiter and Ryoga to join them when the time comes."

"Isn't there anyway to stop them from changing any more history? Can't you bring them back to this time line at all? Or what about the other Pluto from the past?"

Pluto shook her head. "The only way they can come back is by defeating Dr. Gero before he creates the androids. Many things in history are going to change, but Kakarot and Vegeta had figured out a way to make sure that everyone would still be born and won't die. He's also found a way to make sure that those kids will not be raised the same way that they have and be eternal friends. Their memories will converge on them when they finally return to the time they belong."

"This is so complicated," Luna said.

"Enough chit chat!" Piccolo ordered. "Ryoga can train with Michuru and myself. If he's a Saiya-jin, then he should prove to be quite interesting. Pluto, keep looking for a way to bring them back."

* * *

*In The Past*

Usagi woke with a yawn and noticed that Hotaru, Rei and Haruka were already dressed and smiling at her. "Welcome back to the real world sleepy head. Come, we have training to do."

"I forgot." Quickly, Usagi dressed in her Saiya-jin armor and nodded to her friends that she was ready. The first two people to greet them that morning were Eclipse and someone that they haven't met yet. "Hello ladies, Princess. This is my friend and elite guard Kalara. She's Bardock's mate and pregnant. Her job is to teach you how to fight, but she will not be physically doing so until after the baby is born."

"Is this your first child?" Usagi asked, curiously.

"No. This will be my second and Bardock has chosen the name, Kakarot. Before I train you, you girls need to learn a few facts about our culture. Other than what Vegeta has told you, what do you know about the planet Vegeta-sai?"

"I remember very little. I do know that Kakarot and Turles are acting strange."

"No Princess, they're acting Saiya-jin."

"I think I remember something," Rei shouted excitedly. "Vegeta came to the moon and occassionally we would talk about Saiya-jin life. He said that they were proud and powerful fighters, sometimes leaving a mark on the person they have chosen to be their mate for life. Through this mark, an unbreakable bond forms between them where they can see each others thoughts and feelings."

"Anything else?"

"No. He disappeared and the silver alliance was destroyed soon after."

Kalara and Eclipse looked at the girls with shocked faces and a sigh. "We might as well order breakfast, Eclipse. This could take the rest of the day."

Everyone picked a comfortable spot and waited. "Do you want to know why Kakarot and Turles are suddenly taking an interest in you, Usagi? Turles has a better idea of what's happening than Kakarot does, making a dangerous and tense situation. Kakarot will wish to fight everyone and anyone that gets in his way for the female he's after. He doesn't want to hurt her, but he'll find a way to convince her that she doesn't want to leave him either. Now here's where a rare and deadly combination comes into play; Usagi, you're going through a change as well, attracting any available male Saiya-jin to you. Tell me, did you want Turles to kiss you before he did on the moon?"

"No. When he did, I felt like I didn't want anyone else though. Then he moved to my neck, making me shake as if something were controlling my actions and thoughts. Look, I'm not the type to be with everyone!"

"We know, that's why we're telling you this. Hotaru needs to know, because she'll be reaching that age soon herself. None of you are marked, meaning to other Saiya-jins that you're available. In Usagi's situation, she's not going to be able to resist other Saiya-jins if they manage to break through her guard."

"Some females become submissive, while others fight before they give into the victor. The challenger must win every fight if he wishes to claim his mate; if he doesn't, then she has the right to refuse any further contact with him. Also, a Saiya-jin must defeat everyone in the woman's family."

"That's crazy! You make them sound like they can't control their instincts and act like a bunch of barbarians!" Haruka shouted.

"You're a prime target Sailor Uranus," Eclipse taunted. "Being a fighter, like most Saiya-jins, is something they respect. It doesn't matter if you're not stronger than they are, you're resisting them. Saiya-jins aren't civilized and never will be."

"The signs you want to look for is how they act when other suitors are around. They're aggressive, possessive and protective. They won't even realize they like you, but their instincts will know. It will start as a simple game, half-interested in a mate. What finally grabs their attention, is the *hard-to-get* routine, or the *I hate you* attitude."

"The harder you push them away, the more determined they become in trying to claim you. Soon it becomes almost like a hunt. Saiya-jins hate women throwing themselves at a male, portraying them as whores. They're particular about choosing a mate, but when they have one in mind, they either get whom they want, or loose them in battle against the family."

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"Something wrong, Princess?" Kalara asked.

"If Kakarot thinks he can have me, he better think again. I don't want a boyfriend or a mate. I'll just avoid him until we're over this."

"It's not that simple, Usagi," Rei gently told her. "Think about it. I may not be the senshi of love, but I've been picking up some extremely poweful vibes of hostilitaty when it comes to you. Kakarot was ready to kill Turles yesterday and you know it. For now, you can avoid him, train as hard as you want, but when it comes time to fight in the Arena, there's no way you can run from him. He's going to be going nuts from holding back."

"I'm not sure how he managed it, but I think Prince Vegeta has made Kakarot promise something he won't break easily."

"I told him how I felt. Doesn't he understand that? Besides, he was being protective yesterday, nothing more. What makes you think he cares about me?"

"Saiya-jins don't pick every woman they run across. If Kakarot was interested in you, then he is now. He's pretending to be calm and I would advise not to underestimate him. Bardock was very cunning when it came to catching me," Kalara said.

Usagi paled. She could see the resembalance in the way Kakarot acted compared to his father and it terrified her. 'I have to avoid him. He can't be smarter than me, can he?' "Thanks for the tip."

"Usagi, one more thing. Don't run from Kakarot. That will not only cause him to chase you, but seal your fate and initiate the hunt. All formalitites will be thrown out the window and you won't be able to ask for help. The four of you will stay with us, King Vegeta or Geta until further notice."

"Is there other signs we can use?"

"Saiya-jins have a distinct sent, like musk, that grows very strong when the time comes for them to track and hunt for their mate. Females smell like Ylang, Ylang."

"I want to go home. Things were so less complicated before I ran away. The comments from the other girls, seem small compared to what's happening now."

"We won't let you down," Hotaru said, hugging her sister.

"I'm not staying here cooped up the entire time I'm here! You might as well lock me up and throw away the key. I'll have to be more alert and careful when I walk around, but you're not taking away my pride or freedom!"

* * *

Bardock and Kakarot

Bardock and Kakarot had gotten an early start, sparring and talking about life on the planet. For most of his life, Kakarot had been denied the chance to be a Saiya-jin and his culture, feeling ashamed for it. His people weren't evil before Frieza corrupted them, making him want to rip him to shreds more than ever. "Kakarot?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about Usagi?"

'Where did that come from?' "Why?"

Bardock sensed that he needed to tread carefully or Kakarot would turn on him. "I'm curious. You're acting like you're hunting her and it's rare for a Saiya-jin to turn on their own blood like you did."

"It's not the first time, and apparently not the last."

Bardock was surprised and turned to face the haunted expression in Kakarot's eyes. "What happened? You've already changed history, so this shouldn't matter."

"You're right. Besides, it can't hurt anymore than it already does. When the planet was destroyed, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were with Frieza. I was sent to the planet Earth right before that happened, with the instructions to destroy all life forms and to return when I was done. I didn't do that because I lost all my memories after a sharp blow to the head. Years passed where I thought I was an orphan and an Earthling. One day, Raditz appeared and demanded to know why I never completed my mission. I was thrilled to know that I wasn't the only child, but what I saw, horrified me. He was evil, everything that I wasn't and had spent my life fighting against."

"He kidnapped my son and ordered that I destroy 100 people before the next day. The earthlings were my friends and the only family I knew. I had no idea what a Saiya-jin was. I fought my brother and killed him, causing Nappa and Vegeta to appear."

"I defeated both of them, to discover what and who Frieza was. That's when I finally understood why the Saiya-jins were the way they are. I even killed Turles in battle, but I didn't know I was related to him until coming here."

Bardock was in shock. "Kakarot, what you've done is a crime punishable by death. However, it occurred in the future and under your circumstances, I don't think I would have acted any different. Perhaps we can prevent that from happening again."

"Maybe."

"You're not the only one interested in her."

"What are you talking about?"

Bardock stepped back at the sudden anger in his son's voice and posture. "I was observing my brother and you last night. Even now you're getting defensive. I'm warning you that anyone might try to take her as their mate."

"No!" The move was quicker than Bardock could see it, "I don't care how you do it, but if you and everyone else doesn't want a lot of blood shed on their hands, you better warn them to stay away from her. She's mine, but I'm waiting for the right time to take her. It's not as simple as forcing her to do something against her will, but convincing her that I'm what she wants."

Bardock tried to loosen the grip on his neck, but Kakarot's hand was like steel and it only got tighter. "Kakarot. I don't want your mate as my own. I already have one. This is only a conversation between father and son. Dammit, get a hold of your self!" 'How strong is this boy? If I had any doubts about his strength before, I don't now.' He watched Kakarot's eyes change back and forth between green and black for several seconds and hoped that his son would realize he wasn't trying to do anything to threaten him.

Kakarot was struggling. He knew he shouldn't hurt his father, but his rage was so intense that the only thing running through his mind was to keep Usagi to himself and no one else. He heard his father cry out to him and this was the only reason he did not change.

At that precise moment, Kalara, Eclipse and their trainees came walking by and gasped when they saw Bardock. 'What's going on Bardock?" Kalara asked through her link to him.

'I underestimated Kakarot and asked the wrong questions concerning Usagi. He's struggling not to snap, but that may be difficult not to do.'

Kalara stilled her self and walked herself inbetween Kakarot and Bardock. To say that Kakarot wasn't expecting this was an understatement when she punched him hard across the face and sent him flying back. Kakarot stood back up and looked at the blood pouring from his lip and he looked at Kalara suprised. "Why did you interfere?"

"He happens to be my mate! If you make one more move towards him, you're going to have to go through me first!"

"Kalara what the hell are you doing? What if he hurts you?"

"I'm not going to hurt her. One she's pregnant and two, I don't like hitting women that aren't as strong as I am."

"That's not the only reason you won't hit me, is it?" She could tell Kakarot had lost the will to fight by the way he was looking at her. His tail was trembling along with his body, but he held himself stiff so that he couldn't reveal his real emotions.

"I have to go."

"Tell her Kakarot," Usagi ordered. "Or I will. She's going to find out when the babies born anyway. You two will look alike except for size."

"You know who she is?"

"Yes. We met this morning, but she doesn't know about you yet. Bardock won't say anything because he's been ordered not to. I wasn't."

"This isn't your concern Usagi."

She hissed and stood straight up and glared at him. "You're right, what do I know. I'm only another stupid girl."

"That's not what I said..." He never finished as she walked away from him and disappeared. Haruka glared at him, "don't start with me Haruka. I may not hit my mother, but I will hit you."

His mother's body went rigid; "I don't understand."

"I'm from the future and we ended up here by accident, but we don't know how long we're going to be here."

Kalara walked up to Kakarot and touched his face, arms, back and couldn't believe how much like Bardock and Turles he looked like. "That's why Bardock wanted to name the child." Her attention focused on Bardock and he found himself wanting to face Kakarot again, rather than his angry mate. "You knew about this, and you didn't tell me!"

"I think I'm going to go check on Raditz and see how his training is doing."

Kalara turned back to her son, "you're going to stay in our house from now on and not a spare bedroom. By the way, you better apologize to Usagi before she gets too angry. She reminds me of myself. Now that I know who you're related, I know she doesn't stand a chance at getting away."

"She hates me."

"I doubt that. She just has a hard time showing you how she really feels. Talk to her and find out." Kakarot nodded and followed after Usagi. "Bardock, do you think you can help Eclipse for the rest of the afternoon on training the girls? I need some rest."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes."

* * *

Kakarot caught up with her as she walked around the castle in a daze, trying to figure out what was on her mind. "You have a bad habit of letting things upset you."

"Do you mind? I'm trying to think and you're interrupting."

"Now you're the one being rude." Kakarot grabbed her arm and pushed her back against a wall. "Why do you hate me?"

"I told you, I don't and can't hate you. Why would I risk my life for someone that I hated? You confuse and anger me?"

"How?"

"I don't know! I have training and I'm waisting time by goofing off with you."

"Now I'm a waist of time?" He growled, letting her go. The apology he had for her, was forgotten and he turned away from her. 'What is wrong with me?' "I'll see you later, a lot later."

Usagi flinched. She had hurt his feelings again. 'Why is he doing this to me and why do I care?' "Kakarot... please wait."

"Forget it! You've made it perfectly obvious that I'm not wanted and how you feel. Only when you want something, do you changed your demeanor."

"That's not true and you know it!" Usagi cut off his departure and stood in front of him. "How dare you make assumptions about who I am and what I'm thinking! You're no different than Mamoru or any other man!"

Before he could see the angry hurt, she tried to leave when a tail wrapped around her waist and stopped her. Usagi attempted to turn around, but a hand on her back and one on her stomach kept her still while Kakarot moved behind her. "Why are you running again?"

She couldn't believe him. He was the one about to leave and now she was running. "I'm not running."

"Stop trying to get away then." Kakarot turned her around to face him, supporting her against the wall so she wouldn't fall or run. His hand brushed her neck, his thumb on her lips, and his mouth kissed the top of her head. He waited for a protest, but when he heard nothing, he continued moving his hands gently down her sides, drawing out a shiver. His head moved closer, closer, until their mouths were only a breath away, but he held back, waiting for her to respond.

Usagi thought he was going to kiss her, but when he stopped, she opened her eyes to see him looking at her with glazed eyes of fiery passion and desire, making her whimper in longing. "Kakarot..."

"Ask me Usagi. I'm not doing anything against your will."

A blush creeped across her cheeks as she tried to drop her gaze from his, but a thumb tilted her chin to look at him. A sneeky smile crossed her face as she wound her hands around his neck and pressed her body closer to him, bringing out a gasp. "I don't ask for anything anymore." She brought his head closer to where their mouths touched, igniting a roaring flame inside of both of them. If she thought she had control, she changed her mind when his hands grabbed her hips and crushed her to him.

His hand held the back of her head as he ravished her mouth, wanting more with each breath he took. "I want you," he gasped against her throat. He nipped hard, drawing a little blood and making her shout in surprise and to bring her back to reality.

"We have to stop." Kakarot blinked and stepped away from Usagi, not sure what had happened. "I have to go. Sorry about what I said and I'll see you later." 'A lot later.' When she made it back to her room, she noticed that their was a little blood staining her neck and she tried to wipe it away, but you could tell that something had bit her slightly. It wasn't deep and would vanish within a day, but she needed to wear something in the mean time to keep the others from seeing the mark. 'What happened out there?'

'I can't believe I lost control like that!' Usagi blinked in surprise and looked to see who had said that, but no one was around. Thinking it was nothing she chose a body suit that covered her neck and laid down on the bed. 'She's never going to come near me again.'

"There it is again. It sounds like Kakarot, but he can't come in here." Taking the covers she buried herself under them, trying to forget the voice in her mind and the incident outside the castle. She hoped that nothing serious had happened when he nipped her that hard. Saiya-jins mark their mates permanetly.

As she slept through the rest of the night, she kept having dreams and hearing someone call out to her, making it one of the worse night sleeps she's had in a long time. 'Maybe it's something I ate and I'll get over it in a couple of days. There's no way I'm telling my brother or father about this. No one must know.'


	13. Frieza

**Frieza**

* * *

Rei was laying on her stomach, hurting bad. If she had known things would be this hard, she would have taken memory loss. However, letting Usagi down, hurt her more than the injuries she was substaining from Bardock or Eclipse. Haruka was having a hard time to, as each blow she tried to aim at Eclipse was blocked and countered. The only credit you could give her, was the fact she didn't give up.

Prince Vegeta had come in and watched them train and admired the determination that Mars continued to display. There were cuts on her lips, arms and face, but she always stood back up and got ready for another round. The final blow came when Bardock made a fake for her stomach, but faded behind her and hit her on the back of the neck, knocking her completely out. "How much work does she need?"

"A lot. From my point of view, she would be lucky to make it past round one, let alone the whole tournament. She shouldn't do this and let everyone else handle it."

"That's not an option. If she ever wishes to reclaim her birth right, she must make it past round two and I will make sure that she does."

"Your highness, are you sure you don't want us to handle this?" Bardock asked.

"I'm positive, but I would like to know where Usagi is? I see Rei, Hotaru, who's still standing, and Haruka, who's barely conscious."

"I'm not sure. She went for a walk, but I thought she would be back by now."

"Send her to me when you see her." Vegeta picked up Rei and walked out of the training room. She was out of the regeration tank within an hour and looked at Vegeta in confusion.

"Why am I not with the others still?"

"Do you have a problem with me training you? Or do you wish to fail during the Arena? Rena said you only had to make it past round two, but at the rate you're going, you won't even make it a second into one."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence. I have more training to do, if you're done joking around." Vegeta's tail grabbed Rei's leg and tripped her. "What are you doing?"

Vegeta laughed as he picked her up off the ground and drug her with his tail until she got the idea that she wasn't going anywhere but with him to train. "No more arguments. I am you trainer for the next three months and if you don't like it, you can quit." He let her go and turned around to face her, his arms crossed and an expression made of steel.

Rei didn't know what to say. She could tell by looking at him, that he would be a lot harder on her than Bardock or Eclipse could ever be. "I'm not quitting. I don't care if I die in the process, but to quit now is the same as saying I'm a failure to the Sailor Senshi and I have never given up."

She backed up as he advanced, a blank expression on his face. "That's not exactly true, now is it? You gave up once and if Usagi had not jumped the cliff to save you, you wouldn't be standing here discussing the issue. I'm not going to have a coward training under me or any other Saiya-jin."

Anger surfaced in Rei for the first time in several years as she stepped into a fighting stance. "I may not have done the right things, but don't you ever call me a coward again. You should talk, because you tried to do the same thing."

"I'm not answering questions, I'm asking them?" Vegeta shouted.

"Well, then you can have the same questions back, because I'm not answering unless you do." Rei tried swinging a kick at him, but he ducked and grabbed her other leg and dropped her down on her back.

"You seem to be in this postion a lot." His hand remained on her leg, while his body pressed forward pinning her securely. "Can you get out of it though?" Rei tried, but the more she struggled the harder he pressed on her leg, making her uncomfortable. Her hair was splaid behind her, and he thought of a black raven. "You need to learn how to block better?" His hand moved up her thigh, to her stomach and stopped. His eyes focused on her mouth and a strange feeling swept over Vegeta that he thought he had forgotten.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked him.

"I figured that was obvious. You left your guard down, and I took advantage of it."

"Then why haven't you picked yourself back up?"

"I told you why. Throw me off."

Rei felt every muscle in his body as it pressed down on her. "You know I'm not strong enough to do that yet. Alright, I agree to train under you, but you're going to have to teach me what you want to know, not beat me to death and expect me to learn from it."

"Why not? That's how I learned from Frieza and his men."

"You're not Frieza."

Vegeta wanted to do more than pin her down, but he pulled himself up and yanked her along with him. "We'll continue tomorrow and you better pay attention to what I show you, because I won't repeat myself."

Rei allowed herself to breathe as Vegeta walked away and she sank on a nearby chair. "He's confusing. I never know what his intentions are."

* * *

*In the Present*

Ami grunted as Gohan managed to spin her around and kick her in the ribs. Bra was lying on her back, still recovering from the last sparring session and wondered when lunch time was. Ami held her side, panting as she watched her trainer come up to her slowly. Closing her eyes, she waited for the blow to come, but a tail wrapped around her arm and helped her back up. "Better, but you still leave yourself open after I punch and you block it. You need to come up with another attack after you block, because the enemy never stops at just a single attack."

He left her standing there to pick Bra up from the ground. "I didn't say you can rest. We still have a few hours of fighting left, and we won't stop until I'm ready to eat."

"Awww, Gohan... You've never pushed me this hard before. Why now?"

"Because the enemy won't care if you're young or old. You're related to Vegeta and the enemy has something against him and my family. Now get back up, because we don't have the time to be goofing off."

Ami wanted to say something about that, but kept her mouth shut. "Let's do it again and this time block and counter."

* * *

Trunks was fighting with Pan as Minako was sleeping off her last sparring session with him. She hated doing all this training, but being the leader of the four senshi, did not give her the option to say no. Trunks was finding that Pan was a fast learner and getting harder to outsmart. "Not bad Pan but," Trunks dropped and spun his foot in a sweep to knock her down, "you don't ever look at your feet."

"Can we do it again?" Pan started attacking him again and he could only laugh at the amount of energy she had to give. Like her father, Pan hated giving up and loved to give all her effort. With a surprise move, she rolled past Trunks and grabbed his tail from behind. "I did it! You left your tail to where I could get it!"

Trunks growled at the pain shooting through his tail, but tried to ignore it. "Great job Pan, but let go."

"What do I get if I do?"

"A bigger lunch."

"Yeah! Can I see Bra today? I miss her."

"Not yet. We have to wait until her training is done, but knowing her, Gohan is probably still trying to get her to quit being lazy. Father always did spoil her to much."

"He likes her because she's not a boy and she gives him kisses everyday."

The idea of his father getting a bunch of kisses was too much for Trunks and he bowled over laughing. "That, I wish I could have gotten a picture of. Father would never allow us to see that."

"Why are you laughing at Geta?" Pan asked putting her hands on her hips. "He makes us cookies all the time and tells us bed time stories about his home planet before it got hit by a big rock."

Trunks quit laughing and looked at the eight-year-old. "Is that what he told you two?"

"Yes."

'Why didn't father tell you two the truth?'

Minako moaned and sat back up rubbing her head. "What hit me?"

"I did, when you jumped up into my kick instead of ducking. How many times do I have to tell you Minako? You duck when I kick, and jump when I sweep."

"That's too much for me to remember."

Trunks hit his forehead and sighed. "Honestly, I wonder how you ever made it into high school let alone college. Your attention span is horrible."

"I have enough attention to know you're a jerk. I'll train myself." Minako started to storm off, when Trunks grabbed both her arms and pulled her close to him.

"I may be a jerk, but I at least know what this enemy is capable of. I've fought enemies where they've destroyed this planet and killed everyone that we cared about most. Granted with a few things we know about, they came back to life, but it hurt none the less. What would you feel if you didn't put everything you had into this training and everyone you are responsible for dies? Trust me, you don't want that on your conscious."

"You think I don't know that. We're fighters, but we have never learned how to fight to the caliber you and the other ones like you have. We use magic and you use martial arts and some light shows."

"They're not light shows Minako and you could do the same thing if you concentrated hard enough and focused on the task at hand."

"Are you being nice? I haven't heard you talk this much since I came in here with you."

"Call it encouragment if you like. I'm not allowing you to walk off, so get back into a fighting stance and try that exercise again." This time, when Trunks kicked at her head she ducked and then jumped when he dropped back down to sweep and to his surprise she did a move of her own and kicked him in the face when he was coming back up. It barely phased him, but he was surprised she got the combination right and countered with a move of her own. "Do it again. And this time I'm not going so easy on you." Minako nodded and they went at it again.

* * *

Goten was training Makoto and the little girl named Usagi. It was funny that she was named after her mother and told them to call her Rini instead so that they wouldn't get them confused. The two picked up lessons fast, mainly because of their Saiya-jin blood and found himself hard pressed as Makoto kept pushing the edge. She never played offensive and this was her major weakness. He would let her attack him all out for hours if necessary and begin striking back when she was too tired to continue. After about a month, she started figuring this out and started to conserve her energy more and wait for her opponent to make his moves.

Rini had a photographic memory and didn't need to be told more than once how to do something. What suprised Goten, was she already knew a lot of the basics and her powers would burst forth when she was pressed into a corner. He had never seen anything like it and one day a pink tail appeared and this confused him. In his entire life, he had never seen a tail of that color, but Trunks had a purple one, while his sister had a blue one. One day when he was trying to throw a blast at her, she jumped over it, sommer saulted and landed on the top of his head laughing. "You missed me, Goten." He would try and grab her, but she would slide off his back and run into the mist playing hide and seek. If it was one thing she was good at it was hiding. She learned this from the dark moon.

After lunch, Makoto and Rini both came up with a plan to outsmart Goten. When Goten hit Makoto in the arm, she knelt down and started to cry at the top of her lungs, making Goten feel like the worse person in the world and tried to look at her arm. At the last minute, she yelled for Rini to make her move and Goten was hit in the head by a foot, while Makoto tackled him to the ground and sat on his waist.

"Al right!" Rini shouted.

"Now what?" Makoto asked.

"No more mister nice guy with you girls," Goten shouted rolling over and pinning both of them down with each arm. "Nice tactics, but you don't shout al right when you have them down. You finish them off."

"We could have done that, but we didn't want to kill you."

"Give me a break! You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to. I'm hungry!" He let off of them and they shook their heads and prayed that they ate before they attacked the enemy or they would all be doomed.

* * *

Ryoga thought that fighting with these weirdos would be a waist of his time, but five minutes with Piccolo had his blood burning for more and he started putting more effort into trying to beat the Namek. In all his travels of being lost, he had never been able to defeat Ranma in battle. Just once, he would love to be able to defeat the idiot and say he was the strongest of the two. Unlike the other trainers, Piccolo held nothing back against his pupils and often knocked them all out, but the half Saiya-jin. This one surprised him, because he often got back up after each beating and attacked like he was fresh. Something about the time guardian's blood was healing him at a much faster rate than normal.

Endymion wasn't allowed to fight with his sword, taken by the time guardian the first day. Michuru would often try and help him back up and he would look at her greatfully. "Get back up both of you!" Two ki blasts came rushing at them, making them dodge or spend another day recovering. They knew better than to stop and count their blessings and the three of them attacked Piccolo trying to beat him.

He split into three forms, taking on all three of them. "Not good," Endymion shouted. When a blast was about to hit him, someone threw themself on top of him and took it full blast. "What?" He turned around and saw Michuru unconscious and badly burnt. "Oh god. He gently laid her on her stomach and left her back exposed so it didn't touch the ground. Taking his hands, he placed them over her, and used his natural healing abilities and started to fix the burns on her. "Come on Michuru."

When she opened her eyes, she saw the worried ones of Mamoru and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you. You know, despite how you hurt kitten, you're still a nice guy."

"I never meant to hurt her. Can you go on?"

"Sure. Watch your back next time?"

"Let me take it next time. Haruka wouldn't be happy if you killed yourself for me."

* * *

*In the Past*

Usagi woke up nearly screaming as she witnessed a nightmare she didn't think was possible. Loneliness was all around her, with no family around to hug, no one to claim her as her own. The more she dreamed, the more she realized it wasn't her she saw, but a small little boy. Years would pass, when he found out the only family he had was from a race of killers that tried to destroy everything that he cared about. 'What is going on with me?' She got out of bed, but felt dizzy and cold. Ignoring it, she took a shower and tried to shake the disturbing thoughts from her mind. 'I hope I'm not going crazy.' Walking to a mirror, she noticed that the mark was fading fast and you couldn't see it by first glancing at her. Not taking any chances, she picked up the armor that covered her neck and put it back on. "I wish they had sweaters. I'm so cold."

Walking out of her room, she met Eclipse and the other women in the waiting room joining all their rooms together. "What happened yesterday, Usagi?" Hotaru asked. "We kept expecting you to show up, but you never did."

"I slept all night. I didn't mean too." More things were running through her mind, of a little boy, a young man and then one with a family. 'Why won't she like me?'

Eclipse noticed something odd about Usagi, that the other girls didn't recognize. "Are you alright Usagi?"

"I'm fine. A little dizzy and very cold, but I think with a little exercise I'll be fine." Haruka came up behind her and felt her forehead and gasped.

"She's burning up. Maybe you should go back to bed."

"I said no."

"Your brother wants to see you, Usagi."

As if on cue, Prince Vegeta walked into the room, with a very tired Rei behind him. "Where have you been Usagi? I waited all day yesterday and today to see you."

"Sorry. I'm around now, so what do you want." That wasn't the kind of response he was expecting from her. His whole body went rigid as he took one look at her.

"Is there something we should know, Usagi?"

"Like what?"

"Did Kakarot do anything to you?"

"Well he kissed me, but we stopped that and went our separate ways."

"That's not all he did. Why the long neck armor?"

"I'm cold. And he did nip me a bit hard, but not hard enough to mark me."

"It doesn't matter how hard he nipped. Did he draw blood?"

"Yes, but what has that got to do with anything? I don't think he meant to, because he was as stunned as I was when that happened. One minute we're fighting with each other, and the next he's kissing me and I let him. I don't understand all the questions. My head hurts and I'm going to get something to eat." They let her walk out of the room, leaving everyone but Eclipse wondering why Vegeta was giving her the third degree.

"Vegeta, you're going to have to keep an eye on her. She doesn't know what's going on and it's going to make her go crazy. Wait until she asks what's going on, but let her know that she has someone to turn to when the time comes."

"Your majesty, what is happening to kitten?"

"There's a partial bond between Kakarot and Usagi now. It's only one sided or she wouldn't be feeling like she does right now. Excuse me, I'm going to kill someone."

"Wait, Vegeta! If you harm Kakarot now, you might as well hurt Usagi yourself. He won't know he did this and if you tell him, it would only encourage him to seek her out and finish the bond. It's apparent she didn't bite him back or there would be no way you would have seen her this morning. The same goes for the rest of you. Do not mention a word of this bond to Kakarot. Usagi needs to figure it out on her own, but there's no way we can undo it. I just hope for their sake, that Kakarot can pass every trial in order to have her, or she's going to suffer for it."

Vegeta growled in irritation. Mostly at himself. He had underestimated Kakarot's Saiya-jin instinct and it made things more difficult. He walked after Usagi, thinking of a way to hurt Kakarot without hurting his sister. He couldn't think of any except keep her away from him until after the Arena. He found her sitting in a corner of the cafeteria, rubbing some sleep out of her eyes and shaking like a leaf. "Mind if I sit down." She must have been deep in thought for her to jump as high as she did.

"Hi Geta. I don't mind."

"I thought you were hungry."

"I thought so too, but I'm not now. Can we train now?"

"Yes. Rei won't be training for a couple of hours, so that leaves us plenty of time."

After three hours of sparring, the two of them sat down for a break and talked some more. "You obviously don't need training in the basics. How long did it take you to surpass your teachers?"

"Not long at all. At first it was hard, because I couldn't do a push-up or sit-up. Everyday I would come in and I would be able to do twice as much as the day before. I worked on a ranch and that helped with building my strength up as well. I thought it was because I was exercising, but it couldn't explain the times when I would start lifting over 300lbs after only a month of martial arts training and working on the farm. After a year, I had to find other styles to combine with the one I was already taking, because it didn't phase me any longer."

"That was your saiya-jin blood running through your veins. The more you train, the stronger you become. Another thing that you should keep in mind, is each time you get hurt or have a near death expierence you become even more powerful. How do you think Kakarot and myself have become so strong? We've both died twice, and come close to it several times."

"You're fighting me at a low level, aren't you?"

"Yes. Any stronger and I could seriously hurt you. Maybe in about another month I can start training with you at a Super Saiya-jin level, but not until I've sparred with you every day. You can't miss out at all Rena if you want to be able to fight Kakarot. He's set on mating with you, and I can't change his mind, nor do I have the power to beat him."

"I can't believe you admitted that."

"Rena, if you dare tell anyone what I just said, I'll change my mind about fighting with you at full power."

"Don't worry Geta. Everyone already knows that you're a nice guy."

"I'll show you a nice guy." Vegeta pounced Usagi and started tickling her without mercy making her scream and thrash trying to get away from him. "Take it back, or I'm not going to stop."

"Alright! You're not a nice guy, you're a great guy!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Vegeta tickled her for several minutes before he decided she had had enough. When he helped her up, an alarm sounded that made both their tails bristle and to break out in a run towards the throne room. "Rena, remember he is to know nothing about us coming from the future. If he found out he would destroy us by killing our past selves."

"I'll remember. Do you think the others will be there?"

"If I know Kakarot, yes. I don't know about my mother right, because she wasn't alive when Frieza came last time and my father was at the point of not caring about anything. That might have been why he gave into his demands so easily and by the time he wanted to do anything, he couldn't because we were in to deep."

"Pluto is going to be angry with us for changing history."

"I don't really care. Maybe it will turn out better for everyone if we defeat Frieza now instead of fourty-years after the destruction of my homeworld. I've made another decision as well. I want to be around when Kakarot is born, because I think his tests were wrong. There's no way a third class saiya-jin could have been as powerful as he has become."

"How would you be able to tell?"

"When Kakarot is calm, you can barely feel his power level, but give him a reason, his power flucuates to levels that no one can imagine. What if he was masking his power level without realizing it when he was born? According to another Saiya-jin we happened to cross paths with, told me that his son went crazy being around Kakarot for some reason, and if that's true, that will be my test to find out how powerful Kakarot really is."

"Do you always think things out Geta?"

"I had no choice growing up, because if I only looked at the short term of everything, I would have been killed a lot sooner. Frieza was always looking for a reason for me to mess up and I had to be more cunning than him. It wasn't easy with an idiot like Nappa that lost his head over every comment. Raditz was fairly intelligent and I had to admit I liked him over Nappa any time. The only reason he beat Nappa is because the elite soilder didn't think." They made it to the throne room and noticed that everyone was gathered around the throne except for Eclipse. "Where's my mother?"

"She's in the room taking care of the twins. I won't let Frieza find out about them if I can help it. I don't know how he found out about him to begin with, but he won't this time."

Bardock walked in with three people behind him and he looked like he wanted to tear them apart already. "Your majesty, I would like to present Frieza, the one in the center, Zarbon the tall green man on his left and Dodoria, the pink person on the right."

"Welcome to Vegeta-sai."

"The reputation of the strength on this planet has managed to grab my attention. Is it true that you claim to be one of the strongest warriors in the universe?"

"That's true for those we've faced. But, you and I both know that the universe is a big place and has creatures that we have never met."

Usagi and the other women around her despised Frieza after having him walk in the room. Even Beryl seemed like an Angel compared to these three. Frieza had a pink tail and arms, a purple face and hands, with his head forming like a helmet with a red clear circle at the top of it and two horns sticking out the sides.

Frieza didn't expect such an answer, because his reputation had preceded him, and everyone who saw him, usually trembled in fear. Some of these Saiya-jins were afraid as he walked through the halls behind the general, but the group in the throne room remained calmed and focused on him. What had his attention, was a group of women surrounding one in particular, along with two Saiya-jins. The King had two generals on either side of him and the group protecting the blond woman, was surrounding the back side of the king. 'This is a strange group. It may not be easy to persuade them to do what I want.' "Do you mind if I look around?"

"No. Would you like an escort?"

"I can find my way around." Frieza exited the throne room and walked down the hallways putting everything into memory.

"What do you want us to do, your majesty?" Bardock asked.

King Vegeta sat thinking and then thought of something. Looking at Kakarot and his future son, he remembered a special ability they had. "Can you two hide your powers from them?"

"Yes. However, they won't be able to sense our energy without scouters and I didn't see any of those items on them."

"That's because we gave that technology to them. They may have figured it out on their own, but the Saiya-jins gave them a lot of power to do what they wanted throughout the universe."

"I want you two to follow Frieza's every move, but do what you think is necessary. If you say you can handle Frieza then I'm going to trust you on this. I had Bardock scan Frieza of his power level and so far I don't think he can be that big of a threat.

"Don't underestimate Frieza," Kakarot and Vegeta warned. "We've both fought him, and I am the only one that has fought Frieza in his fourth transformation. I'm not going to this time and if we have to interfere, it will be Vegeta to defeat him. It's his right and I have no reason to worry about him anymore." Kakarot and Vegeta walked out and easily kept up with the Ice-jin.

Eclipse didn't think that Frieza would be roaming the halls so she had her two babies in her arms and walking towards the cafeteria when she ran into three people she wasn't expecting. She tensed, but refused to show fear for any reason. 'Why were they walking around with out a Saiyan escort?'

Kakarot and Vegeta were hiding behind a wall and hissed in fear. If Frieza did anything to the children then it would be over for Prince Vegeta and Princess Hotaru of the future. "I have an idea. Play along with me, and I'm sure my mother will catch on with what I'm about to do." They stepped out from behind the wall and walked up to Eclipse who looked at them in relief. "What are you doing out?" Vegeta asked his mother and circling his arm around her waist.

She blinked at Vegeta surprised and confused, but one look at her told her to not go against what he was trying to do. "I was hungry so I went to get some food. I knew you were busy."

"These are your children?" Frieza asked him.

"Yes," Vegeta lied not breaking eye contact with him. Frieza was very good at detecting a lie, and he had to keep perfectly calm in order to pull off what he was attempting.

"They do resemble you. I was going to assume they were the King's children because they smell more like him, but like you as well. That's strange."

"That could be because the King is my younger brother."

Kakarot sweat dropped and couldn't believe how far Vegeta was going to fool Frieza. 'What are you up to Vegeta?'

Frieza looked at Kakarot and wondered if he was related to the Saiya-jin that led him to the throne room. "You're related to the one named Bardock?"

"Yes. He's my cousin." Kakarot picked up the little prince, while Vegeta took up the princess and they waited for Frieza to make his move. Moving in front of Eclipse, they made sure that she was well protected from any harm, and had no worries about keeping the twins safe.

Frieza wanted to know if the King had children and how strong they were, but seeing as how these two were, he would continue to look. He walked off, with Dodoria and Zarbon glaring at the Saiyans behind them. "They're hiding something Lord Frieza," Zarbon suggested.

"I know, but I can't catch them in the lie because they do smell like him. But, I'm almost certain those children are not his, but the kings."

"Why not make them tell? It would be fun and you would get the answers you want."

"Patience Zarbon. This race is different and I don't want to make a miscalculated move on them. They're bound to be other Saiya-jins out and I would like to get them in my military and on the same planet before I make the move to destroy them all at once. I don't need their kind of power running around the universe to one day rival mine."

"Lord Frieza, as if anyone could rival your power. We've already done a scan check on all the saiyans here and they don't come close to your power."

"Then tell me why those two Saiya-jins stared me in the eyes without flinching. They know something and I'm going to figure it out."

* * *

Frieza came back after about three hours of touring the castle, and what he saw made him growl in irritation. The women were sparring and the King would instruct them and occasionally join in to correct what they were doing wrong. Bardock was giving Haruka and Rei a severe workout while the King had taken on Usagi and Hotaru. When they saw who had come back in, they stopped and faced Frieza with little or no fear.

"Was everything to your satisfaction?"

"It was, but I have a few questions. Who does the twins belong too? I saw a woman that had children the resembled you and her."

"They're Geta's, the older brother of King Vegeta," Usagi said before her father could answer. He looked at her wondering why she had said that, but went with it and would ask her about it later.

Frieza was becoming angry, but he still couldn't catch them in the lie. "I have a proposition for you, one that you may want to consider."

"What?"

Frieza still believed that the twins were King Vegeta's but they were going to deny it until they were blue in the face. "From watching you train these four and how you and the general fight, I want your planet to join my military and help me take care of a few bothersome clients."

"We don't need to make an alliance with anyone else right now."

"Anyone else?"

"That's my buisness, but give us a good reason why we should join you."

"Try it would be a very good life insurance policy for the planet. If you refuse, there's no telling what may happen without my protection."

"And what protection could you give us?" came a voice behind Frieza. He turned to see the one named Geta and Kakarot glaring at him with their arms crossed.

"You don't realize the full extent of my power do you monkey?"

Kakarot growled. If it's one thing he hated was being called a monkey. "I know your power and I'm more than capable of handling it."

Zarbon aimed a blast at the two Saiya-jins, but they just stood there and took them without moving. When the smoke cleared, what stood in front of them, was two intact, not even charred, Saiya-jins who turned their attention on him. Vegeta started to laugh and walked towards him with slow deliberate steps. "Would you like to try that again? This time, I'll dodge and counter."

Dodoria and Frieza were a bit surprised to see them take Zarbon's attacks so easily. "Zarbon, I did not give you orders to attack these two." Turning back to the king, "I will be back periodically to see if you change your mind."

When the all clear sign was given, Kakarot and Vegeta breathed a bit easier and King Vegeta looked at Usagi. "Why did you answer Frieza that the children belonged to my son and that he was my older brother?"

Her brother looked at her and she knew that he had a good idea how she figured it out. "I told her, before we got here. We were training when the alarm came." Usagi smiled at him greatfully and knew that she owed him one.

"Good thinking."

Kakarot looked at Vegeta and knew he was lying, but why? He took a closer look at Usagi and noticed she didn't get a lot of sleep last night and that she appeared to be shivering. Her eyes connected with his and he thought he saw compassion in them and understanding. 'Something's changed about her, but what? I'll never understand that woman.' She giggled and had to turn away from him so he wouldn't see her. 'What is she laughing at?' Usagi ended up running out of the throne room, busting out in helpless laughter.

Prince Vegeta would have normally been angry, but the fact that Usagi knew what was wrong with her now, made this whole thing seem funny. She could read his thoughts, emotions and actions without him realizing it. He too started to laugh at the situation making everyone turn to him instead of wondering why Usagi ran out of their laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Kakarot, I think I finally know of way to get even with you." Before he gave away anything else he grabbed Rei and took off to train.


	14. Birth of Good and Evil

**Birth of Good and Evil**

* * *

Kakarot was sparring with Bardock, deep in concentration. As always his mind was on Usagi, wondering how he could get her to like him. The couple of times he had seen a glimpse of her in the past month, she seemed to giggle and then walk away. Vegeta would burst out laughing on sight and he had begun to avoid him. Even the other women had begun to start laughing when they saw him and it was beginning to irritate him. Everyone of them knew something that he didn't, but he couldn't get close enough to Usagi to ask her what the big joke was. The last couple of weeks had been hard because he had noticed that she seemed to be thinner and the circles under her eyes had gotten darker.

A punch to the jaw brought him back to reality and he noticed that Bardock was scowling at him. "What is wrong with you lately? The last couple of days you've been distracted and easy to attack."

"I like to know what everyone's problem is lately."

"You do have a point. I've noticed that you haven't been spending as much time with your companions and you only focus on training. Did you have a disagreement?"

"Not that I know of. I don't think it helps that I'm concerned about Usagi either, but every time I try and get close to her, Eclipse and Prince Vegeta would get in my way and warn me to stay away from her."

A hand rested on his shoulder and a devious smile was on his face. "If they won't let you get to her, then find a way to get around them. They're just doing what they're suppose to be. Your problem is that you're not aggressive enough and letting them control the game. Saiya-jins don't play that way."

"How did you get mom?"

"Not easily. She was one hell of a fighter and determined to stay that way too. When it was time, the fight was something to see; it lasted for hours, neither of us wishing to lose the fight. I would lose her, and she would lose her way of life. So she thought. Most Saiya-jins would have forced their mates to quit fighting; I don't mind it. She's the protector of the queen and I can't think of a more honorable position than that. I finally had to outsmart her."

"How did you do it?" Kakarot liked the conversations with his father and would often find out more about his culture. It was fascinating and addictive. 'How could I have wanted to be a human?'

"I turned my back and was going to pretend to quit the fight. It took her by surprise alright. She was not expecting me to give up and walk off, and she dropped her guard completely. When she asked why, I knew that was my chance to strike. I tackled her to the ground and pinned her down in a lock that I don't care how hard you fight, won't get out of."

"I bet she didn't like you too much for that trick."

"No, she didn't but that's why you persuade them that it wasn't that bad to be caught."

"How much longer does she have before the child is born?"

"Two months. It should happen right before the Arena. That reminds me, did you know Prince Vegeta refuses to have him tested by the scouters. He said he'll be the judge on how powerful the child really is and he wants to do it when another child will be present."

Kakarot didn't know this and looked at Bardock for more information. "Did he say which child?"

"Broli I think. He isn't born yet and he said he should be born the exact day you are."

A shudder went through Kakarot remembering the Broli he faced as an adult. "That's not a child I want to be around again, even if there are a million Frieza's running around. Vegeta wasn't that fond of him either. He must have a good reason for making this decision, so I'll trust him."

"Ok, do you think you're capable of staying focused instead of day dreaming. I assure you, that Usagi doesn't hate you. As a matter of fact, if my mate is correct she can't even stay focused on anything unless she's training."

"I'm ready. This time, I'm going to beat you."

Bardock rolled his eyes and laughed. "You and I both know you could beat me any time you wished. If I didn't know better I would say you were training me to becoming stronger."

"That reminds me, have you been practicing the sensing ki technique that I taught you?" Kakarot blinked when Bardock's ki dropped to almost nothing. "Ok, I take that as a yes. How much have you been hiding from me? I've been pushing a lot harder without going over to Super Saiya-jin and you last a lot longer now."

"That's for me to know and you to find out during the Arena. When I'm not sparring with you or training Haruka, I train on my own and practice the moves you've taught me. Even Prince Vegeta has shown me a few things, suprisingly enough."

"I think it has something to do with that you had sudden increases in your power level right at the end. If Frieza had not destroyed the planet, Vegeta truly believes you would have become a Super Saiya-jin before any of us."

"I don't know about that."

"Let's start sparring because I think you're due to be training Haruka in another hour."

"Fine."

* * *

King Vegeta and Eclipse were having a workout with Usagi and Hotaru. It wouldn't be long when the two would have to be trained by Prince Vegeta, because they wouldn't be able to keep up with either one of them. Eclipse knew that Hotaru was strong because she carried the senshi of death and destruction in her. Her healing powers helped out in the fact they didn't have to recover in the regeneration tank and could get back up and fight immediatly. Usagi had the same ability in healing as well, which made them stronger with each battle they had.

The king made the mistake of having Nappa try and train the two girls one day and watched one of the most embarrasing fights he had ever witnessed. He always knew that the Saiya-jin never thought before he acted, but to be defeated by two amateur fighters was a disgrace. Usagi and Hotaru, both defeated him before he laid a hand on either one of them. It spread fast that Nappa was no longer allowed to serve as the King's guard and was replaced by Bardock. A challenge was issued between the two fighters, which went so bad, that Bardock didn't have to do hardly a thing as he side stepped every attack by Nappa. On the last attack, Nappa made a blind rush that Bardock got out of the way and upper cut him in the stomach so hard that he ended up in the recovering room for two days.

Haruka was loving the constant training for several hours a day. Not even her teachers back in martial arts school gave her undivided attention like this and she would have to figure out her moves on her own. Bardock would have no such thing, because if she made a mistake he was quick to correct her by attacking. She was no Saiya-jin, but he gave her an A for effort as she improved on speed, strength and accuracy. She was also not quick to get angry when someone made comments that riled her up. If she became angry, she learned that she was a lot more likely to be beaten by a cool opponent than if she remained calm.

Then the real test came. All four women had to learn how to fly and that was a sight as they kept landing on their faces or rear. When every attempt failed to teach them how to fly, King Vegeta grabbed Usagi, Eclipse taking Hotaru, Bardock with Haruka, and Prince Vegeta with Rei. The four women gasped in fear when they were flown so high in the air that all they could see below them wwere clouds and miles of air. "What are you planning to do?" Rei asked in fear.

"I told you, I was only going to tell you how to do things once, and I've tried like ten times on this one exercise. It's either you fly or you hit the ground below. You might even survive it."

"Wait a minute, you can't be..." Vegeta let go of her and chuckled slightly as she screamed in terror, "serious!"

The other three were dropped at the same time without giving the time to protest and the four saiya-jins stayed in the air before diving after them. They would only grab them if they knew that they couldn't catch the concept. It was starting to appear that way when four symbols appeared on each one of their foreheads and they stopped about fifty feet off the ground with four saiya-jins about to grab them.

Usagi was the first to open her eyes when she didn't hit something and looked at her father who was right above her, with his arms crossed. "Not bad, but you can start moving now."

"What?" She looked to her side and noticed she was floating in the air and gasped in surprise losing her concentration. She fell the rest of the way and almost hit the ground when a tail grabbed her ankle.

"I said to move, not fall." King Vegeta let her down gently and she looked a bit shaken, but kept a cool head on her shoulders. "That's it for today, we'll try it again tomorrow."

Usagi nodded and walked off to be on her own. The other women had a feeling she was connected to Kakarot somehow, but how much they didn't have a clue. Only Eclipse and Prince Vegeta knew the full extent of what was happening to her and they had to practically keep encouraging her that she wasn't going to go insane and to be patient. King Vegeta had wondered what was wrong with his daughter lately, but knew that if she chose to tell him she would.

Sighing Usagi watched Rei yell at her brother and smiled. Her brother was actually not a bad guy and enjoyed riliing her friend. Usagi and Rei had done a lot of talking over the last month, trying to rebuild the bond they had at one time. Her brother was interested in Rei, but he was to proud to actually admit it. As far as she knew, her brother had not made a move towards Rei, but the time was coming when he would.

She walked away and tried to find a place where everyone wasn't hovering over her trying to make her feel better. The dreams were becoming more intense with each night that passed and she wanted to go and hug Kakarot at times and ease his aching heart. She no longer thought of him as someone that could hurt her, but someone that had a kindred spirit like her own.

She found a lake that was about a mile from the castle and sat underneath a tree to think. Since the day that Kakarot nipped her neck, she had seen everything about him. He had a passion for life, peace and most of all his friends and family. He had started fighting at a young age, and he often thought about his real family that never showed up until he was in his twenty's. Raditz, his brother, kidnapped his son and ended up killing him in the battle. What was strange, was Kakarot sacrificed himself to defeat his brother, but the anguish in his heart for doing so, remained.

He wanted to be able to get to know his brother, but losing his family to do that and to kill millions of people was not something he was willing to do for any reason. To make matters worse was a much more powerful enemy was coming in one year and they were more people from his race. It came to the point, Kakarot hated who he was and tried to force the idea of being an Earthling. If it wasn't for the fact that he was the strongest man in the world and all his friends didn't look to him to save them, he would have hidden somewhere and forgot all about fighting. She didn't want to see anymore, but she did and it was horrible. Chi-chi, his former wife, never said a kind word to Kakarot for trying to save them and protecting their son. He was use to her yelling and berating him like a child in front of everyone. Then when he got wished back to being a kid, he had to watch in the side lines as his wife chose to sleep not only with someone he thought was his closest friend, but several of the neighbors as well. All the reasons he had been fighting for didn't matter as people tended to not talk to him after the battles, except for his sons, Vegeta and his children, and a Namek named Piccolo.

Usagi started to laugh when a realization dawned on her. "Oh god. I fell in love with him in a history book and he's around now. And when I first met him, I wanted to turn away from him, afraid he would be like Mamoru. Not that Mamoru was that bad, but I didn't want to be neglected any more. Kakarot would never do that."

"Never do what?"

Usagi screamed as Kakarot came from behind a rock. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to here you mention my name and some guy named Mamoru. Did he hurt you Usagi?" His body was tense, waiting for her answer, but wasn't expecting a gentle laugh to come from her.

"God no. He isn't the type to do that. It's just that, I don't know. He treated me like a five-year-old all the time and in front of my friends. We should have never been together in the first place, but it doesn't really matter now does it. I don't love him, and I don't think I ever did."

"You don't look to well."

'Of course not. You wouldn't be doing that great if you were bonded to someone that doesn't have a clue and can't talk you through everything.' "I haven't noticed. I've got to get back and practice flying a little more. I don't think I want another experience like today."

"Would you like me to show you?" 'She's going to say no,' he thought depressed.

"Yes." A smile was trying to force its way up on her mouth and he looked at her curious.

"Is there something I should know about."

"What makes you say that?" Usagi was struggling not to laugh at the confusion in his eyes, but it wasn't working when he frowned at her and tried to ignore the comment. Then she felt sorry for him. Everyone had been laughing at him lately and she hadn't been much help. They all knew what he was thinking because of her, but she had done it mainly to help her brother pull a fast one on him. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm and a smile, that reached her eyes and took his breath way, lighted her features. "I'm sorry Kakarot. I don't intend to offend you. I would really love you to teach me how to fly, so long as you promise not to let me go five miles above the ground."

He was more confused now more than ever, as she seemed to be doing the exact opposite of what he was expecting her to do. His eyes showed uncertaninty and fear of rejection. Gently he moved behind her and made sure this was what she really wanted to do. When she turned to look at him, she nodded her head and didn't quit smiling at him. 'Kami she's beautiful." A blush formed on her cheeks and tried to turn her head before he saw it, but he did and it made him more curious than ever to know what she was hiding from him. Vegeta had been acting strange now that he thought about it.

Usagi needed to be careful or he's going to find out that she knew everything about him. For the first time since he accidental broke the skin on her neck, she relaxed and felt complete. It was as if the ache in her heart could only be eased with him near by. 'Why do we have to be separated if he likes me and I like him? This stupid tradition sucks, but I'm not going to disobey Saiya-jin law.' "I'm ready now." 'Maybe if I know what I'm suppose to feel when I begin to fly, I can figure this out.'

"Can you feel ki yet, Usagi? I want to make sure Vegeta has taught you that before I do anything else."

"Yes. He taught us a week ago."

"Al right. I can't sense yours very well because of your Lunarian blood, but I want you to feel deep within yourself and pull it out."

Usagi felt him pulling at his energy, and she had to admit, the amount she felt inside of him was intimidating, but she also knew he would never harm her with it or anyone else that didn't deserve it. She did what he was doing and gasped when she felt it. 'How could he not sense her power? Granted, it wasn't as strong as he was when he was fully transformed, but it was nothing to sneeze at either. There was a silver and golden light inside of her. Reaching out, she combined the two powers and held them, waiting for Kakarot to tell her what to do next. "Ok."

'She learns fast.' "Let it float around you, lift you up, push you, help you. Don't treat it as another person, but a piece of your body that you can't live without." His whispering in her ear sent a shiver down her spine, but she ignored the feeling to focus on what he was teaching her. She did exactly what he told her to do and feel, and before she realized what was happening, both of them were floating about 100 feet off the ground. And to her surprise, he wasn't holding on to her, but keeping a close distance in case she lost her concentration. "I'm impressed. How did you do that?"

"Doing what you told me to do. Can we fly around a bit?"

"If you're sure you can handle it." Usagi started flying slowly at first and keeping her concentration on what he was doing and soon figured out how to fly without much instruction from him.

"This feels great!" She flew around him in circles and Kakarot couldn't help but laugh at her as she played in the sky.

"Now that you know how to fly, I want you to land."

She watched and felt him slow his speed down and followed suit with very little difficulty. When she landed with no problem, she gave Kakarot a huge hug that made all his time spent with her that day worth it. "Thank you so much, Kakarot. You're the greatest."

He wanted to hold her tighter, but remembering how she didn't want that kind of relationship he smiled at her and took a step back. "You're welcome. You seem different."

"I'm happier. And, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is that?"

"I don't hate you and never have." She began walking back towards the castle when Kakarot grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"I don't understand. It's like you can read my mind, but that can't be possible."

"Are you sure about that Kakarot? You know more about Saiya-jin instincts and habits than I do and you know that there is one way to read each other's minds with no problem."

"That's through a Saiya-jin bond." He didn't understand when he remembered what happened over a month ago and his eyes started to bulge out of his head. "That was an accident. I didn't even leave a permanent mark on your neck."

"According to my brother, that didn't matter. You still broke the skin and formed the bond, linking me to yourself. You've been driving me insane, but I do understand you better."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The others wouldn't let me out of their sight. I don't think they know I'm out here now and if Vegeta found out he would probably give me a sound thrashing."

"You know everything about me?"

"Yes. And I have to admit, it's a lot to handle. The first night, I thought I was going to go insane, but the dreams kept coming and I cried some nights."

His hand came to her cheek and brushed the long hair out of his way, so he could get a better look into her eyes. She wasn't lying to him and something else was in them he wasn't quite familiar with. "Why?"The question caught her off guard and she looked at him, and noticed that his guard was still up, and afraid to let it down. "I cried, because I..."

'Come on tell me Usagi.' His thumb tilted her chin and brushed her lips open.

"I found out that I fell in love with you before you even came to my time line."

"Excuse me?"

Usagi pulled back and was going to sit down on a rock when she stepped into an unseen hole and fell down twisting her ankle. A hiss of pain came from her mouth as a tear slipped down her face. She tried to pull her foot out of the hole, but the pain was incredible.

Kakarot started to dig around her ankle trying not to hurt her any further. "Talk to me Usagi."

"When I was in America, I would stay in the library and read all the time. Something caught my attention that didn't have anything to do with death and destruction. They use to hold martial art tournaments in Japan every five years that people would try to claim the tital of world's strongest person in the world. You won when you were about sixteen or seventeen years old. You went by Goku then. I don't know. Maybe it was that smile of yours that seemed to see no wrong, or it was the fact I thought you were only a fanatsy and couldn't hurt me. I never would have thought you would have come to my time line."

He finally broke her foot free and gently carried her over to the water to let her ankle soak. She could have told him that she could have heeled it on her own, but being close to him, helped calm her. "They actually put me in history books?"

"Yes, but there wasn't a whole lot about you. It said you were a hero for stopping the planet from being destroyed on more than one occasion, but who you had fought somehow never made the books. I wondered about that, now I know that you had erased all knowledge of the Saiya-jins and Piccolo from the people of Earth."

"Are you being nice because you feel sorry for me?"

"Give me a break. I don't feel sorry for you at all. Well, not completely. I'm being nice to you, because being a jerk isn't like me."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her ankle. "I don't think it's broken. Tell me then, what are you like?"

"Why don't you find out?"

He didn't know if he heard her right, but a gentle tug on his shirt brought him closer to her, and her lips met his with no hesitation. Her kiss was shy, but certain of what they wanted. Being careful of her ankle, Kakarot pushed her back on the ground and deepened the kiss, with his hand pulling her body closer to him. 'I want you.' He was mostly curious to find out her response to his statement and it was invigorating. A moan escaped her throat, as she wound her fingers through his thick hair. To her surprise, it was very, very soft. Her mouth moved to his chin and a thought hit her. She didn't want to be the only one suffering and his guard was down so he didn't raise his ki to prevent her from her next action. With a sharp nip, she bit through his skin and watched a small amount of blood drip and she licked it off.

With a sudden jerk, he pulled back and touched his neck and looked at Usagi with wide eyes. Before he could ask anything he was flat on his back with her straddling his waist. "You left your guard down." Her tail was swishing back and forth behind him in a hypnotic pattern, making him suddenly very aggressive and dominating as he sat up and held her up as he claimed her mouth in a demanding, soul searing kiss. He didn't know what he was looking for, but it felt so right holding Usagi that he couldn't ask for it to be any different. His knees came up and rested against her back, while he looked into her trusting, blue eyes with their noses touching, breath coming heavy. She had on her usual, black Saiya-jin armor and body suit, but that didn't mean much, because his touch still caught her body on fire, drawing a low whimper from her. "Kakarot, I think we need to get back. The Arena is coming up."

"I'm not worried about the Arena." Kakarot began nipping every inch of her neck, causing her to yelp out and cling to his arms. "Besides, you started this game, now I'll be the one to say when we're finished with it." He licked the bottom of her lip, causing an involuntary shiver and moan to come from her. Smiling wickedly, "In a minute we will leave, but first, I'm going to make you almost beg for more by the time we meet again."

"Kakarot..." She never finished as he teased her mouth some more, making sure she never uttered another word. He wanted more responses from her, so dragged things out really slow. Taking her lip, he nibbled on it a little, feeling the grip on his shirt tighten. It felt like a fire burning inside of her and she tried to get him to kiss her, but he refused to connect with her mouth and woud move to her ear instead. With a growl of frustration, Usagi grabbed his head and pulled his mouth to her own to taste his lips. Not disappointing her, his tongue darted into hers seductively tempting her for more. Usagi's temperature rose and all clear thought was leaving her mind quickly and only one remained. She didn't want this moment to end, stopped kissing her mouth and started a slow trail of fire down her chin, her neck and made it to the base of her throat. She was wearing a low collared suit which he eagerly marked a trail down until he stopped at the material. His black eyes looked into her clouded blue ones and saw raw passion in them and a need too great for them to simply ignore. He looked at the sides of her neck and growled at the fact she wasn't marked for everyone to see she was his. He didn't care if the bond was there now, he wanted to complete the act of claiming her as his. Whimpering he nipped at her neck, drawing a little more blood, craving to follow his instincts.

All lunarian blood that Usagi had, was thrown out the window, when Kakarot had drew blood on her for the second time. With a cry, she grabbed his soft, crazy hair and pulled his head all the way back from her throat exposing his own neck to her own desire and pursuit. Purring and growling seductively, she licked, starting at the base of his throat working to his adams apple and nips sharply making another slight cut. Her aggressive manner and constant moving on his lap made Kakarot cry out in longing and to bury his face into her neck. Grabbing the skin with his teeth, he was about to mark her permenately when a promise entered his mind. 'I won't try and keep her from you because I can trust you to keep your promise, can't I?' 'Curse you Vegeta! You've won for now, but I'm not holding back after the tournament.' Gently but firmly he stoped both of them, stood Usagi away from him and took several steps back. Both were still breathing hard and wanted nothing more to do than to give into their desire.

"I guess we need to go. I'll see you in the Arena, Kakarot."

When he made it back to his parents house, he noticed that the sun was starting to rise in the sky and knew he had stayed out way longer than he should have. Walking to the mirror, he saw the traces of blood on his neck and throat and wiped them away. They weren't too obvious, but he was quick to figure out what she had done to him. Her thoughts were running clear as water through his mind and he stood awed for several minutes. His father came up and took one look at Kakarot and knew that he had never made it to bed that night. "Are you going to need sleep?"

"No. It's my fault I was up all night in the first place. Let's go."

"Kakarot, is there something I should know about?"

"No. I'm ready for the Arena and I'm through with playing nice. I want her and her family is not going to stand in my way any more."

"You may not win, have you ever thought about that?"

Kakarot walked towards his father making him back up against the wall in fear. "Let's get one thing straight. I will not lose this fight nor her. She is already as good as mine, but the simple fact remains I can't finish this until I keep my promise to Vegeta. He better have the tank ready because I'm not holding back anything this time."

'This is going to be a long month and a half. Between my mate and son, I don't know who's worse." Bardock followed Kakarot outside and after about an hour he wished he had decided to train with Haruka that morning. One thing was for sure, he would be getting a hell of a lot stronger after this fight.

* * *

Usagi made it back to her room and didn't even know she had fallen asleep until Rei forced her awake. "Usagi, are you alright? I've been trying for thrity minutes to wake you up."

She looked at the sun and noticed she had been a sleep for about an hour and groaned to her feet and walked towards the shower to try and wake up. As she dried off and got dressed she noticed that she hadn't gotten much sleep in a long time. Following Rei, she noticed her brother tapping his foot in irritation waiting for both of them.

"Finally. I thought I had to drag you two out of there." He was going to go on, but the fact that Usagi looked like death warmed over, made him pause and walk up to her. "You need to get some sleep. When's the last time you had any really good sleep?"

"Over a month ago."

"Maybe you should cancel today and go back to bed."

"No." Usagi didn't make it five steps when her body collapsed and she passed out.

"Stubborn woman." Vegeta picked her up and placed her in bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. He had Rei follow him and they left a note saying that Usagi was not to be disturbed for the remainder of the day.

A couple of hours later, they noticed Bardock coming from the med labs and cursing under his breath. "What happened?" Rei asked him.

"Kakarot happened. I don't know what happened to him all of a sudden. Yesterday he was calm and today he's gone beserk and lethal. Vegeta if I were you, I would watch him right now, he's been cursing your name all day and saying he's not holding back any longer. I figured that out after fighting him for an hour today."

Vegeta's eyes widened and wanted to know what had caused the change in Kakarot all of a sudden. Did he find out about the bond between himself and Usagi? That would make him very, very dangerous. "What ever you do, do not mention my name or hers in front of Kakarot until the Arena. It looks like the challenges are coming up and there's no way to avoid them."

"Challenges?" Rei and Bardock asked. One glance at Rei made her stiffen as she thought that it was meant for her.

"I'm not saying anything until the Arena. Unlike Kakarot, I can hold my self together. I knew I should have kept a better eye on him."

"Would it have worked?" Bardock asked.

"No, and it would have hurt like hell later."

* * *

To everyone's surprise, Usagi didn't wake for three days and when she did, she had the appetite to equal three Kakarot's. Her fighting seemed to be more tuned as someone was helping her as she fought, telling her what to do as each attack came. While she was fighting she watched Kakarot train and spar with himself and picked up what he was doing and adding it into her sparing sessions. Prince Vegeta was getting suspicious of his sister and had to eventually start going at the power level right before changing over to a Super Saiya-jin to beat her.

By the time the Arena came, everyone was ready for it and they rested for two days to get their strength at maximum level. Bardock said he lost track of Kakarot and didn't even bother to look for him. Kakarot's temper was to the point he didn't have a choice but to leave or end up killing someone that he didn't want to.

Kalara went into labor the day before and Bardock stayed in the lab the entire time, anxiously monitoring her and his son. Vegeta waited right outside the door, looking patiently for something. Broli had already been born and he had not stopped crying. Then he heard the baby, Kakarot, crying and gasped when he felt the explosion of power coming not only from Kakarot, but from Broli as well.

An exhausted Bardock came out of the room and gave Kakarot to Vegeta as promised. Gently carrying the new born, Vegeta walked to where Broli was and prepared to put a shield up if necessary. Kakarot had been perfectly calm until he came within ten feet of Broli and began to scream in anger and fear. Broli's insanity was registering over to Kakarot and it was having profound effects as both of them began to grow in power and lashed out at each other. "Get out of here Bardock!" Vegeta nearly got blown to pieces as he witnessed two infants explode with power and tried to kill each other with it. Broli was trying to kill Kakarot and the child was defending himself.


	15. Arena

**Arena**

* * *

Vegeta was pinned against the wall, Bardock behind the counter unconscious from Broli's power. The Saiya-jin prince had never witnessed such a display of power from two infants at birth, yet here they were. One out of pure madness and the other trying to survive. Serenity came running in, feeling a familiar presence that sent cold shivers of terror down her spine. Right beside her, after two weeks of not being seen nor heard, Kakarot appeared.

"Vegeta?"

"Who ever did your testing were idiots! With the power level you now display at a day old, there is no possible way you could have been a third class Saiya-jin! How did they miss this?"

King Vegeta walked in, saw the two infants ripping each other apart and sighed in regret. Kakarot was screaming in rage filled terror, Broli lashing out at him with everything around him. Prince Vegeta tried with difficulty to keep a shield around the babies, but the combined powers of both Super Saiya-jins was starting to take its toll on him. "Terminate him," King Vegeta commanded.

"No!" Usagi begged. "He's just a baby!"

"We don't have a choice Usagi!" Prince Vegeta shouted. "If we don't stop him now, Kakarot will die!"

"But,"

"No!" Mirai Kakarot roared. "I don't care if Broli is a killer in the future; I will never condone or allow the murder of a child. Maybe if he hadn't been sentence to death, Paragus wouldn't have fled. Maybe, we might have been able to find a cure for his madness. There has to be a reason for Broli to have been born the way he is."

'Haruka, Rei, Hotaru! Come quickly!'

Exactly one minute passed as Haruka, Rei and Hotaru came charging into the room, skidding to a halt beside Usagi. One glance at the two infants, they hissed in surprise and fear. They knew this presence and somehow Kakarot had been able to defeat him once before in his future time line. Chaos was reborn into the Sailor Senshi's time, the beginning stage with the child they now saw.

Blue eyes flashed with steel, rising to meet her father with a challenge. "No one will harm that child!" Step-by-step, she deliberatly defied her father's orders and moved towards the baby, a crescent moon blazing brightly on her forehead. The closer she came, the calmer baby Kakarot and Broli became. Slowly, Broli stopped screaming, his golden hair changing to a deep black. A fighter unneeded, Usagi allowed her lunarian blood to take control, the power of the Imperium Princess released once more. Her crystal flashed above her head as she stood before everyone as Princess Serenity.

If there were any doubts about Serenity's power, they quickly disappeared as all in the room felt her love, purity, light and warmth flood into their very souls. Kakarot could feel everything about her and yearned to take her into his arms forever.

Gently, she brushed the small child's hair back, a memory that she had nearly forgotten coming back. She gasped, covering her mouth in shock. Paragus was the father of Broli, the mate of Pluto and the father of her best friend Ryouga. Serenity smiled and picked up the child, humming him to sleep. Despite the calming effect she had on Broli, the dark presence persisted and lashed out at Serenity full force, driving the princess to her knees. Broli and Serenity screamed together, fighting the pain and agony of hatred.

Vegeta didn't understand and was about to rip Broli from his sister's arms when Kakarot grabbed and pinned him down. "No, this isn't the child's fault. Let Serenity help him!"

Ignoring the blinding pain, Serenity lifted her head and met the worried gaze of her brother; "Vegeta, touch this child and I'll never speak to you again." She slowly stood back up, a black power evenlopping her in a thick sphere. "I, Princess Serenity, Heiress to the Imperial throne of the White Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance will NOT tolerate the corruption upon such an innocent as a New Born Child! This Unholy Presence Ends as of Right now! Moon Healing Escilation!" A brilliant light shot from the crystal and bathed baby Broli within its healing light. The senshi could see the darkness disappear, totally destroyed before it could be reborn into another timeline.

Exhausted, both babies fell into a dreamless sleep, their hair and eyes back to normal. Still holding the baby in her arms, Serenity turned to the lab doctor; "Where is Broli's mother?"

"She died during child birth."

"Broli will no longer be a threat. A being, we called Chaos, had taken control of him. Kakarot and Vegeta fought him, but this time, tragedy was avoided. Where did Paragus go?"

"He's heavily sedated in the medical lab. The death of his mate caused him to snap."

"Until he is able, I will care for the child." Princess Serenity faded, reverting back to Usagi. She collapsed to the floor, her eyes closed before Kakarot could lift her carefully into his arms. Rei gently took the baby from Usagi and rocked him.

Kakarot glanced at Rei; "Watch Broli."

"I promise."

'Oh Usagi, you amaze even myself,' Kakarot thought.

"Kakarot!" Prince Vegeta yelled. "How did you know my sister could handle Broli?"

Kakarot smirked, "What other way is there other than my bond with Usagi?"

"What? That's impossible! Unless... You bastard! You promised!"

"A promise I have yet to break!" Kakarot met Vegeta's challenge, his tail snapping violently in the air. Suddenly, without warning, Kakarot stood before the room not as a Super Saiya-jin, but a Super Saiya-jin Three. His hair touched the floor in long golden spikes, his expression filled with murder. "Vegeta, I've never been one to start a fight, but come between Usagi and I again and I will not hesitate to kill you... Usagi is mine! I will honor my promise to you, but the minute the Arena is finished, stay out of my way! King Vegeta doesn't possess the power to stop me and if Hotaru's smart, she'll keep the hell out of this as well!"

He quickly left the room, Usagi in his arms. The only person not affecteds by Kakarot's challenge, was Prince Vegeta. Vegeta was furious, but there was nothing he could do without harming his sister.

* * *

Usagi rolled over, groaning from exhaustion. A warm body snuggled close, a pair of arms wrapped protectively around her waist, a chin on the top of her head. His tail was lazily draped across her thigh, causing her to blush. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gently brushed a strand of hair from Kakarot's face.

Kakarot growled, his grip tightening instinctively. Usagi knew she should have tried to leave, but dealing with Kakarot's memories had shown her a side of a man that she had fallen in love with long before they had met. He looked pale, haunted by the same dreams that plagued her own nightmares. Too tired to move, Usagi drifted back to sleep, no longer carrying if she was or wasn't suppose to be with Kakarot anymore. They were happy.

* * *

Rei held the baby in her arms, laughing as he tugged on her long black hair. After Kakarot and Broli had become normal Saiya-jins, they no longer appeared to possess the power level that had scared even King Vegeta. Broli was so harmless now without Chaos, appearing to be like any other new born baby. Paragus, unable to cope with his mate's death, disappeared in space.

Bardock and Kalara spoiled their new born son, the oldest carrying him everywhere that he traveled, even training. The only one that hadn't said a word to anyone was Prince Vegeta, his gaze fixed towards the desert of Vegeta-sai. Having enough, Rei handed Broli to Haruka and Hotaru, knowing that the baby was safe with them and stormed over to the glooming Prince. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Go away!" he snapped.

Rei tried to hide the hurt from her voice, but knew that she failed miserably. "I may not be as powerful as Usagi, but I don't care." She grabbed his arm and whirled him around to face her. "You're such a child! If you knew this would happen, you should have watched them better. I don't think you could have stopped Kakarot even if you had! Haven't you stopped to think how much they both suffer, trying to honor their promises to you? They had a moment of weakness and you can't handle it!"

Vegeta knew she was right, but hated it when someone pointed out his faults. Taking her arm, he reversed their roles, pressing his stomach against her back as he tossed her to the floor face first. "You're too opinionated for you own good, onna!"

"I am not an Onna! Get off of me! I hate this position!"

"Stop leaving yourself open for it! I'm starting to think you do it on purpose; are you?" Vegeta carressed her thigh, his lips pressed against the nape of her neck. Rei gasped and the more she struggled to get free, the further Vegeta's hand moved beneath her skirt. He chuckled at her discomfort, nipping at her ear in sharp bites, but not enough to draw blood.

"Get off," Rei weakly protested, whimpering at the hot fingertips pressed against her spine.

"And if I don't... I'm a Saiya-jin that does not accept defeat easily; every protest is a challenge to me." Shifting his weight slightly, Vegeta turned Rei onto her back and held her hands above her head.

"I hate men..."

Vegeta nuzzled the fire priestess's neck, hearing a sharp intake of breath. "Do you?" His lips moved to the edge of her mouth, traced the curve of her mouth and stopped an inch away.

"Ve..." Before she could protest, Vegeta captured her mouth in her first kiss. After Rei could no longer think, he pulled away and licked his lips. "I await tomorrow. If you've made any arrangements for after the Arena, I suggest you cancel them," he ordered.

'What did he mean by that?' Vegeta left the room quickly leaving a flustered Rei on the floor.

"I think you have a future mate Rei," Hotaru taunted.

"You saw that!"

"It was hard to miss. I've not seen him act on his feelings since the Silver Alliance. I'm surprised he did now."

"He cares about me? Why?"

"The same reason anyone falls for someone. We don't know why or how it happens, it just does. Do you like him in return?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure. I've never had a boyfriend or a date before."

"Then you won't have to worry about it past tomorrow. Looks like more than one challenge is going to be issued tomorrow after the trials."

"Are you going to fight Kakarot tomorrow?"

"I'm suppose to, but you and I both know that I wouldn't stand a chance, nor would he hold back. He wants Usagi too badly to allow himself to lose."

"I'm nervous. If I don't make it past round two, I won't be able to be Sailor Mars again, and she'll erase my memories of everyone."

Hotaru sat down next to Rei and smiled. "No she won't. If I know my sister, Usagi forgave you a long time ago and has simply forgotten to tell you. She loves you with all her heart, even if she's afraid to tell you because of the past."

"How did you becomse so wise Hotaru?"

"I had great parents who get a little protective of me sometimes."

"Hotaru? Is there something wrong?"

"Not really. I just feel that my soul mate is out there and that I won't get to seem him unless we find away to get back home. I miss Pluto, Michuru and everyone else. Can't we go home!"

Hotaru was seventeen and started to cry, wanting to see everyone again. She loved everyone here, but it wasn't home. Rei held her and allowed her to cry.

* * *

Kakarot yawned as the first rayes of sunshine hit his face, glancing down to see Usagi sleeping with her head nuzzled against his chest, her body curled beside him. Somehow there tails had intertwined in the night; Kakarot smiled. He swore that she would be his by the end of sunset, or he wouldn't be held responsible for the destruction he would leave behind. Last night was the first good sleep he had received since Usagi had finished the connection between them.

Usagi moved as he continued to stare at her, waiting for her to wake. "Kakarot?"

"What?"

Opening her eyes, she saw that he wasn't a dream, "How are you doing?"

"Better now that I've figured out your thoughts."

"Were they that bad?"

"Yes and no. You had more painful memories than good ones. If I could, I would start ripping Beryl and a few of your other enemies to shreds. Your friends seemed to make me angry as well, and I knew then that I needed to leave or end up hurting a lot of people. I want you to know something, even if you never hear another thing from me. I love you, and will never let you face another enemy alone again."

"Kakarot that isn't necessary. As warriors fighting against people that are out to destroy us or what we care about, that happens. We can't depend on someone being there for us, or we'll set ourselves up for failure from the start."

Kakarot rose from the bed and leaned against the wall staring at her. "True, but we're not ordinary fighters either. Besides, what kind of mate would I be if I let you run off and get yourself killed before I had a chance to have our child."

Usagi turned so red, that you would think a new color would have been invented. "We're not mates yet."

He was beside her before she could look up, lifting and pulling her up against him. "You are my mate!" he growled. "The only thing we lack is making it official in the Arena and don't think I can't do that. We've already bonded and you can't change that. All I lack is marking your neck permanently and joining you with me."

"You better beat my brother first, Kakarot."

"Hhmmph. For once, Vegeta better not cross my temper. I know he's your brother, but he's been flaunting in my face since I've know him that I'm only a third class nobody and I'm going to prove to him today that this third class warrior can be pushed too far."

"Don't kill him."

"I won't."

Kakarot moved behind and hugged her tight as he rested his chin on top of her head. "I couldn't think of anything else as your memories flooded my mind and soul. I can't believe how you've kept all the qualities you have after all you've been through and able to find love at the same time."

"Same reason you did. We can't let one defeat bring us down, and hope that one day we'll finally be happy in the end."

"You're so unique."

"I think we should get ready for the Arena and you need to talk to your father before this happens as well. He's not trying to separate us and you know it. In fact, I think he would be encouraging you."

"Al right. See you in a couple of hours." Kakarot instant transmissioned out of her room and back to where his parents stayed and prepared for the biggest day of his life in the past. This is where they will reclassify his status in his culture and supposedly give him his assignment.

* * *

Usagi walked out of her room, stretching her muscles out and was actually excited about the tournament. "I hope I don't disappoint my father or step mother. They've put so much time and effort into teaching us how to fight." Artemis came up and climbed onto her shoulder.

"I've missed you lately, Usagi. We don't talk like we did in America."

"I'm sorry Artemis. With us being so busy training, I guess we forgot about you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course. You're not like you use to be. When it comes to responsibility, you're very serious about the situation. I just wanted to tell you good luck and that I'm proud of you.

"Thank you Artemis, I just hope I have what it takes. A lot of the Saiya-jins here think that I can't do it because I'm a half-breed."

'Don't believe it Usagi. Both my sons are demi-saiya-jins and far more powerful than these idiots can imagine. I believe in you and so does your friends. You'll find that you do too or you wouldn't have made it this far.'

'Kakarot, you've always tried to lift my spirits up.' Artemis noticed a smile of contentment cross his friend's face and knew that she had fallen for someone bad. At that moment, King Vegeta came walking into the room and noticed his daughter awake and stretching for the trials.

"I have something for Hotaru, Vegeta and yourself before you fight today."

"What?"

Usagi took the box from King Vegeta's hands and looked at him curiously. "Open it and find out." Being careful, she slowly opened the box to reveal a different kind of uniform than what the Saiya-jins normally wore. The uniform was all black on the pants, with a purple top that had black trimmings on the sides. The shirt was sleeveless to allow her free movement. There wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on Usagi as she put the outfit on, showing off her figure well.

"Thank you." Usagi ran up to him and gave her father a hug that took him by surprise. Normally Usagi would never do this, but in the last month she had lost a lot of her edge and began to act more carefree and happy. King Vegeta hugged her back and found that it wasn't so bad, as long as no one else found out about it.

"You're welcome. Hotaru and Vegeta are dressed the same as you, each having the royal crescent on your left front to signfy who your family is."

"Where is Hotaru and the others?"

"They are already waiting for you."

"You mean I'm late? I haven't been late to anything since I was fourteen-years-old." Usagi made a run for it before her father could tell her that she wasn't late, that her friends were nervous and wanted to get there early.

When Usagi made it to where the Arena would be held, there was a lot of noise and spectators sitting in the bleachers. She never would have dreamed that so many people would be watching and wondered how many would actually be facing them in the trials. Hotaru glanced at her and smiled. "I can't believe how big this place is?"

"Are you guys ready?"

"Sure," Rei whispered. Usagi noticed that the senshi of fire was very quiet, had barely glanced at them and had her eyes fixed outside. Her entire body shook like a leaf and fear was in her eyes.

"Rei, are you okay?" Usagi asked her. She glanced at Haruka and Hotaru who shrugged meaning they had no idea what was on the woman's mind. Since coming to the past with them, she had been quieter and more focused on training.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"I don't want you to send me away if I fail."

"What?"

"You said if I didn't make it past the second round, not only would I loose my powers as Sailor Mars, but you would make sure I had nothing to do with you or the rest of the senshi any longer. I'm going to go through with my promise, but you know I'm no Saiya-jin, nor am I strong enough to face them."

"Did my brother tell you that?"

"No, but he doesn't have to. He can easily beat me still."

"He can beat you, because he's far more powerful than everyone here on this planet. I'm not even strong enough to take him on yet. I have something for you Rei, but with everything going on in the last three months, I forgot to give it to you sooner." Rei looked at the closed hand that Usagi offered to her and didn't know what to do. "Come on Rei. Do you trust me, or do you want to turn it down?"

Rei couldn't read what Usagi was thinking and hadn't been able to for a long time. With a shaking hand, she reached her hand out to take what Usagi had in hers. As she opened her hand, a red magic stick fell into her hands and it looked slightly different than it did before she gave it up. Startled she looked into the smiling eyes of her friend. "I don't understand."

"All I wanted you to do was to go through with the training and not give up. If I told you that was all I wanted, then you wouldn't have agreed to try as hard as you could and come to the Arena. If you wish to transform as Mars, then I won't hold it against you, but you're underestimating your abilites as an individual. And I'll tell you a little secret about my brother. If he didn't tell you to stay out of the trials, then he believes you can do it. He won't waist his time training someone that is impossible to teach."

Rei looked at the wand in her hands and then the crowd behind her. The temptation to fight this battle as Sailor Mars was blinding. She knew she could fight better as the fire senshi, but something held her back. "Are you going to transform, Usagi?"

"I could, but I'm not going to. This is a test of my abilities, not my powers as a senshi. Yes, I will gain an unimanginable amount of strength and power if I combined the powers of Sailor Moon and the Saiya-jin inside of me, but that would be cheating. Haruka and Hotaru have already decided they are going to fight without their magic also. If they need to later, they will change, but somehow I think Hotaru and I would gain more respect from the Saiya-jins if we be ourselves."

"What do you think?"

"I think you should try and not worry about failing. That's not the Mars I remember. You use to tell me to quit being a whimp and to get in there no matter what happened. Are you still her, or did you become like the rest of Earth that relies on everyone to do their battles for them?"

"I fight my own battles and you're right. I'm going to fight as Rei and not Mars. If I get knocked out then so be it."

Haruka clapped a hand on Rei's shoulder and smiled down at her. "That's the senshi spirit and I'm glad to see you've found it again. Now if only the rest of your fan club would learn that."

The four women held their hands out and a bond of eternal frienship and love was completed between them. No matter what happened now, nothing would ever separate them again. "Now let's go show these crazy Saiya-jins what were made of!" Rei shouted.

"I'm a Saiya-jin or have you forgotten?" Hotaru and Usagi said together.

"We'll beat you to."

They laughed and walked out to meet the awaiting crowd, which had gone deathly quiet when they saw four women appear. The women tensed when they felt every eye on them and it didn't seem to be out of respect. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The crowd broke into gails of laughter as they saw how puny looking these women were and couldn't believe they were going to be placed in the trials. Bets started being placed against the women saying that they wouldn't stand a chance in round one.

Growls of anger came from the four of them and they snarled a challenge to the whole crowd and the laughing officials. The only ones that weren't laughing were, Raditz, Bardock, Eclipse and King Vegeta. Kalara would have been there, but she chose to stay home with her new born son.

"Usagi," Rei growled, "I take back what I said about not doing this. Now more than ever, I wan't to make it through the entire trials and laugh in their faces. I may not be a Saiya-jin, but their stupid arroagance is going to be their undoing."

"Where are Vegeta and Kakarot?" Haruka asked.

"Right behind you. I take it you aren't going to run with the whole crowd against you." Vegeta was standing behind them, a look of arrogance that matched some of the spectators.

"If that's what you trained us to think, then we missed the concept," Rei snapped at him.

Vegeta came up beside her and moved to her ear, where only she could here him, "You may be good enough for the group that you'll face today, but are you strong enough to take on your trainer?"

Kakarot walked over to Usagi and placed a hand on her shoulder. It was tight and ready to spring at any moment, but she didn't jump when he came up behind her. "Nervous?"

"No. I'm excited for some strange reason. How many tests do we have to do?"

"For classification, seven. There are other things the Arena could be used for after the trials are done, but that usually isn't called until after the testing."

"Are we staying for that?"

"Yes. This is something you and Rei won't be able to get out of if you don't wished to be branded a coward."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi tried to read his mind, but he firmly pushed her out, giving her a stern look.

"You'll find out at the end of the tournament, and don't try to figure it out either, because I'm very good at blocking my mind when I want to."

The official came up to them and told them that the first trial would be a team effort while the second phase would be individual. Six Saiya-jins came out to face the group and each side prepared itself for battle. The one facing Usagi and Rei, began to smirk and a gleam that neither Vegeta nor Kakarot liked, noticed it. "Maybe we can have some fun with you two after this trial is over and you've recovered."

As the signal came for them to begin, the two Saiya-jins that had made that remark to Rei and Usagi were torn apart before you could count to one. The rage in both their eyes, made both groups hesitate and look at Kakarot and Prince Vegeta. Taking one look at their companions and then at the two male Saiya-jins, the remaining four elite soldiers ran in terror not wanting to face the two monsters. They never made it to the gates as King Vegeta killed them for daring to run.

Kakarot and Vegeta started grinning from ear to ear and looked at each other to begin laughing. They didn't laugh long, when four angry women converged on them and forced them back against the wall. "How are we suppose to fight if you kill them off first!" Haruka demanded. "This is a team effort, not an individual show."

Vegeta was getting irritated and growled back. "It's not my fault the remaining four ran like a bunch of cowards. Those two ticked us off and we killed them. Move faster next time." Kakarot walked off with Vegeta, closing the subject and the women knew better than to press it. Something about how both of them were acting was confusing, but they ignored it to focus on the next phase.

"One thing is positive about this. At least I made it past phase one," Rei cheerfully stated.

Usagi grumbled. "That doesn't count. You have to fight before you can say you made it past two rounds. It's apparent we're going to have to prove ourselves in the individual combats for now. According to my father, they will give us more fighters for every round we fight. Thanks to the stunt those two pulled, we better expect it a lot harder from here on out. They will assume we can fight like that if we're with them."

Bardock came up to King Vegeta. "What do you think? Do we give all of them two fighters or only Kakarot and your son?"

"The girls never had a chance to show what they're capable of, but I know that all of them can handle it except for Rei and Haruka. Give those two one for now and depending on how they do this phase, I will make my decision then." Bardock nodded, and gave the instructions to the official.

Rei was the next person out and was relieved to discover that she only had to face one fighter and not two like she had feared. It didn't help that the guy was a lot bigger than her and slashed his tail behind him eagerly. The crowd was in an uproar and cheered the soldier on to take her down and make her beg for mercy. With every taunt and leer thrown at her, Rei began to boost her anger and power, causing red fire to swirl around her. This caused the soldier to hesitate as he felt the heat coming from the woman in front of him. "What the hell are you?"

The bell sounded and the two fighters clashed together in a flurry of blows. Haruka, Hotaru, and Usagi all stood deathly still as they watched Rei put into pratice everything that Vegeta had taught her. Vegeta was watching with his arms crossed and was curious about this power he was feeling from her. She never used it before in training. What ever power it was, it was hurting the Saiya-jin she was fighting, because every time he tried to hit her, the fire surrounding her would lash out and burn him severly. With a hiss of rage, Rei rolled behind him and burned his tail in the process, causing him to scream in pain and rage. With a jumping side kick, she hit the Saiya-jin in the neck and knocked him out. She had been told by Vegeta, if she killed someone to not blink about it because her opponents won't care if she happened to die during the Arena.

"Al right Rei!" She came back over to them and noticed that her friends had gone silent and staring at her with opened mouths. Her symbol was still glowing on her forehead, but what startled her was them backing up. "Rei, how are you doing that?" Haruka asked her.

"Doing what?"

"Your hair is red and your entire body is radiating fire."

"I don't know, but what I do know is, if they keep laughing at me, I'm going to be very upset." The heat became worse as she yelled making everyone take another step back from her.

Bardock came up and nodded to Haruka. "You're up, Haruka."

Haruka ignored the crowd and watched the soldier that faced her. She had been laughed at her whole life and now wasn't any different. Unlike Rei, she didn't let her emotions control her actions and thought out every move she made. When the signal came, Haruka yelled trying to hit the Saiya-jin in front of her, but he laughed and stepped out of the way letting her hit the wall behind him. As she was still trying to focus, the Saiya-jin grabbed her by the hair and threw her twenty feet. When she came down, her body ached from the cuts and bruises all over her, but she ignored the pain to try and get up. A foot landed on her back, and the Saiya-jin started laughing at her. A tail came down to feel her leg and anything else it could find, making Haruka gasp in shock and anger. "What are you doing?"

"Having a little fun? It's not like you can stop me."

"This is wrong." Haruka tried to stand up, but a foot came stomping down harder, making her cry out, but she refused to shed any tears.

"It's called a Saiya-jin Victory, and I can choose what to do with the loser. Who knows, you may actually like it."

Usagi was growing upset at seeing the Saiya-jin on top of her friend, with intentions that were less than honorable. She was about to step out there when she was forced back with an arm holding her securely. "No! This is her fight and she has to defeat him on her own. Have faith in your friend. Why do you call them your protectors if you always do the fighting for them? Let them proove not only to themselves that they can to do this, but to you."

"But, he's going to rape her."

"No he's not, and according to Saiyan law, it wouldn't be looked at like that. If he defeated her, then he has every right to stake a claim on her. Unless you're her family, you can't intefere."

"I hate this law." Kakarot's grip tightened and he could only feel a little sorry about holding her back, but he knew he was right about Haruka. She has the power to fight the Saiya-jin over her, but she had to let all her power go and not hold back any longer.

Bardock was thinking the same thing as Kakarot and made eye contact with Haruka. Her eyes were clouded in pain and rage. "Haruka! Are you telling me I waisted my time training you? Throw him off and fight back!"

Haruka knew he was right. Then she saw Usagi desparatly trying to break loose from Kakarot and saw the look in his eyes directed at her. He nodded to her, telling her that she could do this, if she only believed in herself. Rei and Hotaru mouthed that they believed in her too and not to give up. All of a sudden she didn't feel his foot hitting her back as she grabbed some dirt and threw it in his eyes.

"Ahhh! I was going to only play with you, but now I'm simply going to kill you and save myself and everyone else a lot of trouble." Haruka jumped back up and for the first time since the situation with Pharoh 90, anger surfaced in her mind and soul, taking control of her.

"You know what I hate the most? Over bearing men that think they can push me around and do with me as they please." Taking his head, she brought it down on to her knee and then elbowed him in the nose, breaking it. Her rage was building further, and her birthmark appeared on her head, her hair started to raise and fly around her face. A clear and calm day, started to build up winds at hurricane levels and to toss objects into the crowd, injuring some, but not as bad as what was going to happen to the Saiya-jin in front of her. "No one and I mean no one touches me except for Michi!" Haruka didn't care anymore whether she could win this fight and began throwing everything she could find in herself at the Saiya-jin soldier. Not expecting this from a mere woman, he fell back, and it didn't help that he was being shoved by some unseen force around her. With a swift kick coming from behind, she made him sing for awhile and made sure that he would never be able to take a woman in that manner again. Her anger was so powerful, that she kept kicking him in between the legs until he had nothing left to protect. The officials came up and grabbed her, so that they could pull the Saiya-jin out of the ring and to get the next part of the phase going.

When Haruka came back to her friends, her power dropped and she collapsed to the floor crying. Kakarot finally let Usagi go to her friend and went over to stand beside Vegeta. "I was wondering about her, now I may have figured it out." Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never once seen her interested in any mate here, and has aggressively made it clear that she wants all males to stay away from her. However, when other females approach her, she becomes less defensive, but not completely. Only around Usagi and Hotaru have I seen her relax completely, and I think she's starting to trust Bardock some. My guess is, something happened to her, and it was done by a male."

"Did this happen to her in the Silver Alliance or in the present?"

"In the present," Bardock said hearing their conversation. "She talked to me about that incident one day, when I had her beaten. Her frustration at loosing to a man devestated her and drove her to train harder. When I continued to make no moves that would threaten her, she began to talk to me more. When she was about ten, she was forced into something by one of her foster parents and never recovered from it. The only one she lets see her personal feelings is someone named Michi."

"I wonder if it's that blue haired woman that was walking with her and Usagi the day I ran into them."

Hotaru was up next and she wasn't in the mood to mess around after watching her parent get pushed around like that. Her hair began to flow around her, and her eyes started to flicker green, but she tried to keep control of her rising anger. The two Saiya-jins that faced her, were a bit startled to see death in her eyes, but directed at them. Rushing her together, they tried to take her out, but she flipped over their heads and sommer saulted into a crouch and quickly hit them while they were turning around to find where she had gone. Forming a ki blast in her hands, she hit both of them at the same time, but knew she was far from finished. Her teachers were excellent and she had no trouble in blocking and countering either one of her attackers. She calmly let them do all the attacking until she saw them breathing hard after about thirty minutes and then made her move. Doing the splits, she let them clash together and knock themselves out and brushed her hands off to say that she was bored of this fiasco already.

"Guess that leaves you three," Hotaru said.

Kakarot was next and he walked out to the Arena hating every minute of this. He hoped that they would have a bigger challenge than this later, or this whole thing would be pointless. Bardock had made a decision that he hoped wouldn't phase his son, but quickly discovered that he would need a lot more than five Saiya-jins to face Kakarot or Vegeta. Kakarot was so fast, that you didn't even see him move from his spot on the Arena until the fight was over.

Vegeta blasted all of them and had everyone of them put into the medical ward for several weeks while they had to have their limbs fixed and grown back.

Usagi was the last of the group to face the second phase and she was already tired. They still had five more phases to go through. As she started fighting one Saiya-jin, another snuck up behind her and grabbed her tail and crushed it between his hands. Usagi screamed in pain as she fell to the ground and cried as she saw blood drip onto the ground. Her brother wasn't kidding when they said the Arena could be ruthless and painful.

Despite the pain, Usagi drew on her powers of her lunarian birth right and forced herself to stand back up. No one could believe she was capable of getting back up after a crush like that, yet she was standing there as her two opponents rushed her, but they never touched her as her crescent moon flared and sent the Saiyans through two buidlings and breaking tehir necks. When she walked back to the others, her body was drained and she sagged down against the wall. Kakarot knelt down beside her and gently picked up her crushed tail. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I can't feel my tail at the moment."

"Do you want me to fix it?" Hotaru asked. "I can fix both you and Haruka."

"No. I will fight in the condition I'm in because I want to say I won this without having to use other means to come back and fight." With an effort and help from Kakarot she stood back up and leaned against him tiredly. "I've used a lot of energy out there and can use some food though."

"Not a bad idea." Kakarot looked at his father. "Can we get something to eat? We might as well, because the way things look right now, you won't have anything that can touch us in the next fight."

"Go."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and four happy fed Saiya-jins, came back out of the cafeteria and looked ready for action. Even Usagi looked a bit more energized.

"Phase three is going to be a twenty mile run with added weights on you. You've all had weights on you for the past month of training and this is why. This phase determines who is strong enough to be in the different classes. While you're running, you will have hills and barriers to cross and you must not stop to walk or catch your breath. Once you do, you fail the test and it's over."

Fifty pounds was put on Haruka and Rei, one hundred on Usagi and Hotaru and about a thousand on Kakarot and Vegeta. Bardock was still looking for the breaking point on the two Saiya-jins, but hadn't found it yet. No wonder they were so confident in being able to defeat Frieza.

"One more thing. You are not to help each other during this, and you'll be watched along the way in the air." The six runners readied themselves for the run and shot off when the signal came.

Kakarot and Vegeta quickly took the lead and knew that the girls were more than capable of taking care of each other. Taking one look at each other, they knew that the challenge was on, and neither was going to give up until they've run each other to the ground or won the race. "I'll make a deal with you Vegeta. Me and you both know we can finish this race as Super Saiya-jins, but to make things interesting, let's not transform and run this as we are now."

"You're on Kakarot. Just don't cry when I leave you in my dust." King Vegeta and Bardock flew over head and nearly fell from the sky as they watched Kakarot and Vegeta take off in a flat run, nothing held back.

"What are they thinking about? If they're not careful, they're going to tire before they reach ten miles."

King Vegeta wasn't so sure about that. There was still a lot about the two Saiya-jins and the other women from the future they didn't know about. "Bardock, we're witnessing two rarity's in front of us. You better be glad they're on our side and not bent on ruling the universe, because I don't see anyone standing in there way. From what I've been told by Kakarot, they use to be deadly enemies, but have somehow become bonded friends. Among Saiya-jins, unless you have a mate, you don't see this, because it's dangerous in battle. I have a feeling if either of them died, they wouldn't take it lightly. I'm still wondering how your son is so powerful, despite the testings we did after the incident with Broli. As far as I know, he should be a third class Saiya-jin, but Vegeta said he was not and to trust him on the matter.

"I don't know, and I'm still running the tests on them and your son as well. Vegeta was classified as the most powerful elite soldier at birth, but his power level has dropped to almost non-existent. Another thing I've noticed about these two Saiya-jins from the future, they show a power level of two on the scouters, but you and I both know they have a much higher one."

"I can see why their enemy sent them to another time line, but instead of sending them to the past, he should have sent them to another dimension or to the future. By sending them here, he ultimately fixed it to where he would not exist in the future at all if they succeed in uprooting the red ribbon army now."

They continued to watch the race and from the looks of things, Kakarot and Vegeta were about five miles ahead of the group and still going as hard as they could. A thousand pounds shouldn't normally matter to them, but they were racing in ten times Earth's normal gravity and doing this as level one Saiya-jins.

Sweat poured off both as they never gave an inch. Pride refused to let them slow down and take it at a leisurly pace like they knew they should be doing. "Answer me something Kakarot. Why do you want her?"

"Because she struck my interest. Why do I put up with you, even after all your stupid stunts?"

"I still haven't figured that one out myself. If you had been like other Saiya-jins, you could have destroyed me, but you didn't and that's what confused me then and does now."

"I didn't kill you, because I felt good in you. Whether you would one day see it or not, I didn't know, but I wanted to try. After seeing you cry in front of me when Frieza had crushed your spirit and pride, I knew then that you weren't who I thought you were, but someone that was hanging on to a dream that you would one day be free from hell. Then I stopped that from happening when I defeated Frieza instead of you. I didn't want to take that from you, but you still weren't strong enough because you were allowing hatred to rule your life. Tell me something, after you quit seeking revenge and fighting for a reason, didn't you feel an increase in your power? You kept wondering how I became stronger even after I've been technically defeated. I'll tell you why now. When I laid on the ground, ready to throw in the towel, I would see the images of my family, friends and planet being destoryed after I was dead and I couldn't bare that if I failed them by giving up. It was as if a power deep inside of me was there and it would hand it to me when I desparately needed it the most. Even now, I can feel more power inside of me and yourself, and we will one day need it for something, but what I don't know. There has to be a reason why we have all this power, when Saiya-jins were said not to be able to get this strong."

"You're right, but like you, I have no answers."

"Well, we only have ten more miles to go. Let's say all or nothing."

Vegeta smiled at Kakarot and poured what remaining energy they had left into the run, tapping themselves out to where nothing but wind and dust could be seen. The crowd was taking naps, expecting the fighters to take two hours to finish the run, but the crowd started cheering as they saw two of them after ten minutes coming at a breaking speed. Vegeta would gain an inch, and then Kakarot would. There didn't have to be a winner to this race, but to them, there did. As the line came up, they made one last attempt to push ahead, but couldn't do it as they dove for the last inch and tied for the finish.

Breathing hard, they laid side by side laughing. "Dammit, I still can't beat you."

"Don't feel bad, I haven't beaten you in years either. It's always been dead even with us."

Bardock landed next to them and looked at the two drained Saiya-jins. "And I suppose you'll have nothing left for the remainder of the testing."

"How long do you think it's going to take them to get back here, Kakarot?"

"Two hours. They're good runners, but they have a lot of weight on them, and they're not as stupid about racing as we are."

"You want to bet?" Bardock told them. "Hotaru and Usagi may not be as fast as you two are, but they've been tapping it out after watching you two take off on them. Neither are willing to say they're going to do it at a lazy pace. I give them another twenty minutes at the most if they don't kill themselves."

"Well, twenty minutes is long enough to get a nap."

Kakarot and Vegeta fell asleep where they landed and told Bardcok to wake them for the next phase. The way things were looking, they would get plenty of sleep before Haruka or Rei showed up. They were breathing hard, but not quitting as they ran across the mountains and hills of the country side.

Usagi and Hotaru were running side by side, talking about the future and what they wanted in life. They had asked if they would ever see their homes again, or the other senshi. They didn't know, but decided to take their lives one day at a time and live. Since coming to Vegeta-sai, they had all been happier, with less fighting and only concentrating on their tasks at hand. Granted they had an enemy to face, but they still had time before he showed up. How much of the future they changed they won't know until later. They may never be able to go back after changing it now, but they couldn't think about that.

"We're almost there because I can see the Arena ahead," Usagi stated.

"How long has it taken us?"

"About an hour of running, but we needed the exercise and my muscles are aching from all this extra weight."

"Is that Kakarot and our brother on the ground?"

"Yes. Why are they like that?"

"My guess is they got tired and fell asleep."

"I would have too, going at the speed they were going. They could have been pulled over for speeding in our time, and they weren't driving a car." The girls busted out laughing and came to a halt as they crossed the finish line and sat down beside their two sleeping frineds.

Eclipse came up to them and smiled. "I"m proud of you two. That was not an easy run, and you did it in good time." She shook her head at Kakarot and Vegeta, but she had to admire the two of them, for their energy and laughter at things. Saiya-jins don't act as carefree as these two do. 'I wonder what kind of life they must have had to not blink at death or challenges, and laugh at it?'

"Do you know how Rei and Haruka are doing?"

"They're struggling, but they haven't quit yet. Haruka is slightly in the lead, but tiring out quickly. All she has left is three more miles to go while Rei has four."

Haruka came over the hill ten minutes later and smiled as she saw the home stretch, but couldn't find any energy left to speed up and simply jogged in. Collapsing, she gasped for breath and was glad that was over, and hoped that they wouldn't have any more running for a while.

Rei was still running and so tired. She had passed into round three, but officially if she defeated this round, she would have beaten two rounds without any help. 'I can't give up now! Usagi needs to know she can count on me." For the second time that day, Rei was calling on the power deep inside of her and it pushed her foward with renewed strength and energy and burning the ground behind her in a trail of fire. By now, Kakarot and Vegeta had woken up and felt a lot better than they did and blinked when they saw a fire coming towards them.

As Rei came over, they had to put out the fire behind her, or they wouldn't have an Arena. She stopped and for a couple of minutes she remained power up, but she relaxed and let the power slowly disappear to have her turn to her friends. "So what's next?"

"You're not tired after that Rei?" Usagi asked.

"No. I was about to give up, when I started to feel something push me forward and give me new strength."

"It won't matter. We've decided on the next two phases of your trial and this is going to take at the max two days. Depends on how cunning you are? The first trial is going to be in groups and the second one will be individual. This will take care of phase four and five. If you make it past five, well we'll figure something out. No one's ever made it that far."

"Can we eat before we do this next trial. We're hungry!"

Everyone looked at Kakarot, Usagi, Vegeta and Hotaru who had eaten everything the cooks had in the kitchen. "How can you four still possibly be hungry after all the food you just ate."

"We didn't just eat. That was two hours ago, and we ran twenty miles and need more energy."

When they were done eating, they met an irritated and tired Bardock who wanted to get the trials over with, but if they were anything like what they've been all day, they knew this would be going for another day or two minimum. "Phase four, is the hunt, and your group is the game."

Vegeta tensed beside them, but then began laughing. "This is not even going to be a fair hunt. Your soldiers will be the hunted before the day is through.""If you're found, you still have the chance to get away by running, hiding or fighting. But they do have orders to take you down by any means necesaary and bring you back here. I did tell them, they are not to lay a hand on the women and if they do disobey orders I will terminate them myself."

Usagi looked a bit exhausted and hurt, but she wasn't about to admit defeat for any reason. "I'm ready to start out now, then. How much of a head start do we get and can we take our weights off?"

"An hour head start, and yes you can take off the weights. On this one you are not going to be monitored because if your brought back, then that means you were found and defeated. In twenty-four hours you are to make it back here, sneak past or beat the guards guarding the goal to pass this trial. This phase shows how you work as a group and determines how cunning and intelligent you are at keeping hidden. Strength means nothing if you're too stupid to fight."

The group headed out together, but split up into two groups to make it harder for the enemy to catch them. Hotaru went with Usagi and Vegeta, while Rei went with Haruka and Kakarot. Vegeta made it obvious he did not want his sister with Kakarot until after the trials and the Arena was over with.

Kakarot looked a tad upset that he couldn't keep an eye on his future mate, but a deal was a deal and he had to agree with Vegeta this time. Usagi, did however kiss him good-bye despite her brothers intentions. "Usagi, what are you doing? The trials aren't over with yet and we have a deal!"

"You and Kakarot have a deal! I never agreeded to anything brother." Turning around, she narrowed her eyes and walked up to Vegeta to whisper in his ears, but loud enough for the other to hear her, "I swear Geta, if you interfere with Kakarot and myself one more time, then I will zap Mars to the Silver Alliance where my mother is, with strict instructions to hide her from you." She walked off to sit on a tree, her arms crosed and a trimuphant smile on her face. Haruka and Hotaru were snickering behind their hands while Kakarot was laughing with his hands holding his stomach. 'That's my girl.'

'You better believe it.'

Haruka looked at Vegeta and tried not to laugh and aggravate him further. "I wouldn't push her any further, she'll do exactly as she promised."

The group waived good-bye and wished each other luck.

* * *

King Vegeta came up beside Bardock who looked exhausted. "Who's going after who during the individual hunt?"

"I'll be taking Rei, because she doesn't know my methods. Haruka would know how I train and act, so it would be more intersting to have someone else go up against her."

"I'll take Haruka then."

"So who's going to go after the other four?" Eclipse asked them. "From what I've seen, those four are dangerous and will not hesitate to take down there opponents. Usagi may not kill anyone, but the other three would."

"We'll have to use ki reducing nets. That's the only way we can actually beat those four if it comes down to strength. This is a game of cunning and intelligence, let's use it for a change."

* * *

Four hours passed and Kakarot's group stopped to get something to eat real quick and to think of a strategy. "Kakarot?" Rei asked.

"What?" He was still upset about being separated from Usagi and his body felt like it was on fire.

"Is it true that Saiya-jins have a keen sense of hearing and smell?"

"Yes, but I can sense their ki and will know when they get here."

"We haven't learned that yet. We just finished learning how to fly."

Kakarot frowned and knew they wouldn't stand a chance in the individual hunt. Three months may not have been enough for them to train, but he respected them for making it this far. To tell the truth, he didn't think they could do the run, but they did. "Don't worry about it. All you can do is try and if I know my father, they already know who's going after who. You four, would be the easiest to take out, so they'll choose who will seek and capture you."

He sat down for a minute to think. There was water all around them, plants and lots of animals. He could sense about fifty Saiya-jins hunting them at the moment and that wasn't the group after Vegeta. They must have figured out they seperated and were going to try and outnumber them. "First things first. Do you two mind getting dirty?"

"I guess not. Why?"

Kakarot smirked. "The whole idea of this exercise is to keep the team together and I wouldn't be a very good leader if I let you get caught or killed. Good way to get yourself demoted in Saiya-jin life."

"Have you forgotten that you didn't grow up here?"

"Sometimes. This life is fun without Frieza's corruption. I never knew my mother or my father and was sent to a planet to destroy it. Lucky for them, I hit my head or we wouldn't be standing here having this discussion. Now, get in the mud and cover yourself from head to toe in it."

Rei and Haruka couldn't believe what he was asking them to do, but one glance at his expression told them that he was serious. They saw a good mud bank on the other side of the river, swam over to it and easily sank in until they were submerged. The only problem was, this was thick mud and the only way to get out of it, was to have someone pull you out. Haruka and Rei gasped for air as they were pulled up by Kakarot and felt like they needed a year bath to ever feel clean again. Taking one look at them, he knew they wouldn't be able to pull him back up, so grabbed a vine and jumped into the mud and went so far down, he thought he hit the bottom of it. Slowly he began to pull up on the vine to feel it snap and he freaked out. He couldn't move around very well or pull in enough power to blow himself out of it.

The two women noticed the vine snap and Kakarot not coming up. Thinking fast, they grabbed the vine and ran around a tree and started pulling as hard as they could until they started to feel it pull him out. A minute later, Kakarot was laying on the ground coughing up mud and water, and looking at them greatfully. "Thanks. Vegeta would have never let me live that down if I had killed my self on this stunt. Remind me to get a metal chain next time."

"Why are we doing this?" Haruka demanded.

"It will throw off our scent. Now get moving because we have half a day of walking to do, and we're going to sleep in ten minute intervals every thirty minutes, so that we don't get caught sleeping for a long amount of time. I know it doesn't sound like a lot, but if you don't want to get caught, you do what you have to." They began walking and the mud on all three of them was beginning to dry, making them look like a bunch of artifacts instead of real people. As planned they took ten minute naps on the way, and felt exhausted after about ten hours of hiding from the scouting party.

Kakarot led them through the trees and taught them the art of flying by vines instead of walking or using their ki. Finally, Kakarot found a good place to hide and where they could rest until the hunt was over. There was no way they could be found by scent or hearing, and he knew they weren't allowed to use scouters. All three of them took a long nights sleep on the top of a 100 foot tree that spread its branches far and wide. The cover concealed them perfectly and the flowers hid what scent they had left to give off. When they woke up, the sun was beating down on the ground below and they wondered how much longer they had before they could head back.

"I think we'll wait until nightfall before we head back, to make sure our twenty four hours is up," Kakarot suggested.

"Do you think the others are doing alright?"

"Usagi and the others are fine. In fact, from the cursing Usagi's doing, Vegeta did something far worse than mud."

"What can be worse than mud?"

"Animal blood and skin."

"Remind me later that I'm glad we had to go with you instead."

"I could have done that too, but I didn't see any animals at the time other than fish and there wasn't enough to hide our scent."

* * *

Bardock had gone to get some rest and woke up refreshed wondering if any members of the group had been found yet. Probably not if Vegeta and Kakarot were guarding them. When he went back to get a report he found that not a single trace could be found of any of them. The only thing they knew for sure is that they split up into two groups but lost the trail. One went deep into the woods, while the other went into the desert and swamps.

"Are you telling me that as the most experienced hunters on the planet, you can't find a large group like they are?"

"No, and we're not permitted to use the scouters either. They have no trail, no scent and no tracks."

"Then they flew."

"That's what we were thinking, but we couldn't find them by air either and the group in the woods never surfaced out of the trees."

"I've never seen our testing be made to look like such an easy task. I'm running out of ideas to test them on."

"If we don't get them now General, we'll get them in the individual rounds."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. You're the same ones that bet that the women couldn't get past round one let alone round two and three. Now they're going to make it through four and into five."

"General, why are you so upset? Wasn't it you who trained them to do this well."

"Yes, but hell I didn't know they would try or be this good."

* * *

Vegeta didn't play around after they left Kakarot, because by the time they separated, they could feel the Saiya-jins converging on them. He had Usagi and Hotaru run for about five miles until they came to a desert with lots of quick sand and deadly sand traps. When they finally made it to the swamp the two women were tired and looked at Vegeta on what they were going to do next. Vegeta told them to stay put and he disappeared into the trees to come back ten minutes later dragging two tigers in his left hand and a furred elephant in the other. All three were dead, and he cooked the meat, ate and shared what he had left with his two sisters. He was thinking on how to hide all their scents, but the smell of the animals he killed was horrible making it hard to think. Then it hit him. He knew they would never agree to it, so he grabbed the bloody furs of the animal skins, and wrapped both of them in them, while he took the elephant and put it over him.

"Vegeta!" Hotaru and Usagi screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding our scent."

"I would say. We won't be allowed back in the castle smelling like we do now."

"That's the point. If they smell these dead animal skins, they'll stay away. Saiya-jins hate the smell of rotting fur and meat. That's exactly what there going to smell like in about thirty more minutes crossing the desert again. You are not to take them off until tomorrow."

They didn't do this stunt a minute to soon, when a hunting party came by and scanned the area for his group. Taking one sniff, they left.

"Remind me to kill you later, Geta."

"Same goes for me."

"I can feel the love from you Rena and Taru. Now keep moving until we find a place to hole out for the rest of the night and all day tomorrow.

For five hours they moved across the desert and found an old grave sight that made them smell even worse than they already did and made a camp under some bones that were large enough to cover the three of them. Hotaru and Usagi went to the fartherst corner of their little hideout and glared at Vegeta. He knew they would be angry with him for a long time over this, but at least they'll make it to phase five.

* * *

The evening and almost a whole day passed, when both parties started heading back. Kakarot and Vegeta were happy about the game of cat and mouse, but the girls weren't and stayed silent as they followed their group leaders. Rei and Haruka felt like they would be clay pots for several years, while Hotaru and Usagi felt like dead animals that would never smell attractive.

King Vegeta, Eclipse and Bardock were beginning to think something had happened to the whole group when they flew in over the gates all of a sudden and landed on the goal. They had to forgive anyone if they didn't want to congratulate them for a victory, because they looked and smelled horrible. It was obvious it wasn't the womens' ideas to get this badly dirty or smelly.

"Now I can see why we couldn't find them. And it's ingeniuos. Too bad we can't let them get a bath because they need to go through round five now that they're back."

"You mean we have to keep smelling like this!" Usagi and Hotaru yelled. "Geta! When we're through with this, we're going to fry your tail and have it for dinner!"

Vegeta winced at the angry two and started to back up. He knew they would hate the idea of hiding there scent, but not this much. "Uh, you better be thinking on how you're going to hide on the next round. Now that they know what you smell like, you're going to have to find a way to cover it up."

Usagi and Hotaru stormed off and waited for the signal to go out again.

"Rei and Haruka, you're going first. In one hour,Usagi and Hotaru will go next, while Kakarot and Vegeta will go last. Same time limit as before and this time no helping each other out. This is where, if you get separted from your group, you can think on your own."

Rei and Haruka ran for the third time in two days and were exhausted. One went north while the other chose east. The senshi of the winds was doing great as she sped along the mountains trying to keep distance behind her and an eye out in the sky. She didn't have long before who ever was suppose to come after her would come so she had to think fast. She screamed as she accidentally ran through some bushes and fell head first over a five hundered foot cliff with rocks on the bottom. She forgot that she could fly until the last minute and barely pulled up, but not fast enough to avoid hitting her leg and breaking it.

"This is not good!" Crawling to the wall, she weakly laid her head against it, and prayed that someone found her. She didn't want to win phase five; she was injured and in a spot no one would think of.

King Vegeta was much better at hunting than the beginner soldiers were and needed practice at hunting the enemy. He had to admit Haruka was fast, but not fast enough to keep up the speed. After an hour, he quickly shot off, following her tracks into the mountains, when he had to go on foot and sniff her trail out. He stopped, confused when he came to a cliff that dropped several hundered feet below, but didn't see anything on the bottom. 'That didn't mean she didn't fly down there and run on foot through that pass. Hope she didn't; the animals in there will kill her.' He flew over the pass and searched for her in the air, but missed the ledge she was under and the blood that was pouring from her leg.

Rei was going through a bunch of grass after about thirty minutes and wondered if she could use their height as a defense in keeping hidden. When she came to the end, she found a huge lake that had a waterfall on the other side. Thinking about going behind it, she dove into the water, and swam not thinking about the dangers underneath her. A pair of tentacles grabbed her around the waist, ankles, and wrists and began stinging her, hurting her with it's poision and sting. Screaming in pain and terror, she sank under the water, and thought she was going to die, when someone dove into the water and destroyed the monster. Gently picking her up, he headed back towards the castle to get her medical attention before the posion set in and killed her. Bardock didn't think it would be so easy to find Rei, but he was glad he did, or she wouldn't have survived.

* * *

Usagi and Hotaru had bad feelings and became nervous. As their turn was slowly approaching, the feeling intensified as they felt something wrong with Rei and Haruka. 'Usagi?" Kakarot asked her.

'Something's wrong Kakarot. Can you sense Haruka normally?'

'Yes.' Kakarot began to feel for Haruka and growled. 'I'll be back.' With a flash he was gone, startling the crowd and Eclipse about his sudden disapperance.

Kakarot appeared in the valley where Haruka was in time to stop four Ten Foot Saiya-jin tigers about to kill her. They launched at Kakarot and clawed his arm before he powered up and began breaking their necks and backs with one hit each. After they laid in a heep, Kakarot walked up to Haruka who was breathing hard and almost unconscious. "Haruka?"

She opened her eyes, startled to see Kakarot in front of her and badly hurt. "You risked your life for me? Why?"

"Because Usagi cares about you and I have a habit of saving people I consider friends."

She passed out and he gently picked her up and instant transmissioned back to the Arena. Usagi and Hotaru ran up to Kakarot when they saw Haruka limp in his arms. "Is she?"

"No, but any longer and she would have been."

Two medical doctors quickly took Haruka to the labs and left three worried friends. It didn't help matters when Bardock dropped in with Rei a shade of grey and going cool to the touch. Rei was taken after Haruka and he frowned. "Do you four still wish to continue?"

"Will they live?" Vegeta asked him.

"Yes."

"Then I'm going on. By the time we finish they should be out of the labs and waiting for us. I want Rei back out here as soon as she's fit to do so."

His eyes were hard to read, but Usagi knew that he was worried about her friend or he wouldn't be shaking the way he was. "She'll pull through Vegeta."

"I know."

Usagi and Hotaru were next as they ran off and decided that they needed to be careful and cunning. Knowing that they had to get rid of the scent they were carrying, they both jumped in the water and swam in different directions. One up and the other down. Eclipse had decided she would go after Usagi, while Kalara being better, went after Hotaru.

Soon night fell, Usagi and Hotaru both cold from being in the water all day and night, but kept swimming until they reached the end of their destinations. Hotaru noticed that there was a lot of really big animals at the end of the river she was in and quickly moved out of the water and hid from them. It didn't help her stinky situation any when she slipped on something behind her and fell smack in the middle of dinosaur droppings. 'This is all Vegeta's fault. A bird landed on her head and began making a nest out of her hair and she sighed, ready to start crying. At the moment she didn't care if she got found if it meant getting a decent meal and a bath. The only way out and back towards the castle was to walk through the cavern where the dinosaurs lived and to not fly. Biting her lip she walked for hours and had to dogde a lot of teeth, tails and feet before she reached the end and smelled and looked worse than she did before she left Vegeta.

* * *

Usagi managed to find a patch of flowers at the end of the stream she swam up and crawled and rolled in them, until she no longer smelled dead, but sweet. Remembering her flying lessons from Kakarot and knowing that her pursuers didn't know she could fly hardly at all, took off in the air like a rocket and decided that sitting on top of a moutain full of snow was a perfect spot. She just hoped she didn't freeze to death before then and remembered a technique she learned in her text books. She built a little whole in the snow and crawled into it, surprised that she felt warm and safe. She fell asleep and a blizzard crossed the mountains hiding her hole and her for the remainder of the twenty four hours. Eclipse searched the rivers, the lakes, and the mountains but couldn't pick up the woman's trail anywhere. 'What happened to her?'

* * *

Kakarot chose a hole in the ground that went to a place with hot lava flowing around him, sat and formed forming a ki shield so he wouldn't get burned.

Vegeta decided that a volcano was a good spot and spun a hole to where lava couldn't seep through, and fell asleep, needing it badly. He was hungry too, but could wait until after this trial was over with. All they had left was two more and then their goals.

* * *

Everyone waited nearly two days for the four to return. Hotaru had gotten lost and traveled through every dead and yucky thing she ran across, and Usagi felt so comfortable that she slept for two days. Kakarot and Vegeta decided they needed to recover for the impending battle at hand and slept until they were fully healed.

Kakarot instant transmissioned back and laughed at the expression on his father's face and noticed he was getting strange looks about his burnt clothes. "I fell asleep and forgot about the bed of lava I was near."

Vegeta blew up the volcano he was in and came back with in a matter of minutes and noticed Hotaru just coming back through the gates. It was obviouus she was miserable and at her limits of being patient. "If I have to go through one more stupid trial to determine how strong we are, I'm going to sentence this planet to death before Frieza ever gets a chance to come back!"

"Where's Usagi?" Vegeta asked.

Kakarot looked around and noticed she still hadn't come back yet, but felt she was on her way. She dropped in for a landing and still had white hair from her blanket of snow. "Sorry I'm late. I was actually comfortable where I was at."

"Where were you four?"

"Don't ask!" Hotaru snapped. Her mood was peevish and ready to kill everything in sight.

"In a house of snow."

"Volcano."

"In the middle of the planet."

"You four are strange. Which King Vegeta and I have come to the conclusion, ya'll have faced your last trial after this one. It's obvious you are far beyond any testing we can give you to determine how powerful you really are."

"Good!" Vegeta and Kakarot said in unison. "Then we have a show that no one wants to miss. I am hereby challenging Kakarot for the right to mate with Usagi. If he beats me, then he gets what he wants. After that, I am issuing a challenge to Rei for my mate."

Rei had recovered and was sitting next to Haruka with baby Broli in her arms and gasped. "You're not serious!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Vegeta walked up to her and pulled her waist close to him. "I wanted you the first time I saw you next to that tree. I wanted you when I kissed you three days ago, and I want you now. I'm tired of being patinet and I always get what I want. If you don't like it, then beat me."

"Can I take a shower while these two are battling it out?" Usagi asked.

"I don't see why not," Bardock said, "however if Kakarot wins you have to fight or submit to becoming his mate."

"Why do I have to submit? We're already bonded, but we haven't made it a permenanent arrangement yet, because of Kakarot's foolish promise to Vegeta." Usagi went to the shower room and washed off all the smells of the last three days and was glad she could put on some clean clothes for a change. Her tail was crushed and she healed it with her lunarian powers and was glad to have it waiving at her again. She went back outside and picked up Broli to watch the fight between Kakarot and her brother. This would prove to be interesting because neither had been able to defeat each other in over twenty years. 'Don't give up Kakarot.'

'You better not be counting on that and I hope you aren't planning on sleeping a lone any longer. Your going to be mine by the end of the day, or so help me I'll help Hotaru blow this planet up.'


	16. Clash of the Super Saiya-jins

**Clash of The Super Saiyans**

* * *

The spectators filed back in after the testing was declared finished, suprised to see that the fun was just beginning. Two of the testers circled each other, tails bristled and bodies tense. Kakarot wondered how long it would take to prove himself to the arrogant prince; when he would stop being a third class Saiya-jin in Vegeta's eyes?

"This is crazy! Why are they doing this; at first I thought it was because of Usagi, but now I'm not so sure anymore? I think Usagi was just another reason for a battle that was never finished between them."

Usagi knew why Kakarot fought Vegeta, part of it was for herself. "It's tradition, Rei. Honestly, I find it..." Usagi's tail weaved back and forth, "...very exhilerating. I almost don't mind fighting when I watch them."

"Usagi! You're as crazy as they are. Why can't they choose a mate civily?"

A soft smile graced Usagi's face, one of Serenity and acceptance; "because they're not civilized and never will be. You can never tame a wild creature; the wild creature is the Saiya-jin race. They were born to fight and nothing gives them greater honor than to die in battle." Usagi glanced at the fire priestess and smirked, "Don't tell me that you hate Vegeta?"

"Of course I don't hate him, but that doesn't mean I want a husband or what ever you call it here! I'm leaving."

Rei turned towards the exit when Usagi gently but firmly grasped her friend's arm. Her eyes were understanding, yet there was a small hint of silver that had not always been present. "Too leave will dishonor everything you accomplished in the last three days. Not only is it an insult to leave when a challenge has been issued, but the sign of a coward. Please, is Vegeta so bad?"

"No, but..."

"You hate the idea of loosing control..." Usagi was trying to understand why Rei was so against dating or marrying.

"It's not that. When I was a little girl, my mother died and my father wanted nothing to do with me. He said that I would get in the way of his political career. I was forced to choose between a foster home and living in a temple with my grandfather."

"And you think that Vegeta would do the same? He isn't..."

"You still don't understand." Tiredly, Rei sat down next to her friend, no longer watching the battle about to take place. "I never wanted any child of mine to face what I did. My father hated me, not just because of my mother, but because of my psychic abilites that he couldn't understand. At the time, all I could predict were scary things."

"Did you see your mother's death?"

"Not physically, but I know how she died."

"Vegeta loves you Rei."

"I know, but what about..."

Usagi touched her friends cheek and gave a smile that melted any and all doubts; "Trust the Saiya-jin race. They may be a bunch of savages, but when it comes to family and honor, they will never abandon their children or mate. He doesn't say it, but I think he misses his son and daughter."

"Geta is different than anyone I've ever met before, but I can't help but feel that their are memories that haunt him."

"He has a dark and painful past, Rei."

"I'm scared Usagi." Usagi held her friend, knowing only Vegeta could help her at this point.

* * *

King Vegeta walked between Kakarot and Prince Vegeta, stared both in the eyes and nodded. He felt that his future son was far more powerful than he could or would ever be in his entire life. Prince Vegeta was the only one strong enough to challenge Kakarot and after watching them during the trials; Kakarot was about to show a side that had been dormant nearly all of his life. "You know the rules?"

Kakarot growled, "Win and I'll get Usagi."

Prince Vegeta smirked, "If he looses, the decision is mine to make."

"Then commence the challenge."

"One question; how much power are you willing to use, Vegeta?"

"How long are we stuck here?"

"Twelve years or more."

"I'm not holding back! History is going to change regardless; besides we have no indications that we can get back to our original time line now anyway! Kakarot, we're now in a place where no one will be afraid of our power, but respect it. For the first time, let's give it everything we have and finally see who's the strongest fighter in the universe. Will we remain dead locked for the rest of our lives?"

Kakarot and Vegeta readied themselves, their fighting stance perfect. The Arena was deathly silent, all eyes rivoted on the statue like fighters. No one would ever witness another pair like them, they were watching the battle of the millenium.

The ground seemed to shatter, even Haruka had to respect the cracking of the planet as Kakarot and Vegeta clashed together. A sonic blast ripped the staduim in half and throwing the spectators against broken walls or pillars. Usagi and Rei were on their feet, their hands clasped tightly together as they watched in opened mouthed awe.

Any compassion, any human traits that Kakarot had adopted while living on Earth, had completely vanished. His teeth were pulled back in a savage snarl, his tail a weapon as it lashed across Vegeta's face. It was impossible to see who was hitting who, their images a blur as they phased in an out of the crowds view.

Clouds formed in the sky, electricty sparked around Kakarot and Vegeta; the Saiya-jin race knew real fear and power as the two fighters continued to battle. King Vegeta finally understood why the two future Saiya-jins were fearless of Frieza, but wondered what enemies they had fought to make them so powerful. There were moments that he thought Vegeta and Kakarot were enemies, yet friends at the same time.

* * *

Pluto, watching the time gates, gasped in terrified shock. "No. They're idiots!"

"What's wrong?"

Everyone had come running when they heard Pluto's shout of distress, but froze at the sight of Vegeta and Kakarot fighting. "Wow; is that my father?" Bra asked.

Trunks beamed with pride, "That's him kiddo. He's going to win."

Goten scowled; "Dad never looses!"

"Neither will win."

All attention was directed towards Gohan, his expression neutral. "They've been dead even for over half a century. Pride and honor will allow nothing else."

"Kakarot was raised as a human, wasn't he?" Mamoru asked.

Gohan sighed, "He was, but he is and has always been a Saiya-jin at heart. He hated the idea of loosing a fight and would train to become stronger."

"Were our fathers classified yet?"

"Not until after the challenge?"

* * *

The crowd didn't know who they wanted to win. Both Saiya-jins displayed power, strength, honor and pride. They were everything that the saiya-jin race was born to be but few had the ability to achieve. Breaking apart, Kakarot and Vegeta attacked, fists flying, feet kicking and ki blasts aimed to hurt. Hotaru and Usagi were widly cheering them on, wanting both to win the fight. Usagi had been torn between her brother and Kakarot, but now she realized that she didn't want either to break the tie that existed between them, making them equals in status. Kakarot existed to stablize the chaos that existed within Vegeta, like Usagi did with her own senshi.

Rei watched Vegeta, wondering if he was what she wanted in her life. Vegeta was handsome, his hair cut appealing. His arms flexed every time he moved and he did seem to care whether she made it to the Arena or not. Vegeta was there to train her when Bardock could have done it; he was patient when others might have given up. "I love him," she whispered.

A brutal kick slammed into Kakarot's jaw, followed by a fist driving into Vegeta's stomach. They fell to the ground, but before they hit, Kakarot and Vegeta flipped and rolled, clashing together again. Lost in a cloud of smoke, the sound of fists could be heard after they had moved to another position in the air or ground.

The crowd roared in approval, some wanting the smaller warrior to win and others Kakarot. Both were in harmony, knowing every move that the other made. So many years of sparring and aggression had passed between them, that even now they could predict every move and technique the other used. Blow-for-blow, punch-for-punch, kick-for-kick and block-for-block; they sychronized and refused to give up. Their power levels continued to escalate, destroying any scouter that was monitoring them. Suddenly, the crowd witnessed two Super Saiya-jins, two legends. They were like a tidal wave against the surf. Would the wave break the surf, or will it hold it's position?

Rei wanted Vegeta to win and Haruka cheered Kakarot. Very seldom did she respect any man, but Kakarot had saved her life. Like his father, he never called her weak and acknowledged her status as a fighter. He even seemed to accept the fact that she had a girlfriend.

"Usagi, you know who's going to win, don't you?" Rei asked.

"Yes."

"Who?" Everyone asked, Bardock and Kalara holding their breaths.

"They're dead even with each other and not giving ground. They could keep on for hours, days or until they knock each other out from exhaustion. They don't just want a mate anymore. For years, they've wanted to be the best and now is their chance to decide. The first time they met, Kakarot won the fight because Vegeta underestimated his rival's power. The second time, Vegeta won because he tricked Kakarot. Now they want to settle the score; no tricks or hatred between them. This is their battle."

They powered up to Super Saiya-jin two then three destorying the Arena around them, and making the crowd watch from the sky and a big distance so they wouldn't get hit by the blows or ki blasts coming from both of them.

0

"Well, Vegeta..." Kakarot said. "We can stop at this level or move into our final stage of power."

"We need a full mooon to do that Kakarot and to many Saiya-jins here can't control the transformation. Besides, do you want to squash your mate."

"I thought she wasn't mine unless I defeated you."

"Give me a break! Because of the bond you two accidently created, I would destroy Usagi by keeping you from her. You and I both know that this fight is for our benefit and to please everyone else about stupid traditions. Did you not want an excuse to see who's the best?"

"I did. Despite the peace, I was still restless."

"Do you think I would let you get stronger alone? That's unacceptable. You're my only sparring partner and I refuse to fall behind and allow you the opportunity to experience boredom."

"I haven't been bored since we met. If you hadn't come to Earth, all the fun wouldn't have happened and Frieza would be running the universe still and you wouldn't be free and happy. There's a lot to be thankful for I guess. You made me what I am, as well as I made you what you are."

Vegeta and Kakarot stopped fighting as they faced each other, finally coming to an understanding. "You're right. I hated you for years, for defeating Frieza instead of myself. Now, I know you did it for me, and not to upset me. If you think about it, if we had not had the enemies to train for, we wouldn't be Super Saiya-jin four, nor would we be standing here having this challenge about Usagi being your mate. Vegeta did something he would never do again in his life for anyone else. Slowly, his hand extended out and suprised, Kakarot clasped it and the entire sky flashed a golden ray of light as their powers mingled together and surrounded them and the planet.

"Kakarot, you're the only person I would call a friend and I am asking that you stay by my side, not because I'm your prince, but as my equal and best friend." The two landed on the ground and powered back down to normal and had finally ended the fifty year feud between them. They couldn't beat each other, because they were no longer enemies and didn't have the heart to defeat the other. "Take care of her, or I'm going to take back everything I said. And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you in your sleep."

The crowd wasn't sure what happened, but the Saiya-jins had come to a draw and neither wished to continue it to see who would be the victor. King Vegeta looked at them questionaly, "Why did you stop?"

"There's no way either one of us would win. This fight has been going on for over fifty years, and we finally realized neither of us will ever be able to beat each other, nor should we even try."

Kakarot wasn't paying attention any longer as he moved towards a specific target he'd been wanting for far too long. Circling the one he wanted, he lifted her chin and lowered his mouth to claim what was rightfully his. With a groan, he pulled her waist to rest against him as his tail carressed her leg. Pulling back, he looked at the baby she was holding and then to Haruka and Hotaru. They took the hint and gently pulled Broli from their friend's hands and let Kakarot disappear with Usagi in his grip.

"That's one couple that's not separating anytime soon," Hotaru predicted.

"No, and for once, I'm not to worried about her choice."

"You mean you trust him Haruka," Rei asked.

"With my life. Don't ask me how he managed to gain it either, but I wouldn't want to trade his friendship for anything."

"Kakarot has a way of making friends like that. Ever since I've know him, he's made friends out of his enemies, including Usagi. She wasn't exactly an enemy, but she didn't like him all that much at first either."

"Now that the Arena is over, I think we need to get some rest."

"I don't think so Mars," Vegeta growled grabbing her by the hips and pulling her back against him. His mouth came to rest against her neck as he circled his tail firmly around her waist. "I told you I would be coming for my claim." His mouth was working a small fire on her skin, building it into an inferno and this time she wasn't the one causing it. How could she fight this feeling inside of her, when he's doing moves like this against her neck. His hands had not moved and she found herself wanting him to touch her more and not on the hips. Blushing she tried to pull away, but his fingers tigthened and pulled her closer. "You can't run or hide from me."

"Wouldn't I be disappointing you? You could have anyone you want and you're choosing me."

"Have a problem with that? I've never really had a choice about what I wanted until I let Kakarot make that silly decision on going to the future, but I would have to admit that I'm glad he did. What I want is in my hands."

Turning her around to face him, he combed his fingers through her long, jet black hair and nuzzled her neck. Whispering in her ear to where only she could here, "I'm proud of you and glad that you didn't die out there yesterday."

Rei trembled as a tear slipped down her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were the same height, so for once, he didn't have to look up at someone. "I'm not very familiar on all this, so you're going to have to teach me about what you want."

Vegeta chuckled and picked her up. "I don't think you would pay much attention to my lessons, but I have plenty of patience."

He glanced at Hotaru and nodded once before he flew off with Rei in his arms. "You know, I wouldn't mind a mate now, but I want it to be someone as nice as those two." Haruka gave Hotaru a glare.

"Over my dead body will you be dating anyone."

"Haruka, you know very well, Saiyans don't date. We mate for life."

"I know. I wonder how Selinity's doing with the pregnacy?"

"Well judging from Usagi, she's doing fine."

I think we better find another place to stay for a few days, because the rooms will be occupied. Kalara laughed and said they could come to her place and bring Broli with them. The child seemed perfectly harmless now that Usagi had saved him.

* * *

Kakarot had let go of Usagi as soon as they appeared in the room and looked at her for a few moments before slowly walking back up to her. Her hair still had bits of silver in it, but it wasn't snow. 'I'll wonder about that later.' As his hand came to brush her arm, she shivered and looked shyly away from him, but didn't pull away. "Any regrets?"

"No."

There was no rushing either one of them as they explored one another and took the next few days to learn every aspect of each other, and not just mentally, but physically.

* * *

Rei was a bit more nervous than Usagi was, because she didn't know how to understand Vegeta. He was so withdrawn into himself and unpredictable. One thing was for sure, he knew what he was doing as he had her doing exactly as he wanted without her realizing it. "Relax," he whispered against her lips.


	17. Surprises

**Surprises**

* * *

Vegeta circled Rei, aware that she was slightly afraid of him. His gaze made her stomach flip and her knees trembled. "Vegeta..."

A gloved finger covered her lips, "You talk too much." He moved closer and allowed her to back away a little, confused about what was happening and how she felt. "Why are you afraid?"

"I..." Black eyes lowered to the floor, "It's stupid."

A pair of hands cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "I won't hurt you," he promised.

"I know, but..."

"What?" he heard the doubt in her voice.

"What if I die?"

Vegeta paled, not expecting the question. Before she could react, he had crushed her frail body against his powerful frame, his mouth covering hers in pain and fear. "You won't," he growled between lungfuls of air. "Never!"

Tears streaked down Rei's face and she weakly struggled to pull free. Confused, he stopped kissing her but didn't let her go. "You're not afraid of death," he realized.

"No! For the child we may have, I don't want to marry or mate! He left me!"

"Who?" Vegeta's anger mounted, jealousy flashing in his eyes.

"My father, after my mother died! He said that it was all my fault, that I could have saved her!"

"Bastard!" Vegeta lifted Rei's sobbing form and walked to the bed, gently rubbing her dark head until she started to relax. "Rei, my children are my pride and honor. Without them, I am nothing."

"You wouldn't leave?"

"No." He meant it every word he had just said and suddenly longed to see his son and daughter so much that he wrapped Rei in a fierce hug. His breath came in heavy gasps and despite the amount of control he was trying to keep, a single tear slid down his face. Vegeta had never been the greatest father, but he had tried. When Trunks was first born, he was so scared that he fled, afraid that he would raise another to be like himself, a cold blooded killer. With the birth of Bra, he spoiled her and Gohan's brat without shame or regret. He would do anything for the Saiya-jin future, even change history.

His fingers traced her lips as his weight pressed her against the matress of his bed. Vegeta smiled, not his trade mark smirk that he showed Kakarot. She found herself trapped by his hynotic gaze and slowly closed her eyes as he leaned closer. Gently, ever so gently, he spread her lips and tasted the bottom one first. His tongue only tasted, determined to drive the woman crazy. "Do you still want me to leave?" A soft whimper escaped, but Rei was helpless. Her uniform had vanished in the medical lab, leaving only a sleevless dress with tie strings on her shoulders.

His fingers moved down to rest on her bared shoulder, making slow circles with the tips of two fingers. She closed her eyes to let the moment wash over her and tilted her head back to expose her neck to him. It was like honey to a bee, and Vegeta couldn't resist as his lips pressed against her soft, delicate skin. With a sudden surge of instinct, he bit down on her neck, making his mark. "Owww!" Rei screamed. The pain quickly left her as a rush of memories hit her. For a while, Rei leaned against Vegeta as she felt scared, terrified, sadness and then happiness as she saw everything that had happened in his entire life.

She didn't know why, but she found herself grazing her teeth along Vegeta's neck and stopped herself before doing what he had just done to her. 'Do it Rei!' She couldn't deny it, he was in her mind, and the rush of emotion came over Rei as she bit down on his neck making him yell and hold her tighter against him.

Pulling the strings on her shoulders, he let the dress drop to expose her round breasts and tightening nipples. Taking them in between his forefingers and thumb, he pinched in slow circles, causing Rei to cry out and wither against him. Her movements were driving him mad and he wanted nothing more to do than take her then and there. "Are you still afraid of me?" He pinched harder on her nipples, bringing out a yelp from Rei, but she didn't pull back as she looked at him with dazed eyes.

Rei didn't know what to think. The combination of pleasure and pain was making her want more and she shook her head. Vegeta picked Rei up, moved over to the dresser and pressed her back against the length of the cool wood. The position felt awkward and she tried to pull away, but Vegeta's hand held her down by pressing on her stomach as the other made its way up her dress. "Vegeta..."

"Relax Rei." His hand stopped at the pair of thongs she was wearing under her dress and smirked. With experienced hands, he slid the fabric aside and slid a finger in her soft folds, watching her face as she arched her back into his hands and opened her mouth in a cry that could be heard by everyone in the castle. With slow, upward and downward strokes, he traced her clit all the way to the opening of her womanhood, but did not enter. Her body was building up, and he stopped to let her mind come back down to reality a bit and she whimpered for more, but refused to beg for it just yet. 'Do you want me to stop?'

'No.'

'Then tell me to continue.' At first he heard nothing, then shyly, she begged him to keep going, but instead of what he was doing before, he plunged a finger deep inside of her until he was all the way in and brushing her jewel with his thumb. Screaming, her muscles tightened around his finger before he had time to stop her and gave an evil smirk as he realized the fun he could have with her, before he took her. His finger soon became two, then three as he moved them in and out with increasing speed. With a growl he tore her panties off and pushed her dress all the way up past her hips and marvled at how beautiful she was laid underneath his gaze. She kept herself trimmed and clean to his satisfaction and placed a hand right above her jewel and moved his head in between her legs and began licking her for over an hour. Rei's hands twined into his thick hair and screamed again as another wave hit her, but he refused to stop and made her repeatedly hit the brink and come back down for another.

"Vegeta!" Rei screamed. He quickly moved up to where he was eye level with her and grabbed her legs to straddle his waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he pushed in side of her tight warmth and gasped. Her muscles continued to clench around him, with a mind of their own, making Vegeta grit his teeth to try and hold back. The pain left her face in a matter of seconds. Lifting her waist up, he thrusted deep inside, feeling every inch of her body.

Rei groaned as she felt him in the pit of her stomach. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she could feel this good, nor did she think she would be permanently attached to a man. 'I hope this never ends.'

'Never is a long time, even for me.' Rei laughed as she realized she wouldn't be able to keep many secrets from him. 'Count on it.' Vegeta was slow at first, but the need to go faster consumed him as he gave Rei the ride of her life on top of the dresser. Vegeta and Rei began to cry out in unison as the tidal wave consumed them both, his warm essence feeling her womb.

Vegeta knew he didn't need to stay where he was at and gently picked up Rei to lay her back down on the bed and pull the sheets up to cover them both. His mind was foggy and somehow content as he watched Rei fall into a deep sleep against him. Brushing her hair back, he wondered if he had made the right decision. He cared about Rei, but hoped he didn't rush things to soon. Unlike her, he could hide pieces of himself still, but for how long he didn't know. She had the ability to make or break him at this point, but refused to let her see that until he felt a little more secure about her.

* * *

Usagi had on a body suit she had found in the changing rooms, which was hard to get off of her, making Kakarot growl in frustration as he focused on her outfit instead of her. "I know how to fix this problem," he said as he tore it off of her in one movement.

"Kakarot!" She tried to cover herself, but his hands were faster as he held them over her head.

"It's not like I haven't seen you in the last month. This mind link does more than show our thoughts, but reveals how we see ourselves in the mirror."

She was speechless as she realized her mate had been watching her without her permission, but laughed as she realized she had done the same thing when she was dreaming and watched his fanatsies of them together. Kakarot raised an eyebrow at her, making her face turn crimson red. He moved in closer, to have her rinkle her nose at him and turn away. "What?"

"You smell. I refuse to go any further until you've had a bath." Arms crossed, breasts heaving, Kakarot began laughing and grabbed his mate to crush them togehter.

"You need a shower too."

Picking her up, he took her to the bathroom where he turned on the water to a steaming heat, but perfect for both of them. He placed her in first, with him hugging her tight as they let the spray hit them. With a giggle she took the soap and a wash cloth to begin cleaning Kakarot off, all the mud, grime and filth that had collected in the last three days. His hair was the worse as she pulled his head down to begin scrubbing with all her might to pull out the leaves and twigs that had collected there.

Wincing, Kakarot grit his teeth as he let her wash his hair and promised to wash his own next time. When she was done, he did the same for her golden mane and had to admit, there was definitely more silver. It looked beautiful in contrast to her golden locks and as she turned her eyes to gaze back at him, there was less blue and more silver in them. "Something wrong Kakarot?"

"No. I was just marveling at how beautiful you are and the fact that you're completely mine now."

'I think your handsome.'

Lifting her up, Kakarot pressed her back against the shower wall, and took a breast in his mouth and began to suck like a baby for milk. While his mouth was playing with one, his hand massaged the other, drawing out a soft purr from Usagi. "Kakarot."

"Usagi. I want you."

"Please, I can't be a lone anymore. Love me the way I love you please."

Her teeth nipped hard along his neck leaving marks along her path, making him a lot more aggressive than normal as he pulled her head back and began to duel with her on dominace and submission. 'Tell me that you belong to me.'

'If I don't?' A tail came around fast to smack her rear, causing her to yelp as he grabbed her skin between his teeth.

'Tell me!' She heard the growl of possession in his mind and throat as his grip on her tightened.

'You belong to me, Kakarot.' Usagi cried out as he broke through the skin and sucked the blood that came spurting out. The mark wasn't deep, but he knew that it would never heal completely. While his neck was exposed she claimed him as her own, making sure that everyone knew that he was taken. 'You're mine for good now.'

'I want you.'

'Don't stop loving me.'

There bodies became one as he entered her, making her cry out in pain, but she demanded that he keep going and not stop. They had been kept from each other far to long, with a mental bond that drove them insane as they needed to complete it with the physical part of it. Usagi's body began to glow as she clutched Kakarot to herself. The union between them was far more powerful than either had imagined and he roared as he blazed into Super Saiyan 3, his hair growing out to her length, but he noticed that the silver crystal had shot over them with its silver light and a flash enveloped both of them. When the flash disappeared and both were spent from their exertion, he noticed that her hair was no longer golden, but silver along with her eyes. What startled him the most was the wings that extended from her back and flapped a cold wind around him.

He reached out to touch one, but drew it back startled when he saw blood after touching the tip of a feather on the end of her wings. The rest of her wings were feathery soft, and he determined that the ends were used as a weapon if necessary. The crescent moon did not fade away as she fell asleep against him and he promised to ask her about them later. Instinctvily she curled into Kakarot's arms and wrapped her wings around them for warmth. He knew they wouldn't need covers with this kind of blanket over them and fell asleep, determined to ask her what happened later. The next morning the wings had faded, but the hair and eye color did not, as well as the moon symbol.

* * *

A week later found Usagi preparing a breakfast for her new mate and humming a song when she felt a pair of strong arms circle her waist and pull her closer. "Morning."

"It smells good Usagi."

"I hope you like it, because I made enough for both of us and then some."

"If it's your cooking, then I know I'll like it."

"I'm not as good as Mako, but I try."

"Who is Mako, a guy?" The jealousy in his voice made Usagi laugh and pat him on the cheek affectionatly.

"No. She's Sailor Jupiter, one of my protectors."

"Are you still mad at them?"

"No. That was a teenage thing and something we need to get over and move on with our lives. Speaking of which, I have a surprise for you."

"What?" How he didn't know about it was a mystery to him, but he kept quiet and let her tell him.

"I have a question first. Do you want a boy or a girl in the future?"

Kakarot didn't quite understand at first and only stared at Usagi. "You want a child?"

"Of course I want one. That's not what I asked you."

"Well, I already have two boys. A girl would be a nice change of pace."

With a giggle she wrapped her arms around his stomach and held him close. "Ok."

When she didn't say anything else and continued to cook, Kakarot became frustrated and pulled her from the stove and turned it off. "What was the surprise?"

"Oh, I forgot. You're going to have a little girl. Can I finish our breakfast now?" Kakarot went into a state of shock and went back to the bedroom. Usagi, thought he was thinking about the news when she heard a thump on the floor and ran to see that he had passed out cold. "That is not what I expected, but he is a guy." Bending down, she brushed the hair out of his face and tickled his nose with her tail.

He came back too laughing when he saw Usagi. With a huge smile he pulled her close and touched her stomach and looked back at her to make sure what he had heard wasn't a dream. "Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes."

'Guess Chi-chi was right. Once and she's pregnant. Cool, then I can have more babies anytime I want.'

Usagi blinked in surprise at his declaration and tried to get out of his lap, but he held on tighter and laughed. "Kakarot, don't get carried away with having a lot of babies. They're a lot of work and responsibility."

"I know. You act as if I've never had children of my own. I happen to have two grown sons and they turned out perfectly fine. What do you want to call her?"

"Rini." Sadness entered Usagi's heart as she started to cry, remembering the little girl from the future she had grown to love. Kakarot remembered something about the child and how much it had hurt Usagi to see her go back. "I'll be fine. I just miss her sometimes, but I know she won't be born because I'm not with Mamoru any longer, nor do I wish to be."

"Are you sure she belongs to him? The child I saw in your dreams, was far to powerful to be related to him and you. I know she has your Saiya-jin blood in her, but there has to be more to it than that."

* * *

Rei was enjoying the fresh air on her face one morning when she ran back into her room with her hand covering her mouth. After about thirty minutes she came back out to see Vegeta looking at her with a bit of concern on his face. Now he knew why they had babies in the labs if this was what happened every time the women became pregnant.

"I wonder what brought that on?" she asked

"You mean you don't know?"

"Why should I? I've been sick before and it'll pass in a couple of days."

"Try seven months."

Rei turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Are you saiyng that I'm... that I'm..."

"Pregnant with my child."

For about five seconds she looked at Vegeta when her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the floor. It would have been a bad thing if he had not caught her right before she hit the table corner. "Crazy woman." Picking her up, he put her back to bed and made their meals. Rei couldn't boil water let alone make a decent meal.

She woke up to see that her favorite food, speghatti, had been put on the table, but all of a sudden it didn't look so good and she ran to the bathroom again. Vegeta waited patiently for her to come back and made her eat what he fixed. It was hard at first, but after a couple of bites she found that she was unusally hungry and ate everything on the table plus three extra helpings. "I'm going to get fat!"

"Quiet! You are not going to get fat and I don't want to hear another word about it. The Saiya-jin child inside of you takes a lot of energy and is going to make you eat a lot more than you normally do. Trust me, you will have to eat more if you want more energy for yourself."

"How do you know I'm pregnant?"

"I can sense his presence already. About a day ago, to be exact."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

This time Vegeta started to laugh as he realized the predicament she was in. "Yes."

"Well, which one is it?"

"Both."

"Huh?"

Vegeta walked up to where he was eye to eye with her, "You are pregnant with a boy and a girl."

"But we haven't done that much."

"Actually we've done a lot. I got you preganant on the first time, and we've done it twenty-eight more times since then."

"You've been counting. I lost count after five."

"That was in the first twelve hours, Rei. We've been together for a week now."

"Well, I always did want a family. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

* * *

Haruka was bord and Hotaru was exhausted from taking turns watching Broli. King Vegeta was still edgy about the child, but he decided to honor his daughter's wish and not kill the child for now. What if Broli became voltile again in the future. It didn't appear that way, but it could happen none the less.

"Do you think they'll come out anytime soon?" Hotaru asked.

"They better. I don't have the patience to take care of a child again. Baby-sitting is ok, but they've been in there for over two weeks now."

As soon as she said that, Kakarot and Usagi came out of their room laughing at some joke they had made. When she looked at her two friends, they stared at her wide eyed and with their mouths hanging open. "Ren," Hotaru started.

"Did you know you have silver hair, eyes and crescent moon on your forehead?" Haruka finished.

"Yes. Kakarot pointed it out to me the first night. Although I don't know what he's talking about on the wings."

Artemis looked up from Broli's eyes and stared at Usagi. "It happens to do with you being Lunarian. Your mother could call them forth at will after a certain age and hid them again when she didn't need them. I remember being on her back when she flew once, and I can't imagine anything like it, since."

"Really?" Usagi closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her power and sure enough wings sprouted from her back again, to blow a burst of cold wind on everyone. "Wow! I wonder if I can really fly with these things?" She walked over to Broli, who giggled and opened his arms out to Usagi. With a smile, she picked him up and snuggled him close to her and wrapped her wings around both of them as she rocked the baby.

"How did you do that?" Haruka asked. "We haven't made him laugh or smile since you left."

"Tell me about it. All he does is cry when you're gone."

Tossing him in the air, she easily caught him and nuzzled her nose to his. "I've missed you too." She looked at the women seriously. "He cries because he still has the memories of chaos attacking him, and that may scare him for a long time. I've been thinking about something. They say that babies don't understand, but I think they do, and know a lot more than we think."

Kalara walked into see that her future son and dauther had come out of their rooms and hugged them both. She had her baby with her and surprisingly, Vegeta too.

"Mom, what are you doing with both of them?"

"I can't separate them. Trust me, we've tried everything, and all we would get is a bunch of screaming from both children if we didn't put them back together and let them sleep in the same crib together. Vegeta is four months older than Kakarot, but there's some kind of bond between them."

Ecplise came in with baby Hotaru in her arms and set her down next to Broli. "At least Hotaru is the easy one to control. She likes being around her brother, but not as badly. We made the mistake of letting Kakarot come over and sleep with Vegeta two days ago and now we can't get them apart. My mate is getting frustrated because he has basically three babies around him instead of two."

A door opened behind them, and Vegeta came out of the room to join the others. He took one glance at his sister, Usagi and started laughing. "Kakarot, even now, you're trying to out do me and we still manage to tie."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the twins Usagi is carrying."

Kakarot turned to Usagi with a surprised expression on his face. "I thought you said you were pregnant with one child."

"I did. I wasn't lying was I?"

Kakarot place a hand on her stomach and sure enough he felt two power sources there and not one. "Amazing. I get to have that big family I was talking about."

Usagi groaned and covered her face with her wings. "I do not want to have babies every time one hits the floor, Kakarot."

"Why not?"

"I agree with him," Vegeta said. "Keeps you out of trouble that way."

"Where's Rei?"

"Taking a nap."

Vegeta picked baby Kakarot up with his tail, still feeling the sleeping power inside of him. Amazing, how could scouters not pick up the ki energy that was coming from both him and baby Vegeta? Broli was powerful too, but didn't contain anywhere close to the power these two did. On cue, baby Vegeta started to scream in anger about Kakarot being taken from him. He was about to put the child down, when he noticed the babies power growing in leaps and bounds as he continued to hold Kalara's child away from his past self. Even Kakarot was watching stunned as his baby self began to join in and the room exploded in power. Not knowing how to control their power, they changed into Super Saiya-jins and lashed out at Vegeta throwing him back against the wall and dropped the child in his tail. Thank god Hotaru was there to catch him.

Genlty placing Kakarot down and beside Vegeta, the babies quit crying and twirled their tails together, refusing to be taken from each other again. "What happened?" Kalara asked. She was scared and thought that something was seriously wrong with the children.

"They changed into Super Saiya-jins when Vegeta separated them. Amazing. Would this have happened if Frieza had not come to this planet in the first place. Their power level is equal right now, and very strong for their age."

Usagi and Hotaru pried their brother from the wall and noticed that blood creeped down his face from a wound on his head. "Kakarot, change of plan, we start teaching these children how to control their power at two years old if not sooner. They'll destroy the place if they don't."

"Vegeta, you and I both know we can't train them at that age."

"I didn't say train them. I said teach them how to control their powers."

"Now you know why King Vegeta is becoming so upset lately. He wants to spend time with his son, but he can't pry him from Kakarot. Why can't they be like Hotaru, calm and agreeable?"

"Because they're men," Haruka stated. "Stubborn at birth." The comment was so crazy that everyone broke out laughing and enjoyed each others company.

* * *

*Four Months Later*

An alert came from the moon kingdom when Turles radioed to his home planet that Queen Selinity was about to have her child. At first, only Kakarot and King Vegeta were going to go, but an angry Usagi threathened to cut off his food supply if he didn't take her to see her mother. Not wishing to make her upset any further than she already was, Kakarot did as she asked. He didn't mind having children, but the temper needed to go. When they arrived on the moon, they had the twins, Broli, the three senshi, Usagi, Kakarot, Vegeta, Kalara, Eclipse, Bardock and King Vegeta. Turles blinked when he saw the size of the group and a few additions added.

Walking up to them he noticed that he had a new nephew and picked him up to get a better look at him. "Wait!" The group yelled in unision, but it was to late as baby Vegeta lashed out at him with his explosive temper. It didn't even take a second for him to respond anymore and he calmed as soon as Kakarot was next to him again.

"What happened?"

"We were going to warn you about that. Don't try to seperate either of them, or Prince Vegeta throws a tamtrum. It's as if he's picked who his guard is going to be in advance and is protecting him until he's old enough to fend for himself. Although, I think they protect each other, because Kakarot does the same thing."

"Why can't you just separate them for several days to get them over that problem?"

"We've tried that." Rei sighed. "Their was nothing left of the buildings they were in. Now we simply help Kalara and Eclipse out so that they're not worn out to fast."

"How much longer before my mother has her baby?" Usagi asked Turles. She grabbed his arm and looked at him hopefully.

"Why did you change your hair color? It was fine the way it was."

"I didn't have a choice about that."

Turles rolled his eyes and walked towards the Queen's room without hesitation. Kakarot kept close to Usagi, a tail wrapped around her waist possessively. His Uncle could only laugh at him and shook his head. "I'm not intereseted in her any longer if that's what you're worried about Kakarot."

"Why not?"

"Are you saying you don't mind? I might not, but my mate would."

"Your mate?"

"I was angry when I was ordered to stay here on the planet because I wanted to challenge you for the right to mate Usagi. However, I quickly forgot about that as I kept clashing with a certain female that was always around the Queen. I never felt like killing one so badly in my life, but I had strict orders not to from King Vegeta and would often have to destroy parts of the moon to keep my sanity from leaving me. Then one day, I did lose my temper and fought her for about ten minutes before I had her pinned underneath me to kill. Something about the fire in her eyes, definantly glaring at me, stired something inside of me that I didn't feel with Usagi and sort of got carried away with ourselves. The result, she became pregnant and was about a month early on the baby, but the baby's fine."

"Turles?" Usagi asked him. Something was wrong with the way he said that, and turned his head away from her. "What happened?"

"How do you know something happened?"

"I see it in your face and hear it in your voice. Plus you said the baby is fine, not the mother."

Turles looked at her sadly and stopped walking. "She died. Someone attacked the moon about two weeks ago, and injured all of us badly except for my mate and Queen Selinity. Selinity couldn't fight back because she was too weak to use her crystal, so my mate, threw her self in front of the attack that would have killed Selinity and her child. I saw her fall to the ground unconscious, and my rage let lose as I killed the monster that had attacked us. I don't know where it came from, but I had to cut my mate's stomach open before the child died as well."

Haruka stopped Turles and turned him to face her. "It was Queen Jupiter wasn't it?"

Turles looked at her startled. "How did you know who it was?"

"I'm from the future and I remember that Jupiter was mine and Neptune's closest friend. We helped you get through her death day by day and to help you take care of the princess that would one day protect the princess. You often took her with you on your trips through space, thinking that you could protect her better yourself."

"I'm so sorry Turles," Usagi said gently.

Turles said nothing as they entered the chambers of the queen and noticed that two other women were with her as well, babies in their arms. "Your majesy's I have brought the ones you requested so that they can be here for the new princess of the moon and Vegeta-sai."

"Thank you Turles," Queen Selinity said to him. She held a small baby with brown hair and a tail in her arms and gave her to Turles when he walked up. His hold was loving and very protective as he trembled.

"May I be excused for awhile." The queen nodded, letting Turles grieve. They had to keep a suicide watch on him, but as long as he had the little baby in his arms, he was calm.

Haruka felt sorry for the Saiyan for some reason and followed after him. Watching him care for the child and grieve over her once, a long time ago, friend, did something to her and she was compelled to follow him, even if he didn't want her around.

"Mother, isn't there anything we can do for him?"

"No. We could use the silver crystal, but that would cost us more than it would gain us." Selinity looked at Kakarot who had a hand on her daughter's shoulder and smiled. "I take it you're her mate?"

Yes."

"How much longer before your children are born?"

"Three months."

Selinity nodded and introduced the two women by her side as Queen of Mars, and Queen of Venus. Their children were the future protectors of Serenity. All they lacked was Mercury, but she would be born within two to three more months. When she tried to stand up, her water broke and everyone moved into action at once trying to make sure she was made comfortable. Everyone was pushed out of the room, except for the women as they helped the queen deliver the child.

King Vegeta was tense as he waited for his other child to be born. An hour later, they heard a spanking noise and a crying letting them all know that the baby was alive and well. When they walked in, they saw a tired Queen holding a beautiful girl with a silver tail wrapped around her arm. When the twins, Kakarot and Broli were brought into the room, they opened their eyes and wanted to be close to the queen. When they were being denied all five began to cry with the new born baby joining in.

"Oh no. Not again!" Eclipse groaned.

"So much for Broli and Hotaru being the calm and quiet ones."

They forced the babies out of the room, to let the queen and her new born get some rest. Kakarot and Vegeta had to keep a shield up around them just in case the babies decided to revolt and bring the place down. For a bunch of four and six month old children, they were destructive and shuddered to think what they would be like in about five years.

* * *

Turles had found an isolated spot about two miles from the castle and sat down with Jupiter tucked in his arms safely. He had decided to call her Makoto, and often held her close to him so that he could have something of her mother near by. He hated to admit it, but he loved the Queen of Jupiter more than life itself and had thought of suicide on more than one occassion.

"It doesn't hurt to cry you know," Haruka said, coming up behind him.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, but to sit next to the last person by my friend's side. Jupiter didn't trust a lot of people around her, and for her to let you in, must mean that you had a lot of good qualities about you. Your daughter is pretty."

"She looks like her mother."

"She doesn't act like her though. Jupiter was usually very calm unless you pushed the right buttons. The little girl in your arms has a nasty tempter and likes to explode on anyone that questions her abilities as a fighter."

"Does she remember me in the future?"

"No."

"Haruka, tell me something. From what I've been told they were sent to the future when the silver alliance was destroyed. That means everyone on the moon died including my daughter."She didn't want to answer that question, but from the look on his face, she knew he knew the answer already. "Yes."

Turles sank into a deeper depression than he was in before and looked at the little child happily sucking on his finger. She noticed his sadness and wrapped her tail around his arm trying to comfort him. "I'm not going to let it happen."

"What?"

"I will fight what ever enemy is going to attack the moon, and take them out myself if I have to."

"That won't be necessary."

"Yes it is necessary!" Turles shouted at Haruka. His face was contorted into anger as he faced her, ready to fight. "I'm not going to let the only thing I have left, die."

Instead of backing down, Haruka stood up and faced him down. "If you would listen to me, I would have told you that we won't be going to the future unless we defeat an enemy here in the past, and Usagi won't let anything happen to her mother. We finally figured out a way to save the past and keep ourselves the same in the future when we go back, if we go back."

Turles calmed down to look at Haruka confused. "You may not be able to go back?"

"No. We may have changed things so much that we won't fit in there and have to remain here. I don't know yet, and we'll have to wait for Pluto from our time to get to us and tell us what is going on." Resting a hand on his shoulder, she gave him a promise that she hadn't done for anyone but Michuru, "I swear to you, that I won't let anything happen to your child or the other princesses of this time. The enemy surprised us because we didn't expect them to attack, and they're not going to make that mistake again."

They sat looking at the other planets surrounding them in silence, neither needing words at that moment to comfort each other. Haruka missed Michuru a lot as the months passed, but a part of her soul seemed empty as she watched the bond forming between her friends and the Saiya-jins, making her think that there was much more than what she had. Turles missed his mate with each passing moment and looked to the stars for answers he could not find.

* * *

The silver alliance rejoiced at the birth of the new heir to the moon. Hotaru was the next heir to the Saturn throne as well, so all three children were important in the future when it came time to rule their respective planets. The only problem was, how were they going to separate the six Saiyans that were glued to each others side since the birth of the new baby. Serenity quickly formed a bond between Kakarot, her brother and sister that couldn't be torn apart no matter what happened. Broli was accepted into the tight circle along with Jupiter making the parents wonder what they had gotten themselves into.

"You know something," Vegeta said one afternoon, "we have a lot of training on our hands."

"We don't have to train," Kakarot said.

"Not us, the babies popping up all over the place. It originally started out as Kakarot, Vegeta, Hotaru and Usagi. Now we have Broli and Jupiter to add in as well which makes it a tight schedule."

"We can handle it."

"Kakarot you're an idiot. You've never dealt with a pack of children before. They go insane when they get together and forget any manners or upbringing they've ever been taught."

"Don't worry about it. You and I will think of a way to train them."

"When are we heading back to Vegeta-sai? Our mates are getting close to having their babies and we can't afford to let them out of our sight for to long or they'll die."

"Tomorrow. The month long celebration should be over and we can say our good-byes."

* * *

When the group was ready to go, Turles had made a decision and had received permission from King Vegeta to do as he wished until he felt like coming home. He was going to travel the universe, looking for a way to wipe out Frieza's race and to make the Saiya-jin Military Alliance a lot more powerful. He was going to take his daughter with him until she was old enough to be with the babies on the moon. Turles was about to shove off, when someone came up behind him and sat in a chair next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you stay out of trouble and don't commit suicide."

"I don't need your help woman."

"Who said I was helping? I"m bored and want something to do for a few years."

"What about Usagi?"

"Is well taken care of and if they need me, they know how to get a hold of me. You're not afraid of having a woman with you are you?"

Turles growled in frustration and shut the door and hit the blast off key. "Don't say I didn't warn you first. Put on some armor."

After they had blasted off, Kakarot and his companions all borded the other ship and waived good-bye to Queen Selinty and the silver alliance for a while. Usagi and Rei were tired and were about to fall asleep when Hotaru started freaking out. "Where's Haruka?"

Everyone looked around and could find no sign of her, and became alarmed. "Calm down. She asked permission to take care of someone for awhile and I agreed to let her."

"Who?"

"Turles."

"Why would Haruka do that?" Hotaru asked confused.

"Because she's hurting as much as he is."

"Why?"

"She longs to go home to Michuru, but can't so she's dealing with it by helping Turles through his loss." 'Plus, I think Haruka has another reason for not wanting to leave the general's side,' but wouldn't upset Hotaru by actually voicing this out.

* * *

Two months later, after the birth of Princess Serenity, Rei and Usagi were having their babies. With screams of pain, they held each others hands as they pushed the twins out and telling each other not to give up. Hotaru, Kalara and Eclipse were the ones helping them deliver and it wasn't easy trying to talk to women who were ready to destroy their mates for putting them through this hell in the first place. Kakarot and Vegeta were placing bets on who's woman would have both their babies first, and were cheering them on with enthusiasm in their voices.

"SHUT UP!" Rei was first to have her first child born, followed closely by Usagi's first one. Both were girls and handed to the fathers as they continued to encourage their mates to push. If it's one thing they both hated about Kakarot and Vegeta, was their competitive streak and looked at each other with grins. Holding out, until they could bare the pressure no longer, they pushed on the count of three together and out popped the remaining two children at the same time.

Kakarot and Vegeta didn't know what to say as they couldn't win the bet again. The bright side was, they did't ever get any pourer, but the lectures that they received was enough to drive them insane and to spar for several hours.

"What are you going to name them?" Kalara asked.

Vegeta didn't care so long as they weren't named after clothes this time. "Rei?"

"Phobos and Deimos." They were after her two crows that had died during the fight with the dark moon circus.

"Rini and Rena," Kakarot said. Rini had pink hair and red eyes, while Rena resembled her father, except she had long black hair that came down to the floor, with a silver tail. Rini had a pink tail which was an odd color, but very exotic in a way.

Haruka had come back to Vegeta-sai specifically for this event and congratulated her princess on a job well done. It had been over a year since they had seen their loved ones in the future, and Haruka was crying inside, but something else was forming there as well, that she felt guilty about. Usagi had picked up on it, but chose to let it play out on its own. Turles had become quieter and less aggressive as well, as he was still grieving for his dead mate. It had only been a couple of months, but the pain was fresh in his heart, but with Haruka fighting beside him, he was able to keep on finding a reason to stay alive and the number one reason was for his daughter Makoto.


	18. Growing Relationships

Growing Relationships

* * *

In the Present

Michuru was watching the time gates with Setsuna, taking a break from sparring. It seemed like forever since they came to this place, in between times, but still there was no way to get to Haruka, Usagi, Rei, Hotaru, Kakarot or Vegeta. A year and a half had passed where her friends were at and she saw a change happening in her lover and best friend and smiled sadly.

Pluto came up beside her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Michuru?"

"I suppose so. I miss her so much, Setsuna, but something's missing."

"She's not the same person any longer Michuru."

"I know. She's not happy though."

"How do you mean?"

"She's refusing to follow her heart because of her loyalty to me."

"I don't understand, Michuru. You and she have been together forever in this life time."

"In this life time yes, but we weren't during the silver alliance. What happened in this time line changed her and made her more bitter and angry."

"Do you love her, Michuru?"

"Yes, and I always will, but it's obvious they won't see us for many, many years in the time they're in. That's a long time to stay alone. How long have we been here Pluto? I've lost count of the time."

"Same amount of time they have been in their time line. You're watching them play their events out day by day. It's impossible to tell what the future they're creating is going to hold until they've finished it. One thing is for sure, the present you know, no longer exists. When they come back, they will merge with their past selves and remember everything they've been taught and regain the powers they are teaching the children. Same thing goes for the senshi in the time stream here. With their trainers teaching them every day, they will merge with their past selves and they will become very powerful."

"Do you think they have a chance to save the Saiya-jin race and the silver alliance?"

"To soon to tell yet, but if I know the hearts of the warriors that left here, they will not stop until they have succeeded in their mission."

"They've really messed with history haven't they?"

"Yes, but for the better or worse will not be told to me yet."

"I wish there was some way I can talk to her, even for a minute."

Pluto remained silent as she stared at the events unfolding before them and wondered what would happen to all of them. Right now, they were all safe here in the time space, and if she had to, they would remain time warriors until things were fixed. Michuru walked away, to rejoin her fighting companions Endymion, Ryouga and Piccolo. Piccolo glanced at her, but chose not to pry into her personal life and continued to meditate. He didn't allow breaks very often, but they had been training hard for the past year and a half now, and even he needed to focus on something more peaceful.

Endymion saw the mental condition of his friend and chose to sit beside her, but not saying anything. For a few moments her body trembled, but nothing came out of her. Deciding to break the ice, he laid a hand on her arm, to let her know she wasn't alone right now. With a gasp, she looked up and saw the concern in the Prince's face, and something else that made her a little afraid. "If you want to talk about her, I'm willing to listen."

"You wouldn't understand. The kind of love we had, most people chose to laugh and ridicule us over."

"Do you see me doing either?" His expression was serious and sincere and she realized that he wasn't here to make fun of her, or to cut her down for whom she spent most of her life with. A tear escaped her calm demeanor and slid down her pale cheek. With a caring touch, Endymion wiped away with his thumb, and smiled sadly at her. "Let it go Michuru. She wouldn't think any less of you if you cried."

"I'm not crying because she would be mad at me. I'm crying because she's suffering and needs someone to love her then, not whenever I can see her again. I've found out from Pluto we've spent the same amount of time in here as they've spent in the past. If what she says is true, about them not coming back sooner than defeating Dr. Gero, they're going to be there for thirteen years altogether."

"Is it possible for her to love someone else?"

"Yes, I think so. She's very loyal to me and would never want to betray or hurt me. There's got to be something I can do for her."

"What about the person she's been traveling space with?"

"Turles? I doubt there's anything between them. Haruka's not trusted men since she was about twelve-years-old. I've tried to help her past that problem, but she refused to even try and stayed close to me. Things happened and we became lovers instead."

Endymion remained silent about what he thought about that. Haruka's spent a lot of time with the Saiya-jins and he's watched some of the events unfolding. It started with Bardock training her and treating her as an equal and nothing less or more. The incident during the Arena didn't help her any until Kakarot saved her life against the Saiya-jin tigers. Haruka was made a first class soldier after that testing and he had to admit he was proud of her. "Haven't you ever wanted a child of your own? Either of you?"

"I've thought about it, but I didn't want to make Haruka uncomfortable with the question, and part of my wish came true when we helped take care of Hotaru. Still, you're right. It's not the same as having my own, but sometimes one must make sacrifices for those we love." Michuru was confused. The questions Endymion was asking her, made her doubt whether she was right for Haruka or not. "I don't want her to hate me Endymion, but I feel like things have changed between us." She couldn't take it any longer as she began to cry confused and alone for the first time in several years. Haruka always seemed to be the strong one in the group and gave her strength to carry on their missions.

Hesitantly at first, afraid she would pull away from him, Endymion pulled her into a hug that told her that he would be there for her. Even if it meant being silent and only listen to her pains and sorrows. He thought he would never feel anything past what he felt for Usagi, but he did. It was strange to him, but he chose not to look at it too deep, afraid that if he did, it would kill him when Haruka returned to be with her love, Michuru. To his surprise, she didn't pull away, but turned into him and buried her head into his cape. Her shoulders shook up and down in sobs, and he thought she was going to choke on them if she didn't calm down. "Michuru, everything will work out in the end. You'll see."

"How will it work out though? I hate not knowing how things are going to turn out."

"If we were meant to know everything about our futures, and maybe even now, life wouldn't be so interesting, nor worth living. Haruka would want you to be happy and not tearing yourself up like this."

"What if I never get to even say good-bye to her and to move on with her life?"

"It will work out. Have faith in Haruka that she can take care of herself and make the right decisions."

Michuru never stopped crying as she fell asleep, and Endymion slowly and carefully pulled off his cape to wrap around her cold body. She's been shivering a lot more in the past couple of weeks and he was becoming more and more concerned about her. He decided instead of training, he would stay beside her to make sure that she didn't wake up alone again. Right now, she needed a friend more than anything.

Ryouga wanted to spar again, but looking at the Prince of Earth and Michuru, he realized he would be stuck with the silent Piccolo who never gave out any compliments. The only good thing was that he couldn't beat the Namek at all yet, and was hoping if he ever saw Ranma again, he would win the fight for sure. Ranma, was a strange person. In all his years of trying to find a weakness in him, he still had not found one. How was he always able to be so powerful? No matter how far he pushed himself, Ranma naturally eased up to his level. "I'm going to beat you Ranma if it's the last thing I do!"

"You know, it's an endless battle to try and beat someone in a fight. I've tried it for years, and that has long since become a fantasy for me."

Ryouga looked at the Namek surprised that he overheard him. "He must have sensitive hearing." Sure enough, Piccolo looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "How would you know anything about what I'm going through? You're a lot stronger than I am."

"I know, because I spent years trying to defeat a very close friend of mine. All I cared about for the first part of my life was taking over the planet, but the one named Kakarot, kept interfering with those plans. At first our powers seemed about even, and then he began to train by other people not on Earth, and rose to power levels that I would never see in this or the next life time."

"Kakarot..., that's one of the people that got sent to the past, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Is that why we can't leave here?"

"Yes. Because of them being sent to the past, almost all of history is being changed. However, why the enemy chose to send them there instead of the future, continues to allude me?"

"What happens if they can't come back to this time line?"

"I don't know. Pluto is still trying to figure things out and keeping things stabilized. She will tell us what is to happen when the time comes."

'Why do I not like the sound of that?'

* * *

Ami was sitting on the ground, still sweating from the last session. She had to admit, she never felt better in her life, but Gohan continued to push her and Bra to their limits, even when they thought they had reached them. Bra had grown a little bit in the past year and a half, and looked a lot tougher. She looked sad though and wanted to be with her friend Pan again, but Gohan had forbidden it while she was still in training. Her sad eyes made Ami angry with each passing day and had to bite back a long overdue talk with Gohan. Bra was still a kid and was being pushed way too hard for what they considered to be a threat. What difference did it make if they defeat the enemy if they kill the spirit within a person?

Walking over to Bra, she ruffled her hair and smiled at her. "What are you thinking about?"

"I want to see Pan and my brother." Bra was trying hard not to cry, but she missed her father and normal things that kids normally have. "I want to go home!" Bra threw herself at the only person that could understand her and cried. "Please Ami. They say you're the senshi of wisdom, and Gohan's been so strict. Even daddy would let me play a little more than he does."

'That does it!' "Where is Gohan?"

"He went for a run, saying we needed to catch our breath before he got back."

Ami picked up Bra's little hands and began walking from where they had been training for the past four months straight. She wanted to see some of her friends again and she was tired of Gohan's drill sergeant ways. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"For a vacation."

"Gohan's not going to like this Ami."

"Right now, I frankly don't care what he likes. This is too much and I want a break as much as you do. I may not have been the best person or friend in the world, but this has gone too far, and I'm not putting up with it any more. He's going to treat us like people and not like robots. You're a child and I'm not a Saiya-jin!"

Ami had learned how to sense ki about three months before and completely masked hers and asked Bra to do the same. She easily found Pluto's ki and walked towards her. Pluto was still watching the gates as usual, but she looked exhausted and worried. "Pluto?"

She turned towards them and tried to hide the fatigue showing in her body, but it was not working very well. "Hello Ami. I thought you were supposed to be training with Gohan?"

"I was, but he's being a jerk and I'm not going to let him push us around any longer. I know you said we had to train, and I plan on doing that Pluto, but there has to be a line drawn and he's crossed it."

"Ami, you have to understand before you judge him."

"I'm not judging him. I just want him to be less demanding and more understanding that we're not like he is and have our own paces that we can handle."

"Now you understand how it feels to be pushed before you're ready."

"I understand now and wish I could apologize to Usagi for the past. That isn't going to happen is it?"

"It's hard to say right now."

"Pluto this is the first time you've never been certain of the time line, isn't it?"

With a sigh, Pluto leaned against her staff heavily. "Yes, and it's not a good thing Ami. Things have gone so wrong and time is not meant to be played with like this. I'm so tired and..." she never finished her words as she collapsed with her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Oh god." Ami caught her before she injured herself and gently placed her down on her back. She quickly took her pulse and gasped as she found it going at a fast rate, and sweat pouring off the time guardian. "What am I going to do? She needs water, and I don't have my transformation stage any longer." Ami began to cry in fear for Pluto, as she tried to elevate her head and keep her still. Something deep inside of Ami, that she had long forgotten, began to rise in her and it was massive as her hair rose from her forehead with the symbol of Mercury coming a blaze. A cool air began to build around her, and the temperature dropped thirty degrees as it began to snow around the three of them.

For several minutes, Pluto's body burned up, but soon the snow began to drop her fever and heart rate back to normal. She needed more rest, as Ami collapsed near Pluto into a deep sleep, totally drained. Bra made herself comfortable and sat next to both women in case something should happen to either of them.

Two days pass and Pluto awoke to find Ami still beside her and looking at her with concern. "What happened?"

"You've over worked yourself and I stayed here watching the time gates while you got your rest."

Pluto was stunned as she watched the senshi of ice. "Thank you Ami, but why?"

"Because I was hoping that you're still our friend, despite how badly we've acted. Usagi would have done the same thing and maybe one day I can make it up to her. You need more rest than this Pluto."

"I can't rest."

"Yes you can and I won't let you watch the time gates for another minute until you do. Doctor's orders, and if you don't listen, I'll have one of the Saiya-jins restrain you. I have your staff so you can't stop them with a time freeze. Now go to bed."

Anger and surprise registered on Pluto's face, but Ami's eyes were steady and serious. Still exhausted from the lack of sleep and constant worry, Pluto gave in to Ami's demands and started to walk away. Before she disappeared completely, she pulled something from her pockets and held out her hand to Ami. "I have something for you Ami."

"What is it?"

"Take my hand." Ami reached out and saw something blue drop into it and it had changed to a slightly darker shade of blue with a snow crystal on the front of it.

"You're giving me my transformation stick back?" Ami asked shocked to the core.

"Yes. You're ready to have it back and if you choose to do so, you may train as Mercury. You'll find that you're much stronger than you were before and have reached a new stage for yourself. Do you think you can handle the time gates for a few days?"

"If I can't I'll call you."

"Good, then change into Sailor Mercury while you are, because if something should attack you, you won't have time to change into anything else."

Ami held up her stick and realized that the old Mercury Crystal Power would not do as something else came to her lips. "MERCURY ETERANL POWER!" Blue snow crystals came from everywhere in the time stream and lifted Ami off the ground to begin her transformation. Bra was totally transfixed by her friend's change and couldn't believe this was the girl they had been fighting with for so long. A blue mini-skirt, that was slightly longer than the original, formed on her hips around a white body suit. Her ribbon reached her knees tied behind her back as the Mercury symbol was on her forehead instead of a tiara.

"Wow!" Bra shouted. "Is this what she looks like powered up?"

"Yes," Pluto said. "I will leave now."

* * *

Gohan had come back from his daily run to find that neither Ami nor Bra were where they were suppose to be. 'Where are those two? I told them I would be back to begin training again.' He tried to feel them out, but felt nothing and frowned. "This is no time to be goofing off. I swear those two don't take things seriously enough. I need to show them what a leader is capable of." He asked everyone, and none of them had seen any sign of them, and he was getting very worried that something had happened to them. "I swear, if those two are okay, I'm going to give them the lecture of their lives."

For two days, Gohan searched with no luck, and he couldn't even find Pluto's ki to ask her where they may be at. He was about to despair when he felt a sudden flair of power that seemed a lot like Ami's signature. 'How did she get so strong all of a sudden?' Silently moving through the mists, masking his own ki, he snuck up behind the power source and gasped as he saw a sight that took his breath away. How he never noticed how beautiful Ami was, was beyond him. To his relief, Bra was sitting beside Ami, looking into the time portals. He hated those rainbow colors, showing him everything that he was denied and unable to reach.

Bra turned around when she heard something behind her and gasped. In fear, she hid behind Ami's leg and trembled. She knew they were in trouble for avoiding their training, but when she saw her family in the past, she couldn't help but watch. She missed her father so much and she was happy to know she had a new mother. Mercury looked down at Bra curious and then saw where her gaze was directed and touched the top of Bra's head.

"Relax, Bra. I don't sense that he's angry, just curious at the moment. Let him come to us." Mercury continued to watch the time gates and smirked as Gohan was hesitant about coming closer to her or the time gates. After a couple of minutes, she felt him come up beside her, but he said nothing as he watched the events unfolding.

Gohan's heart ached to see his father and home again, but smiled as he watched him with his new born twins and running all over the house as they crashed everything around them. He reached out to touch the image, but it faded, only to reappear after he pulled it back. "There's still no way we can get to them, is there?"

Mercury found herself feeling a little more sympathetic towards Gohan, but knew that he needed to know a few things before he continued training them any longer. "Not at the moment."

"Why are you dressed like this?" Gohan decided to ignore the gates and circled Ami to get a better look at her. He reached out to touch the sailor uniform and felt some kind of magic on it. Mercury found herself blushing at Gohan, not understanding his motives. He was always so serious, but at the moment he was acting..., well normal.

"You're confusing Gohan."

"I try to stay that way. Now answer my question. Why are you dressed like this? Doesn't it get cold in a dress that short?"

Mercury scowled and tried to back away from him and turn her back, but Gohan circled her waist with an arm and held her still. "I don't have to answer anything Gohan. Don't you have training to do? I'm surprised you had time to break from it."

Gohan gasped in surprise at her note of anger, and realized maybe he had been going a little too hard on both her and Bra. "I decided I wanted a break." He had to hold back a laugh as his statement threw the senshi of wisdom off. "Bra, do you want to go see Pan for a few days?"

"Yeah! Can I go right now?"

"Sure."

Bra ran off in the mist before Gohan could tell her she needed to have someone with her, but Mercury stopped him by laying a hand on his arm. "Let her do this on her own. We can still feel her ki, so we won't have to worry about her getting lost. Why did you do that?"

Gohan let go of Ami and glared at her. "What do you think I am, Ami? Heartless. I think you have the same problem you did three years ago. You're willing to judge me before you know anything about a person."

It was so fast, she didn't think she had it in her, but her hand came out and slapped Gohan hard across the face. Tears were threatening to spill down her pale cheeks, but the ice in her eyes startled Gohan more. "What do you expect when you barely talk to us with any words other than training? You yell at Bra that she can't afford to goof off because the enemy won't care if she's a child or not, you pound me to the ground as if I were a Saiya-jin, and frankly, I WANT A BREAK! I don't know how you were trained, but if this is what you went through then its insanity and plain stupidity."

He was still holding his cheek where she had slapped him, and looked at her wide eyed. In his whole life, not even Vedel had ever been this angry with him. However, the minute she said that his trainers were stupid and insane, his anger matched hers. "My father and Piccolo are not insane."

"You could have fooled me. How long have they been training you to fight Gohan?"

"Since I was five, but after about eight, I chose to keep fighting."

"Did you want to fight at first?"

Gohan saw where she was getting at and wanted to run at that point. "No. I was forced to fight or get killed at the beginning, but after awhile it became easier."

"Don't you see? You're doing exactly to us, what you didn't want to happen to you. I don't mind training Gohan, but Bra is only a child herself, and up to right before we came in here, she has never thrown a fist in her life. She told me her father didn't force the issue on her and let her be a normal child if she chose to be so. She's very insecure right now, because everything in her life is unstable. Her father is in another time line, has a new mate, and she can't even see her new brother and sister. How would you feel at her age? As a matter of fact, how do you feel now? That's your half-sisters down there and you can't even hold them." He looked back at the time gates, and what he saw there made him upset and angry. He got to hold Goten as a baby and Pan, but he was being denied these two. Shaking he tried to back away and drive away the images in front of him, but Mercury was persistent as she grabbed his arm and turned him to look her straight in the eyes. "Tell me you don't care. I'm daring you."

"I can't tell you that. Don't you understand? I'm hiding what I'm feeling through our training. If I allow myself to think about what has happened and what is happening now, it would destroy me. I'm not this hard going all the time, but..." he hesitated, but she wouldn't let him stop.

"But, what? I'm not going to making fun of you, if you just tell me the truth."

"But, if I get too soft, everyone around me will suffer for it. I have to go. You're right; I have more training to do." He almost got away, but Mercury grabbed his tail and squeezed hard enough to bring him down to his knees in a grimace. She made sure not to squeeze to hard, because she had no intentions of hurting him.

"You're running again and this time from yourself. Now you have two options. Either tell me what is bothering you, or you're going to be on your stomach for a while with your tail in my hands. And, considering I'm supposed to be watching the gates at the moment, I'll drag you back over there and sit on you until you start cooperating."

Gohan growled in agitation and humiliation as he looked over his shoulder and the fact that she had outsmarted him and had complete control of the situation. "Ami, let go of my tail right now. You don't have the strength to pull me that far, or the guts." He took that back when she threw his tail over her shoulders and began to drag him back to the time gates and turned him to where he was facing them. Keeping her promise, she sat on his back Indian style, his tail in her hands while she crossed them. 'I swear, when I get out of this, I'm going to get even with her.' His pride wouldn't allow him to open up and talk about his past or emotions. Too much training from Piccolo had taught him that emotions were bad right before a battle and more times than he can remember, he was right. That's why his father ended up dying against Cell, and that's why he failed so badly against Majin Buu at the beginning.

Mercury knew this was going to take Gohan some time to open up to her, but she had a lot of patience and Pluto needed a lot of time off. "I'll still be here when you get ready to talk Gohan. Take your time, because I have plenty of it."

"Ami! I swear to Kami, if you don't let me go right now, then you're only making this worse when you finally do." Gohan tried to roll over, but one slight squeeze caused him to collapse back down, and he started cursing worse than Vegeta had done in a long time.

"That's not very nice Gohan. I'm going to ignore you for the rest of the day and if you're better tomorrow, I'll ask you again if you want to talk to me." True to her word, no matter how much hollering and threats he threw at her, she tuned him out and watched the time gates.

'I hope Piccolo or Trunks don't find me this way. This would be very, very humiliating.'

* * *

Trunks was in the middle of eating lunch when he saw his sister come running from the mist and hugged him. "Bra, what are you doing here, and where is Gohan?"

"He's having a chat with Ami right now. She looked a bit mad too and judging from his hollering I think she's letting him have it."

"Hollering?"

"I think I heard him scream something about letting go of his tail, but I guess she didn't because I heard more cursing after that. Does daddy curse as bad as he does?"

Trunks frowned and was going to have a talk to Gohan about using fowl language in front of a child. Even his father didn't cuss in front of Bra when she was around, and that was something. "I'll talk to him about that later. What do you want to do then?"

"Can I stay with you guys for a few days? I miss you and Pan a lot. Please!" She was about to start crying again and Trunks didn't think he could handle that and quickly agreed to her."I don't mind. The girls need a break anyway." Pan and Minako had been silently watching the two and jumped up and gave each other a high five when they heard they could have a few days off from training. Not wanting to let Trunks change his mind, they ran up to him and grouped hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" Minako and Pan cried together.

"Do you three mind?" The three of them smiled at each other and began tickling Trunks until he was begging for mercy. If Gohan thought Trunks would be serious, he should have thought again, because Trunks was always the trouble maker between himself and Goten. He preferred to make training fun instead of a chore. "Al right, that does it. You three better start running because I'm going to make you pay." With squeals of laughter, they each separated to have Trunks chase after them. For several hours they played tackle and tag, and Trunks had managed to take out the two kids, but the trickster was still evading him. How anyone can be as evasive as him, was beyond him, but he was finding it exciting and circled Minako looking for an opening to catch her. She had improved in speed in the last year, making it hard to simply snag her. Then he came up with a plan to take her down. He bent over, making like he was exhausted from the days exertion. Just like he had predicted, Minako stopped trying to get away and looked at Trunks confused.

"Trunks, you never get tired like this. Are you feeling all right?"

Trunks started to laugh as he lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes. "I'm going to show you something Minako." His eyes began to change to green, his hair rose into the air turning to blond and then a golden flame surrounded his body as he powered up. He stood back up and his body tensed before he made his move. Minako was speechless as she saw Trunks for the first time as a Super Saiya-jin and wondered what it meant. "I wanted to tell you something," he purred. "I'm nowhere close to being tired." Like a lightning bolt, he sprung at Minako and had her pinned beneath him in a bear hug, before she even considered about running. "Tag, you're it." He thought about letting her go, but something about the way she kept staring at him, made his heart skip a beat.

"You have to let me go first," she whispered.

'No.' He couldn't resist as his mouth covered hers and gently spread them open to gain entry to her sweet innocence. Bra and Pan screwed up their faces and decided that visiting Goten would be a great idea, leaving Trunks with Minako. At the moment neither could care less, as Minako ran her hands through his hair and gave into the wonderful feeling she had. His hair flattened back down to his lavender color. When they ended the kiss she looked at him with flushed cheeks and a smile.

"I think we need to take it easy."

"Why? Minako, there's one thing you need to know about me, that I'm a prince of a dead race and always get what I want, when I want."

"What are you saying?"

Trunks flipped over onto his back bringing her with him and she straddled his stomach. "I'm saying I want you."

"Why?" Her innocent questions made Trunks laugh as he sat up and brought his nose close to hers.

"Do you need a reason? Where would you like me to start? You have heart; you're beautiful, innocent and conniving when you want something bad enough. You don't treat me like an idol to be had as a trophy and you pay attention to what I try to teach you. Although, sometimes it takes a few tries to explain it right."

"Are you saying I'm an airhead and stupid," Minako squeaked. She never thought his opinion mattered, but thinking that she was too stupid for him, hurt and she tried to get loose so he wouldn't see that her feelings were hurt.

Growling, he captured her mouth more aggressively than he did the first time. All his emotions and heart went into this one kiss as he tried to show her how he felt. "Did I say you were stupid?" He asked in-between breaths for air. He never gave her a chance to reply back as he would keep her mind on something else. Trunks began moving his mouth on her chin to work his way over to her neck, breath coming faster and heavier as he found the spot right next to her veins and throat. He wanted to bite her for some strange reason, and the more he tried to fight it, the more powerful the instinct became. His mind and body were in conflict with each other and he whimpered against her.

"Trunks? She held his face in her hands and gasped at the carnal desire in his eyes and the trembling in his arms as he held her waist close to him. Her back rested against his knees and her slight movements on top of him, made his desire heigten further. "I love you..." she had admitted how she had felt for awhile now, but never thought he would feel the same way until now.

Flash Back

When Trunks and Pan had fallen asleep, Minako would get up and practice everything she had learned from Trunks for about two to three hours a night, until she had finally understood his concepts. She hated not being as smart as Ami and wanted Trunks to respect her as a fighter as well as a person. No other guy would approach her because they thought she wasn't smart enough to know how to handle a relationship. She didn't know that he had watched her practice every night and smiled at her efforts, but knew she would stop if he told her about it.

Trunks knew something was holding her back from reaching her true power, but he didn't know what. Minako had been hiding her feelings from everyone about the past. She knew they all said some bad things to Usagi, but her words were the worst because she called Usagi reckless and dangerous. The memories stabbed Minako's heart, but she tried to act like nothing was wrong.

About six months after training she was laying on her back after another failed attempt at blocking Trunks roundhouse and was wondering what Usagi was up to at that moment and how she was doing. 'I miss her so much and wish I could take back what I said. If anyone was a bad leader, it was me.' Trunks came up to get her back to training again when she broke down and began crying like she lost her best friend. Pan had stopped practicing too, and came over to see that Minako had curled into a ball, clutching her knees. This was so unexpected by both of them, that they were at a loss for words, for no matter how much she took a beating from either of them, she never cried.

"Trunks!" Pan shouted. "Pick her up."

"Why me?"

Pan rolled her eyes, and walked off. "Because you're a lot bigger than I am, and she's too heavy for me to lift."

"I never thought you would admit to being weaker than I am, Pan."

"I'm not weaker. It's just that you're supposed to be the gentlemen and pick up a lady after she falls and hurts herself."

"Where did you get the idea that I was a gentleman."

"Well Goten says you're a lady's man, and when I asked father, he told me you helped them out of their slight problems."

If Trunks had ever been embarrassed about being labeled, it was then. He was glad that Gohan had described his habits a little more delicately than Goten had, and swore he was going to beat his friend into the ground. Minako started telling him everything she had done to her friend in the past and how it was eating her alive to know that she may never be able to apologize or make it up to her.

He spent a lot of time talking to her about that incident and soon she began to calm down and let it go and promised that if sometime in the future she did see her friend again, she would apologize. In the mean time, she was going to become the best leader of her group that she could.

End Flash Back

"I love you too Minako." He allowed his instincts to take over then and grabbed Minako's throat and spent about a week with her before he went looking for Pan or Bra. He didn't know if he was suppose to mate with Minako or not, but he didn't care too much. For the first time he had someone that was more than a one night stand.

* * *

Makoto was in a deep meditation, trying to clear her mind of everything that plagued her. The senshi were coming together again, but three were separated from the group and this bothered her. Would things have gone so wrong if they hadn't driven the most important thing from them? Rini, Pan and Bra had gotten together and decided they would go play together instead of train for awhile. Goten agreed to let Rini go, thinking that she had earned the free time. He seriously thought about going to visit Trunks when he felt something going on between his friend and Minako. Shaking his head in wonder and no surprise, he watched Makoto meditate instead. She was always so serious and determined to get a head. She didn't act like the rest of the women in her group and loved to fight.

Wanting to have some fun, he snuck up behind Makoto and covered her eyes, to have her jump up startled and elbow him in the groin. Without blinking, she reached behind her and threw him several hundred yards into the ground. When she saw who she had thrown, she gasped and covered her mouth with one hand and backed up. Goten slowly stood back up, not looking too happy about getting hit where he did. "Geez, thanks Makoto. Remind me not to get behind you again."

"Goten?"

Goten was furious and slowly walked back up to Makoto, tail lashing out behind him like a whip ready to strike. He was hoping to get some sparring in with her, but ended up getting a pain between his legs that might not go away for a couple of days. "You know what your problem is Makoto? You're too uptight and you don't ever relax when you're alone. Not everyone is out to hurt or take advantage of you. What if that had been Bra or Pan playing that trick on you? They could have been seriously hurt, because you don't look or think before you act. You're a Saiya-jin Makoto and with the kind of power you have, you can kill someone." Makoto felt ashamed of herself, and started to run off, afraid to let anyone see her cry, especially a man.

Cursing, Goten ran after her and tackled her to the ground and held her into a tight bear hug. Surprised, Makoto went down with a heavy thud and skinned her knee and this ticked her off further than she already was and looked to see Goten scowling at her. "Goten, you jerk!" She tried working her arms free, but Goten's arms were like steel and would not even flex as she tried to get lose. Her tail lashed out to hit his face, but his own tail quickly wrapped around hers and pulled it behind him. She struggled and struggled to get lose, but soon began to realize the only thing she was really doing was rubbing her front up against Goten and this began to make her blush and saw the reaction in his face. Soon she stopped struggling against him, out of breath and over exerted.

Growling, Goten leaned into her ear, "Would you calm down? Are you always this aggressive when people want to talk to you?" His voice was so soft and calm against her ear that she shivered and started to blush a deep crimson. Goten thinking she was turning red out of anger cursed and bit her neck out of instinct.

"Owww! What are you trying to do, kill me? I'm only aggressive when people tear a whole in my knee. Now get off of me, and quit biting me!" Goten was breathing harder as the slight blood that came from her neck filled his nose, and he lost control of himself as he began licking it from her neck, ignoring her shout of anger. Makoto was confused. He bit her, but for some strange reason, her body started to react and burn up. A soft whimper came from her throat as he began licking the wound and nipping harder.

He stopped to look at her knee behind him, shifted his weight off of her to take his shirt off and to rip it into bandages. "Then don't run off when someone's having a discussion with you." As he started wiping off the blood, the smell slammed into him again, sending his mind into over drive. Makoto began to relax when she saw Goten tense and something enter his eyes. Instead of wiping the blood away like he should have done, he began to lick the wound on her knee, sending bolts of fire up her leg and through her body, like an electric shock. Makoto tried to push him off with her other foot, but he pushed it back down and pulled her knee closer to his mouth. He saw her beginning to react, which made his blood boil for more, and a longing he didn't wish to fight.

With one last effort, Makoto punched Goten and tried to make a run for it, but he pressed her face down on the ground with his hand on her back and an arm around her waist to hold her tighter against him. "Goten..."

His mouth was on her neck again and more aggressive as the excitement of her struggling drove him to do things he wouldn't have thought about normally. He wasn't thinking about a girlfriend or a mate, but Makoto seemed right for some reason, and he wasn't about to let her go. His tail caressed her thigh, moving upwards, causing a deeper shade of red to cross her face, and he realized that she was blushing and not angry. "I take it you've never been with anyone before?"

"No." Makoto felt strange as thoughts entered her mind. "How?" She turned her head around to meet his eyes, and his look was feral. "You're in my head."

"That's the bond that I created by biting you. If you don't want to go insane then you better finish it." He let her turn onto her back, but he refused to let her hit him. Her mouth began to lightly kiss his chin, lips and moved to where he had bitten her, and hesitated. She had never done anything like this before, but something foreign took control of her mind and she bit down as hard as she could, making Goten shout in pain. He noticed the kids looking at him with slight fear on their faces. "Go find Piccolo and stay with him. I suggest you stay away from the rest of us for a couple of weeks."

"But," Pan said.

"Go now!" Goten shouted. The kids bolted in fear as Goten was ready to pounce them. After they were alone, his gaze focused on Makoto and she was no longer fighting him, but pulling him closer. "You're mine now."

* * *

Piccolo was in the middle of sparring Endymion and Ryouga when Pan, Bra and Rini came running in terror. "What the?" Piccolo demanded. "Why are you not with your trainers?"

"They've all gone crazy!" Pan shouted.

"Goten's going to kill us!" Rini started to cry.

"I want daddy! Gohan's not acting normal."

Michuru didn't know what had the children so worked up, but it was apparent Goten had scared the kids really bad, if they thought he was going to kill them. "Should we check it out?"

Piccolo had been sensing something changing between the three Saiya-jins, but he wasn't sure what. But judging from the way Kakarot was acting before he disappeared, this was close to it. "No. Not if you value your life. There's only one that hasn't gone completely crazy yet, and that's because his ki is extremely low at the moment. I'm wondering what happened to Gohan for him to be this weak right now."

"He's not being hurt is he?" Pan asked.

"No, but I suggest you stay away. I sense a strong sense of damaged pride and anger." Bra started laughing and everyone turned to look at her.


	19. Cry For Help

Cry For Help

* * *

Mercury was meditating and in anguish over watching her first friend before the beginning of the sailor senshi group. "Bunny..." Her body trembled, but she refused to cry as she kept her eyes closed tightly shut. Gohan was tapping his fingers on the ground trying to figure a way to outsmart Ami, when he heard her whisper a name. 'Who's bunny?' He forgot about it, as he felt her body shaking, but when he turned his head to look at her face, it was dry. 'Strange, she looks very sad.'

She quickly realized Gohan was staring at her and was going to retort when she saw something close to kindness in them. With a scowl, he turned back around and ignored her, not wanting to give her the impression that he cared about what was bothering her.

"Are you still going to be stubborn about all of this Gohan?"

"Hhpmm. If you would face me like a fighter, then this situation would be reversed. I swear, you'll be underneath before the week is out, and I'm not going to be so nice as to only sit on you."

"And what do you plan on doing if that happens? I'm not a fighter, Gohan, and never have been."

Gohan turned his head back to face her stunned. "Then why does Pluto want you to train then?"

"My abilities are focused more on how to find the weak points of an enemy. I'm not that strong Gohan and never have been."

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it." Mercury was shocked to see him looking at her with intensity in his eyes and something else. "If I thought the same way you did, then I wouldn't have wasted a year and a half training you. Granted, you aren't the most powerful fighter in the world, but you can be if you quit cutting yourself down and believe in the power inside of you. I see it, so why can't you?" Mercury wanted to believe him, but it was so farfetched that she turned her head away from him and focused on the time gates. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you five that have made all of you this cut off from each other? It's not as bad between you and the other two, but between all of you and Usagi, it's as if a huge canyon that none of you can breech has been created."

"We were a bunch of stupid kids when that happened. It doesn't matter anymore since there's no way we can reach each other." A tear hit the back of his neck and he gasped and saw that she was silently crying looking into the mirrors.

"Why do you continue to torment yourself over that? What good is it going to do you?"

"Because they're my friends and I love them. You may be able to forget about them, but I can't. Emotions are what make us who we are Gohan and you have to figure that out before you'll ever become really powerful. How do you think Usagi has always won her battles, despite how irresponsible and immature she was? When push came to shove and all her friends and the planet counted on her, her heart gave her the power she needed to win. We were idiots not to see that before."

"That's enough!" His anger and anguish came to the surface as his hair blazed into Super Saiya-jin and his tail ripped itself from her grip and wrapped around her body. With a quick twist, his body was on top of hers, pinning her hands high above her head and her legs tightly pressed against the floor, so she couldn't bring them up and knee him in the groin. "You know nothing about me."

Mercury strained to pry her arms free, but Gohan continued to power up, and nothing would budge him. "Gohan, stop. You're actually scaring me now."

He didn't know what to do. She made him so angry, but at the same time he felt sorry for her. Gritting his teeth he turned his head away from her and had to fight to keep control of what sanity he had left. 'Emotions are bad, but why does her words hurt so much.' For the first time since he was eleven years old, Gohan let tears fall on his face, and on a Super Saiya-jin, it was something to behold. "You have no idea what hell I've dealt with, the pain I've suffered and caused because I allowed my emotions to make my decisions. I want to care and be easy going, but it's bitten me in the ass, every single time. My father died, my mother died, my brothers died, my friends died. Everyone died, because I was a stupid, lazy fighter that didn't understand the full consequences of my actions."

"Is that what they told you?" Mercury shouted at him. "What kinds of morons tell a child that it was his fault he failed? How old were you?"

"They didn't have to tell me. Piccolo died for me when I was five-years-old because I was a cowered and didn't fight the way I was trained."

"And they say you're the intelligent person in the group of fighters? Gohan, no matter how much training you give a child, you can't develop their mental state past their age. You may have been physically ready to fight, but mentally you weren't. Even now, despite what you're telling yourself, you want to care, but everything you've been taught is conflicting with the real you. If you blame anyone for the failure that was caused, then blame the ones that relied on the powers of a child to save them. It's like us to put everything on Usagi to fix, when it should have been all of us."

Gohan shook his head, fighting what she was saying, but her calm and kind words were breaking through the barriers he had put up over the years, especially after Majin Buu and the death of his wife Vedel. For a long time, he watched the steady eyes of Mercury to see her flinch from what she told him, but she refused and remained firm on her belief that he wasn't the one to totally blame for the past. He held her hands in one hand as he reached for her face.

Mercury didn't know what to expect at this point from Gohan and cringed in fear, afraid he was going to strike her. As she buried her head in the crook of her arm, Gohan was seeing how harsh he may have been. He didn't mean to strike this kind of fear into anyone and it hurt to see her cringing from him. Her hair had grown past her shoulders, and he had to move it from her face as he rubbed her cheek gently. After a few moments and not feeling a strike to her face, Mercury turned to see that Gohan had powered down to his normal level and was looking at her confused. The tears were still flowing down his face, but he was at the point he didn't understand himself any longer. She tried one more time to reach him, "Believe in what your heart tells you. If I'm wrong, then you can pin the blame on me later. Talk to me Gohan. Please."

Gohan let her go, and stood up ready to walk away. He was still holding on to what pride and dignity he had left after allowing himself to cry the way he did, especially in front of someone. He never saw her move in front of him and look up at him defiantly.

"Don't you run from me Gohan. You're not a coward so face this and overcome it. If you truly want to become the fighter that everyone wants you to be, then you have to let go of the walls you have up." He turned his head away and kept his body stiff, refusing to listen to her anymore. Her body moved up to him, pressing close, so very, very close swarming his senses with her very essence. A pair of hands rested on his hips shyly, but didn't move back. Startled, Gohan turned his eyes back towards Mercury and saw a slight but determined blush on her face, as she made physical contact with him.

It had been so long since he had seen eyes that looked into his soul and truly cared about him and saw the real person inside of the fighter. Slightly afraid, Gohan tried to back away, but she moved with him and pulled herself closer, grinding her hips against his powerful body. "Ami..."

"I told you, I'm Mercury in this form."

He found himself smiling at that and compelled to cup the back of her head and pull her up closer to him. Her lips were soft and yielding, nowhere close to the demanding, possessive ones of his past wife. Mercury was surprised. She wanted Gohan to open up, but was she ready for this kind of relationship from someone? Men demanded to much from her and she wasn't willing to be someone she wasn't for anyone. After a few moments, she attempted to break away, but Gohan was faster as he held the small of her back against his strong frame. "Oh no you don't. I don't know where this will lead us later, but I do know one thing. You are not going to have me open up my heart to you and then run away on me immediately after."

Being shy had always been a problem for her in the past and now was no exception as her fear of being rejected because of her intelligence and refusal to change, rose to the surface. It reflected in her expression and Gohan, in a way could see himself in her eyes. It seemed that he wasn't the only one trying to bury the past and put up walls. 'You're not going to shell up on me any longer Ami. We can open ourselves up to each other, because I don't want to do this alone anymore.' Turning her away from him, he moved so close that all Mercury could feel was his presence. She was so much shorter than he was that he appeared to be a giant. "I believe you started something Ami." His hands gently rested on her hips, right above where her dress reached her thighs and he smiled wickedly realizing the power and solitude he had over her all of a sudden.

"Mercury!"

"I'll call you what I desire to call you." His tongue darted out to lick the back of her ear and pulled back as she tried to move her head to face him. As she tried to turn away from his tongue he moved to the other side of her head and did the same thing. Her body heat was rising, encouraging him to go further with her. It had been so long, that the feel of her in his arms, drove him crazy and he realized that he had picked someone that he could love. She wasn't Vedel, but Ami had her own qualities that were as attractive and unique. Becoming bolder, Gohan moved his hands down to where he touched the skin of her legs, bringing an instant reaction to her body. "You want me to open up. I know of a faster way to do that without explaining everything."

"What?" She nearly jumped through the roof, as Gohan struck her neck with his razor sharp teeth, making her his. The thoughts began flooding her mind, fast and furious and she would have sunk to her knees crying if he had not been holding her. 'God, how could they do this to him?' Tears poured down her face as each memory surfaced in her mind.

Gohan was a little boy, going to meet his father's friends when someone kidnapped him and hurt his daddy very badly. If it hadn't been for that incident, they would never have discovered the hidden power inside of the young boy. Then Piccolo took him, not letting him say good-bye to his mother, and left him alone to live or die in the dessert. After that, it was fierce training that was a matter of survival as well. It didn't matter as he froze in fear, realizing the full power of the Saiya-jins that came to the planet to destroy it and himself. Piccolo died trying to save his life and he forever blamed himself for it. Cell came and killed his father, because he thought he didn't finish him off fast enough. Majin Buu destroyed all of Earth when he quit training to be a normal teenager and he had shut himself off completely when Vedel died in a plane crash he couldn't prevent.

"Oh god." Gohan rested his chin on top of her head, waiting for her to say something, but was greatly shocked to find her sobbing in his hold. Turning her around, worried that he had hurt her by accident, he saw something that made his heart beat faster.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me Ami. I don't need that."

"Did I say I felt sorry for you? You listen and you listen well. I don't ever want to hear you say that emotions are bad and that the past is your fault. From what I've seen, you gave everything you had under each circumstance. Emotions can be good and bad. If you let them control you, then it can be bad, but if you use them to fuel your cause, then it's a powerful ally and can defeat any enemy you face."

"I want to believe you Ami, but I've seen too much to let that happen again."

Ami pulled his head down to her level and turned his neck. She knew what to do after seeing his thoughts and finished the bond between both of them forever. She hoped she was making the right decision, but there was no one else that was better for her. Gohan was so much like her.

Gohan's eyes widened as he felt the loneliness of a child that never had any friends until the day one girl showed her different. Ridiculed for being smart, and never having a boyfriend to treat her as an equal. Then he saw the devastating words that drove her best friend away and the guilt that had set itself deep into her heart. 'Maybe you're right, but it's going to take time to heal both of us. I still don't blame Piccolo or my father about any of this. They were only doing what they thought was best for me and the planet at the time.' He smiled and picked his up little mouse and walked over to the time gates and showed her how open he could really be. Their minds became one, and for the first time in almost twenty something years, he let himself relax and trusted Ami's wisdom that everything could work out.

* * *

Past

"Whaaa! Whaaa!" Turles and Haruka were in the middle of scouting another planet for life, when the cry came up from Makoto that she either needed to be changed, or fed again. It had been nearly seven months since the child was born and the tragic death of her mother. He was about to get up and get her, when Haruka placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Take a break Turles. You've been running yourself ragged with her, and know more about how to check for hostile life forms than I do."

"Fine, but don't get use to taking care of my child. She's my responsibility and I refuse to pass her off to anyone else."

"Don't worry; I hate to intrude on your territory. Heaven knows, I seldom can pry her from you." Turles watched her leave the room and shook his head in wonder. That woman continued to confuse him. She didn't seem like the mother type, yet she took care of his daughter with a loving care that defied all logic.

Haruka wasn't expecting anything to be wrong and hoped to play with the infant when she stopped and sensed an evil presence that made her blood run cold. This wasn't like the enemies that they fought hand to hand, but a darker kind that could normally be sensed with the eyes or planet magic. Something was over Makoto and it was nothing she had ever seen before, but one thing for sure, its intentions were not good as it raised, what looked like an arm and a knife and sliced at Makoto. One would think that shadows couldn't hurt you, but this one slashed a deep cut on the baby's arm, that caused her to scream in pain and terror. "No!" Haruka shouted and rushed the shadow with a side kick that didn't do anything but smashed her through the wall. She saw the shadow shift and distort slightly, but it didn't do a thing other than hover over her bed. Desperate, she grabbed the child from the bed she was in, but not without having something slice into her back. When she started to run, she heard a screech of anger, but the shadow stopped when it came to some lighted part of the hall, and wouldn't come any further.

Turles was in the middle of running the last of his testing when he heard Haruka shout and his child screaming. Fear entered his heart and without a second thought, jumped from his seat and ran towards where their room was. He was half way down the hall when he froze; not believing what he was looking at. Haruka was surrounded with his child in her arms, blood flowing down her back and legs. It looked like she wasn't being attacked, but something about her not moving alerted him that something was out of the ordinary.

Haruka saw Turles and noticed he was getting closer to a shadow, and fear was all that was registering in her mind. "Turles stay away from the shadows. I don't know what's going on, but they can inflict damage on us and I can't faze them."

"Are you kidding me? What you're trying to tell me, is that shadows are not harmless?"

"Don't argue with me! That's exactly what I'm saying. I didn't cause the blood on my back and Makoto's arm. Get us some more light in this corridor, quickly!" Haruka screamed as something tore into her leg and she collapsed cradling the child under her. When she fell, she fell in part of the shadows further and that's when they converged on her.

The light couldn't have come at a better time, as Turles flooded the entire corridor not leaving a single dark spot anywhere. The shadows screamed as they quickly disappeared. They didn't know if they killed them, but at the moment, Turles didn't care as he ran over to Haruka and Makoto to check out the damage. Makoto looked fine, except for the cut on her arm, but Haruka was another story as she laid unconscious, wounds opened everywhere. Placing Makoto in his tail, Turles carefully lifted Haruka's limp body and walked towards the labs. Not taking any chances, he lit every corridor before he went down it and could see the creatures hissing as they retreated into the walls. The regeneration tank inside the lab looked like it was safe and he quickly placed Haruka in it and started her recovery. Taking some bandages, he quickly cleaned Makoto's arm and bandaged it. He didn't know what was going to happen at this point, but one thing was for sure. Shadow's were alive and they could inflict damage on them.

Two hours passed and Haruka was still not a quarter of the way heeled when he felt a jolt in the ship and jumped up. The lights flickered but came back on. Turles was tense and he waited, ready for anything. When Haruka finally made it to the half way point, Turles heard an explosion towards the bridge and knew he didn't have much time before the entire ship blew. It was already beginning to shudder and he saw sparks coming from the walls. Not wasting time, he broke the glass around Haruka and grabbed her before she hit the floor. Running as fast as he could, he went to an emergency space pod and ejected from the space pod, watching as the ship blew itself up. What looked to be like black mist, shot from the ship and headed for the planet they were about to land on.

The ship crashed into a swamp of mud, water, and vines everywhere. When Turles exited the space pod, he cradled Haruka's unconscious body in his arms, while he continued holding Makoto and ran. Shadows swarmed around him everywhere, but he made sure he stayed in the sunlight and wondered what he was going to do when the sun set that night.

* * *

Time Stream

Mercury was sleeping next to the time gates with Gohan's arm draped over her wasit. Something in the mirror flashed, getting her attention and when she took a look she gasped. The lives of Haruka, Turles and Makoto were in the balance and there was no telling what was going to happen. "PLUTO!" she screamed.

Gohan woke up with a start and came up beside his mate to see what had her worked up. Tears and fear were in her eyes as she watched what was happening and he had to admit the images he was seeing was enough to give him nightmares for a long time. "What's happening to them?""I don't know."

Pluto came running up to the time gate and gasped. "Oh my god. Things are so out of hand in the time stream. If time had stayed the same, Turles would never have been near that planet to begin with."

"What planet are they on?"

"It's only rumored, because few ships have made it past it, without destructing and killing everyone. But a few of the survivors screamed that it was the planet where shadows could kill you and that light was the only way to defeat them. None of them had ever stepped foot on the planet, because sunlight only stays on the planet for about five hours a day to be plunged into total darkness."

"Oh god! Isn't there anything we can do? If Makoto dies, doesn't that mean she dies here as well?"

Pluto nodded and Mercury started to cry, Gohan holding her to him. He knew what it felt like not to be able to do anything but to watch. "NO! USAGI HELP THEM PLEASE!" Mercury's symbol on her forehead began to blaze as she screamed her heart out into the past.

* * *

Past

Usagi, asleep in bed, bolted up and searched all around her for what woke her up. Something bad was happening and someone had called her name in desparation. Kakarot sleepily pulled Usagi down closer to him, wanting her to stay next to him for awhile longer until they had a little more sleep. When she refused to come back down to the pillows, he opened his eyes to see her staring into space trembling. "Usagi?"

Then he heard it through her mind link to him. "NO! USAGI HELP THEM PLEASE!"

'Mercury...' The scream stopped as it heard her talk back to them. 'Is that you?'

'Usagi, you can hear me? How?'

'I don't know, but the links open now. What's the matter?'

'Turles, Haruka and Makoto in the time line you're in, is in grave danger. Pluto says they're on some planet they should have never landed on if things had not changed so drastically sense you and the others went there. If Makoto dies, then she dies here. We want to help, but there's no way we can get to you guys.'

'That's not exactly true,' Kakarot joined in through the link. Mercury was slightly startled to hear someone else through the link, but what surprised her even further is when Gohan heard his father and jumped right on in.

'Hey dad!'

'Gohan, how are you linked into this?'

A slight embarrassed laugh came from him, 'Well, Ami is sort of my mate now and we're mentally linked. What do you mean that it's not exactly true that we can't get there?'

'If it were completely impossible to get to us, then you wouldn't be talking to Usagi right now. There still might be away to get here through a time stream if you can figure out how you're doing this.'

'Is that possible?' Gohan asked.

Usagi laughed. 'You mean the two smartest people in the time stream can't figure this out? Mercury, use your computer and have Gohan help you.'

'Are you sure he can understand how it works?'

'If he doesn't, then he'll pick it up quickly. He's far more intelligent than you and I are, which is saying something since you had an IQ over 300.'

'I never had mine tested,' Gohan stated.

'We'll be in touch Mercury. I know you can find away, and tell the others I forgive them.'

The link was terminated and Usagi jumped out of bed to grab her crystal. She concentrated on her half-brother and sister and called them. 'Taru, Geta I need your help. Hurry and bring Rei! Leave the babies with Kalara and Eclipse.' Usagi looked at Artemis desperate. "Artemis, can you look after the twins?"

"Sure thing, Usagi. What do you plan on doing?"

"Something I haven't done in several years. I hope I haven't forgotten how to do this!" She pulled out the necklace on her neck, and raised it into the air. "MOON ETERNAL CRYSTAL MAKE-UP!" Rainbows surrounded Usagi and what stood in front of Kakarot when she was done was breath taking. There were the wings on her back that spread wide and flapped behind her. Rei, Vegeta, and Hotaru came running into their room to see that Kakarot was standing before Usagi to Vegeta.

"Sailor Moon," Hotaru and Rei said. "What's the matter?"

"Transform now!"

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER!"

"MARS ETERNAL POWER!"

Standing in front of Kakarot and Vegeta were three powerful forms that they didn't know existed inside of their mates. They knew they were fighters, but not on this magnitude. "Kakarot," Sailor Moon said, "can you find Turles with your instant transmission?"

"I can try." He began to concentrate really hard, and almost missed them, when he shot his eyes open. "I found them! Let's go."

"Wait! You two need to transform first. According to Mercury, shadows are the enemy and the only way you can defeat a shadow is to shed some light on it. In your transformed stage, you two give off enough light that would protect us."

Vegeta and Kakarot nodded and screamed as they transformed into Super Saiya-jin 2 and would go higher if they needed to. "Grab my arm, everyone. Usagi, are you sure you three can handle this fight?"

"That's our fighter out there Kakarot and we're not going to let her be rescued by anyone, unless were there as well. Isn't that what we've been trained to think?"

All of them grabbed Kakarot's arm or shoulder and disappeared, to what, they did not know.


	20. Fighting With the Heart

Fighting With The Heart

* * *

Turles decided to finally place Haruka down, to catch his breath and to think his way out of the problem they were in. He could tell that the sun was about to set and things were starting to look rather grim for the three of them. All around him, where the shadows existed, he could see slithering movement and growls of hatred and murder. As he watched the shadows waiting to strike at them when the sun fell, he realized that maybe what he had been told as a child was not so false after all.

Mother's would often tell them of a race of shadow warriors to their cubs, saying that if they didn't become strong and powerful, the shadows would over power, tear them to pieces and pull them into the shadows. Judging from the wounds on Haruka and Makoto, that story wasn't such a rumor after all. Even half-healed, Haruka looked like she had been through hell with the shadows already.

Normally, Turles wouldn't have cared about saving anyone in his party, but after Haruka risking her life for a child that wasn't hers, caused him to go against that normal rule and pay her back. He would be damned if he owed anyone a debt and she had to be alive to repay. "Don't you dare die on me Haruka! I need you alive to help me fight these things." Haruka never responded as she lay on the ground, fighting to stay alive. Not all her wounds had closed up and she was bleeding steadily on the ground. Taking his shirt off, he began ripping it into shreds to dress the deep cuts on her arm, rib cage and leg. He had to rip her shirt open to get to the one on her ribs, but he didn't care if she tried to kill him for it. He was more interested in trying to keep his crew alive. Makoto continued to cry as the sun set and the shadows, became longer.

As he finished dressing Haruka's wounds he felt a stab in his lower back, and looked behind him to see shadows, moving in on himself. 'Dammit!" He grabbed Haruka and Makoto and flew into the sky to find that the shadows tried to connect with his shadow again, and he was desperate to lose them. With a will to live and to save his daughter, he flew directly in the path of the sun, to see that the shadows scream in pain and blood splattered on the ground. Surprise lit his face, as he realized that these creatures can be damaged and mortally wounded if hit right. The only problem was, the sun was setting fast and he had no light to protect himself after it did.

He started to feel cold and thought a nice hot fire would be nice right about now and then laughed. "If I want a fire, I have a whole forest to burn down." Everything in his path began to light on fire and he stayed within the light all night as he burned the forest down. "Only problem with burning a forest is, you run out of trees that don't grow back." When the first lights of sun came up the next day, Turles dropped in its path exhausted. 'I need sleep, but if I do, night will set and we will die.'

He forgot his shadow being on the ground, and something entered it and began expanding it, causing Turles to scream in agony as he dropped Haruka and Makoto to the ground. Cuts appeared all over him, his ribs cracked and not a part of his body didn't ache. 'Is this how a Saiya-jin is going to die? I can't believe I'm being beaten by a shadow.' Turles started to sink into unconsciousness as the pain took him over. "Makoto."

* * *

Dream

Haruka was in oblivion, feeling silence and comfort at last. 'Maybe I can finally be at peace now. I'm so alone. Am I dead yet?'

'No, and you're not alone. If you would only look in front of you, you would see that you love someone as much as he loves you.'

The voice sounded painfully familiar, but she didn't dare believe that it was her. It had been a year and a half since she had heard that voice, and it hurt her to think that she may have betrayed her. 'Who are you?'

'You know who I am, my dear Haruka.' A graceful figure walked closer as the blackness cleared to reveal the one person she had missed the most. 'It's good to see you again, Ruka.'

'Michi!' Haruka didn't know where she was at, but she ran to Michuru and hugged her with tears falling down her cheeks. 'God, I can't believe you're in front of me like this. How are you here? I thought there was no way we could get back to each other unless we defeated Dr. Gero in this time line?'

'As far as I know, this is a dream, and I don't know how it's possible that we're doing this. I think it has to do with the guilt we're feeling and a sense of wishing to tell each other a few things in case we never see each other again.'

'I won't betray you Michi! Not after everything you've done for me.'

'That's exactly why we need to talk. Are you doing this, because you really, truly love me that way still, or because of a promise we made to each other not to hurt one another?'

'What are you talking about? Of course I...,' A gentle set of fingers landed on her mouth and shook her head.

'Before you answer, look deep inside of yourself and tell me that you still love me the same way you did when we were teenagers. In the last year and a half, while we've been separated, we have both gone through a lot of trials and changes that have changed our hearts and minds. I'm not saying that I don't love you Haruka, but we need to make sure we're doing things for the right reasons, and not because of old promises that don't ring true any longer.'

Haruka stared into the eyes of her lover and best friend and wanted to scream that she still loved her the way she did before she left. 'Why can't I just say it?' Tears formed in Haruka's eyes as she tried to turn away from Michuru, afraid of what her friend would think of her. A gentle hand turned her face back towards her and smiled sadly, but kindly.

'Now that you know, what are you going to do about it?'

'I don't know. It never dawned on me to act on impulse, because I never wished to harm you. I've always protected you and still would if I could.'

'I know, Ruka, but it's not me or you that need the protection any longer. Your heart was so fragile when I found you, that one blow from me would have torn you apart completely. You've found people here in this time lines that have mended the broken threads from so long ago. Can you honestly tell me that you don't care about any of the people you are with other than Usagi, Rei and Hotaru?'

'If you're talking about Turles, you're crazy! Why on Earth would I fall in love with him?'

'You already know the answer to that, but if you want me to spell it out then here goes. I've watched you two together for seven months taking care of Makoto. At first, you two could barely tolerate being around one another because of pride and stubbornness. Turles was being stubborn, because you weren't a Saiya-jin and couldn't understand the pain he was feeling. You changed his mind when you never judged him on his failure to protect the Queen of Jupiter, but looked at him with understanding. You've hated men all your life, for the very reason that they didn't do what Turles does for his own daughter. At the age of three, you were abandoned by your own parents, and left to die in a snow storm on the side of the road. After that, you traveled from orphanage to orphanage in and out of homes, because you were too much of a tom boy to want or love. At twelve you went to your last foster home, where you had the most painful experience that no child should have had to deal with. When I finally found you, you were a wreck and had no one to trust, and lashed out at anyone that tried to give you comfort. It took me two years to get you to trust me. I never intended for us to become lovers, but it happened, and I wasn't unhappy about it.'

'Michi, I don't want to hurt you. It would tear me apart to know that I've done you wrong.'

'You won't hurt someone that is setting you free. I will still be here for you when you need me, but I am not the one intended for you anymore. Times have changed things and there is someone that was destined just for you, even if it's now showing itself to you. He needs you too, because without each other's love, he will only meet his death. All three of you will die if you don't wake up and help him fight. This enemy is tearing him apart as you speak and about to rip Makoto apart. I know you care about the child at least, even if you deny your feelings for Turles. Stop worrying about me and worry about the here and now. If we see each other again, then it will be as best friends forever.'

'What about you? You'll be alone if I do as you say.'

'I won't be alone forever. There are things I wanted to tell you about and I've watched you every day in the time mirrors since we've come to the time stream. I'm proud of you for getting over the painful past that has plagued you all your life. I bet if you talk to Turles, he would be more understanding than you think.'

'Why do you always know the right things to say?'

'Because we're still kindred spirits. We know every secret about each other, and probably still will if we ever see each other again. Let the past go and build a happy future Haruka, starting right here, right now. You can't keep hoping that you may come back. Are you telling me, you would have been truly happy being alone for over thirteen years? I can ask you to do that, but that would be selfish and cruel of me and I'm not going to do that to my best friend.'

'Are you in love with someone Michuru? It would be easier to do this if you were and I knew you won't be alone.'

A soft smile came to her face and for a moment, Haruka thought she wasn't going to answer. 'I think I am, but it's too soon for me to give you an honest answer. He's afraid to let me know how he feels because of the relationship between yourself and I. What's so funny is he never even brings up the topic, because he doesn't want to put a wedge in between the friendship we've formed in the past year. I had to admit; that I was angry with him at first, but after awhile, I understand why he did the things he did even if I don't agree with them. His motives are in the right place and he follows his heart and what is right.'

'Hmmph. I don't know if I should be jealous or happy that you've found someone.'

Michuru laughed. 'Haruka, the only reason, I haven't followed through with my feelings for him is because of you. If I thought for a second you didn't love anyone else, I would have stayed silent about it. But, I also need you to let me go as well. If you told me that you still needed me, I would stay.'

For the first time, Haruka realized the sacrifice that Michuru was making and would make in the future if she asked her to. Her eyes softened and touched her best friend's cheek and pulled her into a hug that said everything she needed to say. 'Of course I set you free. I only want what is best for my Michi.'

Michuru placed a soft kiss on her friend's lips one last time before she pulled away and headed back into the mist. When their lips connected, they both knew they had made the right decisions and wished each other luck on the paths they chose in the future. 'Go and save them Haruka! Show them what you're made of and what happens when someone ticks you off.'

End Dream

Haruka woke with a start and felt lighter for the first time in a long time. She knew that her dream was more than that and she had really seen Michuru. 'Thank you Michuru. I will always be there for you even if it isn't in the same manner.'

'I know, and if anyone hurts you, then I'm going to haunt their dreams.' Haruka groaned as she turned her head, to see shadows all over Turles, slashing him into pieces. He didn't have much life left to give and the last ray of light was about to move off of Makoto. Forcing herself to stand, she focused on the anger rising in her, which she always kept at bay. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY COMRADES AND LIVES TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Wind and light began to focus around the senshi of the winds, dirt rose from the ground with their own shadow, to slice the enemy with its own weapon, causing them to screech in anger and pain. Holding up her transformation stick for the first time in years, she screamed, "URANUS ETERNAL POWER!" As she transformed, the winds became hurricane levels, and enough to level the ground around her. Anger trembled all around Sailor Uranus as she watched the shadows try and kill a defenseless child and a father trying to defend her. "WIND STORM CRUSH!" The rocks that had been slicing with their shadows formed a rock wall that began to squash the shadows attacking her friends.

Turles was struggling to stay awake, when he felt the pain subside some and the attention directed off of him. 'What?' Weakly he opened his eyes to look at something that had him gasping in surprise and give a lot more respect. Standing over him and Makoto, was Haruka in some kind of skirt and attacking with the winds and the shadows somehow. "Haruka."

Sweat was forming on her as she tried to crush the shadows around her, but the more she tried to kill, the more that swarmed around her. Her body was trembling in exhaustion, but determination was set on her face as she bravely took her stance over both of them. Turles tried to move, but the pain in his body was so extreme that his vision blurred and he sank back to the ground. Sailor Uranus noticed him trying to get up and fight, but he had lost a lot of blood, and was surprised to even see him still awake.

For over an hour, she fought to keep the shadows at bay, but her power weakened in her already weakened condition from the shadows the day before. They converged on her faster and harder, finally breaking through her barrier and lashed out at her savagely and swiftly. "AHHH!" 'Michi, I tried to save them.' Uranus dropped her head to the side and faded into complete darkness, with death quickly approaching her. The shadows, moved onto Makoto next and was about to strike the finishing blows when a roar came from beside them.

Turles watched Haruka go down screaming and watched her dying in front of him. Makoto was his last straw, as the anger inside of him welled to extreme heights and all he saw was murderous rage and destroying this entire planet. Pain and vengeance ripped through his body as he stood back up and flared erratically in and out of a new transformation he wasn't familiar with completely. His hair turned blond, black, blond, while his eyes turned from black to green. For several seconds he was in between power stages, when he finally screamed in fury and let the power go. A golden light shown all around him, shining light on his shadow and those of Haruka and Makoto. Several of the shadows disappeared into the darkness, afraid of the transformed monster on their planet.

Turles ignored them for the moment and walked over to Makoto, to see that she was still alive, but needed medical attention fast. Haruka on the other hand, was barely breathing and blood poured everywhere. Kneeling down, he gently picked her up in his arms and brushed the blood stained hair from her face and watched the color going to a deathly white. A pain, he didn't think could get any worse, rose in his chest and felt like someone was stabbing him from the inside out. "Haruka, you stupid idiot! Please, don't give up on me now! You're the only reason I've made it this far and haven't given up on life before now." Tears welled up into his eyes, not wanted, and dropped on her pale face. Hugging her limp form close to his body, he began to scream and cry out to the heavens for a reason why he was cursed to fail two people that should have been his responsibility to protect. The anguish and pain consumed him, as he began to scream and the power around him exploded and sheaded the next ten miles into nothing but light.

* * *

Kakarot, Vegeta, Sailor Moon, Mars, and Saturn appeared on the planet to see a bright flash cross the heavens, but were more focused on the shadows that rushed him. Remembering about shedding some light on the dark points of the planet, Kakarot and Vegeta raised their power levels to magnify the light that was already forming in the skies. "Vegeta, there's still some light left to do an old trick!"

Vegeta nodded and they flew into the sky to take different positions in the sun's light and watched as their mates ran to positions as well and began to power up. Placing their hands in front of them, they shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!"

"MOON TWILIGHT FLASH!"

"MARS WALL OF INFERNO!"

"SATURN DEATH SHADOW ELLIMINATE!"

The monsters didn't last more than a second as the entire planet was bathed in a bright light of sun, crystal and fire, giving them the space they needed to get to Turles, Haruka and Makoto. When they got to them, they froze shocked at the amount of damage on all of them and Haruka being cradled in the general's arms. She was near death and Saturn quickly moved in before it was too late.

Turles was beyond recognizing anyone as he refused to let anymore harm come to Haruka and he lashed out in anger at Saturn throwing her back against Vegeta who growled. Vegeta was prepared to beat the idiot to a pulp when Usagi grabbed his arm. "No. He's lashing out right now and can't tell the difference between enemy and friend. Saturn groaned, but stood back up and slowly made her way back towards the devastated Saiya-jin. It was apparent he wanted to die if the one in his arms did and nothing was going to make him change his mind about that.

"Turles, let me help her!" Saturn yelled. "Before anymore shadows come! I'm begging you!"

"Leave me alone! What can you do to save her? She's as good as dead, and you're only stalling to stop me from blowing this accursed planet to hell!"


	21. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

* * *

Kakarot could see the fragile stability left in Turles's mind and knew that if Haruka died it would snap completely. He looked at Vegeta to see if he was reading his intentions and knew that they didn't need words to communicate with one another any longer. They didn't want to kill Turles, but he had to be taken down, or everyone on the planet would die if he continued to let his power consume him and grow.

'No!' Sailor Moon shouted at Kakarot and Vegeta. 'Let me handle this. You're more of threat to him than anyone and right now he doesn't need more force, but compassion.' She left the both of them to stand staring at her with opened mouths and a hurt look of pride.

"She's your sister; can't you talk since into her about interfering with a Saiya-jin and his battles?"

"Me! What about you, you imbecile! She's your mate and you need to learn how to control her! Why do you think I gave you permission to have her? Do I need to take her back and find someone that can?"

"Over my dead body you'll take her from me!" Kakarot growled forgetting why they were there.

"That can be arranged!" Vegeta snarled back at Kakarot as they circled each other in a challenge.

Mars took one look at both her mate and Kakarot and rolled her eyes. Was everything about a competition with each other. Temper getting the best of her again, she walked up to both Saiya-jins and grabbed their tails and stepped on their backs. "You immature adolescents! If you can get past your little squabble here, you'll realize that the problem is not Usagi, but Turles blowing up the planet and us with him!"

Kakarot looked at Vegeta and grumbled. "Speaking on controlling mates, yours has a problem with staying out of our affairs too."

"That's still your fault, Kakarot. If you would get a handle on your mate, then mine would be under control as well, considering Usagi is her leader."

"Are you saying you're too weak to manipulate a simple female?"

"I'll show you, simple..."

Mars had, had it. She yanked back so hard on their tails, that all anyone could here was a bunch of hollering as they tried to break loose. "I AM NOT A SIMPLE MINDED FEMALE, NOR CAN YOU MANIPULATE ME! Kakarot, if Usagi was paying any attention to what you just said, you would be in so much trouble, that you would hide for the rest of your life!"

'No problem about me finding out,' Sailor Moon growled at Kakarot through her mind. 'Remind me; if we live through this, you're in trouble.'

All the fight went out of Kakarot as he realized that Usagi was mad at him and chose to try and make it up to her. 'Usagi, I'm sorry.'

'Would you quit acting like an idiot and start helping me out here? Get Makoto now!' Kakarot looked at Mars behind him, who looked like she was about to burn both their tails off. "Mars can we worry about playing later and get the baby before she gets hurt any further."

Mars was so flabber gasted by the change in his attitude that she let go of both their tails and set them both free. In an instant Vegeta was on his feet and running for the child while Kakarot yanked Rei back from the impending explosion should Hotaru and Usagi fail to calm down the enraged and pain filled Saiya-jin. Vegeta normally wouldn't like anyone laying a hand on his mate, but seeing as how he trusted Kakarot with his life and had a mate of his own, Vegeta let Kakarot carry his mate out of harm's way. They flew into the sky and watched the outcome.

Kakarot hated the idea of letting his mate face Turles while he was in the air holding someone else's mate. If Turles hurt her, so help him Kami, he didn't care if they were related.

Sailor Moon continued to walk towards Turles carefully making sure that he had constant eye contact with her. The closer she came, the angrier and more hostile he became as he wanted to keep Haruka close to him. His tail lashed out at Saturn and hit her in the face as he flew into the air and kicked Sailor Moon down to the ground. Blood was on Sailor Moon's lip, as Hotaru, had a swollen cheek. "What are we going to do Sailor Moon? He won't trust anyone!" Sailor Moon wiped the blood from her swollen lip and steadily made one last attempt to get near Turles. She noticed something change in his expression as some sanity came back into it. "Turles."

"Usagi?" His body was tense, but some of his power died down a little as her calming gaze allowed her to approach, but only her. She had brought back Eclipse and some hope came back into his eyes. Pain was still evident in his features, but he looked to her for the help he needed to save her life.

"We can still save her life." Turles dropped to the ground, and let Sailor Moon come closer. As she reached out her hand to take Haruka from him, he tensed, but didn't snap at her again. "Set her down Turles. I'm going to let Saturn come over here, because she's far stronger in the healing magic than I am." Turles remained motionless, determining whether or not to put Haruka down. He was afraid more of the shadows would converge on her and finish what remaining life she had left.

When he felt movement in his arms, he looked down startled to see Haruka looking into his eyes with pain, but something he had never seen there before. "Where am I...," she gasped in short breathes.

"In my arms. Quit talking and save your energy woman."

"Why, Turles... I didn't know you... cared..." Her eyes shut for a second and then opened again. "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better protector for you and Mako." She didn't finish as she slipped back into darkness.

Turles trembled, but instead of losing his cool, he looked straight at Usagi. "Can you really save her?"

"Yes. But we need to do it now!"

Turles nodded and placed Haruka down between them and Sailor Moon motioned for Saturn to come over. Saturn bent down on her knees along with her sister and both began to chant in their ancient tongues and a silver and purple light combined over their friend and fellow senshi to begin a slow process of healing. The three of them were so focused on Haruka that they never saw it coming behind them. Instead of like the other shadows, this one did not flinched at the sight of sunlight and dimed the light of the Saiya-jin's golden aura.

Mars had been released by Kakarot when he saw Turles calm down and watched tensely as they tried to heal Haruka. A flash hit her and she looked to see something creeping up behind Sailor Moon and Saturn ready to strike. 'Oh god.' Vegeta turned to see Mars take a dive below, and before he could figure out what she was doing, it was too late as Mars through her friends out of the way and was stabbed in the chest clean threw the back. Blood splattered from her mouth as she went limp and thrown to the side like a rag doll.

Haruka was better now and when she opened her eyes, everyone was staring stunned at what just happened. Mars was nearly sliced in two, but she was still awake as Sailor Moon ran over to her and lifted her head. "Ma...rs?" she sobbed. Mars coughed, and was going into a fit.

"I.. saved... you... this... time... princess... I... love..." she never finished her sentence as her life drained away, leaving everyone sitting there numb.

Kakarot stepped back in shock as a power beside him exploded in rage and devastation. Vegeta had let go of every ounce of power he had and threw him so far back that he had to use instant transmission to get back quickly. "You..." he choked. "You... AHHHH!" Vegeta began transforming erratically when he reached Super Saiyan 4, but something happened and he powered up further and went into his fifth stage and a blackish red flamed all around him, his hair growing back out to its full lank. His eyes glowed a feral blood red and for the first time, Kakarot was truly afraid of what true power really was in front of him. "Kakarot..." Kakarot was speechless, but listened to what Vegeta had to say. "Get everyone out of here now! You have ten seconds before I don't even give that option and everyone will die here."

"Vegeta..." Kakarot didn't say anything else and did as his friend asked and grabbed everyone before they could protest and instant transmission back to Vegeta-sai.

"What are you doing Kakarot?" Sailor Moon cried. He could only look at her, as tears spilled from his face for the first time in his life. "That's my brother out there! We have to go back and get him!" She hit his chest, but he grabbed them and held her tight and felt her whole body scream in agony as she felt her brother die on the planet they had left, taking out the entire system with him. Hotaru sank to the ground sobbing into Haruka's arms and Turles could only watch them and look to the stars at Vegeta's sacrifice for them.


	22. A New Mission

A New Mission

* * *

"What are you doing Kakarot?" Sailor Moon cried. He could only look at her, as tears spilled from his face for the first time in his life. "That's my brother out there! We have to go back and get him!" She hit his chest, but he grabbed her fists and held her tight and felt her whole body scream in agony as she felt her brother die on the planet they had left, taking out the entire system with him. Hotaru sank to the ground sobbing into Haruka's arms and Turles could only watch them and look to the stars at Vegeta's sacrifice for them.

Hotaru was struggling to run anywhere but where she was at, but Haruka held on tight afraid of what her little Taru would do to herself if left alone. It was obvious; both her and her kitten would have to be watched for some time after this incident. Usagi would take it very hard, because she lost not only her brother, but best friend, Rei, as well.

Haruka yelled in pain when Hotaru did break free and almost got away. Turles who had been silently standing in the door way, tackled her to the floor and with more strength and swiftness, he pinned her arms behind her and sat on her until she wore herself out by thrashing and kicking at him to dislodge him. "Get off of me! I can't believe you left him there to die!"

Kakarot was grief stricken and didn't know how to console Hotaru or his mate as they let everything go and collapsed crying in broken sobs. Artemis came running from Usagi's and Kakarot's room to stand shocked as Usagi and Hotaru were being physically restrained. He noticed that their party was short, Vegeta and Mars.

Usagi's mind had completely shut everything out as she fought to deal with the death of Rei and Vegeta's suicide act to be with his mate and take the planet out with him. 'Usagi. I will always be with you.' She opened her eyes, to see a red star crystal floating in front of her and gently reached a hand for it. It was Sailor Mars's star seed and she remembered from Chibi Chibi, who was also Sailor Cosmos and her distant future self, that this is what started the creation of Sailor Cosmos to begin with. The crystal slowly entered her and her sailor uniform added a red stripe to the bottom of the hem and one star appeared on her forehead.

"Usagi," Kakarot whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry." What could he tell her? Vegeta had powered up past him, becoming the stronger of the two warriors and had ordered him to leave. There was no arguing with Vegeta in the stage he was in and knew that he was telling the truth when he said he would destroy them all in ten seconds or more.

Eclipse and Kalara came running in the rooms, to see that everything was in complete chaos as Kakarot and Turles tried to restrain Usagi and Hotaru. Bardock had to be called in and he gave both of them a sedative that knocked them out and allowed them to relax."What happened?" Eclipse asked, "And where is Vegeta and Rei?" The look in Kakarot's eyes told her all she needed to know and despite the fact that the Vegeta from the future wasn't really her son, it hurt none the less since she would never have seen him to begin with if they had not intervened in her death. "You don't have to tell me how he died, because I know if you could have prevented it, you would have. Take care of her, because she's going to need it." Walking over to Turles, Haruka and her daughter, she ordered that Turles keep a constant watch over her future daughter along with Haruka.

Eclipse walked out of the room to cry alone, because no one should have to see the royal member of the Saiyan-jins break down in front of them. Bardock took one look at his son and daughter-in-law and knew that at the moment, Kakarot needed to worry about his mate and not his twins. "Kalara. Go and get Vegeta's children, while I go get Broli and Kakarot's."

"What about our own son?"

"We won't have to worry about baby Vegeta and Kakarot since they are together and Raditz has been appointed their guard until they're old enough to defend themselves."

Bardock took the five children with the help of Kalara and Artemis, hoping that something could be done for Usagi and Hotaru. Turles picked up Hotaru and walked her to Haruka's room, while Haruka carried Makoto in her arms. When Turles didn't leave, she looked at him with suspicion and a glare. "You don't have to stay you know. I'm more than capable of handling her."

"I'm not leaving. If you think I'm staying because of you, think again. The queen ordered me to stay with Hotaru until she was fit to be on her own."

Haruka hissed in surprise and anger and was about to leave the room, when an arm shot out and prevented her escape. "What are you doing? I know where and when I'm not wanted, so if you don't mind, can you quit rubbing it in my face how superior you are and let me go."

"If you weren't wanted, I would have left you to the shadows on the ship," Turles whispered in her ear. "If I didn't want you, I wouldn't have tried to kill your friends on that planet when they tried to pry you from my arms to save your life." His breath was like hot fire on her skin, as he confused her mind and body with his intentions towards her.

"What do you want?"

"I saved you didn't I?"

Turles was not expecting her next reaction when a fist came into his jaw and threw him back against the wall. "So now I owe you a favor, is that right?" Angry tears fell from her eyes as she backed up towards the door, ready to run for it. Turles was confused and figured she felt the same way and then he smelled it. She was afraid of him and more than what she was revealing. He knew from experience that she would have to be forced to talk about her problems because she would never do it voluntarily.

"Did I say you owed me any favors? I repaid you for saving my daughter's life. Then you had to go and take the lead again, when you placed yourself in danger to protect both myself and her. Dammit! You confuse the hell out of me, and I can't figure out why yet! You're hot headed, stubborn and have too much pride for your own good. I think you intentionally make me upset, but instead of wanting to kill you, I find myself fascinated." Turles advanced on her, causing her to take an involuntary step backwards, until she was pressed up against the wall with nowhere to run but through him. "If you really want to know what I want, then I'll tell you. I want you, but I have a feeling I need to be patient with you until you're ready to accept that I'm not the type to take advantage of you, but to become an equal partner if you wish to be." His eyes looked into her soul, challenging her to mock his words, but when she said nothing he smirked and walked back towards Hotaru with his tail waiving behind him. Looking back at Haruka, "You know where to find me, because I'm not leaving Hotaru's side until I'm ordered to do so."

Haruka felt humiliated for backing up and allowing him to intimidate her. He still never called her weak, but she often wondered if he thought it. "You're a bastard." She was almost out the door when he slapped the icing on the cake.

"Haruka," he ordered, "You're still a member of my crew and that means I still expect you for training. Report back here in two days."

She turned to him with surprise on her face. "I thought that with us being back, I wouldn't have to train any longer."

A gleam came to his eyes as he growled lowly in the back of his throat. "It doesn't work like that. You can't simply join and quit the Saiya-jin Military. You gave me an oath four months ago and you're not backing out of it. You're my soldier now and you will come back here for training in two days." 'You're mine in more ways than one, I just have to find away to break through that defensive shell of yours.'

Haruka tensed and gave Turles a sarcastic salute. "As you wish, general." She stormed out of the room and the castle to vent off a lot of anger for more than one reason. The death of Mars and Vegeta, weighed heavily on her mind and she didn't need the added aggravation of Turles trying to confuse her.

* * *

Kakarot was gentle with Usagi as he placed her in the center of their triple size bed and shook at the pain that was still on her face. Silent tears, continued to fall down her face, and he wondered if she would ever be okay after this. He got up and walked to the wall to lean his head against it, trying to clear his mind about Vegeta. "Vegeta..." he whispered. "Why...?" No answer came to him, his pain and anger mounted as he began punching and hitting the wall in front of him, pretending it was the shadow attacking them. He was sobbing now and blood formed on his fists as he refused to power up and shield the damage. "We're supposed to be friends Vegeta! Why did you leave us like this? Usagi and Hotaru aren't the only ones who need your presence. You were the only one left who understood what I've been though in life, and like the arrogant bastard you are, you left me here to take care of this alone! VEGETA! COME BACK AND FIGHT!" The energy went out of his hits as he sank to the floor and clutched his knees and cried like a child. There was no one to comfort him now as he fought his own inner battle with the death of his best and only true friend.

Usagi had woken up despite the drug when she heard a lot of angry and pain filled cries in her room and gasped when she saw the blood pouring on the floor at Kakarot's feet. Feeling with her mind, sympathy and understanding of why he let Vegeta have his desire filled her heart as she climbed out of the bed and walked over to his sobbing form. Knowing her brother, there was no way they would have talked him out of his decision anyway, and knew that Kakarot would be blaming himself for his death.

Kakarot shivered as an unusual cold took him over and was going to welcome it, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a set of fingers to brush his cheek. Looking up, he saw the sad eyes of Usagi, but there was no blame in them as she gave him a small smile of reassurance. "Kakarot, don't blame yourself for my brother's decision." He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled his head into her thick hair, never wanting to let her go from his arms again. She was all that was stable in his world now and he held onto it like a life line. There was no telling if the other fighters from their time line would be able to join them and it didn't really matter anymore. Usagi had lost her senshi uniform sometime in the night and curled against Kakarot trying to seek a warmth that wouldn't come to her. 'Rei. God do I miss you so much.'

* * *

Time Stream

Pluto screamed in surprise and shock as she watched what happened on the shadow planet. Her hands came to her mouth as she dropped her staff and tripped over her two feet and started to cry. "Oh god. What the hell happened? This wasn't supposed to happen!" Pluto lost her normal calm control and began hitting the floor with her fists, crying. In her mind she had wondered how she had messed up so badly to let time get this out of control.

Sailor Mercury, who had decided to stay in her form until they found a way to get to their friends, came running up to see what had Pluto in such a state of mind. When she looked into the time gates she needed no explanation as she saw the debris left of the planet that the warriors had gone to. Gohan was silent, afraid to ask who was still left on that planet when it blew, but knew someone had to be with Pluto going nuts and the defeated look on Mercury's face.

"Who died?"

"Rei and Vegeta," Mercury said. "This is bad. Very, very bad."

Gohan stood silently as he watched his father trying to console Usagi, and Turles with Haruka. "Isn't there any way they can be brought back to life?"

Pluto and Mercury looked up at him startled and didn't know what to say. "What are you saying Gohan?" Mercury asked. Pluto knew what he was thinking after looking into his eyes for just a second.

"He's talking about wishing them back to life. It's a good plan, but the dragon can only wish back those that are in the current time line; and they're in the past. Besides, Rei isn't exactly dead, because she has fused into Usagi, by giving her, her star seed. The only way that she can come back is if Usagi defeats the enemy and becomes Sailor Cosmos completely.

"How will that happen?"

Mercury didn't even want to know from the haunted eyes of Pluto. "All the sailor senshi must die to create Sailor Cosmos. And it's no real guarantee that the senshi can come back."

"You mean..." Gohan didn't even want to think about it, as he looked at his new mate and then back at Pluto. "We can ask the dragon. What would it hurt? There's no way I'm going to let anything happen to Mercury, and heaven or hell help them if they try."

Pluto stood up to face Gohan and didn't know what to really tell him. "Gohan, if that is what's going to happen, then..."

"NO!" Gohan yelled in rage, red entering his face. Before Pluto could do anything, she was flat on her back with a hand around her throat and a very angry Saiya-jin two inches from her face. "According to you, none of this should have happened in the first place, because it was supposed to be impossible. Well, apparently it's not because they're in the past, while we're stuck here on our asses doing nothing but watching the people close to us die! Now you're telling me if time says that the senshi should die, including my mate, which I have to sit by and let it happen! NO! NEVER! I didn't just open my heart up to find love again, to have it taken out of my chest, chewed up and put back again. You're the time guardian, so you fix this problem and stop saying it's not possible. There is always a way to do something and instead of saying we can't, we better start looking and now!"

"Gohan?" Mercury said tapping her foot.

"What?" When she didn't answer, he turned to look at her, and she didn't look all that happy and then he looked back down to see that he was choking Pluto and gasped. "Oh no! I'm sorry. I tend to get carried away when people mention harm to my mate." Pluto didn't say a word as she edged away from Gohan, not wishing to provoke the Saiya-jin's anger again.

"Now that you aren't trying to kill another senshi early and making Usagi's life a bigger hell than it already is, I was going to tell you, I may have found a way to get to the past."

Pluto and Gohan looked at her hopefully and ran up to her each grabbing an arm, almost suffocated her. "You can get to them?"

"Yes, but we need the power of the other senshi to do it. Haven't they suffered enough Pluto? Even if they haven't, we can't afford to leave them out of this. I took a reading on the shadows on that planet and Vegeta didn't destroy it."

"What?" Gohan cried out. "He destroyed the entire system. There's nowhere for them to go."

"Oh yes there is. Vegeta destroyed the planets, the sun and anything that had substance to it, but he did not destroy the darkness. Shadows can live in the darkness of space and now that he's destroyed the planet they were on, they are free to travel space until they find another planet to take root on."

"All they have to do is shed some light on them right?" Gohan asked.

Pluto shook her head. "It's not that simple. This shadow, unlike the others that Turles, Haruka and Makoto were avoiding, was far more powerful and could easily get around in the sunlight. In fact, it dimmed the light of the Saiya-jins aura, which I have never seen before."

"This is crazy. We've been taught our whole life, that shadows were nothing to be scared of and here we are flinching at them."

Now it was Pluto to get angry. "Oh really! Then explain to me how a shadow was tearing Turles from the inside out and managed to rip a whole through Rei with no effort. It was enough to have Vegeta go Super Saiya-jin five and destroy the entire system in hopes that it would make the monster vanish! There's a lot I have seen and before you say it isn't possible, watch time for several thousand years first and then tell me what you believe and don't."

Mercury sighed. "Before we discuss this any further, let's gather the others and tell them what's going on."

Gohan crossed his arms and sighed. "Are we going to tell Trunks and Bra what happened?"

"It's probably best if we do. They're bound to find out when they arrive in the past and will hate you for keeping it from them. If we can't bring them back to life, then at least they know the truth beforehand." He nodded and stood up as he flared his power to the max to signal his fighting companions that something was wrong and they needed to come to him immediately.

* * *

Past Snake Way

Vegeta was sitting on snake way, waiting to feel the presence of his mate. There was no telling how much time had passed, but when he didn't feel her, something inside of him panicked and he bolted for the check in station at King Yamma's place. When he arrived there, King Yamma was confused to see him and grown up. "You can't be Vegeta. You're only supposed to be a year and a half years old."

"I'm not from this time line. We were accidentally placed here, when an enemy we had sent us to the past."

King Yamma leaned back in his chair and rubbed the headache coming on. "Let me get this straight. You're here in this time line, changing things around, because someone put you here by accident! This is outrageous! There's no way I can logically put you in the books here and explain your death." King Yamma stayed silent for several minutes trying to figure out away to fix this mess, when an idea struck him. "Vegeta, you are not supposed to be here and I'm going to make you a deal. There is a threatening force in the galaxy that has somehow been disturbed because of the massive explosion you caused trying to destroy an enemy that probably should have been left alone instead of fought."

"What are you talking about? The only threat to the universe right now is Frieza and that will be eliminated once the Vegeta and Kakarot of this time line have been trained."

King Yamma leaned over and gave Vegeta a hard look that was far from joking. "I assure you, because of the type this creature is, Frieza is mere child's play. Nothing you have ever encountered before has prepared you for this type of enemy."

Vegeta was speechless and couldn't believe that the enemy can be this bad. "What do you know about him?"

"It wasn't just a him, but several of them. Most of them were easy to control because all you needed was to shed some light on them and destroy them, but not the shadow demon. Unlike the rest of the shadows, he suppresses the light and makes it almost totally dark. He was a shadow that even the vilest villain hated in hell, because unlike your strong warriors, this one can't be hit; he's a shadow. One day, many, many thousands of years ago, he escaped hell somehow and spread through the universe through the darkness of space, looking for a planet where it could be dark and no light would be able to shine on it. Unfortunately, along its path it killed trillions until we managed to trap it on the planet Turles, your fighting companion, landed on it, causing you to blow it up. The planet was chosen because it was in a remote spot in space where no one traveled much and if they did, they wouldn't last long if at all. Those that did survive spread quickly the horrors of the shadows and that planet, causing most people to avoid it."

Vegeta wasn't feeling too well as he realized the full consequences of his actions and blowing up that planet. "I thought I was helping by getting rid of that planet. What is going to happen if he remains free?"

"This shadow demon will fly through the universe killing until it is trapped again. No one to my knowledge has ever defeated it and I don't even know how it was able to escape hell to begin with. The only way to beat a shadow is with a shadow."

"What about Rei? She was killed by the shadow, but I don't feel her presence here."

King Yamma looked at his books and frowned. "You people are strange cases. She was not suppose to die, but unlike you, she never made it to snake way. Somehow her life exists in the entity of what the sailor senshi call a star seed. The star seed flew to someone named Sailor Moon and cannot be released unless she becomes Sailor Cosmos."

"Well then why doesn't she?"

"Because the pain would be too much for her to bear and she would not survive once she made the decision to release what makes her Sailor Cosmos in the first place. This is another legend told to me by the gods when they forged this part of the solar system." Vegeta didn't want to hear a history lesson right now, but this was vital information and decided to grit his teeth and listen to what the judge of the world to tell him what he needed to say. "The stars talk of a magic user that would come from those that sacrificed their lives to give their powers too. Eight senshi shall fall, and one will rise to shed the brightest light on the universe to vanquish all shadows and evil. When her eight fall, another set of warriors will surround her to help brighten the light so that the burden will not be placed alone on her. Every warrior will ache and hurt, but you must remain strong if you wish to succeed and save what once was. A choice will have to be made at the end of this task and only Sailor Cosmos can make it. She won't know the choice until she is faced with it."

"You mean that I'm not supposed to be here and that I have to live despite the fact that my mate is dead? Forget it! I rather bug you for the remainder of eternity than have to live without Rei. Usagi will die eventually and we can all be together again."

"It's not that simple. In normal cases, Usagi would simply be reborn when she dies, to be joined with the rest of her senshi. However, if she dies by the shadow demon, the sailor star seeds that create them will be shattered and there will be no rebirth, no heaven or hell for them. All that will remain is limbo and darkness for eternity and beyond. Is that what you want for your mate? At the moment she has a chance to come back if you defeat the enemy. But your way, they will not survive or ever die."

Vegeta didn't know what to think as he looked at King Yamma. The full force of what was being told him was sinking in and his heart was in his throat. He wanted to be with Rei more than anything, but the options being weighed to him were not very comforting. If he did go back to the real world, Rei may not come back at all if Usagi did manage to become Sailor Cosmos. However, if he doesn't go back and the shadow demon comes, then there was no chance ever of him being able to be with her again. "I want to make a deal. If we manage to defeat the shadow demon and separate the sailor senshi, then I want when they die, to be able to come to the afterlife, so that they do not have to keep living their lives over and over again in unhappiness and battle. Please, I never beg or ask of much, but of this one thing in this time line or the one we go back too, I want us to all be together when we finally do die. The gods can't keep cursing these women to live over and over again because of battles that they can't figure out to defeat on their own. Besides, with them, new warriors will be born to take their places and if we succeed in the past, then the Saiya-jins can create an alliance so powerful and formidable that would crush anything that came up in the universe to cause terror and destruction."

King Yamma growled. If it was one thing he hated, it was people trying to make deals with him. However, in this case, the Saiya-jin prince was not trying to do this for only himself, but for the overall benefit of the people around him. "So be it. When the sailor senshi die, after you defeat the shadow demon, they will be brought here to never be reborn again in any time."

That was better than nothing and Vegeta stood up and stared at Yamma with a new mission in mind. "I will do as you ask, with the deal in mind that we have made here today. If the shadow demon wins, then the game is over, but if we win and Sailor Cosmos finds away to bring them back, then we can die finally without having to be reborn into another time line. Question though, can Sailor Cosmos be brought back to life with the dragon balls if she dies because of the decision she makes? It's not the same as being reborn into another time line."

King Yamma nodded. "With the dragon that is fused with the Kakarot of your time line, it is possible to call him forth and combine all the power of the Z senshi and the Sailor Senshi to bring her back to life. But the heart must be one in all of you to do this."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Go to King Kai's planet at the end of snake way and give him this note. He will know what to do when he reads it. Prince Vegeta, I have to admit, I'm aware of the future time line, and if I knew you were still like that I would send you into hell so quick you wouldn't be able to count the boot laces on your shoes."

"I don't have any boot laces."

"Never mind. My point is that you have done a lot for your race and the people around you, that you deserve this second chance to save all time lines and the universe. Tell Pluto to stop worrying about time and focus on the task ahead of her."

Vegeta blasted off with the note in his hands and race against time to get back to where he was suppose to be. Despite his anguish and pain, he needed to carry out this mission and not leave any room for failure. Everyone's happiness depended on the Z senshi's success in this case and to protect Usagi's life no matter the cost. The possible rebirth of the senshi depended upon her survival.

It took Vegeta about ten minutes as Super Saiya-jin 2 to arrive to King Kai's planet and to land in front of the pathetic little house with the ugliest red car he had ever seen in his life. Crossing his arms, he waited for several minutes for the Kai to appear, but nothing happened and his patience ran out. For Vegeta, five minutes was more than he usually waited for anything let alone several. "King Kai! Where ever you are, your presence is requested immediately and some of us do not have until next century for you to arrive!"

"Who is that? I swear, no one has respect for anyone around her anymore? What do you want boy?"

"Boy! I'll let you know that I'm far more powerful than this entire place can phantom. I have a message from King Yamma to give to you."

"What ever happened to emails?" Vegeta looked at him wide-eyed and wondered what the hell an email was. When he didn't laugh, King Kai turned his back, refusing to look at the letter unless the prince of Saiya-jins laughed at his joke. "If you don't laugh, I don't care if King Yamma did want to send you back to save the universe."

"What the? I refuse to..." King Kai began to walk off, making Vegeta curse. This was for Rei, so he decided to do the most humiliating thing in his life, if it would get him back to the place he needed to be. King Kai couldn't believe it when he heard laughter erupt behind him and it actually sounded genuine.

"Well now..., Now that I see you have a sense of humor, what would you like for me to do for you?"

"I need to be sent back to Vegeta-sai to fight the shadow demon."

King Kai found a lot of things funny in the universe, but this was not one of them. "You're joking right. PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING! YOU HAVE TO BE THE CRAZIEST CREATURE IN THE UNIVERSE IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT THE SHADOW DEMON." Fear, coursed through the blue kai's body and he backed up from the man in front of him. "What are you, a Saiya-jin? They're the only ones crazy enough to propose such an insane idea, and they're nowhere close to the power of a Shadow Demon."

"Even a Super Saiya-jin 5?" Vegeta taunted.

"What? No such thing exists."

"Not in this time line, but where I come from, I do exist." Once again, Vegeta called forth the power of the Super Saiya-jin level he had reached and his hair changed to its natural length with red, ferel eyes and a black and red aura surrounding his body. "Is this convincing enough or shall I blow this entire realm up to prove it to you?"

King Kai was stunned and actually thought this Saiya-jin could be enough to defeat the shadow demon by looks alone. "Alright. You've shown me that you're powerful, but unless you have others like you, there's no way you can defeat the shadow demon. Especially if you don't fight a shadow with a shadow." He clapped his hands, and the halo over Vegeta's head disappeared and granted him his life back.

"You mean coming back to life is that simple?"

"Don't get use to the idea. This is very unorthodox, but under the circumstances, I don't have a choice because you don't belong here in this time line. Now go and don't come back unless you learn a decent joke first."

Vegeta growled, but didn't get a chance to comment when he faded away to appear in the apartments where the girls slept. "It actually worked." Everyone seemed to be asleep and decided that he would sit in the main room to wait for the others to awake. He knew his presence would be alarming, but he also needed a way to break the news to them when they woke up.

* * *

Hotaru was the first to awaken when she felt a presence nearby that seemed hauntingly familiar. "How?" She jumped from bed to be grabbed by the waist and held back firmly. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so Princess," Turles growled in annoyance. "I've been given specific orders to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't try anything crazy.""I'm not going to try anything crazy! It's Vegeta!"

"Now I know you've lost it and that you need to get some more sleep."

Normally Hotaru would never do what she did, but she relaxed and pretended to do as Turles asked when she moved into him and kneed him in between the legs and bolted. He did let her go, and she hurtled through the doors before Turles could retaliate and restrain her further. When she came out of her rooms, she looked all around and settled her eyes on the couch in the main room and smiled in happiness. "You are here!"

Vegeta was sleeping soundly when he was attacked by a very excited twin. "Glad to see you too, Taru."

"How?"

"I'll explain when Kakarot and the others are awake and present. I'm tired right now and need some more rest."

"Are you okay, Geta? You look sad."

"I'll be fine in time, Taru, but our mission is far from over." Turles came out of the room after Hotaru and gasped when he saw Vegeta holding his sister.

"I guess she wasn't crazy after all."

Vegeta took one look at Turles and then at Hotaru. "What the hell are you doing in my sister's room, Turles?"

"What I was ordered to do. Trust me, I have better things to do than baby-sit your sister. Now that you're back, I have a certain senshi to train if you don't need me any longer, your highness."

"Why would you need to train at this hour?" Hotaru asked.

Turles smirked at the innocence of Hotaru and figured that she would be an interesting catch for someone if they didn't mind her temper. 'Reminds me of her brother.' "That's a lesson for your brother or sister to talk to you about. See you later."


	23. Painful Memories

Painful Memories

* * *

Turles had no problem finding Haruka. Like himself, she loved to train for an excessive amount of time until she passed out on the floor. Her movements didn't seem as well thought out as they normally did, because they were angry and struck out at no particular target that he could see. 'Maybe I'll watch her for a few minutes to get a better idea on why she is who she is.'

Haruka, not knowing that anyone had walked into the room, did back flips, several combinations of punches and kicks. 'I can't get the past out of mind! Michi, I can't do this! What if he's not what he seems?' Fear coursed through her veins and nausea swept over her at the memories of the past. 'Not again! I can't deal with this again! Michi, I'm scared."

'Trust him. He'll be more understanding than you think if you give him a chance. I know you love him.' Those words still echoed in her ears, and it was the only thing keeping her from screaming in insanity.

Haruka knew her fighting was nowhere close to being up to par, but she didn't care as she thought no one was watching and collapsed to her knee, gasping for breath. If she wasn't so tired from the fight with the shadow warriors and the mental drain of figuring out Turles, her emotions would have been more controlled. Something wet hit her knee, and she looked at it surprised and touched it. "NO!" Angry because she was crying, even in front of herself, she smashed the mirror in front of her, cutting her hand badly. The pain was minor compared to the confusion in her mind. More tears fell as she started back up in her imaginary fight with an unknown enemy. More images flooded her mind as she covered her eyes and shook her head trying to think straight. 'God, I've never had to deal with this on my own.'

'Who is she fighting with?' Turles thought to himself. 'This is not a training session, but a fight to rid something that she's been dealing with for a long time.' The urge to jump in and give her a good work out was strong, but not as strong as trying to figure out what had her so upset. When he saw the tears rolling down her face, he felt something stir inside of him, but quickly suppressed it. Letting his instincts get the better of him, was not a good idea in Haruka's case. After seeing her standing over Makoto and himself, he realized at that moment that he would hate to not have her around any longer. In the seven months he had traveled with her through space, he had come to the conclusion that Haruka was a complex person with many hidden walls and barriers around her that she probably didn't understand all of them herself.

At a distance, Haruka appeared to be emotionless and fierce, but whenever he would get too close to her, he would see a shadow of fear flash in her eyes, but quickly disappear as she would find something to do. 'Maybe, I've been going at this all wrong. I don't need to hurt her, but I'm not pushing hard enough as her trainer or fighting companion to find out what is haunting her.'

Moving behind her, he waited for her to come back around before he caught her leg in mid-air and held it under his arm while he snatched her incoming fist into his hand and held it tight enough she couldn't break it loose. She was so engrossed in her fighting that it took her a full ten seconds to realize that she wasn't alone and that she was in a very vulnerable position. "Where did you come from?"

"I came in from the only entrance in the room. Your fighting is horrible and warriors don't cry unless they have a really good reason to do so."

Haruka was scared and angry at this point and tried to pull out of his grip, but he refused to loosen up and stared at her, watching to see how she was going to react. His whole presence signaled a challenge to her and she growled in fury as he had the upper hand on her. "Let go of me!"

"Make me." Haruka came up with her other leg to do a surprise kick, but Turles had been expecting it and snatched it as he flew into the air, turning her upside down. With both legs pinned under his arms, she felt awkward and light headed. Every time she tried to flip up, he would pull back, making her drop back down to where she was at.

"Put me down and fight me like a warrior, not a coward."

"I'm not the one hanging upside down, nor was I the one not paying attention. I was here for almost twenty minutes and you never once sensed that I was here. This was a fair strike, so don't call me a coward. A really good warrior can find a way out of any hold."

'I'll show him fair then.' Building up a ki blast like she had been taught to do, she twisted to hit Turles in the face with it and this time he wasn't expecting her to retaliate and dropped her down holding his face as it stung. Not wishing to prologue this fight any longer and to be alone, Haruka walked towards the door to have it slammed shut before she could get it a partial ways open.

"Training starts now and you're not leaving until I say we're done."

"You said that was in two days!" Haruka was getting desperate to get away from Turles and hide out for a few days. He was acting strange, but he still had not really mentioned why he wanted her to train all of a sudden.

"I know what I said, but seeing as how you're not in bed like a soldier should be, then we can go ahead and start now. Besides, I didn't start the fight; you did when you blasted my face."

"I wouldn't have tried to blast you if you had put me down and not interfered with my privacy in the first place!"

"You mean the personal battle you're having with yourself. No offense, but I think you've been alone far too long on this problem you have and need to face it right here, right now. No more running and no more allowing other people to fight it for you. If I have to fight you for several hours to get you to face your enemy, then so be it I will. I have a lot of patience and time."

"This is none of your business, so but out! Training is one thing, but prying into someone else's personal affairs is not something I'm going to simply tell you about. Now get out of my way before I get really angry and make you."

"Now that would be interesting to see. For your information, it is my affair if you're to continue fighting beside me. If your own fights cause you to be distracted in the future, it could not only kill you, but everyone else in your party. Is that what you wanted on that planet? If anyone's being a coward it's you, Haruka."

Anger, humiliation, and damaged pride over rode the fear that she felt with Turles presence as she elbowed him in the stomach and grabbed his hair and threw him over her shoulder to bring his stomach down on her knee. Her rage didn't stop there as she gave everything she had to tear Turles apart. With an elbow upper cut, she snapped his head all the way back to have her side kick him in the back near the spine of his tail.

With a shout of pain Turles rolled on his stomach to tremble as the effects near his tail tried to wear off. 'That does it, if she wants a challenge then she's going to get one!' He felt something warm and sticky on his face and reached to touch it. When he drew his fingers back, it was a dark deep red that gave off a scent of the winds. It wasn't his blood, because he had the scent of strong musk. Looking over to Haruka who was in a fighting stance, he saw the puddle forming at her feet from the deep cut on her hand.

Haruka thought by the way he got back up, he would be upset and ready to kill her when he froze. At first, she thought she had cut his face by the way he was looking at the color on his hand, but he didn't act hurt and when he looked straight at her, she knew he wasn't. His tail swished in front and behind him as he remained fixed on a certain point of her body. 'What is he looking at?' She followed the gaze of his eyes to notice the blood on her hand for the first time and then back at him in a flash. His eyes had shifted from that of a pissed off Saiya-jin to that of a predatory one. All the anger had gone out of Haruka as fear took its place stronger than ever. For the first time in her life, Haruka didn't want to fight and tried to make a run for it when she was tripped by a tail and pressed down flat on her stomach.

"The fight isn't over yet!" Turles moved off of her and placed himself in between the door and herself, daring her to try and get through him. "If you manage to get through me and out that door, then you win the fight. If I win, you tell me what your demon is." 'After that, I claim you as my mate.' He didn't tell her this, because he knew she wouldn't like it too much.

This was not a fight anymore as she watched Turles advance on her, pushing her back with each step he took. From the year and half she had spent in the presence of Saiya-jins, she knew a challenge when she saw one and this was definitely serious. 'No. I need more time. He won't understand!' Fear of rejection and of judgment, Haruka screamed as the symbol on her forehead blazed to life and slammed Turles against the door, smashing it to pieces. Now they were trapped and she had no choice but to beat him, or accept his terms.

Turles struggled to rise against her emotions as they crushed him against the wall. He had to admit, he was impressed by her powers when she was pushed to use them. These winds, if taught to use right would be a deadly weapon. Fear was controlling her actions now and was using it against him to get away. The idea of her winning pushed him over the edge as he began to shout and raise his power level to an extreme that Haruka hadn't seen before. The last time he lost control of his power was when she was unconscious. She watched his hair change from, black to gold several times before it erupted and when he lifted his head again, his eyes were green and promised defeat to whomever he fought.

Images of her foster father flashed through her mind as she saw what Turles had become and what he could be capable of, caused her to fall backwards and bump into the wall. He still had not moved as he kept a steady gaze locked on hers. "Time to end this fight," he promised. One step caused a whimper of terror to escape her throat as a flash of the past crossed her vision. Her foster father when she was twelve was the one coming towards her after a severe beating and she was helpless to stop him. 'I will not faint, I will not faint.' A foot stopped beside hers and she couldn't tell the difference between here and now as a tail dropped to her foot. Thinking it was her foster father, she screamed in pure agony and fear as she bolted up with strength she didn't know she possessed and ran past Turles to find a spot to hide. She wasn't over twenty any more, but a defenseless child trying to get away from what was about to happen.

Turles was confused as he watched her push him away, but she was holding her head as if it wasn't him she saw but someone else. He knew he was close to getting her to let it all out and decided to continue to press the issue. She had crawled in between the crates and boxes that were in the corner of the room and had curled herself as small as she could get trying to stay as hidden as possible. He didn't even realize he was a Super Saiya-jin until he looked into the mirrors on his left and gasped. No wonder he felt like he couldn't be beaten.

She was cornered, frightened and not much of fight as he walked over to her and kneeled. He had never seen the fighter break down to this extent and was furious with who or what ever had damaged her self-esteem and pride to this extent. 'How long have you been keeping this to yourself?'

A soft voice entered his mind and he didn't recognize it, but it did know Haruka. 'She's looking her past full in the face now. You're seeing something that she's never revealed even to myself because she has tried to smother it deep inside of her memories. I can't help her anymore and I knew this would come one day. Take care of my Ruka-cahn for me.'

'Who are you?'

'I'm Michi-chan, her one and only trusted friend before she met Usagi or came to the past. Help her please!' The voice disappeared and Turles slowly reached out to touch Haruka's arm, but he might as well have been a rattle snake that had struck her with lightning reflexes when she started lashing out blindly trying to get away.

Grunting, he latched on to her waist as she sped by him and pulled her hard against him, restraining her attempts to flee. "No, no, no! I'm sorry, I won't go in your shop again! Please stop! Don't hurt me anymore!"

Even being a Super Saiya-jin, Turles was having trouble confining her wild behavior at this point. "Haruka! Snap out of it!" She didn't even here him as her body sagged against him in a heap unconscious. Sweat covered her forehead and her body trembled against him as he gently picked her up and made a hole in the room as he left the training area. He needed to know what she was seeing and he knew just the person that could do this.

Bardock was in the middle of working on some important research, when his brother walked in the room caring Haruka in his arms. It wasn't her that had caught his attention, but the transformation stage that Turles was still in. "Turles?"

"Did you ever finish that invention where you can see what a person is dreaming?"

"Yes, but I haven't tested it yet."

"Now would be a good time to test it and she's your test subject."

"I don't think..."

"Don't argue with me! I want to know why she's retreated back to the point that I think she's reliving something as a child!"

Bardock blinked at his brother's lash of anger, but let it go as he saw how protective he was of Haruka. He knew Turles falling for her would be bad for both of them, but chose not to point that out to him. He motioned for his brother to come into the lab and set her down, but Turles refused to let her go, and sat down on the table with her head gently cradled against him. A couple of minutes passed and he saw his brother return with some devices that he hooked to Haruka and then to Turles.

"Listen carefully. You can monitor her dreams with this device and if necessary enter them. However, this has not been tested and you may destroy both your minds if you're not careful."

"Her mind may snap anyway if I don't find out what happened and figure out how to help her." Bardock nodded and put a sedative in Turles arm and watched his vital signs as he fell into unconsciousness beside Haruka.

"Good luck. You're going to need it Turles."

Dream

Turles found himself surrounded by equipment he had never seen before and wondered where he could possibly be at. There was junk all around him and some kind of machine in a corner that had a small girl looking at. She looked to be about twelve years old as she stood at the stair case looking at the piece of junk with some kind of glint in her eyes. This was a fire that told Turles that she enjoyed something about the piece of junk.

She didn't know he was there and slowly walked down the stairs looking at the door afraid of something he didn't know about. Haruka had just come to this home two days before and had stayed in her room most of the time not wanting to associate with anyone. From the shouting she heard from her new foster parents, she didn't want to meet them anyway.

One afternoon, the house was unusually quiet and she dared to poke her head out of her room and to explore the new place she was about to call home for a couple of months. She knew it wouldn't last long when she would be shoved or moved around again, because the foster parents would hate and tell everyone she was impossible to teach anything.

The house had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and was almost to shabby to even be considered a home anymore. It surprised Haruka that such living arrangements were suitable for foster children, but she was at the stage she didn't care anymore. Once she turned sixteen, she would find a job and run away forever.

There was one door that led to a set of stairs and she went down them to see what she could find. What she saw surprised her. It was a 1968 convertible mustang in mint condition and had a set of tools next to it, which meant someone was working on it. Curious and in awe, she slowly made her way down the stairs to glance at the door once, afraid she shouldn't be down here and then went to get a better look at the car.

There was only 30 miles on the car, suggesting to her that a new engine had been placed in it and a new body and paint job had been finished. "Wow! I can't believe they can afford a car like this and keep foster kids."

She never saw the figure come up behind her and whirl her around. "What the hell are you doing down here?"

Haruka had been in trouble before, but this time she didn't know what she could have done wrong, but decided that all grown-ups were the same. "I only wanted to look at it."

"More like you wanted to steal it! Get out of here now!" He threw a bunch of tools at her, causing her to bolt up the stairs and dive in her room. A crescent wrench had hit her in the head, but she didn't care as long as she never saw that person again.

Unfortunately for her, that was not the case as five minutes passed and she heard footsteps coming towards her room and they didn't pass. With a quick kick, the door banged open as the 6'5" man stood before her with a riding crop in his hands and looking at her with an evil smirk on his face. "They told me you might be a bit of a problem child, but I know how to deal with that kind of trouble."

Haruka was on her feet, terror written on her face as she eyed the crop in his hands. "What are you planning to do?"

"It's called discipline kid and you're about to get the first real taste of it." He took a step towards her and Haruka knew she needed to get out of there and bolted under his legs and almost made it when her hair was grabbed and yanked so hard that parts of it tore. She screamed in pain, but the man picked her up and flung her to the other side of the room to dislocate her shoulder. "That just made your punishment worse kid. If its one thing I won't have is disrespectful, willful children and you will learn you place in this house and society as a female."

"Please, stop! I promise not to go in the shop anymore! Don't hurt me anymore!"

Haruka was screaming in fear at that man, with no way or where to run as he shut the door behind him and locked it. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out something she didn't even know was there because she hadn't looked in it yet and the bile in her stomach started to come up as she realized something really bad was about to happen. Before she had time to run, he grabbed her by the hair again, and shoved her against the wall face first and began to tie her hands up and through some ring holes that were already in the ceiling. Pulling on them, he tied them to the pole on the bed, to keep her suspended and made sure she was perfectly secure before he stood in front of her. Taking some duck tape, he taped her mouth shut and reveled in the fear that was clearly reflected in her eyes. "Time to break you in," he drawled in her ear.

The worse three weeks of Haruka's life went on in that room as her foster father beat her to unconsciousness and raped her when she woke up every morning. No one heard her scream or cry for help as her mouth was always gagged and she was always tied down or up to keep her from screaming. He didn't even allow her to take a bath and only gave her the rotten food in the kitchen. When the fourth week came rolling along, he cut her down and kicked her in the ribs laughing at her. "Next time I have a problem out of you, I will make it two months instead of four weeks.

Turles was never so horrified in his life about what he had witnessed. However, what he saw next was enough to make his blood run cold. The vitality and glint he saw in her eyes right before this all happened had completely vanished to be replaced by cold hatred and a wildness that couldn't be touched by anyone. Her eyes fell on a pair of scissors that had been laid on the dresser after he had cut her down and he knew what was going to happen, but wanted to see her do it anyway.

Without thinking about what she was doing, she walked over to the dresser and picked up the scissors in her hand and looked at the retreating back. "NO!" The man had stopped to turn around and snarl at the brat.

"Apparently I need to teach you some more manners since you still have a rebellious streak inside of you." He never saw it coming as he was about to hit the child with a fist and had scissors stab him in throat when she jumped on top of him.

"Never!" She stabbed him again in the eye, "Never! You won't ever touch me again! You stupid bastard!" After he fell to the ground clutching his throat, Haruka kicked him several times before standing in front of him and started chopping at his pants with the scissors, making sure he would never come back to hurt her again.

When all the life had drained from him, she stared at the body for several hours in a numb shock when she broke in a sob and ran nude through the streets. People stared at the bloody, beaten, malnutrition girl as she ran in between cars to where no life could touch her.

* * *

The scene of the house faded as he watched almost a year pass with Haruka on the run from everyone including herself. The fear in her eyes when people approached, especially men, grew to the point she screamed at the sight of one. Two more years, when she was fifteen, passed where she ran into Michuru who couldn't believe how wild and uncontrollable Haruka was. But something had clicked between them somehow and Michuru patiently waited for Haruka to trust her enough to get close.

Turles was shaking. Never, never had he felt sorry for anyone until he witnessed Haruka's life. There were other images in her mind that had scarred her as well, but he knew he needed to reach out to her now, or this would destroy her in the end. Despite the close bond Haruka had with Michuru, she never told her fully what happened in that house.

* * *

Blackness surrounded them both as he heard crying all around him. This was the crying of a scared child who was hiding from the world. Walking towards the sound, he soon found her sitting in the darkest corner of her mind clutching her knees in fear and pain. 'Please... make it stop!" she cried to no one in particular.

Slowly, he walked to her and placed a hand on her back. What surprised him, was this nude image was what she saw and it was the beat up one of the after effects caused by her punishment every day. "Haruka..."

The girl gasped and backed away from the figure in front of her. "Who are you? Please don't hurt me anymore!"

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Haruka didn't even bother to try and hide herself as she was beaten for even thinking about it. She just assumed this is what the man wanted and was invited by her foster father to help him punish her. Turles took the cloak off his shoulder and covered the girl in front of him to where she wasn't nude any longer. Confused, she looked at the first piece of clothing she had, had in a month and then back at Turles. "You don't want me like my foster parent?"

Turles growled in pure hatred and anger at her question, but had to control himself as she cringed in fear. "I do not and will never do to you what your foster parent did. That's a punishable crime of death for what he did. Dammit! How old are you?"

"I turned twelve three weeks ago. It was my birthday when this hell happened. I didn't mean to do anything wrong!" She started to cry and Turles picked her up and began rocking her in his lap, humming to her. He didn't know why he wanted to comfort her, but nothing else seemed appropriate enough. His heart cried out to help her, but he couldn't undo her past, but he wanted to help her get over it. "Who are you?" Turles realized this was the second time she had asked this question and looked at her eyes. It was possible this person didn't know who he was and was the memories of the woman he knew that was sleeping in his arms on the table. "Can you save me?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Don't let anyone hurt me anymore. Please, make the bad man go away. If I was bad I'm sorry."

* * *

End Dream

Haruka was still trembling and crying loudly as Turles woke up still holding her in his arms and rocking her. His brother was staring at him wide eyed and with his mouth hanging open, but one look kept him quiet as he left the room. He noticed he wasn't a Super Saiya-jin any longer, but that didn't matter as he looked at the fragile heart in his arms. Gently he pushed her hair back from her eyes and placed his chin on her head and began purring.

Haruka's cheek rested against his chest and felt the vibrations and the comforting feel of being rocked and somehow, loved. 'Where am I?' She opened her eyes and saw that Turles had her against him. Not in a restraining way, but in a gentle, protective way. Fear rose inside of her again and she struggled weakly against him, but he stopped rocking and purring when he felt that she was awake and looked at her. At first she didn't know what to expect from Turles, but the sad, angry blaze in his eyes caused her to pause from struggling and to notice that there were tears streaking down his face. Unable to stop herself, her fingers reached to touch the warm, fresh tears and rub them together against her skin. "I don't... understand. Why are you crying?"

"Does it really matter?" Lifting her chin, he stared into her confused and scared eyes for a long time before he said anything else. His mouth came to her ear and whispered, "I won't let anyone hurt you again, ever!" Haruka's eyes widened in surprise as his words sank in. She tried to pull away, but he refused to let her run from him any longer and held her in a warm embrace.

"That wasn't a dream?"

"No. Bardock had a way of me being able to get to you through your mind, and I have to admit that what I saw was bad."

"You saw what happened?" she gasped in fear. 'He hates me now! Saiya-jins don't like their women touched.'

"I want you to know something Haruka. What happened several years ago when you were twelve was not your fault. You didn't know how to fight and he should have known better. I still want to go and rip his throat out before he touched you."

"I don't want yourself pity!" She lashed out in fear and anger.

"I'm not pitying you, but giving you respect. Very few females in our culture would have bounced back like you've done and become the strong fighter that you are. Besides you were a child when that happened and it can't be held against you for not being able to fight him off." His words were soothing and calming as he spoke gently to her, as if trying to talk to a wild mare that refused to be tamed. He knew how he would get her to come to him, and decided to put her down and back up from her. "I'm not going to force you to come to me. I did want you as a mate while we fought today, but I know that if I try and force the claim on you, you would never truly be mine. I'll be waiting for you." Turles walked to the door, leaving Haruka staring at his retreating back hand trembling where the tears had fallen on her cheek.

'He cares about me. I don't know why or how, but he loves me enough that he came into that dream and saved me from my own enemy from years ago.' She was going to stop him from leaving, but was afraid to say anything and let him walk out the door.

'Ruka! Go on! There's nothing holding you back anymore and you know he'll be gentle with you if you ask him too. That Saiya-jin is rare, and you better not let him fall into the arms of another woman.'

'Michi.'

'Yes it's me and you better get your but in gear before I have to show you who's the stronger fighter.'

'Thanks Michi. I owe you one.' Haruka, no longer afraid, ran out of the room and saw Turles nearly at the end of the hallway. "Turles!" He stopped and turned around to see Haruka running at him in a dead run and circled his waist in a hug. "Please don't leave me alone. I... I love you."

Turles was stunned. She almost said it on the planet they had almost died on, but he thought it was the moment. He tilted her face to see that her eyes reflected her heart and smiled. His tail self-consciously wrapped itself around her waist pulling her closer to him, while he gently lowered his mouth to cover hers.

This was nothing like what Haruka expected or ever experienced before and melded against Turles, accepting the love and friendship he was willing to give her. 'How on Earth did this happen? I wasn't even looking for love and he was in front of me the entire time.' His tongue gently slid between her responsive lips and caused a moan to escape her throat.

His hands brushed against her cheeks, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine, but he went no further, letting her set the pace. "I think we need to go back to my room. We have people staring at us." Haruka turned her head and noticed that a crowd had formed around them, stunned that the hard-ass general was mating with the hell cat. Growling in warning, he led her to his room and shut the door. His tail waved behind him as he leaned on the wall, letting her make the first move.

Haruka was hesitant when she saw the door shut, but when he relaxed and let her know she had all the space to move around and leave when she chose to, her defenses dropped and she slowly began walking towards Turles, unbuttoning her shirt as she went. "Show me what it's like to be loved and not hurt."

Turles hands circled her waist and kissed her with his mind, heart and passionate soul knowing that he had made the right decision. 'Sometimes, a mouse will trust the lion if the cat doesn't eat them.' His teeth grazed her neck, hesitating and waiting for her to give him the signal. "Haruka..." he purred.

Knowing what he wanted, she tilted her head for him to be able to reach better and gasped in slight pain as he bit down, but stopped to let her get use to it. Immense pleasure shot through her entire body as she was flooded with his thoughts and feelings. 'I love you Haruka, now and forever. Please don't leave me alone.'

This was the first time she realized how much Turles actually needed her and finished the bond by biting down on his shoulder. She actually had to stand on her toes to reach that high, but the response of all the love he had for her, his child and his race, was well worth it. Picking her up gently, he walked over to his massive bed and placed her in it and took the rest of the night to move slowly with her and give her time to trust him.


	24. Legendary Senshi

Legendary Senshi

* * *

Deep in the darkest realms of the time stream, where no one ventured, no light shone, and no sound was heard, one object could be seen glowing in a silent sleep. The crystal was clear and shone brightly as a single soul inside healed from her battle at the beginning of time. The corner of the time stream, where even Pluto did not venture, was a place where Chronos placed a wounded and barely alive warrior to heal and rest.

At the destruction of Themyscira, the planet the Shadow Demon was trapped on and the entire system around it, set off a chain reaction in the universe that reset the alignment of every planet in it. An alignment that would only happen in a trillion years occurred sending an aftershock that trembled through every piece of time, reaching the emporium crystal and cracking it.

'Where am I?' A voice thought in her sleep. Her eyes opened to see a crystal surrounding her, complete darkness outside. 'How did I end up here?' She was slightly afraid, but remained calm as she moved her crossed arms and touched the crystal surrounding her. As soon as she did, the crystal shattered, freed and allowed her to stand up.

The many battle wounds and lack of energy she had before were completely gone and she never felt better. She had a long, black braid that reached her knees and was wavy on top of her head, held up by the golden tiara with a brown stone in the middle of it. On her neck a turquoise choke collar rested with white, satin gloves that came up to her elbows on her arms. Her body suit was white and had a satin brown skirt and collar with a blue bow and a brow broach in the center to go with the blue pumped heels on her feet. Her eyes were the softest blue that mirrored the sea when calm.

The forgotten senshi was unaffected by time and she looked about at the black void, "Where is this place and how long have I been asleep?"

Memories slowly came back and her eyes closed in regret and sorrow. "I remember. I was fighting Erebus, the shadow demon and with the help of my friend Amazon, I was able to seal him in the planet. Oh Amazon, why did you have to die?"

She knew that her husband had to have been responsible for her being in the deepest section of time, but why did he never return? Concentrating, she sensed the chaos of the time realm and an evil that would destroy everything of the past, present and future. Nothing would exist. Disappearing into the mist, not needing light to find her way in a place that had been and still was her home.

* * *

The pieces that make up the different parts of the universe are divided into six layers. At the top of the universe was the over-world where the gods lived and decided what was to be created and what was to die. For a long time, the gods have stepped away from the events going on in the middle world and allowed things to take course on their own. On the second level, you had heaven, where all the good souls go after they die. The third level was nowhere as it was the in-between of heaven and hell. King Yamma was given the task of passing judgment on souls and had been there for several, several eons. The fourth level was the mortal world, where the living lived out their lives until they died of natural or unnatural causes. The fifth level was hell, where Hades, the God of Death reigned over all. Under Hell, was the darkest place imaginable that very few, including Hades ventured. The Shadow Realm was where Hades called to when he felt the disturbance of an entity that he thought would never be set free again.

Hades was sitting on a throne of bones, surrounded by lava, when he felt the presence of his daughter Shadow Moon. "I hate it when you come through the shadows. Why can't you ever use the entrances like everyone else?"

"That's no fun and if you didn't want me to use that ability, you shouldn't have mated with the Shadow Queen." Standing before Hades was a woman with black hair done in a French twist and purple eyes that she received from her mother. A green choke collar circled her neck while she had a black body suit with a silver, silk skirt and collar. A green bow, with a silver broach was in the center and she had black gloves with green cuffs with black, knee high boots on her legs.

Hades still felt the dark side of his daughter that flowed around her, but unlike her brother, she used it for purposes other than domination and control. "You're needed for a battle that is coming and your skills of traveling and fighting through the shadows is required."

"Why should I involve myself with the mortal world? Can't they take care of their own problems?"

"This is beyond their capabilities and seeing as how you were the one who allowed Erebus to leave the shadow realm in the first place, you will make sure he gets back here."

"What makes you think I can beat him? He killed our mother and wouldn't hesitate to do the same to myself or you if he knew he could get away with it. Besides, Raven would not appreciate me appearing in front of her again. Because of me, Amazon died and she'll never forgive me for allowing Erebus to escape."

"Then find a way to put your hatred and differences aside. Unless everyone combines their skills and powers, your brother will destroy the balance and layers of the universe. I'm not requesting you to go, I'm ordering you and I do not want to see you back here until you have completed your mission. Unlike the others, you are not mortal and can only die by the hands of another immortal. Only three other senshi are immortal and that is Raven, considering she is the goddess of birth and the senshi of Earth, Cosmos who has yet to be revealed and Pluto who is the daughter of Raven and Chronos, the guardian of time."

"There's no other way for him to be brought back here?"

"No. You released him; you must bring him back here."

Shadow Moon did not like going to the surface, but the guilt of all the destruction she had caused by giving her brother his wish to know what it was like outside of the Shadow realm, haunted her and had caused the life of one of her best friends and the scorn of another. "Where do I need to go?"

"To the time stream. There you will meet the Sailor Senshi who has been struggling to find a way to get to the past where your brother has been released."

"How was he released? That planet was where no one could find it, and if they did no one survived."

"When you get there, ask them. Your skills will be needed to travel through a time warp that is very different than the way Pluto uses." Shadow Moon nodded and didn't even bother to wave good-bye to her father as she vanished in the shadows. Many would be scared about the things she saw in the nightmare realm of the shadows, but this was where she felt comfortable and knew it better than anyone but her brother.

* * *

Pluto was watching the time gates, while all the Z and Sailor Senshi had been gathered by Gohan. He was about to break the news to Trunks and Bra when he heard a lot of angry shouting and cursing coming from the time guardian behind him. "I can't believe this! Doesn't anyone do anything according to the laws of time and death? Even King Yamma is against me! Haruka you moron! Now you've made things that much more difficult by falling in love with a figure of the past!" Michuru came to place a hand on her friend when Pluto turned her normally calm gaze on her and was set to kill. "Why do I get the feeling you're behind this?"

"Pluto, don't you think you're over reacting a little bit? I know it looks bad, but we can fix it to where everything will be fine again."

"Fix it! Are you insane? Vegeta has made it to where there's no future at all when he blew up that planet and that's why King Yamma had him go to King Kai's to be brought back to life! If there's a way to fix it, then you tell me how to do it, because I'm completely out of options watching everyone make a joke out of my time line and stomping all over it." Mercury had stood up very concerned about Pluto all of a sudden. Sweat was forming on her head again and her body shook. Piccolo, a telepathic, gasped as he watched her energy spike to an alarming rate, but not in good way.

"Pluto, stop! You need to calm down!" He told her.

"NO! I can't calm down! If you've been watching the time stream as long as I have a lone and never allowed to leave, and it suddenly falls apart, would you be calm! I can't take this anymore!"

Ryouga hadn't know his mother for very long, but he was literally watching her have a nervous breakdown and walked up behind her to hug her. Her body tensed, but when she looked at him, her eyes softened, and then rolled to the back of her head as she sagged to the ground. "Mother?" Pluto didn't respond as he tried to tap her awake.

Mercury ran up to her and ran a scan on her vital signs and cursed. "She came back to watch these gates too soon. We need to get her away from all the stress or it's going to kill her."

"How?" Michuru cried. "You know we can't leave here."

"Not through the time gates you can't," came a feminine voice. The Z warriors tensed and surrounded the women to make sure that nothing happened to them. "I can get you to the past if you want to go there."

A woman that none of the senshi recognized, stepped out of the shadow and into the light as if she had been hiding in them a long time watching every move they made. "Who are you?" Makoto growled in warning. "If you're here to hurt us, we're not going down so easily."

"Let me ask you something, can you fight a shadow?"

That question took them by surprise and they growled in slight fear. Gohan and Mercury were tense as they remembered what had happened to Vegeta and didn't know where this woman stood. "Are you the one who killed Rei?" Gohan growled in anger.

"No. I have no need to quarrel with the mortal world. That was my brother, Erebus."

"What do you want?" Trunks asked, not taking his eyes off of her for a second. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't have a reason."

"That's what I would like to know. Why are you here, Shadow Moon?" Another woman came out of the darkness and glared at Shadow Moon with a lot of pent up anger blazing in her blue eyes.

Pain shot in Shadow Moon's eyes, but she quickly masked it and smirked. "Trust me, if it weren't for my father, I wouldn't have come. And with a greeting like that, I'm tempted to leave your sorry buts here and let the universe blow up into oblivion."

The senshi dressed in brown and blue, walked up to Ryouga and kneeled beside him and his mother. "She needs to rest. I'm listening, but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

"Who are you?" Everyone shouted.

The senshi near Pluto looked into the time portals and frowned. If she was trying to stay calm, she failed as she started to rant about stupid Saiya-jins and there need to blow everything up. "Who the hell is Vegeta?"

"My father, do you have a problem with that?" Trunks growled.

"That moron blew up my best friend's planet! Everyone may have died on it, but at least I knew he was trapped there!"

Shadow Moon flinched; "That explains how my brother was released. What I don't understand is how Saiya-jins have managed to bear living with other cultures to begin with? Ares was never very sociable, and his race resembles him a lot."

Raven turned to the group still waiting to find out who they were and circled all of them. "Judging from the looks of these guys, we have six demi-Saiyans, one quarter-saiyan, a Namek, an outer senshi and three inner senshi. What a combination? This is so confusing, because all three groups have never worked together before."

Their faces were tense and she realized that they had been fighting most of their lives and didn't know foe from friend. Standing up, she lifted her head proudly and crossed their arms. "I am Sailor Raven, the senshi of Earth and the goddess of birth and creation."

Shadow Moon stayed where she was at away from the group. "I'm Sailor Shadow Moon, the goddess of the shadow realm, daughter of Hades. Like my brother, I control the shadows and the nightmares within them."

"More senshi," Luna said. "I've never even heard about you three; not even in bed time stories."

"That's because we were at the beginning of time when the first senshi were born. There is only one here who is about that old, but was a day old when the battle that decided the fate of everything, was fought."

"Who?" Ryouga asked.

"Sailor Pluto, the daughter of Chronos and myself."

Goten looked shocked and was standing with his mouth wide open. "Pluto has a mother? Man she's old if you're from the beginning of time."

Trunks slapped his friend on the back of his head and scowled. "You imbecile! Of course she has a mother! Where do you think babies come from, the sky?"

"I know where babies come from! You told me that after mother told me they came from the heavens! You even took me to a bar when our parents were asleep to show me what couples do at night."

"I remember that and you told on us the next morning and said the women showed us everything on how to become a man!"

They never saw Minako and Makoto coming up behind them, tapping their foot waiting for an explanation on what they were talking about. When Trunks and Goten looked up and saw everyone looking at them with raised eyebrows and red faces from blushing, they realized they had said too much and were only suppose to keep this between them and Vegeta. "Oops" They said together.

"You two have to tell us about all these adventures you two had growing up," Makoto said.

"Yeah, should prove interesting since you say these women taught you a few things."

Goten and Trunks backed up, looking for a way out and ran when the girls tried to pounce them.

"Children," Luna said. "I swear they never grow up."

Michuru looked at Sailor Shadow Moon with a desperate look in her eyes. "You said we couldn't go through the time gates, like Pluto normally does. Does that mean we can get to the past another way?"

"Yes. You can try the Sailor Teleport like you've been thinking, but you don't have enough power to carry everyone here and would end up trapping yourself in limbo forever."

"NO!" Raven shouted. "I know what you want to do and it's too risky for them. What if they can't handle it?"

"Then they don't deserve the title of Sailor Senshi. And by the looks of things, the Saiya-jins and the Namek can handle themselves fine, because I'm sure they have seen things far worse than a bunch of nightmares. However, everyone here needs to be powered up to the maximum, especially the senshi who are in their civilian forms."

Makoto coughed. "We sort of can't change into our senshi forms."

"Why not?" Raven asked them. "You are sailor senshi are you not? I can feel your planetary powers within you."

"Our transformation sticks have been taken from us, so we can't change."

Raven looked at them and started to laugh. "You mean to tell me, no one has told you that you don't need those sticks to change. The power is born within you and will always be a part of you."

Makoto and Minako looked at each other disbelieving what they had heard. Giving it a try, they dove deep inside of their minds and realized Raven was right and pulled it to the surface without shouting any words to change. Green electricity shot around Makoto as green ribbons circled her body and transformed her into Eternal Sailor Jupiter. Minako had arrows and hearts surround her body, with golden ribbons. In her place stood Eternal Sailor Venus dressed in white and gold, with a red ribbon tied into her hair.

"Wow!" Venus shouted.

"It actually worked."

Trunks and Goten whistled at their mates and circled them, not getting enough of what they were seeing. Mostly it was the women dressed in miniskirts that had caught their attention and they became very protective and possessive all of a sudden. They would be all too happy to pulverize anyone that decided to try and make a move on them. Tails, wrapped around their waists to make it clear they were taken.

Sailor Shadow Moon rolled her eyes at the Saiya-jins and moved into action. "If you want to get to the past before next year, then let's go."

"Wait a minute!" Gohan shouted. "Do you want us to power up as well?"

Raven and Shadow Moon didn't know what they were talking about. "Saiya-jins were already powerful. You mean to tell me you're stronger than what you are now?" Raven asked.

Gohan, Goten and Trunks all smiled ear to ear and roared into Super Saiya-jin 2, filling the time stream with a golden brilliance. "Is this powerful enough or would you like to see my brother and Trunks power up further?"

Raven glanced at Shadow Moon, her anger momentarily forgotten, "I never knew Saiya-jins could become this powerful. How long have I been sleeping?"

"Nearly twenty thousand years," Shadow Moon stated.

"Wow!" Bra said.

"They really are old!" Rini shouted covering her mouth to late. Everyone started to laugh at the two children and Pan rolled her eyes.

Bra ran up to shadow moon and wrapped her tail around her leg. "Can you really take us to the past?"

Shadow Moon, despite how she felt about people, found herself liking the child and her fearless approach towards her. "Yes. However, the road can be scary. Can you handle that?"

"Sure. You're there and I know you won't let nothing bad happen to any of us. I can't wait to see daddy again. He'll be happy to meet you." Bra gave Shadow Moon a big hug and ran to her brother excited. "We get to see daddy, Trunks!"

Gohan whispered in Mercury's ear. "I am correct that I heard Pluto say Vegeta's alive again right?"

"Yes. I don't know how, but let's figure that out later."

Michuru stood up and concentrated on her powers as well and stood as Eternal Sailor Neptune when the tidal waves quit crashing around her. The entire time, Endymion stood behind her not saying a word, gasping when he saw her look at him with a smile. "Are you ready to rejoin the rest of them Endy?"

'Endy?' he asked himself raising an eyebrow. "Sure." 'Not really. You'll be with Haruka again and I won't have any more need to protect you.' His heart was heavy, but he chose not to voice out his pain and forced a smile on his face.

Ryouga stood up and gently held his mother in his muscular arms and looked to Shadow Moon. "I don't have anything against you personally and if you can help my mother, then I'm willing to follow you into the pits of hell."

Shadow Moon smirked and couldn't help but laugh. "Ryouga, be careful what you ask for, for you may get it. I am the ruler underneath Hell and only my father has more say over everything than I do."

"I don't care. If it saves my mother, then I will go to the shadow realm with you." Shadow Moon couldn't help but admire the determination in his eyes.

She glanced at everyone and noticed that Sailor Raven was highly against what she was about to do, but steeled herself to her glares and turned her back on Raven. 'Why can't she understand, I didn't let him go to hurt anyone?' "Let's go. Follow me through this place and do not separate for any reason. The demons of this realm will not touch me and I can only protect you if you stay close by."

The fourteen warriors followed after Shadow Moon prepared for anything, and Ryouga kept a tight grip on his unconscious mother. Piccolo walked up beside Sailor Raven; "Why do you hate her so much?"

"It's a long story and I don't know if I hate her. I'm just disappointed in what she caused."

Ryouga was at the front next to Shadow Moon, when he saw her tense and look around for something they couldn't see or smell. "What's the matter?"

Her whole body trembled in slight fear, but she tried to hide it from everyone, but Raven knew her better. Moving up, she gasped when she felt the presence as well. "He's here, isn't he?"

"Yes. He's a good ways off though."

"Is he talking to you?"

Shadow Moon nodded, but refused to say anything more. She couldn't tell them her fate if she lost. 'I'm back, sis. And I'm going to get my revenge on your friend. You are going to pay too, but unlike them, I'm going to make you live and watch me kill her.'

'No. Leave Raven alone! Haven't you caused enough pain?'

A chuckle laughed in her mind. 'No. My offer still stands on you joining my side to rule the entire universe when I destroy it.'

'Forget it, and the idea is disgusting.'

'You think I care. I always get what I want and your power is the only thing next to mine that can destroy me. Instead of destroying it, I will bend you to my will and you know I can do it.'

'Leave me alone!'

'I'm coming for you. How long can you hide or run from me?' The whispering faded, but it did not still the fear inside of Shadow Moon's heart as she had to face the fate of what her brother wanted on her own. No one else would understand, nor would they care. Piccolo picked up on the conversation of Shadow Moon and she turned to him and narrowed her eyes. 'Keep silent Namek if you value your life. I don't wish for the others to know about this.'

'It's none of my business to tell them right now, but if it becomes to the point where you'll turn on the group, I don't care if you do destroy me.' Piccolo withdrew from her mind, making Shadow Moon feel even more a lone than ever.

'I'm sorry for causing this to happen. I wish that I had never met my brother.'

Rini was riding the back of Jupiter, Bra on Trunks, and Pan on Gohan. They were still too young to really defend themselves from the shadows that threatened to claim them, but they pretended not to see them and kept moving. The light that the Saiya-jins cast on the other shadows caused them to screech and keep back at a safe distance.

The group didn't know how long they traveled, but their eyes were growing heavy and the weight of the children was becoming unbearable. "Don't fall asleep!" Shadow Moon warned them. "If you do, the demons will take your mind and destroy it, because this is where they thrive on the most. We're almost there!"

"I thought this would be quick?" Jupiter asked exhausted. Goten had a grip on her waist, pulling her along with his tail, refusing to allow sleep to take either of them over. It was harder on the three children seeing as how they always got a nap during the day and they've been going for nearly a week in this black shadow realm to get to the past.

"We're traveling back in time, so this is not as easy going the direct route. But, seeing as how that route is blocked, we have no choice but to use this path. Whoever did this, had to have a lot of power for the time guardian not to be able to break past it."

Finally, they saw their destination, and when they appeared in the apartment room where Hotaru and Vegeta were sleeping they gasped in relief. Hearing a noise, Hotaru lifted her head, to see people walking out of the shadows and screamed in pure terror. "There back! VEGETA! Help!"

Hotaru ran screaming from the room, still remembering the shadow that had killed Rei. Vegeta jumped up and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The last two people to come from the shadows, was a woman he didn't know and his son, carrying Bra. "What the hell is going on and who are all the women?"


	25. Enemy Strikes

Enemy Strikes

* * *

The Super Saiya-jins sagged to the floor as they stepped from the shadows, their hair colors returning to normal. "Trunks," Bra asked. "Can I fall asleep now?"

"Sure." Trunks passed out, uncaring that he was on a rug. The others followed suit, Piccolo leaning against the wall. Ryouga carefully placed his mother on the couch and sat beside her. He glanced at Vegeta and gave a tired smile. "Do you mind if we explain later? I don't know how long we were in there, but I can't stay awake anymore."

Kakarot, sleeping with his arm around Usagi's waist, woke at the sound of Hotaru's terrified screams. Not bothering to dress, he bolted out of bed and ran into the other room, skidding to a halt. "Gohan?" His son barely registered his name, but lifted his head and smirked. A few of the women still awake, blushed and turned their heads.

"Uhmm... Dad. Can you put some clothes on?"

Kakarot looked down and shrugged. "Didn't have time to think about that. Where's Hotaru?" He turned back towards his room and paled. "Vegeta...? How...?"

"Kakarot." Vegeta noticed that Kakarot was tense, his anger starting to rise.

As Kakarot began to realize that Vegeta was really alive, he stormed out of the room, pulled a pair of pants and shirt on and flew out of his window. Vegeta had never expected Kakarot to be so angry. "I'll be back, and when I do return I want an explanation on how everyone can suddenly move through shadows like the monsters that I tried to kill."

* * *

Kakarot tried to keep a grip on his anger, but seeing Vegeta alive made it worse as each second passed. He sat down next to a vast body of water, the wind sifting through his thick hair. His power steadily rose, the last twenty four hours playing back in his mind. "Vegeta..." He growled. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Vegeta asked, dropping behind Kakarot. Maybe he should have stayed back as Kakarot screamed and suddenly pinned him to the ground on his face, locking his arms behind his back. Vegeta struggled to get out of Kakarot's hold, but a knee pressing down on his tail, prevented him from powering up.

"Why? Why did you kill yourself? Dammit, you said we were friends. You promised and you broke it. I trusted you! Not only did you kill yourself, but you caused Usagi and Hotaru a lot more grief than what they had with Rei's death. She's falling apart and when I deserted you like you ordered, it made her feel worse. I hate running, but I knew you weren't joking!"

"Get off me, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted. His position was humiliating, but there was nothing he could do, but let the taller Saiya-jin vent his anger and steam out. Unfortunately, the rage in Kakarot continued to mount with increasing speed and he began to scream in pain not able to stop the power hidden deep within him. Vegeta turned his head to watch Kakarot and nearly died on the spot from shock and fear. Right in front of him, Kakarot was powering up, not even realizing he was doing it. 'Does my death bother him that much?' "Kakarot! You'll kill me! Let me go!"

Kakarot didn't understand what was happening to him, but he continued to shout to the heavens, his anger and anguish at driving him to the brink of insanity. "You... left us... alone! We need you more than you'll ever realize you thick headed, prideful, arrogant Saiya-jin Prince!" Vegeta was shoved back as he watched Kakarot push past Super Saiya-jin four and almost stopped; then it happened. Kakarot allowed the rage of Super Saiya-jin 5 to take control of him. Vegeta knew from the first two times, that it took a great deal of control not to lose yourself in the overwhelming power.

Knowing he didn't have a choice, Vegeta blasted into Super Saiya-jin 5 and clashed with Kakarot, letting the angry Saiya-jin fight it out. It was the only way they knew how to work out their pain, sorrow, and rage. The planet shook and trembled as it felt the aftershocks of the two Saiya-jins fighting against each other. One to survive, the other fighting because he didn't have control of the Saiya-jin rage boiling through his blood.

* * *

Usagi woke when she felt the anger rise in her mate, and bolted from her bed. Artemis was right beside her when she ran out the door, but smashed into her leg as she stared wide-eyed at the group in front of her. Most of them were asleep except for a woman, standing next to the darkest part of the room looking out the window. Her face turned to face Usagi and she had never seen purple eyes before, nor the sadness that reflected in them.

Artemis was looking over the senshi when he saw a sight he thought he would never see again. Running over to her, he began licking her fur and face, trying to wake her up. When she did open her sleepy eyes, she jumped up in surprise. "Luna!"

"Artemis, is that really you?"

"I've missed you so much. It's been so long that I've forgotten how this whole mess started in the first place."

Usagi was happy to see everyone, when she remembered about Vegeta and Rei. The happiness quickly left her eyes as she started to walk towards the door. "Usagi?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah,"

"Are you ok?"

"Not really, but I'll live. See you guys in a little bit. I need a walk."

* * *

Haruka stretched after receiving the best sleep of her life and felt something warm against her back. Turning her head, she saw Turles softly resting against her with an arm and tail curled around her waist. Gently she tried to move out of bed, but an arm pulled her down to face a sleepy mate who looked into her eyes, searching for any remaining doubts that she may have had. "Where are you going?" Turles asked her.

"Why, do you have something else in mind?"

A sneaky smile came across his face as he flipped her onto her back. "I have a lot in mind if you wish to cancel that walk for a while."

He leaned in and began kissing her when they heard a scream run down the halls. Fun forgotten, they quickly got dressed and ran down the halls following the sounds of Hotaru's voice.

Turles was faster and passed Haruka, catching up with Hotaru before she blindly ran off the second story of the castle. She didn't stop screaming as she struck out at Turles, seeing the shadow demons coming out of the wall.

Haruka caught up with them and was immediately concerned about her little Taru. "Taru! Snap out of it!" Taru had curled into a ball and started crying hysterically, unable to stop. She thought she heard Ruka calling her, but only thought it was her imagination and couldn't get out of the dream she was in. Haruka never thought she would do what she did, but her hand came up and slapped Hotaru hard enough to stop her screaming and to snap her back into reality.

Holding her face in surprise, she blinked and saw Haruka in front of her and Turles holding her up by the waist. "Ruka?" She forgot about the sting in her face and ran into the woman's arms, crying again, but at least not as hysterical.

"What happened?"

"The shadows are back and they're taking on the forms of our friends!"

"You're not making any sense Hotaru! Breathe and tell us slowly what happened."

"I woke up to find out that Vegeta is a live and that he would tell us later what happened when we got some sleep and everyone was together. Not very much longer, I heard something moving in the room and when I opened my eyes, I saw figures coming out of the shadows and the woman had purple eyes. Then a green monster came out! You've got to help Geta before they get him again!"

"Where's Usagi and Kakarot?"

"I don't know... the monster probably ate them for breakfast. He had antennas on the top of his head to probably sting them with, and big sharp fangs to take the flesh off. You've got to help them!" Turles sighed as he quickly struck her on the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious and placed her in his room on the bed.

"Stay here," he ordered. Haruka quickly grabbed his arm and glared at him.

"I don't think so. That's my princess and I'm not going to have someone else do my job! We go together or you stay put!"

"No! I said I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again and that means you keep your ass here!"

"Iif you leave me, then I'll just follow."

To their surprise, Hotaru jumped out of bed with a glare in her eyes. "Saturn Eternal Power!" With a blink of an eye, Saturn was running down the halls with her death scy in hand, death on her mind.

"Oh no!" Haruka and Turles ran after her, hoping they would stop her before it was too late.

"Geta, Rena, Kakarot, I'll get the monster before he eats you up!"

Saturn made it back to the room and found Piccolo stretching and yawning from his nap, but to Hotaru, he was ready to strike at one of the people in the room. "What the?" He roared as he ducked her weapon that came two inches from chopping his head off.

Gohan woke up when he found his best friend shouting and someone trying to kill him. With a growl of anger, he shot up and tackled her to the ground by the waist, causing her weapon to fly away from her and hit the wall. "Who do you think you are?"

"Get your hands off her!" Haruka did a head but to Gohan, but not without getting a headache and a sore arm. Now that her captor was off of her, Hotaru jumped at Piccolo again, bent on killing him, before he ate one of her friends. She was on his back, with her ankles wrapped around his torso and her hands choking his neck.

Michuru woke up and nearly fainted from what she was seeing. Haruka and Turles were tackling Gohan, while Saturn was trying to kill Piccolo. "Haruka! Saturn stop it!" She ran up to Haruka and pulled her back with a strong grip that she didn't know she possessed, while Goten and Makoto grabbed Hotaru and kept her back from Piccolo who still didn't know what was going on.

Haruka was about to strike who had ever come up behind her, but that blue hair in her face and the feminine arms around her waist, made her pause and turn around. "Michi?" Michuru smiled and was nearly suffocated as Haruka bear hugged her. "Michi-chan! Am I glad to see you?"

"Let me go!" Saturn yelled. "I promise, I'll get him and make sure he won't eat Geta or Rena."

"What?" Piccolo shouted. "Why would I eat a Geta and Rena?"

"They're my brother and sister and you look like something that feeds on people."

"Are you insane? I don't even like food. All I need is water."

"Oh. Well if you're not bad, then why did you come through the wall?"

"That was the only way to get here from the time stream," Makoto answered.

Hotaru jumped up, ready to go find her sister when she saw Michuru talking with Haruka. "Michi-mama!"

"Hey, Taru!" Michuru couldn't believe how much she had grown in the last year. "You've grown into a very attractive woman, Taru. Have these crazy barbaric Saiya-jins treated you ok?"

"Well, almost all of them. Turles seems to be a bit over bearing and won't let me do the things I want. Geta refuses to let any of the men come near me, saying something about they have to meet his standards first."

Hotaru was so happy to see everyone, but didn't see Pluto. "Where's Pluto at?" She saw someone lying on the couch with a young man next to her, but that didn't concern her as she rushed over to the couch and threw him out of the way. "Sets-mamma!"

Ryouga was sound asleep when he landed on his head and was prepared to hurt someone when he froze. She was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. Even Akane, the one Ranma and himself fought over all the time, had nothing on this girl. Something purple came from her hands as she concentrated her energy on his mother and he hovered over her in awe.

Soon the fever disappeared, her heart rate returned to normal and she opened her eyes to see Hotaru sitting over her. A smile crossed her lips as she hugged Hotaru. "Thank god it was a dream. I had the worst nightmare that the time line was destroyed and everything relied on the past and... and..." she started looking around and saw all the people that had been in her time stream, plus Haruka, Turles and Hotaru together. "This isn't a dream... is it?"

"Mom?" Ryouga asked concerned. "It's not that bad. It may be a little messed up, but instead of worrying about what you can't fix, start focusing on the here and now."

Pluto sighed and nodded. "You're right. I need a break from the time line anyway. Wait a minute. How did we get out of the time line? Last time I checked, Mercury was still looking for a way to get here. What did she do?"

"Actually," Gohan said, "you might want to ask the two women that are separate from the rest of us and haven't spoken a word since we arrived."

Pluto glanced at the three women and couldn't say that she recognized Shadow Moon, but the one in brown, and turquoise caught her attention. The woman seemed familiar, but she couldn't place her. "I don't know them," she finally said.

Everyone turned to stare at the two women, waiting for an explanation. The woman that Pluto thought she should recognize stood up and walked to another window. "Is everyone present that needs to be?"

"No." Haruka said. "We still don't have Vegeta, Usagi, and Kakarot."

"What about Rei," Makoto asked. "Isn't she here?"

A deadly silence fell over Haruka, Hotaru and Turles as they turned their heads away. "I suggest we go ahead and tell you, so you don't ask that question in front of Vegeta. It's hurting him a lot and I doubt that he wouldn't be here now if it weren't important. Rei died throwing Sailor Moon out of the way of the Shadow Demon. She was trying to save Haruka, when it snuck up behind us. Rei saw it and took the death blow that would have finished Usagi off. Vegeta was so devastated, that he blew up the planet thinking it would destroy the monsters along with himself."

Raven found herself sighing, but was unable to stay angry with Saiya-jin Prince. "A noble sacrifice, for such a small reward."

* * *

Kakarot and Vegeta were still going heavily at it, bruised, battered, and the ground below them a battle ground as they tried to overpower each other. "Kakarot, would you stop this? I didn't do anything that you wouldn't have done!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it! If someone attacked Usagi and killed her, would you be able to let it go."

Kakarot's rage lessened a little as Vegeta's words began to filter through. "I... never looked at it that way."

"Figures. I can't describe what it feels like to have the bond you have with a mate torn from you. She was my mate Kakarot, and I didn't keep her safe." Vegeta had lost the will to fight and dropped to the ground to let Kakarot do as he wished. When he never felt the blow, he looked up and saw Kakarot no longer power up, but staring at him.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper Vegeta. It's just; you're the only one that understands everything about me and the other way around. Kami, Vegeta. I felt like I failed when I let the last full blooded Saiya-jin of the race we came from die. My job is to protect you and everyone else around you. I hold myself responsible for even letting her go in the first place and if you want to kill me for it, then I'm not going to stop you."

Vegeta was speechless as Kakarot had his head bowed defeated, wanting the Saiya-jin Prince to take him out. In his entire life, Vegeta had wanted to see the Saiya-jin beaten, but not like this. Vegeta wanted the defeat to be one of battle, not emotional pain. "I'm not going to kill you, because a mate shouldn't rely on others to save them. There may still be a way to bring her back, so why don't we concentrate on that and not the past." Kakarot didn't look that reassured, but he nodded his head and flew off with Vegeta close behind.

Vegeta and Kakarot walked into the royal living room and saw everyone still camped out on the floor or the couch. Gohan was awake and ran to his father. "Dad. Are you ok? I felt your power raise along with Vegeta's and wondered if you guys needed help."

"I'm fine." Kakarot walked to his room and noticed that Usagi was gone. The nightmare from the day before was still fresh in his mind and he came rushing wildly out the door. "Where's Usagi? She's not in the room any longer."

Michuru looked up from where she was sitting next to Haruka. "She said she was going for a walk about two hours ago."

"What?"

Vegeta and Kakarot were about to leave and search for her when she walked in the door. They sighed in relief, but tensed when Usagi's face drained and looked at Vegeta with her eyes about to pop out. Backing up, she hit the wall, gasping for breath. "Rena?" Vegeta asked reaching out for her.

"AHHHHHHH!" Her crescent moon flashed and threw Vegeta back as she ran to her room and locked the door.

"What did she do that for?" Gohan asked.

Kakarot picked Vegeta up and checked to see if he was alright. "Usagi still thinks Vegeta's dead and assumes that he's a ghost. I'll get her."

* * *

An alert sounded on the planet as an intruder approached the planet and landed. Frieza, Zarbon and Jeice were walking towards the throne room, when they saw Eclipse walking with two male children in her arms. One of them was her child, but the other they did not recognize. Frieza smirked and thought of a way to get the King to join his military. "Kill Eclipse and those stupid brat's she has. For every minute he wastes on negotiations with me, we kill someone he cares about."

Zarbon laughed as he snuck up behind the Queen and grabbed her by the tail and flung her across the room. Not caring, he kicked Kakarot and was crushing Vegeta to the ground. "WHAAAAA!"

Jeice went over to the Queen and noticed she had blood pouring down her head as she struggled to rise, but a solid foot in her ribs made her scream and roll to her back. He kneeled down and rubbed his hand up her leg. "Maybe I'll have a little fun before I kill you."

* * *

Queen Selinity was humming in her room, rocking Ryouga and Selinity in her arms when a shadow appeared over her shoulder. She tried to jump up, but a hand grabbed her throat and slammed her face first into the wall. A mouth came to her ear as a body pressed close to her, restricting her movements. "I would stay and play a little longer, but seeing as how you have enough power to destroy me on your own, you're to be eliminated now." Selinity screamed as a hand shot into her back, ripping the flesh open and squeezed something that caused her to spit up blood and sag against the wall. Her attacker yanked her heart out and crushed it inbetween his hands, laughing the entire time. He never saw the two cats come up behind him and tried to grab the children. Artemis had Usagi and was under the bed, before the attacker could turn around, but Luna never made it as he turned around. A scowl of anger crossed his face as he blasted the cat into oblivion and looked all over for the other child. Usagi had been knocked on conscious during the fall and Artemis was greatful.

"Dammit! This child will have to do until I find that accursed brat. I can't have my revenge on Vegeta if I don't find his sister." Walking over, he picked up the screaming child and flew out the window and too his space ship. He decided to wait on Earth for his enemy to come, because he had a feeling his enemy would be alerted once they found out about the death of the Queen.


	26. Super Saiya-jins Emerge

Super Saiyans Emerge

* * *

Frieza laughed as Jeice attempted to rape Eclipse and Zarbon tried to crush Vegeta under his foot. Kakarot, who had been kicked into a box of crates, was badly hurt. His arm was broke and his tail cut in different places. The two Saiya-jins, Vegeta and Kakarot, had formed an unbreakable bond between each other that no one could destroy. When Vegeta felt his best friend and kindred spirit go down, a massive anger swelled inside of him, that no year and a half child should dream about having, rose to the surface.

"Carrot!" Vegeta wasn't able to say Kakarot yet and had called him carrot since he learned how to form words. When he didn't hear an answer and somehow felt his friend really weak, he quit crying and glared at Zarbon. "YOU HURT CARROT!" Vegeta's hair flashed gold, his eyes turning green as his hand caught the foot coming down and started pushing it up.

Frieza wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't watching this with his own eyes. Vegeta was badly hurt with broken ribs, but it didn't seem to faze him as he screamed throwing Zarbon back into the glass window behind him. Vegeta wasn't even aware he was attacking, but he went after Zarbon and started hitting him everywhere he could think of.

"Bad man! You hurt my friend! You hurt Carrot!" Vegeta was crying as he gave Zarbon the beating of his life and didn't see Bardock come running up and yank him off.

Shadow Moon who had been walking around the castle, heard heavy crying and went to investigate. She was infuriated as she saw a female Saiya-jin down, some Red freak pushing her dress up.

Jeice laughed at the feeble attempts of Eclipse to break free, but he pressed down on her tail with his knee, bringing out a scream of pain from her. He wasn't paying attention to the fight behind him as Vegeta started pushing Zarbon back. "I figured you would have resisted more than this. Must mean you really want it."

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You know, it's not polite to pick on someone weaker than yourself. Why don't you fight a real woman."

Jeice smirked. "Don't worry love, I'll have plenty left over for you, so stand back and wait your turn."

He didn't see it coming as his hair was yanked up and pulled to face a very pissed off woman. "Let me rephrase that. Fighting me is not an option if you wish to live." With lightning speed, her boot connected with his face, breaking his nose and sending him crashing into Zarbon as he tried to get back up. Shadow Moon was about to fly through the window when a pink tail snapped around her neck and shoved her down on the ground and pressed his other foot down on her rib cage.

Pain shot through her body, but she gritted her teeth, refusing to show this freak her weakness. "It's not polite to interrupt people and their business. If you want entertainment, than I would be more than happy to give it to you."

"I'm sure I wouldn't be interested in the entertainment you think you could provide," Shadow Moon smirked. Fury shot through Frieza's face as his tail swung around and broke her jaw.

"Learn your place woman!" His foot pressed harder and Shadow Moon tried hard to break free from him crushing her, but it was impossible as she felt a rib press into her lungs, making her sink into a darkness.

'What a way to go down. Beaten by a lizard.' Before she passed out, she saw something green flash by and yank on Frieza's tail and throw him through several walls.

Kakarot was limp, as Bardock gently pushed him face up and there was barely a pulse in him. 'He's just a child! They weren't even expecting to be attacked.' As he looked at the odd angle of his son's arm and the rough breathing coming from him, an unspeakable rage filled Bardock's heart as he gently placed his son next to Vegeta and stood up and turned around. He saw Eclipse down and some green person standing protectively over a woman in a sailor uniform.

Walking over to Eclipse he knelt down and noticed that she was barely conscious, her tail broken in several places and her lip swollen from Jeice beating her several times to get her to be quiet. "Your majesty?" Bardock pushed her hair back and she opened her eyes.

"Don't let them hurt my son..., my friend." Her head rolled to the side and he gasped, praying that she was still alive. The woman by her side wasn't much better as he saw something sticking out of her side and wondered where she had come from. Looking up at the figure standing over her, he had to admit this was a strange creature.

Shadow Moon opened her eyes, struggling to stay awake and coughed up blood. She saw Bardock looking at her and Piccolo standing over her. "Do me... a favor... Kick that damn lizard's ass for me..." She coughed up more blood, and sank back into blackness as Bardock snarled in fury.

"Fr...ie..za...!" Piccolo didn't have to know who this Saiya-jin was; he resembled and acted like his son. He had never actually seen the transformation take place at the beginning and had to admit, it was something to be afraid of. He reminded himself, to never make a Saiya-jin angry. "They were defenseless!"

Frieza had made his way back into the hallway and sneered at the angry Saiya-jin and the three hurt people on the floor. "What's the matter? They should have been paying attention and the law states in the universe that the strong survive and the weak die."

Vegeta was sitting next to his friend, crying. He had never done anything without Kakarot and he could feel him hurting. "That bad lizard made that mean man hurt you. I will make him pay!" Vegeta powered up more and flew at Frieza, trying to hit him, but because he was smaller, Frieza was able to avoid him with some difficulty.

Tiring out quickly, Vegeta was soon so slow that Frieza could deflect about any blow. "Here monkey! Let me show you how it's done." With a severe blow, Vegeta went flying into Zarbon, unconscious and in a comma. Bardock screamed in fury.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Bardock's anger pushed him into Super Saiya-jin and Piccolo smirked. "You have that straight," Shadow Moon said, slowly pushing herself back up.

"What are you doing back up?" Piccolo asked her. "I thought you were dying."

"I can't die. I'm immortal and even when I get hurt to the point of death, I will heal back quickly. I think it's time to kick some Lizard ass."

"NO!" snarled Bardock. "This fight doesn't concern you. He attacked my race and I will finish him off myself. You are not from this time and this fight will be fought by us, unless you have no other choice but to interfere."

Shadow Moon started to protest, but Piccolo touched her arm and shook his head. "It wouldn't do you any good to talk him out of this. If he's anywhere like his son, then he'll be stubborn and only turn his anger on you if you try."

"I don't go by your rules." Shadow Moon walked over to the children and looked them over. "We need to get all three of them to Hotaru."

"Why?"

"She can heal them." She gently picked up Kakarot in one arm while she took Vegeta in the other. Piccolo put one arm under Eclipse's knee, while supporting her head in the crook of his shoulder and made sure they hid in the corners where no one would think that they harmed these three. Considering they were strangers, they would be killed on sight, questions asked later.

"Do you think he can handle that Ice-jin on his own?"

"Yes. I'm not messing with an angry Saiya-jin."

Bardock circled Frieza. The ice-jin had never seen a transformation like the one he just saw, but judging from the feral look in the monkey's eyes, this was one mess he should not have tangled with. "I can see your race is powerful. My offer still stands about joining my army."

"No way! You're afraid of us now that you've seen we can take out your elite soldiers; especially by a one-year old. How pathetic are your soldiers anyway? Wait, there only as incompetent as their leader is, so that makes you stupid and weak."

"I'll show you weak monkey!" Frieza lashed out at Bardock who caught his fist in one hand and crushed it till there was nothing left but shattered bones.

"You're doing a great job! I think I missed that stunt the first time. Want to try it again, or would you like me to show you how a real fighter punches." Frieza was terrified as he stepped back away from Bardock. Even if he were to transform, he couldn't beat the Saiya-jin at his current level.

"Look, I made a mistake, isn't there some way we can talk about this?"

Bardock tapped his chin with his finger, his tail patting his thigh. "Let me think... No way in hell! You attacked the queen," punch in the ribs, "you are responsible for breaking my son's arm and tail and almost killed him," kick to the back, "and you hit the Saiya-jin heir to the throne!" Bardock took his tail and began slapping Frieza over and over again in the face as his hands punched him to the point that Frieza didn't have a rib cage left.

"Please, have mercy on me..."

Bardock lifted Frieza's chin and made him stare into the eyes of terror itself. "Let me tell you something about Saiya-jins. There is no mercy for the enemy." Placing his palm in front of Frieza's face, he blasted him until all that was left, were ashes on the carpet. Zarbon and Jeice were still moving and tried to make a weak run for it, when a tail snatched Jeice by the neck and a ki blast hit Zarbon in the back.

"Where were you going? As I recall, you were going to do something to the queen weren't you? Let me show you what a good time is." Bardock grabbed Jeice by the foot with his tail and began flipping him back and forth on the head and face until his head snapped, the skull crushed.

In a desperate attempt to get away, Zarbon blasted Bardock in the face, but only received a sneer and cold laugh. "What was that? I think it almost tickled." With a swift round house, Zarbon figured out what it was like to be headless.

Several guards came running, followed by King Vegeta when everyone crashed into each other as they stared at a site that was scarier than Frieza. Bardock stood over the headless Zarbon and the crushed Jeice, coated in blood and a look of victory on his face. He turned to look at King Vegeta in the eye, flipping his tail as he did so. 'Don't have to worry about Frieza anymore.'

Bardock followed the scent of his son and Vegeta to make sure that they were being taken care of. He still didn't know who those strangers were and he was in no mood to play. "Your majesty, you better come with me, your mate was badly hurt."

King Vegeta followed after his general and body guard, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Mirai Artemis was in the middle of licking Luna's fur and snuggling against her, when she screamed and vanished out of sight. "Luna!" He looked all around for her, but there was no sign that she had ever existed and his heart broke at that moment. "No... What happened?" Tears pricked at his eyes, as he stood in numb shock, knowing something had killed her, but what he didn't know or understand.

Pluto heard Artemis yell and came up to the devastated feline and picked him up. His entire body was trembling as she pulled him close to her body, to keep him warm. "Artemis?"

"Pluto..." he sobbed. "I just got her back!"

"What are you talking about?" Pluto was really scared now, staring at they hysterical cat.

"She's gone! Luna's gone! I was licking her fur when she screamed and vanished!" Artemis buried his head into Pluto's neck and cried. She ran out of the room she was in and looked at Vegeta.

"What woman?"

"Do you have a communications link with the moon kingdom?"

"Yes, why?"

"Luna's dead!"

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"Artemis said she screamed and vanished into thin air. That tells me something happened to her past self."

Vegeta was about to lead the way, when Piccolo and Shadow Moon came in carrying an unconscious Eclipse and baby Kakarot and Vegeta. "What the hell happened?" He roared running to his mother.

"Frieza," Piccolo stated. Vegeta's furry mounted like Bardock's did and almost went Super Saiya-jin when Bardock came in the door glaring at Piccolo and Shadow Moon.

"Who are you two and why is there a bunch of strangers in these quarters all of a sudden?" Bardock took one look at the white cat in Pluto's arms and growled taking a step towards her.

"Father," Kakarot warned. "They're not here to hurt anyone. Something's wrong and they're going to tell us what it is."

"Yeah something's wrong. The queen is badly injured and so are the two children. These two appear out of nowhere and Usagi's cat is crying as if someone hurt him."

Hotaru came running up to the three unconscious people and blanched. 'Usagi!' she cried telepathically.

'Hotaru?' she asked.

'I know you have a lot of things you're trying to deal with at the moment, but I need your help out here. Vegeta isn't dead and we'll explain that later. Baby Geta and Kakarot are almost dead and Eclipse isn't much better. I can't help them on my own."

'I'm coming Hotaru.' Usagi opened the door and came up beside Hotaru and growled at the damage on the little ones. "Who did this?" Fury was mounting in Usagi, surprising her brother and Bardock. She seldom got mad about anything, but obviously this had pushed her over the edge.

"He's dead," Bardock stated simply.

Usagi placed her hands over Kakarot, while Hotaru was heeling Vegeta. The injuries were bad and it took almost all their energy to fully heal them back to normal. They sagged against each other, paling, but they had one more person to heal if they didn't want her to die. A gentle hand rested on both their shoulders as someone neither of them recognized stepped down beside them and closed her eyes.

The brown stone on her forehead began to glow as she pulled forth her power of healing. It didn't require much energy from her to help Eclipse and she smiled as the Saiya-jin queen opened her eyes. Fear flashed in her eyes as she sat up, expecting to see Jeice above her. "What... Where am I?"

Raven gently pushed her back down and told her to rest for a minute. "Safe." Eclipse looked over to see her mate leaning against the wall and shame crossed her face as she tried to turn away from his piercing gaze. He was able to pick up her thoughts easily and snarled, wanting to bring Jeice back and tear him to shreds himself. Stooping over, he gently picked up his mate and looked at Bardock who had not calmed. A lot of anger was still inside of him and it may take him a few hours to get over Frieza's men hurting his son and baby Vegeta.

For the first time, Usagi noticed Artemis crying loudly, trying to burying himself inside of Pluto. She looked to find Luna and couldn't see or feel her anywhere. 'What?' She drove her senses further and found something a lot more disturbing than Luna being gone. "No!" She screamed jumping to her feet trembling. "NO, NO, NO!" Before Kakarot could get to Usagi, she disappeared completely and gasped in terror.

"Usagi!" he cried out.

"Kakarot calm down. She's not dead. I can still sense her," Vegeta told him to keep him from going ballistic.

"Where is she then?"

"On the moon. Don't ask me how, but she did instant transmission." Not wasting any time, he yanked Vegeta by the arm, and vanished after his mate.

Shadow Moon and Raven looked at the group as if they were completely mad. "And they thought my brother was a lunatic," Shadow Moon snorted.

* * *

Artemis, after not hearing the enemy for some time, poked his head out from underneath the bed. His ears were laid flat to his head, as he dared to venture out further. When the enemy didn't strike, he decided that the coast was clear and looked at the damage in front of him. Luna was lying on her side, burned in several places. Tears welled inside of Artemis as he crawled up to her and nudged her head to see if there was any movement at all. The way it thudded heavily back to the floor, he knew she was gone. "Luna..." he cried. The next site to greet him, made his stomach nearly lurch, but he crawled over to her anyway. Queen Selinity was against the wall, laying face first on the floor. Her eyes were wide open and you could see the great deal of pain she suffered before she died. "Selinity... What happened?" With nowhere to go, and nothing left to do, Artemis laid his head down on Selinity's neck and fell into a numb sleep. It was either that, or go completely insane.

Serenity had woken up underneath the bed and crawled out from under the bed and didn't understand why the cat and her mommy weren't moving. She was now seven months old and was just learning how to stand. Her first words were mommy and Ry, short for Ryouga. "Ma...ma..." she called out to Selinity. The poor child thought that her mother was sleeping and crawled up to her and curled against her and Artemis. It didn't take long for her silver tail or golden hair to be stained in red blood as she fell into a sleep. Her head was still hurting from the bump that she got from hitting the floor and her body was trying to recover.

Neither of them saw Usagi materialize beside them, but it was a good thing as she collapsed to her knees going into a deep shock. Her mother had died in the battle of Beryl and that hurt a lot, but nothing prepared her for what she saw here. Luna was dead; her mother was lying on the floor with her insides torn out, Artemis and her baby self were curled against her, asleep. She reached out a trembling hand, and touched the dead cat. "Luna...," she squeaked. "Please, don't be dead." Picking up the cat, she straightened out what fur she had left and brought her to her cheek. "I never even told you that I wanted to see you again. I've been so stupid and blinded by my petty feelings against words that shouldn't have mattered. Come back to me, and I'll never leave you again." Her body was shaking as the tears streamed down her face.

Artemis heard crying and quickly woke up thinking that Serenity was being hurt, but the sight in front of him took him completely by surprise. "Who are you?" The person turned to look at him and he gasped as he saw the silver crescent moon on her forehead, silver eyes and silver hair that came to the floor easily around her feet. She had forgotten to braid it before leaving her room and it was turning the color of red, by lying in the pools of blood.

"Artemis... You're not hurt?"

"No. I hid before he could get to me. Luna was trying to pull Ryouga to safety, but the attacker caught her."

"Ryouga? I don't know him."

"I don't know if I should tell you anything, because I don't know you."

"Selinity didn't tell you about me or how the baby was born?"

"No. Luna and I have often wondered about how she became pregnant, but she would give us a stern look and walk away saying it was none of our business."

"I'm Princess Serenity from the future. Being here was a complete accident and Selinity agreed to have me so that I could be born. Without a lot of us, the future will cease to exist. Now, who is Ryouga? Is he my brother?"

"No, but you might as well be brother and sister. Ryouga is Pluto's son. She became pregnant by a Saiya-jin name Paragus, who is still roaming the universe. He's been here since you were about three months old, and is about five himself."

"Pluto had a son? I didn't know about that. Where is he Artemis?"

"I think the enemy has him. Serenity was knocked out and I couldn't afford to leave her on her own."

Kakarot and Vegeta flashed in front of Usagi, making Artemis jump back startled and hissed at the two Saiya-jins. He quickly took a protective stance over Serenity, warning them to keep back. Usagi looked at the cat with pain filled eyes, that he couldn't even imagine the depth of. "Artemis, don't fear these two. They're not here to hurt you, but to help."

The two Saiya-jins were about to give Usagi a lecture on disappearing without them first when the words died on their tongues. The sight that greeted them was enough to even make them blanch. "Usagi," Kakarot asked, "Are you alright?"

The laugh that came to her throat, concerned Vegeta and Kakarot. First Rei, then Vegeta, now her mother and Luna. "Funny that you should ask. Sure, I'm fine. Considering that I watched Rei have a hand shoved through her chest and out her back, had to stand on Vegeta-sai while Vegeta blew himself up and the planet we were on. Then, I find out he's back to life, to have Luna vanish because she's dead here, and my mother is lying on the floor with a hole in her back! All in all, I say I'm great!"

"Usagi, we can fix this."

"Fix it, how? Sure we can bring her back to life, but it doesn't erase the damage done. Why is it that every time I think we're going to have a peaceful moment or a good life, something like this happens? Frieza, the shadow demon you didn't destroy, and now this! And on top of it all, Beryl is still coming and my mother's already dead! My whole life has been centered on fighting and it won't stop. All of this is senseless and has no logic too it. Why did he do this? Why, why, why?"

Vegeta pulled her up and hugged her close as her body trembled against him. At first she tensed, still not believing he was alive, but his scent and strong arms around her, told her that he was definitely not dead. Gently, prying the cat from her fingers, he rested his chin on her head and tried to calm her down. Kakarot let Vegeta take care of this, while he walked up the sleeping child and picked her up. Other than the bump on her head, she looked fine. "I'll be right back Vegeta. I'm going to take Serenity to her father along with Artemis."

Kakarot disappeared and was back in a matter of minutes as he looked around the room to see if he could find clues on who did this. Vegeta was holding his sister in a tight embrace, trying to give her what little comfort he had. "Let's go home, Rena."

"No. We have something we have to do first. Ryouga's missing and we have to get him back."

"Who is Ryouga?" Kakarot asked.

"The child of Pluto and Paragus in this time line." Usagi seemed to be calming down, but Kakarot knew better. She was doing her best to keep her emotions from getting the better of her, but it was only a matter of time, before she totally broke down and let it take control. 'Then you don't know me very well Kakarot.' Her eyes turned to face him and what he saw put a twinge of fear for anyone that she was really angry at. 'I've been dealing with this kind of pain since I was fourteen-years-old. I don't know, watching your friends die more than once and now all this, you kind of get use to it. I say let's go find the bastard that did this and now! I'm not going back home until we do.'

"Al right. Do you want any of your friends here?"

"No! I know you two can handle yourselves, but the scouts are not as powerful as my mother was, and I refuse to have another one die! Never! I will not become Sailor Cosmos if it means their deaths."

"Rena," Vegeta asked curious. "How do you know I didn't kill the shadow demon?"

"Because after I felt you die, I still felt his presence moving through space. I'm not going to worry about him right now. He's not the one that did this. I can still feel the presence of this monster and he went to Earth."

Kakarot looked at her curiously, "You can feel him?"

"Yes," she growled. "He's twisted with pure evil and bent on seeking revenge on the both of you. How do you know this person?"

"Can you give us a description on what he looks like?" Vegeta asked.

Usagi closed her eyes and brought forth her telepathic abilities that she didn't like using unless she had no other choice. "He's tall, has tan skin, shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. His smile is evil and he's killing people on Earth for the hell of it. He has a red bandana around his neck, a tan suede jacket and a black shirt underneath that."

"Do you know what he's calling himself now? We know him as Android 17."

"Juuana and he's ready to show you how much stronger he has become over the years. Are we done with this? I'm not in the mood to socialize all day."

"We're done. If you're ready to go, then I'll take you to Earth," Kakarot gave in. He could just take her back to Vegeta, but her pride wouldn't allow that, nor would she forgive him for such a stunt.

"One more thing." She walked up to her dead mother and brushed her fallen hair from her face and smiled sadly. "Mother, I'm sorry. I will make things right again, but you have to hang in there until we take care of a few things." The crystal was still around her mother's neck and Usagi gently took it off, to make sure it didn't fall in the wrong hands. Rightfully it belonged to Serenity of the past and Usagi would give it to her, if they couldn't bring her mother back to life."

Kakarot gently wrapped his arms and tail around her waist, with Vegeta placing his hand on his shoulder and disappeared to go back to Earth.

* * *

Juuana was in the middle of a destroyed city, laughing at all the dead people and the havoc it caused across the globe. These people were so primitive and cowardly that he almost thought it shameful to even be degrading himself to picking on such inferior creatures. Ryouga had cried for so long, that Juuana knocked him out and threw him in a closet somewhere so he wouldn't have to hear him when he woke up. 'Blasted kid. If I didn't need him, I would kill him. Would have prefered to have the moon brat though. If I had her, Kakarot and Vegeta would be so easy to manipulate.'

'Oh really,' came a feminine voice in his mind. 'I'm coming for you. You messed up by allowing my past self to live. If I get my hands on you,' she growled, 'What you did to my mother is going to seem like child's play.'

'Who are you?'

'The future daughter of the woman you just murdered! I will never... never... forgive you for this! No amount of pleading can ever make me see good in you after what you just did.' The voice left his mind, but he felt a bit apprehensive about someone that could communicate through a mind link.

"Maybe I underestimated the power of the moon princess. No matter, what can she be capable of? She's not even a Saiya-jin and from what I can remember of even the Saiya-jin, Vegeta had a hard time beating my sister. I'm more powerful than a Super Saiya-jin even if they did get stronger." The baby had started screaming again and Juuana growled in anger. He was about to go in and save himself a headache by just taking the child out, when a blast came from inside the closet. Out came two men, a woman and the child. Vegeta was the one carrying the child while the other two advanced on him in a snarl. "How? I never saw you come in here or felt you approach!"

Kakarot stepped away from his mate, who lost her temper the minute they appeared into the closet and saw Ryouga on the floor covered in dust and spider webs. He had a bruise on his neck from where Juuana had hit him and this was enough to set off even Kakarot. "You locked him in a closet?" Usagi yelled. "How could you? He could have smothered to death." Her anger was mounting as she stepped forward, tail smashing into the door behind her and shattering it.

Juuana's eyes widened in surprise. "You're a Saiya-jin? I never saw you with a tail last time we met."

"That's because I didn't have one. It grew back in the regeneration tank after you attacked us. I'm half- Saiya-jin and my brother is Prince Vegeta himself."

"What? I knew you were close to him and Kakarot, but not that close. I knew I should have grabbed you back on the moon."

"No, you should have killed me. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Usagi's rage caused a huge aura of silver, gold and a hint of red to flare around her. Her head was down as the two Saiya-jins and Juuana watched her change. Vegeta was speechless. He never imagined a Lunarian would be able to become a Super Saiya-jin because they lacked the rage and the need to kill anyone.

'Usa,' Kakarot whispered in her mind.

'Leave me alone Kakarot. I'm not going to calm down after what he's done. Get Ryouga out of here.'

'You're not doing this alone!'

'I don't need your help, now leave!' Her shout of anger was enough to shock him and make him take a step back, but he knew she was lashing out.

'No!' Kakarot met her challenge by changing into a Super Saiya-jin himself and looked deep into her eyes. 'If you want me to leave, then make me. You're my mate and mates fight together!' Vegeta didn't want to be left out of the fight, but he did have a child in his hands that he needed to get out of the way first. With Juuana focusing on Kakarot and Usagi, he was able to easily take cover and find a safe place to hide him without any blasts accidentally hitting him.

When he got back, he saw Kakarot and Usagi still glaring at each other. 'Usagi,' Vegeta yelled. 'Kakarot is not the one you need to be angry with. He's only doing what he's supposed to do. I'm not leaving either and if you don't like it, tough. You may be a Super Saiya-jin, but you're still nowhere close to a level five. There's no way you can win the argument if he puts his foot down about something. Believe me; I've tried a number of times.'

Juuana was tired of playing with these jokers and launched a stream of electricity at them, trapping Usagi and Vegeta together. "You remember this don't you Usagi? It hurt badly last time if I remember correctly." Kakarot growled in anger, but Juuana laughed. "I wouldn't move Kakarot! I have enough voltage on them, that they'll live, but you make one more step towards me and I'll magnify it so much that they'll be fried monkeys in two seconds."

Usagi screamed, but she ignored it as she saw her mother laying on the ground lifeless, and poor Luna no longer able to be Artemis's mate. He waited so long to be with her again and she vanished the second they got together. 'No!' Juuana blanched at the amount of pressure she put on him. Her eyes were flashes of silver and gold that swirled together in a combination of the lunarian calm side clashing with her Saiya-jin side. At the moment, her Saiya-jin side was winning and that was uncharted territory for her as she gave into a blind rage that engulfed the electricity confining both her and her brother's bodies. 'You will not use us to manipulate my mate! Your quarrel may have been with Kakarot and Vegeta in the past, but it's with me now. Fight me instead of hiding behind me like a coward!'

"Quit doing that!" Juuana screamed. "How the hell are you in my mind you freak?"

'What's the matter? Can't handle a lunarian's ability to see your mind, see your soul, even your worst nightmares. You're afraid of Cell and how he snuck behind you. You want to find Dr. Gero, but that lab isn't created yet. You're afraid of Kakarot and Vegeta because they had the power to defeat you in the past, but you made a wish to the dragon to become more powerful than a Super Saiya-jin. You might be on the power level of a Super Saiya-jin 2, but you can't beat two that are Super Saiya-jin 5 and one that's on the level of a Super Saiya-jin and has the power of the lunarians and marsians with her.' Despite the electricity that ripped at her skin, she walked forward, never breaking eye contact with Juuana. 'I have a present for you.' Usagi raised her hands in the air, and began to concentrate on all three of the powers inside of her. "Lunar Flame Gun!" With a combination of her brother's attack, moon power and a mars fire ball, Usagi threw it at Juuana and hit him against the chest.

Unlike most attacks, this one entered his body so he couldn't deflect it and attacked from the inside out. Juuana screamed as he felt his circuitry frying, but he wasn't out of the game yet. "If I'm going to die, then all of you are coming with me. He dropped the electricity around them and rushed Usagi against the wall. Grabbing her tail and her throat, he began to call forth the bomb that was inside of him, he replaced himself. Chuckles. "I hope you can outrun a nuclear bomb, but this girl won't." He was so busy laughing that he never saw it coming behind him, until a sharp object ripped through his back, tearing him in half. Circuitry sparked as Juuana twitched. "What... happened?"

A dark sinister laugh came from the shadow forming around them. "I can't let you take out my adversaries. Especially the one I need to thank for freeing me off that planet." The shadow turned to Usagi. 'I'll be back, and tell Shadow Moon, I'm coming for her and she can't avoid me forever.' Erebus pulled what was left of 17 into the shadows and you could here his feeble screaming before it disappeared completely.

The Saiya-jins were about to go when they saw Usagi heading for the dark sections where the shadow had gone and was about to jump in when Kakarot read her intentions and yelled. "NO!" He tackled Usagi to the ground and never thought she would snarl at him. Her tail tried to grab his neck, but he quickly slammed it down on the floor and pinned her entire body. "You're not going after him!"

With inhuman strength she thrusted upwards and threw Kakarot off of her, only to have Vegeta to come up behind her and put her into a hammer lock with her arms above her head and his hands firmly settled on the back of her neck. "Let go! He killed Rei, and he's going to pay for it!" They didn't know where she was getting the energy from, but she pushed her feet against the wall and shoved, causing them to fly back and into a wall. He would have lost her, if Kakarot hadn't grabbed her ankles while Vegeta held on to her arms. "You idiots! Why won't you help me fight him?"

"No! We don't know enough about him, to be going blindly in there!"

"I'm not afraid of some stupid shadow. I beat all my other enemies, he shouldn't be any different!" Kakarot never thought he would do this, but he came back and punched Usagi hard enough to knock her out, allowing her body to go limp and to stop fighting them.

"She's going to hate me for that."

"I would too if I didn't know why you did it. Grab her, so we can get Ryouga and leave."

Vegeta went to the mine shaft he had placed Ryouga and picked him up. Kakarot quickly teleported them off Planet Earth and kept a constant grip on Usagi to make sure she didn't go anywhere. "Vegeta, do you think she could have disappeared into the shadows?"

"I don't know and I wouldn't be surprised if she could. The moon is strange and I remember Selinity telling me once that there were two sides of it that can be awakened. Selinity suppressed that side mostly, but she did say that if she allowed it to come to the surface, especially during a new moon, they could go into the darker parts of the moon that would normally kill them. It's a lunarian secret that she only told me because I was Serenity's brother."

* * *

They arrived back in the room with everyone looking at them and the unconscious Usagi in Kakarot's arms. Haruka came up and nearly had an explosion when she saw the big black bruise on her cheek. "Where's the guy that did this? I'm going to kill him for touching my koneko-chan (kitten)!"

"I did it and before you jump on me, know that I did it to save her life. She tried to jump in the shadows after the enemy we fought on the planet Vegeta destroyed." Kakarot kept a death grip on Usagi's body, so that when she woke up, she wouldn't have a chance to bolt from him. "I think I'll see you guys later."

Raven came up to Kakarot and placed a hand on his cheek. "She's just dealing with her pain the best way she knows how. As a fighter, you can't allow your feelings to bring you down because others will die for it. That's what she believes and still does, despite her anguish."

"I know, but she's going to drive me insane in the process."

"She's the moon princess, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Funny, always thought that the one to protect her was suppose to have the golden crystal with him."

Shadow Moon came up to Kakarot to look into his eyes and smirked. "He may not have the golden crystal, but he has enough power to compensate for it. Curious though, if you don't have it, then who does?"

Piccolo, who had been standing behind Endymion, felt him tense at the mention of the golden crystal. He leaned closer and whispered, "You have it don't you? Why are you not her mate then?" A blush crossed his cheeks, but he refused to answer anything and walked away from him.

Raven turned to Endymion and he didn't like all the stares he was receiving all of a sudden. "Forget it! I'm not telling you three anything. Usagi and I may not be together any longer, but that doesn't mean I'm letting any of you get the golden crystal to harm us with either."

"So you were with her?" Raven asked. "I like to know what happened to change that destiny. Not that it was a bad thing, but normally paths don't change so easily."

Endymion scowled and walked up to Raven, not afraid of her. "I don't have to tell you anything about our personal lives. What happened between us, is between Usagi and myself. I refuse to be a jerk again, and I'm not going to ruin what little friendship we have left by talking to you about it." 'Besides, I don't need anyone rubbing it in that I'm alone either.' He looked at Michuru who hadn't left Haruka's side since they arrived back in the past, and sighed. 'I don't stand a chance at getting her.'

Haruka kept an eye on Endymion and noticed him glancing at Michuru almost every chance he got. 'So that's who she's in love with.' A smile crossed her lips as she thought of a way to get him to follow through with his heart. 'I may not like the idiot that much, but Michuru likes him, and he does seem to care about Usagi enough to know not to blab out certain personal information.' Endymion had pulled away from the group and sat by himself, wishing to remain out of the scrutiny of everyone's attention. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he was dragged by his cape out the door down the hall ways.

"You're too soft!" Haruka told him. "If you ever want to catch Michuru, then you're going to have to be a little more demanding and press the issue. She's too shy to come to you herself."

"What are you talking about? Michuru doesn't care about me. She loves you."

"Of course she loves me! Like a sister. Those feelings you're talking about doesn't exist between us any longer. Since we've been apart, both our feelings have gone off towards someone else."

Endymion looked at Haruka speechless. "You fell in love with someone other than Michuru? Does she know about this?"

"Of course she knows. She knew it before I did and told me to follow my heart. The only problem with that was, she was going to be a lone if I did what she asked. Do you want to know what she told me? She already loved someone, but wanted me to set her free."

Haruka drug him into a training room, where she knew they would get some privacy. Shoving him up against the wall, she came up so close that he nearly thought she was going to attack. "Michuru is more the submissive type than she would like to let on. I found that out in the beginning when we were just friends. Her shyness didn't allow her to seek out a boyfriend like most women and they had to come to her. However, most of them didn't want her because of her charm and intelligence. What do you want her for?"

"I... don't know what you're talking about." Endymion turned his head away from Haruka to have her snap it back.

"Yes you do. I'm not going to let you have her if you don't tell me why you like her and how you plan on taking care of her. She's still like family to me and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she's happy."

"I want her because she's intelligent, pretty and kind. We both like music, martial arts and fighting for something that may be way over our heads sometimes. Usagi and I didn't belong together, because she was already proving to be a lot stronger than I was and I couldn't even protect her. I felt bad about hurting her feelings, but that's in the past. Why am I even telling you this? I won't get her."

"Are you so sure?" Haruka easily stood as tall as Endymion and came behind him and whispered into his ear. "This is all you have to do. Come up behind her and rest your chin on her shoulder. If she tries to pull away, grab her waist and nibble on her ear. Talk to her, calm her, because she's like a mare that runs free and wild. If done the right way you can tame her, like the sea on a calm day. After you have her calmed down, turn her to face you and hold her head firmly in one hand, while the other circles to the small of her back and pulls her closer to you. Be gentle and she'll melt into you. However, don't get soft, because she may get scared and try to run. You have to convince her that being in your arms makes her feel like she's the only one in the world that can be looked at by you in that way." Haruka pulled back and came around to see that Endymion was so red, that you might think Mars skirt was fading. She started laughing when something dawned on her. "Oh lord. You're still a virgin and have no idea how to seduce a woman. Just keep in mind what I told you and you'll catch her. However," Haruka grabbed his cape and yanked him down hard, "if you hurt my Michi-chan, so help me, I'll have Turles hold you down, while I find a way to kill you slowly."

"Right, I won't hurt her, I promise."

* * *

Endymion and Haruka walked back into the room to find that everyone was settling in for the night somewhere in the room. Bardock had told them he would have guest quarters ready for them the next day, but not until then. Eclipse was with her mate, while they had baby Hotaru and Usagi with them. Bardock and Kalara were taking care of both Kakarot's twins and Broli with Raditz helping them. From the looks of it, they'll be taking care of the children for some time until they figured out what is going on and how to beat the enemy. Now that Frieza was gone, they had to focus on training Kakarot and Vegeta to defeat Dr. Gero on Earth when he came. Vegeta still had baby Ryouga in his grasp and demanded that his two daughters be brought to him as well. He refused to let anyone but himself take care of them.

Hotaru was about to go to her room when a hand lightly touched her arm and pulled her back. She turned to look at the person she had knocked out of the way, trying to get to Setsuna. Blushing she put a hand behind her head and giggled a little. "I'm sorry about throwing you earlier. You're not hurt are you?"

"No, not really, but can I speak with you?"

"Me? Why?"

"You're intriguing."

"Uhmmm, I better go to bed. Ruka and Geta won't like you getting this close."

"Why?"

"They're worried about boys taking advantage of me."

"I doubt you would let them do that if you didn't want them too. Look, all I want to do is talk."

"Al right. Seeing as how Turles has taken Ruka to his room and Vegeta is in his, then you can come in here and talk for a while. I don't want to be alone anyway." Hotaru, innocent as she was, let Ryouga in her room and shut the door behind her.

Ryouga walked around the room, awed at the size. Her bed could fit at least five people in it, yet she was the only one sleeping in it. He looked down at her waist and noticed that her tail was black unlike most of the full-blooded Saiya-jins who had brown tails with a tint of red in them. "What's your name?"

"I figured you would have heard them mention it out there."

"I've heard a lot of things out there today and frankly none of it makes since. My mother is confusing and so is everyone around her. I do like the fighting aspect of it, but everything else I would really like to understand."

Hotaru sat on her bed with her knees underneath her, while watching Ryouga sit on the floor in front of the bed. "My name is Hotaru, but you can call me Taru since that's what everyone else calls me."

"Can I ask you something? Why does the girl in that tall Saiya-jins arms seem familiar to me somehow?"

"That may have to do with because you grew up with her on the moon for several years before it was destroyed and you were sent into the future to lead new lives. You'll get your memories back soon enough."

"So we've lived more than once?"

"Yes."

"Did I have a girlfriend during that time?"

A blush crept across Hotaru's face as she looked at the designs of her blankets. "I don't know, because I wasn't there."

"I don't think I had a girlfriend."

Ryouga was curling up on the carpet to fall asleep when Hotaru felt sorry for him. "Why are you sleeping down there?" His laughter at her innocent question caused her heart to skip a beat, but she ignored it as he looked at her with his black eyes. For a moment he had nothing to say and then he smirked with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Where do you suggest I sleep? I don't have a bed and I doubt your brother or Haruka would like it very much if I asked to share yours."

Hotaru looked at him and then the big bed. She had a lot of pillows beside her and came up with a great idea. "Well, if you promise not to kick too hard, then you have the right side of the bed, while I take the left. You seem nice and I don't see what they're so worried about anyway. I feel sorry for you and I don't want you to hurt your neck by sleeping on that floor."

He could only stare at her innocent gaze and nature. 'How naive is she? Does she really understand what's she asking me to do?' "Uhhh... I better not. It keeps both of us out of trouble."

"What trouble? If you don't hurt me, then my brother and Ruka won't have to know about this. I'm insisting. Please don't sleep down there. Besides, I don't want anything to grab you." The shadows still scared Hotaru a great deal and she didn't want to admit that she wanted someone close in case they attacked again. Ryouga noticed the fear in her eyes as she stared at the shadows around her bed and her body trembled. He still didn't know what had happened here; no one had gotten around to explaining it yet, but from the way Hotaru looked, it had been a terrifying experience.

"Alright. If the pillows are between us, then there's no way I can bump into and kick you off by accident." Hotaru shouted with glee, but quickly covered her mouth afraid she might wake Vegeta.

"Cool. Let me get my nightgown on while you crawl into bed. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll just take my shirt and pants off. I have a pair of boxer shorts underneath. Is that alright?"

"Sure." Hotaru ran into her closet and soon came out with a purple nightgown that made Ryouga's eyes widen and his jaw drop. He had to quickly turn away, a blush forming on his face. The gown only had two thin spaghetti straps, and lightly hugged her figure. She didn't even know how thin the material was as she crawled into the bed and turned on her side with her back against the pillows.

Ryouga was breathing hard and had to shut his eyes to get a control on his instincts. 'What is happening to me? I'm finding myself drawn to her and she has no Earthly idea how irresistible she is.' "I think I better go back into the other room and sleep." He didn't receive an answer as Hotaru was fast asleep with the sheets at her waist. Being decent for once, he pulled the sheets up to her neck and was about to walk out of the room, when he heard her whimper in her sleep and flip over to her other side.

"Rei!" She cried out in her sleep. "I'm sorry! No!" Curious he walked up to her and watched her face make different expressions as her nightmare became worse. "Stop! Don't hurt me!" Ryouga tried to shake her awake and finally succeeded when she bolted up and nearly screamed at the top of her lungs terrified. His hand covered her mouth, as his lips came to her ears.

"I don't mind you screaming, but can you at least wait until I leave. If Vegeta finds me in here with his sister, he's going to have my head. From what I've over heard from Trunks and Gohan, your brother has a temper that surpasses mine." He gently pulled his hand away from her mouth, but she was still tense as her whole body shook in fear. 'Man, she was only asleep for ten minutes.' Her body was soaked in sweat, causing the night gown to cling to her and her hair to stick to her forehead. "Are you ok? Look, I better go sleep out there so I don't get you in trouble."

"No!" Hotaru grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Please stay. You're so nice, and I don't want to be alone right now. The only two people that would understand what I'm going through is dealing with their own problems. Just wait until I fall back asleep. I'm so scared."

Ryouga knelt beside the bed and gently brushed her cheek. "Scared of what?"

"The shadows. Please, don't leave me alone with them. He's coming to take me away?"

"Who is?"

"His name is Erebus and he said that even the Goddess of Death won't stop him from claiming the universe." Hotaru tried not to cry, but the nightmare was so real that she couldn't help it as sobs took over her small frame. Ryouga's heart broke as he watched her cry. He climbed in beside her and let her cry against his chest. Eventually she was able to fall back asleep as he gently placed her back down, but as he tried to move off the bed, her body pressed firmly against his, her tail wrapping around his leg. Her hands were together in between them as her head came up to meet his chin. Every time he tried to get loose, she would whimper loudly, and decided to give up and let her have her way, so long as no one found out.

'This is going to be a long night and even worse tomorrow if anyone walks in here.' His well muscled arms, encircled her frame easily and held her against him as sleep over came him. 'She actually feels kind of good sleeping next to me.'


	27. Bonding Closer

Bonding Closer

* * *

Piccolo was watching everyone finding a place to settle down for the night. Some had chosen the floor, while others chose the three couches that were in the guest room area that joined all the separate royal bedrooms together. Sailor Raven had gone to sleep as soon as everything settled down, having stayed awake despite the weariness that weighed on her shoulders from the walk in the shadow realm. Shadow Moon still remained awake on different sides of the room from each other. 'I wonder what the story with those two are? Shadow Moon doesn't appear to be evil, yet Raven is extremely angry with her.' The thing is, he didn't know much about them at all, because they still had not revealed their intentions to any of them yet.

Shadow Moon was watching the stars move and twinkle when she felt a dark presence nearby and quickly disappeared through the shadows in the wall, not giving a word on where she was going. This caused Piccolo to stir and move to the wall when Raven came up to him and gently rested her hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it. She'll come back in her own time. Shadow Moon is good about not telling people what she's doing."

"Why do you dislike her so much?"

She turned away from his intense stare and stood back to lean against the wall. "It's a long story. I don't know. It happened so long ago, that sometimes I wonder if I should just let it go and forgive her. She was only a child then." Piccolo didn't know what she was babbling about, because she had obviously forgotten who she was talking about as a sad look crossed her face. Pieces of the past were filtering through her mind of the good times they had had before everything went so wrong. A single tear slipped down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away and stared back at Piccolo.

"Why are you two here?" Piccolo asked. "It's obvious no one knows who you are, or why you're here. Even Pluto doesn't seem to know you two and she knows everyone."

Raven laughed. "Pluto slightly remembers me, but not very well. You see, she was only a month old when I went away to fight the battle with an enemy that I thought we had beaten for good. Guess we were wrong."

"What enemy? Look, I'm tired of being in the dark, and if you're a threat to the rest of this group then I'll make sure you're taken care of."

"I sense two other personalities inside of you, one of which is very old."

"You're sensing Kami. He lived a thousand years before splitting with King Daimou and another millennium passed before he made a wish that both of them be made young again. Kami was three thousand years old when I was born, and I fused with him to defeat an enemy."

Raven had noticed Piccolo staying close to Gohan like a protective parent and keeping him going so that he wouldn't be caught there in that realm forever. Watching all the couples that were together and the special bond they had with each other, made her long for her own husband and to be in his strong arms again. 'He probably doesn't even remember me, it's been so long.'

* * *

Endymion had heard the conversation Raven and Piccolo, losing interest after a couple of minutes. His eyes had drifted to the sleeping form of Michuru beside Setsuna and Ami. For over a year, he would spend hours watching her sleep, but if he felt like she was about to wake he would quickly dive for his covers and pretend like he had just woken up.

After Piccolo had left and Raven had gone to sleep, he rolled out of his blanket and slowly crawled over to Michuru to sit down and watch her sleep some more. When they arrived to the time line, he assumed there was no chance that he would get Michuru. Then when Haruka drug him to the training room and gave him the coaching session of his life, he felt encouraged, but still hesitant about the truth of her words. What finally convinced him was Turles when he swooped down and snagged Haruka when she walked in the door with Endymion right behind her. One growl from Turles was all it took to convince him that Haruka belonged to him and no one else. He even glanced at Michuru once, making it quite clear that he was not willing to share his mate with anyone and that included her best-friend. It was actually kind of funny, because when she glared at him, he gave her a smirk and tossed her over his shoulder and left everyone laughing at the disgruntled senshi. Before they made it out the door, she had given up trying to break loose from him and rested her elbow under her chin, tapping his shoulder with her fingers.

Slowly, quietly he reached his hand out to brush a stray hair from her face, but this was further than he had ever ventured to get this close to her. 'I love her, but there's no way she can feel the same way about myself.' Sighing he dropped his hand and decided to go for a long walk, to clear his mind of Michuru's face haunting his every waking moment and dream.

Michuru woke up to feel something hovering over her and then leave. Sleepily, she opened her eyes, to see the cape of Endymion's retreating back leave the room. "Where is he going?" Quickly she got up and followed after him and gasped when she saw a tear slip down his face. 'I wonder what's bothering him? He's been so quiet since we got here.'

Endymion finally stopped a mile from the castle to rest his back on the grass beneath him and look at the sky above him. It was huge compared to himself and it made him feel that much smaller and insecure about himself. 'I don't deserve her. I couldn't even make Usagi happy, so what makes me think I can do anything for her.'

"Endymion?" Michuru quietly asked him. "What are you doing out here?"

He was so startled to see her that he tripped over a rock when he jumped back up to face her. His teeth set in a grimace as he scraped his arm, but he ignored that as Michuru came up beside him to help him back up. "I wanted to clear my mind. Why are you out?"

"Because I was worried about you and I guess I was right." Michuru tore the bottom of her skirt to tie his arm up, and he didn't remind her that he could heal his injuries. Her perfume smelled so good to him and at that very moment he had to bring up every ounce of will power not to grab her waist and kiss her until she couldn't even think straight anymore. 'I've fallen for her bad.'

Michuru watched his eyes and they were trembling in confusion as he tried to look away from her. His whole body was tense as she bandaged his arm, and she wondered if he didn't like her. "Are you alright Endymion?"

"Sure I'm alright. I just wanted to be alone for awhile."

A sad smile came on her face as she nodded and started to head back to the castle. "I'm going to go back to bed then and get a couple more hours of sleep. Be careful out here."

Endymion cursed to himself for not doing what his emotions were screaming at him to do. 'You imbecile!' came Haruka's hiss of anger. 'If you let this opportunity slip by you, I'm going to hunt you down tomorrow and beat you black and blue for a week while Turles holds you down!'

'Haruka? How are you doing this?'

'I don't know. Somehow the senshi of the inner and outer planets have formed some kind of mental bond despite how we feel about each other sometimes. All our goals are the same at protecting the moon princess because she's the only thing that keeps us together. Now go get Michi, before you make me mad. That took a lot of convincing to get Turles to agree and let me talk to you. We're telepathically linked and when he saw what I was telling you and how to do it, he nearly exploded and came for your head.'

Endymion only shook his head at Haruka and did as she told him too. How could he not if she was encouraging him on. 'And I thought she hated me?'

'I do. Don't think that this makes us friends! Although the way Michi talks about you, it's hard to keep finding reasons why I dislike you!'

Michuru was about to give up on Endymion ever coming after her, when she felt an arm circle the front of her stomach and bring her to a halt while a chin rested on her shoulder and breathed gently onto her neck and into the back of her ear. If it's one thing she discovered, was that she could barely stand long when breath was applied to her skin. "Michuru, please don't go. We've stayed so long in the time stream, that seeing a sunrise is a forgotten memory to me. The stars are beginning to fade and a moment like this should be shared together and not individually. You were asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you. That would have been selfish." She was going to pull away when one hand came up to hold her neck gently against his body, the other grabbing her hips and fitting her tightly against him as he nibbled on her ear softly.

A tremble shook through her spine as Endymion laid soft nibbles and kisses along her ear all the way to her bare shoulder. "Endymion..." The word was so soft; he thought it was a whisper in the wind.

'If you really want her to respond, rub your hand on her stomach a little more upward and bite a little harder on her skin. I don't why, but she seems to like it when her nerves are pinched a little.'

'Do you mind?' Endymion snapped. 'Are you going to be present the entire time I'm with Michuru, or can I have a little privacy here?'

'Touchy, touchy. So the prince of earth does have a bit of a back bone. I'm not staying. I have enough to concern myself with Turles as it is.' Her voice left his mind as he took her advice and dared to move his hand up slightly to rest right beneath the swell of her breast, making her breath come heavier and in slight gasps.

Michuru couldn't believe that he was capable of arousing her so easily. It was like he knew exactly how to start off and he had to be very sensitive to women or someone told him what to do. 'Who...? No! Haruka didn't!' It made perfect since as she realized what Haruka had dragged Endymion out of the room for and then came back an hour later with his face bright red. Haruka had winked at her and now she knew why.

Endymion turned her around to face him and circled his arm to hold the small of her back, while he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her mouth closer to his. Her body shook against him in slight nervousness or pleasure he didn't know, but she had not protested yet. He decided to follow his heart and brushed his lips across hers. Her lips were so soft, that he groaned on contact and easily parted her lips with his tongue. "Michuru..." Her tongue danced with his own igniting a fire in both of them. "I want you." He buried his head into her hair, trying to gain some self-control back in case she wanted to stop.

"I haven't said I was leaving, have I?"

A chuckle came from Endymion as he slid her down to the ground and straddled her waist. Slowly he began to undo the buttons to the blouse of her dress, watching her eyes for reassurance. "We have a couple of hours before we have to be back. I'm still kind of new at this and if you want, you can show me what you like and what makes you feel good."

"Are you a fast learner?"

"I'm not smarter than Ami for nothing?"

Their mouths met as they lay close together. The sun had begun to rise in the air, shining its brilliant light on the new couple, making it all the more binding because with the sun rising it showed the newness of another day and another life.

* * *

Shadow Moon was walking through the shadows feeling completely at home. At first she thought she had imagined his presence nearby, but soon a cold chill ran up her back as a mad laughter sounded through the space around her. 'Damn, I knew I shouldn't have come in here alone.' She tried to pin point his location, but he was always the master of hiding and manipulation and 20,000 years hasn't changed it any. It may have even grown since she last saw him. "Show yourself coward!"

A figure appeared behind her and materialized instead of the normal shadow form he used and grabbed Shadow Moon by pinning her arms to her sides. "Now, now..." he whispered in her ear. A cold shiver ran down Shadow Moon's back as she struggled to break free of his grasp. "That's no way to talk to your future ruler and husband."

"You're disgusting. There's no way I would ever want to be your wife, or have anything else to do with you if I can help it. If we were the last two people in this entire universe and repopulating it counted on me bearing your children, I would rather forfeit my own life and watch you be alone in silence."

Erebus was so angry by her refusal to bend to his will that he turned her around and slammed his fist into her jaw. Yanking her up by the neck, he snarled in her face, "I don't care if I have to spend all of eternity, but I will break you to my will, my desires and there's very little you can do about it!" He was a tall, muscular man with a tanned complexion, purple eyes and spiky blond hair. If it weren't for the evil and pure insanity on his face, you might call him handsome.

Shadow Moon feared her brother more than anything in all the shadow realm or the mortal world. She refused to let him see how he was affecting her and defiantly met his eyes. "I trusted you! Don't you have any morals about what you're doing?"

"I know... That's why it was so easy to manipulate you into letting me go all those years ago. And to answer your question, no. If I did have any morals, I wouldn't have betrayed you so easily when you fell into my little mind trap. Being only twenty, innocent and naive, I saw in you the way to break out of the shadow realm and to control the universe. Our father and your mother would sometimes visit me down there, but they never stayed long and despised me. You don't know what it's like to be hated and unloved by your own father and to live in darkness where the only things you can kick around were shadows that weren't fit to live in the underworld."

"You and only you took pity on me as you came down daily to talk to me and to see if I was feeling alright. For a long time, I spat in your face, called you all kinds of names, and then it hit me. A family member could release me from my prison and you were the only one that didn't understand why they were keeping me locked up down where I was at. I started being kinder to you, telling you what you wanted to hear and like a stupid female, you believed me. One day, you were telling me that you had learned how to move in between the shadows and the mortal realm at ease, because of the training your father gave you. I also knew you had telepathic abilities and this is where you made your mistake."

"You challenged me to see who had the more powerful mind and if you had known better you would have known you were still too young to control the full powers that were given to you at birth. I played your stupid game for several minutes before I had you on your knees holding your head in your hands. When I won, you kept the promise to me that you had made and took me to see the stars of the mortal world and were about to take me back when I knocked you out. It was so simple from there. I turned back to the Shadow Realm and killed your mother with ease and was about to kill your father when I decided to come back later and finish him off. I wanted you to have to tell him what you had done and to live with your mistake of trusting me. Although I would have killed your father, I was going to spare your life in gratitude for setting me free. Your power would be useful in the future and thought what better ways to have you serve me, than as my queen and wife by my side for eternity."

Tears were streaking down Shadow Moon's face as she tried to get away, but the grip on her arms tightened with a bruising force that caused her to wince in pain. "Why did you turn on me? I never did anything to you and it cost me the two best friends I ever had!"

His hand came up to brush her swollen jaw and his eyes softened. Shadow Moon knew she shouldn't look into his eyes when he looked like he did then, but he had her hypnotized and found herself screaming in agony as he was about to get what he wanted. "Forget them. They couldn't have been true friends if they turned their backs on you when you needed them the most. Although I can't blame them for it. You were the one to set me free, so how could they know what your motives were. That makes you as evil as I am. No one will love you, accept you and you will forever be alone. Why do you bother with the mortal world when you know all they'll do is scorn and hate you?"

"I'm offering you a chance of true power here, one where all you have to worry about is myself and if you do as I say and want, I will never let anyone hurt you again. Think about it." Shadow Moon desperately tried to shut him out, but all the years spent being alone because everyone in both realms glared at her for letting her brother go, started to break her down. "You can create your friends and if they turn their backs on you, you can make them suffer for it. Why you want friends that will only stab you in the back and try to overpower you is beyond me? Don't throw this offer away. I could ask anyone to be by my side when I fit the realms of the universe to my will and desire, but I'm choosing you because no one else has the power to gain my respect."

Shadow Moon found herself weakening to his mind control and manipulation. 'I can't fight him. He's still too powerful for me to beat. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! IF ANYONE HEARS MY CRY FOR HELP, DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!'

"Why do you cry for help when you know no one will come for you?" He smiled in triumph as he was about to succeed in gaining the power of Shadow Moon, when a flash of rainbow lights swarmed all around him. He hissed in surprise and shock at the intensity of how blinding this power was and when it dimmed down a little, he saw a figure standing in front of him with a rainbow colored skirt and collar, white body suit, wings that spanned over twenty feet from her body, long silver hair that pooled around her feet and an eight pointed star on her forehead. Her silver eyes shone with no forgiveness in their depths as she took a step towards Erebus. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

"I am the light, I am hope, I am your destruction when I awaken. For all those you have killed, manipulated and caused pain to throughout your path of hatred, domination, destruction and darkness; I will repay a million times over. Shadow Moon isn't for you to control and I won't let you have her. The one and only person that showed you kindness, no longer exists for you to have and you will know what it truly means to stand on your own and have no one to help you." With a flash, a rainbow sphere hit Erebus in the chest and sent him flying back as the woman grabbed Shadow Moon and enveloped both of them in her wings.

"You will pay for that!" Erebus screamed in rage. The woman laughed as she vanished from sight leaving him alone to scream in the darkness alone. "I will find you and when I do, I will make you scream for centuries as I make you understand the full meaning of what it is to cross my path and defy me! AHHH!" His insane screams caused the shadows and demons to run in terror as he destroyed everything along his path to finding Shadow Moon and the one who dared to challenge him.

* * *

Shadow Moon and the woman who had saved her stood right at the edge of the room where all the Z and Sailor senshi rested. "Thank you for saving me back there. I'm still not strong enough to face him."

"You're strong enough, but you doubt yourself because he beat you so many years ago. Believe in yourself and you'll be able to beat your brother in his mind tricks. I must go now."

"Wait! Who are you?"

"I am the person of a broken heart and all that remains of the light. My powers lay dormant inside of a young and honest heart, but her agony and pain causes me to surface at times to help her. Pray that my true power never has to be awaken for the cost is too much for her to bear."

"What do you mean?"

"In order for me to exist, eight of my closest friends will have to die and give me their powers. One has already done so and it's torn me apart. If one has managed to hurt me this much, what do you think the other seven will do?"

"Why did you save me? If you knew what I did, you wouldn't have done it." A gentle hand lifted her chin, and somehow Shadow Moon didn't find herself so alone.

"Because you asked for it. My goal is not to cause fear in the hearts of people who don't deserve it. You were the victim of your own heart and feelings which your brother manipulated. If you know now what you didn't then, would you have released him?"

"No. Nothing from heaven to hell would have made me want to release him. Except maybe my friend back."

"She's not your enemy and one day they'll realize you didn't do anything to hurt them intentionally. Amazon, your dead friend, did not mind sacrificing her life for her planet. For several centuries, it trapped Erebus. You cry for death because of the pain you caused." Gently, the mysterious woman lifted Shadow Moon's chin and gave her a sad smile. For the first time, she looked into a pair of eyes that held no anger, only compassion. "I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes, so don't be too hard on yourself. It's a lonely life if you don't let people know what you're thinking. Did you ever tell Raven how your brother was released?"

"No. I didn't think she would care to listen."

"Then part of her distance is your fault. Even if you don't talk to her, there is one soul that will never hate you as long as your intentions remain the way they are."

"You still haven't told me your name."

"Cosmos, the messiah of the universe." Her image vanished and Shadow Moon made a vow to find a way for her not to have her friends die in order to have her sleeping power awaken.

"I swear I will not let you down, Cosmos." Shadow Moon walked back into the room and never felt so glad to see sunlight in her life.

Raven had woken up when she felt someone enter the room and looked at the haunted eyes of the lone senshi. 'Why did you betray us, Shadow Moon?' When they locked eyes, Raven felt less angry at the woman than she had in awhile and somehow sensed a lot of pain. 'Why?' she cried again and went to get something to eat.

'I want to tell you, but would you listen.'

* * *

Hotaru felt something under her nightgown as she found herself waking back up. It felt good not to be dreaming about shadows coming for her, but something else was causing her to squirm and feel a bit uncomfortable. Her hand was going to scratch an itch on her nose when she felt it hit something rock hard, but warm to the touch. 'What?'

When she opened her eyes, she never expected to be snuggled up against any man, let alone Ryouga. 'Oh god. Geta and Ruka are going to kill him and me if they catch us like this.' As she tried to move, she noticed that her legs were intertwined with his as an arm held her pinned against him and the other underneath the night shirt of her nightgown. His thumb would rub her delicate skin, trying to keep her calm through the night and it may have worked. Now, she felt the heat rising to her face and to another part of her body that was confusing her. His green tail, which was very cute to her, was wrapped around her thigh sliding up and down caressing her in a way that sent shivers through her body and a slight whimper to escape from her throat.

As she tried to push against him so that she could get up, Ryouga growled and crushed her against him and placed her head in the nook of his chin and chest. It was impossible for her to go anywhere in the position she was in, but the more she stared at his throat and the throbbing vein in front of her eyes, a predatory gleam entered her eyes as she licked her lips and took a deep breath. The pulse beneath her hands was steady as he slept, unaware of Hotaru's predicament or the purr that began to sound through her throat.

Ryouga was sending off a scent that drove her crazy and with his throat right in front of her she took it between her teeth and trembled as she tried to stop what she was doing. 'I'm supposed to have Geta fight him. He won't win. No one will. God, he smells good. I have to stop!' Hotaru's mind was in turmoil as her mind raged with her instincts and the chemicals coursing through her veins. 'What is wrong with me? I know I'm not supposed to be doing this, but there's no one here to stop me and I want him. If I let Vegeta have his way, I'll remain without a mate for the rest of my life.'

Feeling a pinch of his neck and thinking it was a bug, Ryouga awoke to find a set of teeth fixed on his throat and purring female Saiya-jin against him. "Where? What?" Then the scent hit him full force as he saw a black tail, dancing in the air in front of him. He tried to shift his weight to dislodge Hotaru off of him so he could get control of his senses, but she growled and clamped down harder, causing him to tense and growl back. 'Why is she acting like this and what is that smell on her?' "Hotaru? I think we need to move before everyone wakes up and finds us together." No response "Come on Hotaru, you're starting to worry me. You're not acting normal."

A soft laughter came from her mouth as she tugged on his neck, but didn't let go. "I don't care if they find us. I'm big enough to make my own decisions and no one forced me to let you come in here. Although I had no intentions of getting this close to you, you were the one that refused to let me go when I tried to get away. Look at your hands and tail and tell me if I'm lying."

Ryouga couldn't see, but after she mentioned, he froze in slight shock with a blush rising on his face. Instead of moving them though, he found himself pushing both hands under the back of her shirt and sliding them down until he moved under the waist band of her night gown skirt. Hotaru's eyes widened as she felt for the first time someone else's hands other than her own on her rear. "I suggest you let go of my neck or I'm going to slowly show you why it wasn't a good idea for me to be in your bed in the first place."

"Oh really. Like you can hurt me." Ryouga tried to pull away from her, but only received a snarl and a sharp set of teeth to bite through the skin on his neck making him yell out in pain and slight fear. With a quick shove, he threw her off of him and touched his neck where she had bit him and was surprised to find blood. Angry and confused, he looked at her to see her staring at him with a blaze and determined look in her eyes. 'Why does she look like she's hunting me?' When she didn't move he looked at her curiously to see that she was confused and battling with herself.

'Why did I bite him? What is going on with me? Geta is going to have my tail for this.' She was in his head, and he thought it had something to do with the mark on his neck now, but he quickly forgot about that as he pounced her and tried to pin her down. With lightning reflexes, Hotaru rolled out of the way and growled at Ryouga in a warning. She may have bit him, but her mind was still confused about what she wanted.

As he came around to tackle her, she head butted him to the floor and sat on his stomach and smiled. The idea of her being in control drove him insane as he tried to flip her, but she had the advantage at the moment as she bent over and licked the blood from his neck. "Hotaru..."

She had one tactic that would drive him over the edge if he was a Saiya-jin. Sitting up she looked to the door and then back at Ryouga with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I guess you're right. We better get up and go out there before my brother and Ruka wake up. Geta doesn't like other men around me and says he'll decide who can be around his sister."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It basically means, I'll never be able to pick a mate of my own, that's for sure. Geta's probably already picked my suitor out."

Ryouga didn't know if she was serious or not, but her scent had been working in his mind as well as the mark on his neck as he thrust his feet over his head, taking her with him and pinning her down. Before she had time to retaliate, he flipped her over on her stomach, brought his arm underneath hers and pressed down on her neck while placing his hand on the floor for leverage to keep his weight pinned on her. Hotaru squirmed and fought to get back the upper hand, but she had to face the fact that he had more weight and strength than her and had out smarted her.

Sweat was on her forehead from struggling against him and her breathing had become heavier. "Ok, Ryouga, I think you win the match. Come on, we really need to get going."

"I'm not moving. Besides, you were the one who started this and I told you to stop or I'll slowly show you the reasons why your brother and Haruka said not to allow someone else to share your bed."

Hotaru was a bit scared, but kept it from her voice. "I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me. Ryouga, I don't know if I want to keep this game going any longer."

"I'm not going to hurt you." His mouth came to the back of her neck and he kissed it softly to feel her shiver. Her skin was reacting to his touch and he could feel the heat rising off of her. His hand brushed her stomach which was easy to get to since her night shirt had risen up a little bit. When she didn't protest he moved down a little further to receive a whimper for more. "I'm definitely not going to hurt you." His teeth clenched onto her neck and without warning he marked her on the neck sealing the bond between them. Picking her up, he gently laid her back down on the bed and moved over her. Brushing back her bangs, he smiled at her, trying to calm some of the fear she had.

"Ryouga... I've never... I mean..."

"Shhh... I know and I'll go easy on you. Trust me." Hotaru smiled as their mouths met in a calm study of each other to turn into a battle of domination as they forgot about being up in a couple of hours.

* * *

Kakarot was sleeping with Usagi securely in his hold in case she woke up and tried to do anything crazy when she vanished from his arms during the middle of the night. Startled he woke up and looked all over the room for her, but couldn't sense, smell or see her anywhere. 'Usagi!' He shouted to her telepathically. When he didn't receive an answer, fear drove him to bolt out of the bed and tear down the hallways looking everywhere for her. After searching everywhere for her, he came back to the room to start over again when she appeared again, but still asleep and floated back to the bed. An eight pointed star was fading from her head, along with some huge wings that spanned her back. Glad to have her back, Kakarot picked her up in a big bear hug and crushed her to him, afraid to ever put her down or fall asleep again.

Usagi was sleeping when she felt the wind crushed out of her. She opened her eyes to see Kakarot trembling and his arms hugging her so tight that she could barely think straight. 'Kakarot, can you let me breathe now? You're killing me.'

He let up the pressure some, but refused to let her go as he continued to nuzzle her neck and purr. With a strong nip on her neck she gasped and tried to get away from his sharp teeth. The more she tried to move, the more aggressive he became as he pushed her down on her back and looked into her silver eyes. "You're not leaving."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know; let me take a wild guess after last night's performance. You fought Vegeta and I for several minutes because we wouldn't let you go after the Shadow Demon and you snarled at me. I thought we were partners, not enemies?"

"I'm sorry Kakarot. My head hurts at the moment and I can't remember past much after we arrived on that shadow planet. I keep thinking Rei and Vegeta are dead along with my mother and Luna. Are they?"

"Everyone but Vegeta is dead, and that's only because he was brought back to life somehow. I'm not sure how yet, but we'll find out in the morning." Usagi smiled at him and curled up onto his lap, wrapping her tail around his waist and let him purr against her in a comforting way.

"Where are the the twins and Broli?"

"There with my parents."

"Ok." Usagi was quickly falling back asleep when Kakarot asked her another question.

"Usagi? Did you have a dream a minute ago that you can recall?"

"I think I did, but I don't remember much about it. All I remember is light, judgment and sorrow." She was asleep before she answered anything else making Kakarot frown.

'Why did she look totally different when she came back here?'

A couple of hours later they heard a crash in the other room, waking both of them. "What the? That's Hotaru's room."

Usagi opened her eyes and searched her mind out and blushed. "Don't worry about her. She's busy with a friend."

"Oh, ok." They walked out of the room to see everyone gawking at Hotaru's room and to see a huge embarrassed blush on Pluto's face. "What's going on?" He noticed that Gohan was covering Pan's ears, Trunks had Bra, while Goten had Rini. All three of them were blushing and smirking at the same time as another crash came from Hotaru's room. "Usagi, are you sure Hotaru's alright in there. It sounds like she's fighting with someone at the moment. I think I better go check on her."

"NO!" Everyone cried surrounding him.

"Hotaru's quite fine I assure you," Pluto told him.

"She may be fine, but Ryouga won't be if my dad shows up," Trunks snickered.

"What does your father have to do with this Trunks?"

"I'm curious too since everyone seems to be talking about me before I enter the door," Vegeta asked as he carried in Ryouga and his twin girls.

"Hi, Vegeta!" Everyone said at the same time. This caused him to glare at everyone and to wonder what they're hiding. Rini came running up to Usagi, laughed at seeing each other again and went to talk to each other in the corner of the room.

"Where's Hotaru?" Vegeta asked. "I'm ready to get this meeting under way and we can't do that with her still in bed." Everyone pointed to the door as they heard the bed break and glass shattering. Haruka and Turles had come in about this time to be followed by Endymion and Michuru who were holding hands.

"What the hell was that?" Haruka demanded going to Hotaru's room. Vegeta wasn't far behind as they kicked the door down and went into the room, to find out what Hotaru was fighting.

One, two, three... "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Vegeta roared.

"Hi Geta, Ruka," came Hotaru's voice.

Four... five... six... "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR CLOTHES AND WHY IS HE IN HERE?"

"Wow, Haruka took longer than Vegeta to blow up," Pluto commented.

"GET BACK HERE!" Vegeta and Haruka yelled as they saw a flash dash out of the room, bare with an angry senshi and Super Saiya-JIn hot on his heels. Another flash came by and she was just as nude as Ryouga was and everyone blushed and had to hold their mouths shut as Hotaru ran screaming after all of them.

"Don't you hurt him! That's my mate!"

Michuru blinked and then stared at Pluto. "Pluto didn't you tell him about Saiya-JIn mating customs?"

"I was going to, but I never got around to it."

"Kakarot," Usagi said, "you better save Ryouga before Haruka or my brother catches him."

Kakarot nodded and was gone and back before anyone could blink and the women all had to turn around as Kakarot was holding up by the arms facing everyone. Ryouga was blushing a crimson red and demanded to be put down. He went into Kakarot's closet and put on some clothes right when he heard Vegeta coming back and he dove behind his mom and the couch.

Vegeta and Haruka came back into the room and searched everywhere when Hotaru came back in. "Haruka, Vegeta! Leave him alone. It was my fault about what happened in there."

"What?" Vegeta demanded. "Hotaru, you know Saiya-JIn law and I have the right to challenge him."

"I forgot about it and he didn't even know the law." Ryouga poked his head out from the couch and gasped when he realized Hotaru wasn't wearing anything still. Forgetting why he was running, he ran in front of Hotaru and glared at Vegeta.

"If you don't mind, I suggest you back off and let her get dressed. She's mine anyway and I don't see what the big deal is."

"Uh oh..." Trunks whispered.

"Dead meat," Goten foretold.

"Why does Hotaru not have any clothes on?" Rini and Pan asked. Usagi and Gohan covered the children'S eyes and glared at Hotaru telling them that they can take this argument somewhere else. Hotaru was allowed to pass, but Vegeta slammed Ryouga against the wall and snarled at him.

"I'll tell you what the big deal is boy. You've mated above your station without going through me first. Only I give the approval to say who is worthy to mate her, but seeing as you two have already formed and finished the bond, I'm powerless to do anything without hurting Hotaru. I'm warning you, if you let any harm come to her, I will kill you immediately after she dies."

Hotaru was out of her room in a minute and she pried Vegeta away from Ryouga and curled against him. "I'm sorry Geta."

"Taru, what happened?"

"We only wanted to talk and after that I don't really know what happened. He was going to sleep on the floor and I felt sorry for him and said he could sleep on the other side of the pillows and could leave before you or Ruka got up. He seemed harmless enough. Anyway, I fell asleep and the next thing I know is I'm screaming and he's trying to calm me down. The next time I woke up everything went crazy. I bit him and then he responded back by throwing me off the bed. He returned the bite and well... the room is all busted now."

"Are you telling me you didn't know why we kept other men away from you, Taru?" Vegeta asked stunned.

"No. I don't see what the problem is. Ryouga was nice and what he did with me actually felt really good. You should try it sometime and maybe you'll relax more."

Ryouga blushed and Haruak and Michuru slapped their heads wondering where they had gone wrong in teaching her the facts of life and boys. The whole room erupted in laughter making Hotaru upset, but she ignored them as Vegeta threw his hands up and stormed out of the room, cursing that nothing was ever followed by the rules anymore.

"Ryouga," Haruka said glaring at him. "You better not hurt our little Taru, or I swear by all that is holy that you will die a painful death by the hands of all the senshi in this room. Do you understand me?"

Bra had taken a look in the room and started shouting "Way to go! How come daddy and Trunks never let us play in our room like that! It's totaled man. How are they going to sleep without a bed and where are they going to put their clothes with no dresser and closet."

Pan came in behind her and started shouting, "Hey! There's water going everywhere. Someone better fix the plumbing in here."

Curious glances were directed at the two Saiya-jinS who looked like they wanted to sink through the floor and disappear all of a sudden.


	28. Gift of Friendship and Love

Gift of Friendship and Love

* * *

Sailor Raven and Shadow Moon were finally able to gather the Sailor Senshi, the Z warriors, Turles and Ryouga. They decided to leave anyone else of the past out of this discussion since they wanted to try and not kill anyone from the past line anymore than necessary.

It had been a week since the death of Rei, Luna and Queen Selinity, and Usagi seemed to be quieter than usual. She seemed to have blocked out the incidents of how it all happened, but deep down, they knew she remembered and at night she cried in her sleep.

Vegeta stood on his own at the back of the room and cursed at not having his mate nearby to hold. He tried to bury his anguish, but Usagi sensed it and often gave him a hug. She never mentioned anything, because it hurt her as bad as it hurt him to think of her friend that was gone. All the couples were close to each other, somehow feeling that this may be their last moments before it all falls apart. Pan, Rini and Bra were to be left out of the fight and were sent to take care of all the babies until the battle was over.

Piccolo was growing impatient and finally stood forward and coughed. "Alright. Now that everyone's done having their little sessions behind closed doors, can we find out what the hell is going on, who these two women are, what their intentions are, and if we can manage to save everyone and get back to our time line?"

Sailor Raven blinked at the long winded question of the Namek and wondered if he was always this suspicious of everyone and their motives. "I guess, I'll begin. At the beginning of time, before mortals were free to do as they wish like they do now, the gods and shadows were supreme. The balance was usually kept between the six realms. The gods, heaven, in between, the mortal realm, hell, and finally the shadow realm; these were the layers that divided up the universe. Because there was a huge war between the gods and the shadows, all immortals have stepped back so that they wouldn't end up causing everything to be destroyed into oblivion and to be placed into total darkness. The war waged for centuries, with neither side gaining the upper hand. Finally, we gained an upper hand when Hades and Jupiter made reconciliation with each other and decided to end the war. It wasn't easy, but Hades managed to suppress most of the shadows and keep them under his control. One, however, refused to listen and it took all the powers of the gods to lock him away forever in the shadow realm. Only one thing could release him from that prison and that was a family member."

A tense moment occurred as Raven turned to look at Shadow Moon who hadn't said much sense bringing them to the past. She wasn't going to say anything, but she felt a presence enter her mind. 'If you don't tell them what really happened, then their anger at you is partially your fault as well as theirs. I will not blame you if they still choose not to forgive you.' Raven was about to continue when Shadow Moon made her decision and stood up and placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. "I'll explain this and how it happened, since it was my fault in the first place."

"Shadow Moon?" Raven asked. Surprise was on her face, as her once long ago friend had never offered an explanation before. "Look, we can just skip over this part if you want to. I was going to anyway."

"No. They'll want to know and it's better they hear it from the source than make up their own minds about it. I owe them, you and most of all myself the truth. I've been hiding from it for so long, that until a week ago, I never would have faced what happened full in the face." Raven nodded and stood back to allow Shadow Moon to have the floor.

'Perhaps I wasn't forgiving enough. I don't think I've ever asked for an explanation on what happened in the past and it may be my fault she ran from the battle all those years ago. She could have been the deciding factor in killing her brother.' Raven sighed. Instead of listening or being supportive, I yelled at and judged her; giving her no chance to explain.

Shadow Moon felt hope that maybe she still had her friend. 'I better not jump the gun on that.' "When I was about fifteen, I found out by accident from a conversation between my mother and father that I had an older brother that I never saw or heard about. At first, I didn't know what to think. I was angry because I was under the impression I was an only child and that they had dared to keep a secret like this from me. It didn't take long for me to find out where he was at, because it seemed that every shadow in my domain knew of him, but they failed to tell me how cruel, evil and manipulative he was. I did something that I shouldn't have done at my age because it could have killed me if I had been anyone else's daughter."

I snuck down to the darkest parts of the shadow realm and found my brother. He didn't look anywhere like the kind of person that should have been kept in such a place and I took pity on him. Was I naive. At first he only ridiculed me and my entire family. Naturally, I assumed it was because my father shunned him and didn't want anything to do with him. The more I went down there, the less he yelled at me and the more he would find out about what went on at the top of the shadow realm and beyond. I didn't hide anything from him. Soon, he began making me hate my own father for trying to shut him out because he wasn't the son he wanted. Three years, I visited him, and for three years, I listened to his silver coated tongue. One day, I had come down there to tell him I had learned how to travel through the shadows from one time to the next and how to read minds. I was so excited that I foolishly said that I bet I could even beat him at the mind control game."

He accepted my challenge and with a promise that I let him see the outside world for a couple of minutes, to glimpse the stars that he yearned to touch. My heart ached to help him, but I knew he couldn't do it. However, I was so sure of myself that I could win, that I never realized the trap he had set up and it didn't take him long to overpower me with his mind and leave me shaking on the floor holding my head in my hands. I don't even know what he did to make me collapse like that. I tried to leave then, but he was quicker than I was and grabbed my arm and with eyes full of tears, he begged that I keep my promise and not be like my father who never kept his word. Making him swear that he would return the minute he saw the stars, I decided to trust him and snuck him through the shadows until he reached a point that blocked him from the other realms. Chanting the one spell he had been hoping for, I released a fate worse than hell on the universe."

Raven was shaking as she heard the story that had tormented the Shadow Senshi for nearly twenty millennium. Tears streamed down her face as her hands covered her mouth. Shadow Moon didn't do it to get back at them, but out of an act of love and compassion for someone she thought was being mistreated.

Shadow Moon didn't know if she could go on with the rest of the story, when she felt warm strength flow into her and she looked up startled to see the mate of Kakarot staring at her with understanding and friendship if she wanted it. 'She looks like Cosmos for some reason.' With a start, she realized it was Cosmos staring at her, but not yet awakened. 'Thank you princess.' "After a few minutes of him looking at the stars, I begged him to come back before we got caught. That was when I learned the full consequences of my actions. He turned to me, grabbed my throat and pulled me so close that all I could see were the insanity of his eyes." She shuddered at the memories of what happened as if it were yesterday.

"Sister, if you only know how much you have turned against your father and the gods by releasing me. I say you're more evil than I am." His hand brushed her cheek, instilling fear into his sister's young mind. He brought his mouth close to where only she would here and keep with her forever what he was about to do with everything he touched. "I will make sure everyone you know, trusted you, loved you sees how far down the path of evil you've tread. No one will believe that you didn't do this on purpose because you told yourself that Hades knew about your visits for the past three years. He warned you about staying with me, but you didn't heed."

Everyone in the room felt cold chills run down there spine as they heard her tell the most devastating past of her life. "With a severe blow to my neck, he rendered me unconscious while he traveled back down and killed my mother. He almost killed my father when he decided to let him live knowing that his precious little girl was the one responsible for everything. Then he started on the different planets in the mortal realm, killing off everyone that I considered friends. The last blow was with Amazon's planet, the one that Vegeta destroyed and him telling them that I was the one to thank for her new world of death and destruction. God, I couldn't even look at them, as he told them what happened. I knew what he told them wasn't true, but I hated myself at the time and their words only made it seem that much truer. I fled from the battle in anguish, refusing to ever come to the mortal realm again, or venture from the shadow realm." Shadow Moon went back to the window, holding her arms. "It wasn't until several centuries later, that I learned about Amazon's sacrifice to stop my brother, furthering the shame. I couldn't bear to face Raven, nor did I know if she had died herself. No one had mentioned anything of the time god's wife, only that she had been badly injured. I cried because Erebus betrayed the trust of the only one that would give it to him."

Raven rose to finish the story, a lot still needing to be said and done. "After Amazon and I thought that Shadow Moon had betrayed us and ran, we continued to fight and it seemed like a losing cause. Amazon was down and Erebus was about to deliver the finishing blow. I was injured badly, but I wasn't going to give up when a voice stopped and came up behind me.

"The only way you can help this battle now, is by making a sacrifice. Your soul to form a shield around the planet. You can't defeat him any other way. Erebus won't die, but he will no longer have the power to move throughout the universe."

"I was ready to do anything at that point, to stop Erebus from moving on to getting what he desired. The words were on the tip of my tongue when Amazon stopped me, her eyes sad yet determined. She had lost everything, her children, people and planet. 'Raven, you still have a daughter. Go home to her. This will be my final show, and gladly.' Chronos studied her for several minutes and finally nodded. I wanted to protest, but a great weight had forced me to my knees, rendering it impossible to stop what happened next. My husband slowly walked up to Amazon, a mortal that still had years left to give. Touching her brow, they began to pulsate, and small butterflies began to float from her body, surrounding Erebus and the planet."

"I wanted to scream for them to stop, but it was too late as everything was bathed in a white and beautiful light. My heart broke at that point, watching my closest friend fade. There would be no after life for her to go, her soul was one with the planet, trapping Erebus forever. That was until the planet was destroyed. Perhaps she now knows peace, I may never know."

"All I could remember after that point was crying and Chronos carrying me away. I was placed in the deepest and darkest part of the time stream, a place none but Chronos has seen or tread." Silence followed after Raven's and Shadow Moon's story, unable to say anything.

Vegeta was the first to say anything. "What do we do now?"

"Fight!" the unison cry came.

"Nice attitude," Shadow Moon commented, "but in this case it's going to take a little more than fighting to beat this enemy."

"I may have a partial solution to that problem Vegeta," Kakarot said.

Everyone turned to look at Kakarot, to see what the calm warrior had come up with. "What do you have in mind dad?" Gohan asked.

Kakarot looked at Pluto for something that seemed to be confusing him. "Pluto, with the way things stand, how do we merit in the time stream?"

"As it stands, we can't go back to the time we knew any longer. It doesn't exist. When we do travel back we won't fit in and have to relearn how to do everything."

"So basically, we have no place in any particular time anymore."

"No, none of you do. Not the children, not yourselves, and not your mates."

"How hard is it for you to keep an eye on the entire time stream Pluto?"

Pluto laughed, rolling her eyes. "You have no idea. Mirai Trunks slipped into the past to change his future, then you came to the future and now we're back in the past again. I'll say it's nearly impossible to do and sometimes a heavy burden on a soul."

Vegeta had never seen Kakarot so serious before, but it was obvious he was on to something if he was asking so many questions. "Kakarot, what are you up to?"

"Well, why don't we prevent this kind of thing from ever happening again?" Kakarot looked at everyone in the room and then the doors. "Everyone of you are to remain silent about this, especially Turles because he has the chance to be a part of this since he has no future in either time line, because I killed him on Earth."

"What do you mean Kakarot?" Pluto asked. "There's no way I can prevent things like this from happening, being only one person."

"That's just it!" Kakarot said getting excited. "You can't do it alone and I think your father was insane to think you can!"

"Kakarot!" Piccolo yelled. "Watch who you're speaking against! Chornos happens to be her father, you know!"

"I know who her father is, and if I was him, there's no way I would have given such a task as to watch eternity alone, with no one to talk to, cry with, or to even be with. Dammit! That's a fate worse than death, or hell!"

Raven raised an eyebrow and had to hold back a laugh. "At least he's being honest. Chronos is more likely to strike down a coward than someone who speaks his mind. What do you propose to do then, if we manage to defeat Erebus then, Kakarot?"

"I don't know, but there has to be a way we can help her watch the time gates so that she isn't in the predicament she was in with us. She couldn't get to us, because Android 17 blocked the path."

"She won't have to be," Raven said.

"What?" Kakarot and Pluto said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your mother dear and if I hadn't been injured in the battle against Erebus, I would have taken over the time gates instead of yourself so that you can find happiness and a person to love you. Kakarot has a good idea, but everyone here must go back to the time they came from. I will make an exception for Turles since he was dead, because I can't see myself separating him from Haruka."

"Mother?" Pluto asked. "Why would you want to do this?"

"I wouldn't be doing it alone. Chronos would have been with me, but after he placed myself in a long sleep, he probably had a good reason for leaving the time gates to you as long as he did."

"Not bad Kakarot," Piccolo said. "You actually had a plan that was well thought out."

"Oh well. Maybe my other idea won't be shot out the window."

Trunks blinked at Kakarot to make sure this was the same person they had all known for several years. "You mean you could actually hold more than one thought in your head at one time?"

"Kakarot it won't work," Usagi said. "Erebus is far more powerful than you can imagine and would destroy your mind before you even got to the point where you could defeat him. He's immortal and has lived far longer than any of us combined. Becoming immortal we will not solve this problem."

"Usagi," Ami said, "we have to try."

"Try what?" Usagi said jumping up, tears streaming down her face in a torrent. "Getting yourselves killed for a cause that you can't possibly win individually. I've seen what he's going to do to every one of you! And let me tell you something, I hope to god it doesn't happen. It's horrible to see it every night and I've been trying to keep it from Kakarot so he wouldn't see or worry about me anymore than him or Vegeta already do. There is another form I can reach and do you know that it's going to cost me the only friends I have known and thought about while I was in America? Don't act so surprised. There wasn't a waking moment, I didn't look out the window of the ranch house I was living in and didn't see your faces. I missed you guys so much, but I thought for years, you despised me and tried to be the person you wanted the most. That was a child's way of running from her problems and not learning to stick up to her friends when they're pushing her around. I lost Rei, and that nearly destroyed me! Can you do the same to your mates and me as well? How much pain do you want to cause me? I will not become Sailor Cosmos, and if I do, because you eight died, then I'm going to commit suicide!" Usagi ran out of the room sobbing and leaving everyone sitting in stunned silence.

Kakarot was about to jump from the table when Vegeta stopped him. "I'll go after her Kakarot. I understand more of what she's going through than anyone here." He left the room, leaving Kakarot feeling helpless. "There has to be away to prevent the others from dying."

Hotaru was thinking about something. "Why can't we just give her the power she needs?"

"What do you mean?" Pluto asked.

"Well, whenever we fought the enemies in the past and we couldn't get to Sailor Moon, our powers would somehow go to her when she called for them. The Sailor Crystals that make us the Sailor Senshi, can make Cosmos."

"I thought that could kill us if we gave up our Sailor Crystals?" Ami said. "Remember Galaxia?"

"I remember. However, she took our crystals by force, by ripping our bodies apart. If we don't damage our bodies, could we give her the crystals, without killing ourselves?"

"If we did that," Haruka said, "then we're practically defenseless without our magic and planetary powers to help fight any enemies that may attack us."

"What choice do we have? Usagi's right. We would only end up getting killed in the fight and further the pain she has already. This way, she can fight with the combined powers of the senshi, without having to worry about our safety. Come to think about it, none of us have ever actually finished a fight. She has always stood alone and will have to do it again. I'm not going and I will give her my power to fight."

No one knew what to say to Hotaru's idea and were wondering if it were truly possible to do this. "She's right. You can voluntarily give up the powers of the senshi, and give it to Sailor Moon. However, there is one catch you need to be aware of before you do it. Unless she willingly gives back the star crystals that has your powers, you will never again become the planetary senshi. You will be like every other ordinary fighter, with the exceptions of those who are half Saiya-jin."

Ami, Minako and Makoto thought about it and had made up their mind the minute Hotaru suggested the idea. "I don't know about you guys," Makoto said, "but we owe Usagi one for what we did to her in the past. If we go, we hurt her further and that was not my intention if we ever saw her again. Our job is to protect her and if that means giving our powers to do it, then so be it! I'm in. I'll give her the power of thunder and lightning."

"Right!" Ami and Minako shouted in unison. "Hope you guys don't mind us being ordinary fighters if we can't ever become senshi again."

Gohan laughed along with Trunks and Goten. They had to respect their mates for the sacrifice they were willing to make for their friend. It wasn't easy to give up power that you've had your entire two lives.

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

The four women clasped hands and looked into each other's eyes. "Are we sure we want to do this? Once we do, there's no turning back or regaining our powers if Usagi doesn't give it back to us willingly."

"Yes." The four women closed their eyes, and began to glow purple, blue, green, and orange.

"Sailor Moon. Have the power of lightning and thunder. Jupiter Power!"

"Sailor Moon. Have the power of wisdom and winter. Mercury Power!"

"Sailor Moon. Have the power over love and friendship. Venus Power!"

"My little sister, Sailor Moon. I give to you the power of death, destruction and rebirth. Saturn Power!"

With a gasp, four crystals left the bodies of Saturn, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter to float in the air shining brightly. With a flash they vanished to leave four exhausted women standing back in their regular forms. Haruka and Michuru looked at each other and smiled. "If the inner senshi have the guts to give up their power, then we can too. No one is going to say the outer senshi were stingy or a bunch of cowards. What about you Pluto?"

"I don't have much of choice at the moment. I can't guard the time gates at the moment, and we do need Sailor Cosmos. I'm in."

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

"My little kitten, have the powers of the wind and strength. Uranus Power!"

"Sailor moon, have the music of the sea and it's currents to keep you floating. Neptune Power!"

"Princess, have the power of time and calm. Pluto Power!"

Black, Turquoise, and yellow crystals appeared in the air, twinkled a couple of times and then vanished. The three of them had to be grabbed by Endymion, Turles and Ryouga as they nearly passed out from the exhaustion that swept over them. Kakarot was shaking at what Usagi's friends had done for her. He had often wondered what they would do to make up for the past and now he knew that she was wrong about how powerful their love for her really was.

Endymion looked at Kakarot and smiled. "I have a gift for you as well. It makes up for me being a jack ass to Usagi four years ago. I could never call forth its true power anyway." Concentrating on the power within himself, a golden crystal appeared and flashed in front of everyone. It floated for sometime in the middle of the room, until it came in front of Kakarot. "The crystal is something beyond my understanding, but I do believe there is someone that was destined to use its power."

"What makes you think I can use it?" Kakarot reached out a hand to touch it, when the crystal did something none of them had ever seen happen before. As everyone covered their eyes, the crystal split in two with one entering Kakarot's body while the other one vanished. Kakarot had never felt anything like this as he went through Super Saiya-jin 1, 2 and then 3 to stop right before he changed into four. When the golden light faded, Kakarot was standing with his hair grown out to the floor and looking around confused. "I'm a Super Saiya-jin 3? I didn't power up though." He tried to lose the transformation, but couldn't feel the energy that it takes to get this transformation. 'I don't feel drained either.'

Ami looked around the room startled, with Raven and Shadow Moon wondering how the crystal had done what it did. "That's never happened before," Raven whispered.

"The power of the golden crystal is suppose to go to those that can protect the one with the silver crystal the best." Shadow Moon said.

"Maybe that's why it split," Gohan guessed. "What if, just what if, the golden crystal thinks there's two people that can protect her most with equal power."

"There's only one person that has equal power to Kakarot," Piccolo said, "and that's Vegeta."

Kakarot had been silent since the crystal had entered him. "I do feel the difference in the power, but Usagi still won't be completely happy. Not until I take care of something. You guys, tell Usagi I'll be back in a day or so with a couple of surprises for her." Placing his fingers to his forehead he vanished without telling anyone what he was up to.

Piccolo had a good idea what Kakarot was planning on doing and had to admit that it was kind of foolish to be calling forth the dragon this early in the stage. However, if he only uses Shenron inside of him, then they could still use the Namekian Dragon Balls. 'Good luck Kakarot, and hopefully Erebus won't find you first.

* * *

Usagi was crying in a corner when she gasped in surprise and shock. In a flash, she was Princess Serenity, as blue, yellow, green, turqouise, purple, orange, black and the red she already had in her, joined together around the silver crystal completing its power.

Vegeta who had been searching for her, froze in his tracks watching his sister change completely. Her hair had gone completely silver, along with her eyes and tail. When she lifted her head, an eight pointed star was there as her eyes were impossible to read. Wings sprouted from her back that expanded to over twenty feet long. When she floated back down to the floor, the glow and dress faded, but the transformation didn't. "Usagi?"

Usagi looked at her hands, then her body as she felt and looked different. "I don't understand. My friends aren't dead, yet I'm standing here as Cosmos." With a flap of her wings, she could feel the icy breath of Mercury along with the hurricane winds of Uranus. On the tips of her wings, were the colors of the rainbow.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my sister?" Vegeta growled in anger and confusion.

"I am still your sister Vegeta, but different. It seems that I was destined to become Sailor Cosmos after all."

"Your friends aren't dead though. You said that yourself."

"No, they're not dead, but they will not be able to become senshi again as long as I hold their Sailor Crystals."

This girl did not act like the sister he knew. Pain, entered his heart at the loss of his innocent and happy Rena, but then she did something unexpected. She walked up to him and enveloped him in her wings and hugged him. "Oh Geta. Please don't be afraid of me. The power and outlook on things may be different, but I will always be your little Rena. I still need you Vegeta, because you're part of the support that is keeping me going. Remember the promise you and Kakarot gave me. You would never let me do anything alone, and I'm counting on that still."

Vegeta laughed at his sister and stepped back from her. "You're right." He was about to turn and leave, when he felt his body lift into the air and a golden light surrounded him. "What?" He couldn't explain it, but his power went to Super Saiya-jin 3 and remained that way as he drifted back to the floor in a daze. He tried to power down, but he couldn't, nor did he feel a drain on his energy at the amount it took to keep this form. "I don't understand. What happened to me?"

Usagi, came up to him and looked at him closely. "You have part of the golden crystal inside of you. Where is the other half of it?" She closed her eyes to figure out what was happening, when she opened them in surprise. "Kakarot has it! And, he's the same power level as you are." 'No wonder they could never beat each other. They were destined to be my protectors from the beginning.'

"Usagi, I have one question. Are you completely powered up at the moment, or is that your normal state from now on?"

"I'm not powered up yet, Vegeta. Why?"

"Because I really want to spar right now." With a smirk that matched his own, they ran off to go fight outside, since the training room wouldn't be able to hold their power.


	29. Startling Discovery

Startling Discovery

* * *

Shadow Moon was about to leave the room when she was stopped by Raven. "For what it's worth Shadow Moon," Raven said. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell us what really happened?"

"Because you wouldn't have listened and I was afraid. That doesn't really matter now. All we can do is get ready for the upcoming battle in the future. I'm tired so I'll leave you until tomorrow." Shadow Moon easily dismissed everyone and went to be on her own for awhile. There were still things she hadn't told anyone, like running into her brother a week before. 'I wish things could go back the way they were.'

She was sitting in the room that Bardock had given her, which easily tied to the royal bedrooms and main living room with her hands over her head. "Why do you continue on beating yourself up over the past Shadow Moon," came a male voice. A figure stepped out of the shadows, tall with long black hair, muscular tan skin and a red tail that rapped around his waist.

"Aries! What are you doing here?"

"To see if what I heard was true; you coming out of the shadow realms to help defeat your brother. Why did you hide and run from everyone for so long? You do know that you're welcome in Olympus still, don't you?"

"Why would they want me there? I figured they hated me for what happened."

"Some of them do, but in a way they understand too. They knew the strong love you had for your brother and they also knew it would lead to your downfall in the end. You've been hiding from me as well, and that won't do." Aries started to walk towards her when she jumped off the bed and walked towards the door. "Shada..." he growled. "You will not run from me again." He took three strides to reach her, but not before she bolted out the door and into the living room, where most of the group was gathered. Vegeta and Usagi had come back a few minutes ago and were wondering why Shadow Moon had come running like a mouse in a cage.

They didn't wonder long as Aries came out of her room, snapping his tail back and forth and looking at his target. Narrowing her eyes and glaring at him, "Aries, I'm warning you, stay away from me." Vegeta and the other Saiya-jins didn't know what was going on, but they were about to get up and stop Aries when Raven and sat them back down.

"NO! I don't know why he's here, but you do not want to mess with him. He's the creator of the Saiya-jin race and can easily destroy you. No one knows the true depths of his power and now would not be a good time to find out."

"Shada... I'm not messing around, now stop running."

"No. I'm not eighteen anymore and I certainly don't need you or anyone else."

"Shada?" Usagi asked.

"That's her name when she's not transformed," Raven explained.

Aries growled as his tail came smashing around to break the table in front of him. "Shada, you and I both know that you would have been my mate if you hadn't run off to fight your brother. Then when he told everyone about how he was released, you ran and hid in the shadows. I knew I should have marked you before you had time to leave my bed." He took another stride for Shada, to have her move behind the couch and closer to the shadows.

"I mean it Aries! You move any closer and I'll jump in the shadows and not come back until you're gone." Aries kicked the couch away from him, almost hitting Gohan. All of them were transfixed by the Saiya-jin god and could only watch as he advanced on the senshi of the shadows.

"Damn It Aries, I can now see where all Saiya-jins get their stubborn possessive streak from, not to mention their Tempers," Raven snapped at him in an amused sense of humor.

Not taking his eyes off of Shada, "Raven, if you think that my possessiveness and temper is immense... just wait until your HUSBAND gets here and a hold of you. As a matter of fact, I say two more seconds and he will be. As he finished the words, two strong arms circled her waist and pulled Raven back suddenly. "Make that one second."

"I don't think you need to worry about a Saiya-jin and his hunt when you have your own husband to attend to," came the whisper in her ears.

Chronos was a tall god, with dark, green hair that was shaped like Ryouga's. His arms showed his strength and power and anyone that looked into his eyes, could tell he knew your past, present and future within seconds. His hands slid down her sides to grab her hips tightly and to silently tell her that he has waited many millenniums for his wife.

Aries smiled at the flustered Earth goddess and focused his complete attention on Shada. "You're not leaving Shada."

"I don't see why not." She stepped closer to the shadows and looked at his eyes, daring him to try and snatch her. Aries stopped advancing on her and met her challenge.

"Fine, go in there, but may I tell you that it won't be so easy to escape your brother this time. You were lucky to have Sailor Cosmos hear you the last time and help you. Will you be so lucky the next time? He's searching every place in the universe for you right now and the minute you step back into the shadows, he'll home in on you and take you for his."

"What are you talking about?" Raven demanded.

"She hasn't told you everything yet. She felt the presence of her brother when he sent a nightmare to Usagi, showing her how he was going to kill all her friends if they joined the fight. Shadow Moon ran into the shadows to try and confront him. Do I need to tell them how it turned out?"

Usagi looked at Shadow Moon as she was slowly loosing the courage to jump in the shadows. "He's right Shada, if you don't mind. The only reason, I took you as easily as I did was because he wasn't expecting me to be there. He'll be on guard next time and I may not survive the next round alone with him."

Shada growled low in her throat and felt like she was being cornered when Pan and Bra came running up to her and grabbed her leg. "Please don't go in there if someone's going to hurt you." The two little Saiya-jins pleaded with their dark eyes, begging her not to get captured. "We need you here Shada," Pan cried. Her eyes softened as she could not strike out at the children, nor deny them what they asked.

"Alright. I'll not go in there, but you," she said growling low in her throat, "Stay back. If I wanted a mate, I would have come out of the shadows without my father forcing me too."

Aries didn't like the idea of her avoiding him, but at least she wasn't running anymore. "I'm not leaving, but I'll leave you alone for the time being. Don't expect it forever. If you run in the shadows again, I swear even Hades won't hold me back from coming after you."

"I swear," Vegeta said, "he sounds like Kakarot did when Usagi was trying to avoid him." Shada turned to look at him and smiled a true smile since they had met.

"If you only knew how much that statement rings true, little warrior." He blinked and was going to demand an answer when she left the room with Bra and Pan on her heels.

"What did she mean by that?" Aries grumbled.

"You still can't tame her, can you?" Chronos taunted.

"I didn't see you doing too well with your wife either. By the way, what did she mean by that statement?"

Chronos only smiled. "You would like me to tell you, wouldn't you? Forget it. She's going to tell you when she's ready."

Gohan was the first to speak up. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you two doing here? I thought the gods didn't get involved in mortal affairs any longer?"

"We normally don't," Aries said. "In this case, we don't have a choice. We were ordered by Zeus himself to come down here and help out with the fight. He also said to make sure that only Super Saiya-jin two and higher are allowed to go, Sailor Cosmos, Raven and Shadow Moon." He looked to see the Namek and smiled. "Oh yeah. Let's not forget the Namek over there. How in Zeus's name we ever made friends with the green people is beyond me. Nameks are too peace loving." He looked at Vegeta and frowned. "Who is Kakarot?"

"My half-sister's mate. Don't ask me where he's at, but he'll be back whenever he's done playing around."

At that moment Kakarot appeared with Rei and Luna by his side with her future self appearing in the corner where she had vanished. "We're back!"

Vegeta jumped up and stood staring at Rei shocked. "You're... alive...?"

"I don't understand what happened, but some green thing disappeared after Kakarot stopped making some wishes. It went back into his body somehow and it's freaky."

"You called forth the dragon, Kakarot?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes. Usagi was upset about Rei's, Luna's and her mother's death so I decided to wish them back."

"Where's my mother then?" Usagi asked holding her two little girls.

"That's the tricky part. Shenron, said she refused to come back to life and that she had a very good reason why. She said when your younger self became old enough; you would take over the throne of the moon kingdom. Right now, the throne is being guarded by Uranus and Neptune until you arrive."

"I wonder what that's supposed to mean," Ami said. She was still typing away on her computer even though she wasn't Mercury anymore, always looking for more information. It didn't seem to bother her that she couldn't transform anymore, in fact she felt kind of relieved of the pressure.

Kakarot took a look at the two new people in the room and frowned. "You two feel different than everyone, why?"

"Kakarot, the person with the red tail is Aries, the Saiya-jin God. The one that hasn't let go of Raven since he arrived, is Chronos."

"Really?" Kakarot walked up to Aries and circled him once, excited about something.

"What are you looking at?" Ares growled.

"I was curious. If you're the Saiya-jin god, then that makes you really powerful right? Can we fight?"

"Kakarot!" everyone in the room shouted except for Raven, Chronos and Aries.

"What? I'm really curious if he can beat me or not. Nothing personal."

Vegeta went and grabbed Kakarot by the hair and dragged him out of the room to have a discussion on how to address people higher up than them.

Aries couldn't believe those two were Saiya-jins. It was as if they were bonded, but that couldn't be it unless they were related or mates. The mate part was scratched out, because they were with Rei and Usagi. So that left only one other option, which was confusing too. Usagi, was Vegeta's half-sister, and Kakarot had a different set of parents. So they can't be brothers in this time line.

After about thirty minutes everyone started drifting back into the room to discuss what their battle plans were and how they were going to battle Erebus. Turles had decided to bring in Chibi-Vegeta and Chibi-Kakarot to give his brother and his mate a break from the handful they had of these two. It looked like Eclipse and King Vegeta were really worn out from the two toddlers who could get into any kind of trouble they could think of. When Bra and Pan came in, they were followed by a woman who had long black hair that came down to her hips that hung limp and flowing with the sway of her hips. She had on a sleeveless, knee-length, black silk Dress with a medium V neck and silver edging upon the hem and neckline, with a silver beaded chain wrapped around her waist as a belt. On her feet, she had on black Grecian calf strapped sandals. One look at her, and then at Aries, told them she dressed the way she did on purpose to tease the Saiya-jin god. No one mentioned that she played a deadly or dangerous game.

Raven, who had changed back into her normal form some time back, lifted an eyebrow. "I haven't seen you dress like that in awhile Shada. It looks very attractive and seductive at the same time."

"I don't have a clue about what you're talking about Raven. Besides, if looks could get you in trouble you would definitely be there." Raven had her hair all the way down which easily reached her knees. On her body, she wore a slim blue sleeveless dress that showed every curve of her body and almost too thin for her to wear. There were no shoes on her feet as she loved to go bare foot every where she went. She sat near Chronos as he kept a very protective hold on her waist, refusing to let her go. If matters weren't so important, he would have pulled her from the mortal realm into Mount Olympus the second she re-awoke.

"It wasn't my choice. Chronos picked it out for me."

All the little kids were running around when all of a sudden chibi Kakarot and Vegeta skidded to a halt in front of Shada who was sitting on her own. Before she knew what was going on, two little Saiya-jins crawled in her lap to lift her face and stare into her eyes carefully. Recognition flashed in both their eyes as they stared at her. 'They remember!' she shouted. 'How? They're still so young. They were only two months old.'

"MAMMA!" They cried together. Every person was completely focused on Shada and the two small Saiya-jins.

Aries walked up to the two Saiya-jin brats and picked them up by the collars of their shirts to glare at them. "What are they talking about Shada? These aren't your kids. They clearly have the scent of their parents."

"I know, that's the way I arranged it when they died."

They never thought they would see the day when they saw pure anger come across the two one year olds, but when Aries had picked them up and held them away from Shada, they turned a glare to him that matched his own and bit down on his hands as hard as they could. With a snarl, he let go and almost blasted them, when Shada was in front of him, fury blazing in her viloet eyes.

"I swear by all that's dark and evil, if you singe one hair on their body, I will drag you into the shadows and leave you to fend for yourself down there."

"Why are you protecting children that aren't yours?"

"One they're children and two, they are mine or use to be before I had them reborn!"

"WHAT?" Aries took a step back and looked at the two children who were standing behind Shada, trembling in fear of him. Pain and confusion was in his eyes, as he didn't understand what she was trying to say. "Who was the father and how did they die?"

"You were the father and my brother killed them when they were two months old. When I left you at nineteen, I found out I was pregnant, but I couldn't tell you because of what was going on. I had the babies in the shadow realms and tried to hide them before my brother found out about them. He caught me before I got to a time line and smothered them both. Not even a week later, he told everyone how I was the one to release him from the Shadow Realm and I fled, scared, hurting and alone. After Erebus was sealed away in the planet, I went to the only person I thought I could trust and that would help me. I told Chronos what happened and he agreed to send them both to be reborn to different families so that my brother wouldn't find them. They were never to be related again, except in soul."

"Are you saying Kakarot and I are brothers?" Vegeta demanded shocked to the core of his being.

"That doesn't make Usagi and I related, does it?" Kakarot asked paling along with her.

"No!" Shada laughed. "You weren't related to her then and you're not now. I just said that you will never be blood related again after being reborn. Only your souls remain bonded together and this is why you find yourselves friends that cannot be separated. "Chronos made me pick out the parents I wanted and I chose King Vegeta and Bardock because they were the most powerful families out of the entire race. Although it wouldn't have mattered, because you two would have had the powers no matter what. The only way to activate your full and immortal powers is for either myself or your father to release them."

Kakarot and Vegeta sat down stunned, looking at Shada and then at Aries. "So, we were related in the past, but not now."

"No."

"Why did he kill two babies like that?" Kakarot demanded. His eyes were focused on the floor and it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Because he wanted to hurt me as much as possible and he did a good job."

Picking up Rena, Kakarot held her for a long time before he said anything. "I never knew my parents before coming to this time line."

"My father gave me up to Frieza in the time I remember," Vegeta said walking to the window crossing his arms. "Why didn't you just leave us dead? It would have been far less painful than the life we have now."

Shada shook at both her son's words. "I tried to do what was best for both of you. I'm sorry." She sagged to her knees, not knowing what to do anymore. Vegeta turned to look at his past mother and sighed.

"Quit crying woman. You did what you thought you needed to do." Picking her up, he hugged her tight and wrapped his tail around her waist. Trembling she wrapped her fingers around his shirt and started to cry for the first time since all this began. The two little chibis hugged her legs and started to cry with her, feeling her pain and anguish. This was a sight for all of them, because these two boys never cried about anything. Soon she had quit and picked up baby Vegeta and held him in front of her.

"They definitely don't look like they use to. Nor do they have the same names."

"What were our names?"

"Aremes was Kakarot, named after his father, while Vegeta was named Dion. You two, were born with blond hair, not black as you had the powers of a senshi and a Saiya-jin running through your veins, being a direct descendant of two immortal beings. It was unimaginable at how much power you two contained and that's why I think my brother killed you both. He was afraid that when you became old enough, you would destroy him."

"We still can and will!" growled Kakarot. He was angry, very angry as he realized how much suffering had been caused by Erebus's actions. A spark flared around him, but he kept a tight lid on his temper and had to keep holding Rena to remind himself to do that.

"So we still have the same powers before you had us reborn," Vegeta asked.

"Yes, but they were suppressed by Chronos, to be awakened by Ares or myself. And the thing is, I can only awaken one child, while Aries does the other." Chibi Kakarot who had been sitting next to Shada looked over to his past father and smiled. Climbing off Shada's lap, he ran over to Aries and hugged his leg.

"How did you get those two so calm?" Turles asked. "Since they've known how to walk, they've been destructive and more energetic than any child I've ever seen."

"Since they have the blood of immortals, it takes an immortal to calm them down and keep up with them." Aries didn't know what to do with the child that was looking up at him, but when he picked him up, Chibi Kakarot curled his tail around his broad arm and fell asleep.

"What am I suppose to do with him like this?" Aries asked. He tried to put the child down, but he would start to cry and tighten his tail around him. He saw everyone trying not to laugh, especially Shada and he growled. "Quit laughing at me, and tell me how to pry him off."

"You can't simply pry a child off," Usagi says. "He's taken a liking to you and you'll have to wait until he wakes up and wants down. If I know Kakarot, he's very attached to family."

"What's that suppose to mean?" her mate demanded.

"Why don't you come and find out."

Aries gave up trying to pry the kid loose and held him while they discussed their battle strategies. "We need to leave within the next two days. Tomorrow, all those that are leaving, need to spend the whole day with your mates, because you may not come back. Also, Gohan, I've seen your power and know you can go to the fight if you choose too. However, your power is also needed here in case we fail and Erebus comes here next. Even if these two aren't our children any longer, he will find out from Shada and destroy them so that they can't use the power that's inside of them. Bardock and Turles may be Super Saiya-jins, but they can't defend everyone here on their own. Goten and Trunks will be here as well."

Gohan sighed. "I really want to fight, but if you think its best that I stay and guard the place, then I will do it. Besides, Erebus may already know about the kids anyway, or at least enough to know that he can use them against us. While he's fighting with you guys, he may send reinforcements here to overtake us."

Aries looked at Piccolo. "What about you Namek?"

"I'm going. I've known Kakarot since he was fifteen-years old. I was with him during Raditz and every fight after that. There's no way I'm going to sit here playing baby-sitter while my comrades are fighting."

"Then it's settled. Sailor Cosmos, Raven, Shadow Moon, Kakarot, Vegeta, Piccolo, Chronos and myself will leave for the battle after tomorrow." Shada gave Chibi Vegeta back to Turles as he picked up Kakarot. Both were sound asleep and curled around the general.

"It's nice to know they're loved and taken care of. Do me a favor; don't tell them about me until they're old enough to understand why I did what I did. I don't want them hating me."

Turles nodded and left. He also had decided not to tell Bardock and King Vegeta that the gods had intervened about them having a child they weren't suppose to have. It at least explained why the doctors only saw one child the first time Eclipse found out she was pregnant. Chronos placed Vegeta with her after the test, confusing everyone. Bardock was said not to be able to have any more children after a battle accident that caused him to become sterile. For nearly fourteen years that was true and Raditz was their only child. Then somehow, Kalara became pregnant with Kakarot. "So you two are gods reborn? What a crazy twist. No wonder you two are so much more powerful than everyone on the planet."


	30. Reclaiming Birth Rights

Reclaiming Birth Rights

Rated

* * *

Raven had decided she was going to go for a walk after the meeting with the gods and warriors. 'I can't believe everything is about to come to a finish. Will it be for good, or evil? Erebus had us beat last time and there was no doubt about it.' She found a patch of wild flowers, violets and blue-bells growing and decided to lay on her stomach in a day dream. 'I miss my home and I regret never seeing my child grow up to take her first steps or to say her first words. Oh... Pluto, I'm so sorry for not being there like a mother should have been.'

A shadow blocked the sun on her back and afraid that it was Erebus or an enemy she lashed out with a quick upper thrust kick to connect solidly with a strong chest. Jumping up and ready to attack, she gasped in surprise as she saw her husband embedded in a rock face and several twigs in his hair. "Chronos, I'm so sorry."

He pulled himself out of the rock and dusted himself off to approach his wife, who looked like she was about to cry for hitting him. "Are you always this edgy when people walk up on you?"

"Well, after fighting with Erebus for two years, you learn to be that way or get killed." She walked up to him and touched his chest to make sure there was no damage.

"You're going to have to hit me harder than that if you want to hurt me dear. You took me more by surprise than anything." His eyes were the darkest green than Raven had ever seen in anyone, and it seemed to match his hair color. His gaze was settled on hers, as he circled his wife getting a full glimpse of her for the first time since the battle of Erebus began.

Picking up a yellow wild flower he traced the parts of her skin that weren't covered by the dress, smiling as he watched her twitch. She knew him better than anyone and the thing he liked best about being with his wife is the teasing torture he put her threw before he finally relented to give her her release. A teasing smile crossed her lips, that reached her eyes and he wondered what she was up to. She was the only person he chose not to read the future on, or her mind. She turned to walk further into the flowers when she felt strong hands restrain her hips and her movements. "Don't you want to walk Chronos?"

"If I wanted a walk, I would have stayed on Mount Olympus. I want my wife, who's been neglecting her husband for twenty millennium." His hands moved around to her firm stomach as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"I haven't been neglecting you. If you wanted me sooner, you should have woken me up. Now who's neglecting someone?"

He turned her around to crush her body to him, as his hand felt her neck, lifting her chin slightly to look into his eyes. His mouth came closer to her lips, but refused to connect, breathing on them, making them warm and moist. She tried to kiss him, but he held back receiving a whimper of protest and a demanding tone to enter her eyes. "Please, not now. I've been too long without you."

"I didn't make you leave and fight for two years." He smiled at her, "I also remember how impossible you were to corral as you liked to play games and hide behind Hades and Aries whenever I came looking for you. Do you have any idea how jealous I was to watch some of the other gods and even mortals eye you with desire? You were so innocent and naive when I finally captured you."

"You mean you still want me like that, even after all this time?"

"Do you even have to ask? The craving for you doesn't go away as time passes, but only intensifies as I try to find other things to do, to ease the ache. I worried about you in the fight with Erebus, and I checked up on you as often as I could while you slept. You were so beautiful laying there on the crystal bed; healing and I so much wanted to hold you in my arms instead."

She saw the love in his eyes; "Chronos... I missed you too. While I was healing I felt your presence when you came by, but I couldn't break free from the crystal because I was still healing from the fatal wounds I had. I'm sorry if I worried you so."

* * *

Shada was in her room crying about the past and the loss of her babies. It wasn't that she wanted to push Aries away; it was that she was scared of allowing herself to care again. Curling her pillow under her, she fell asleep and never saw him open the door and silently sit down on the bed and watch her sleep. The tears were drying on her face and a hand came to brush them away as he moved the strands of hair out of the way.

"Why didn't you tell me about them?" Aries asked her sleeping form. "I had a right to know about my own two sons."

"Thought you hated me," she whispered back to him self-consciously.

He wasn't expecting her to answer him in her sleep, but if she would keep doing it, he would receive some answers that he normally wouldn't get from her. "Why did you not come back to me, Shada?"

"I was scared, alone and felt totally helpless. Couldn't bare to face you after the loss of our sons."

"You should have told me. I loved you more than anything immortality has to offer."

A whimper came from her as she turned her back on him. "How can anyone love me?" She was starting to cry in her sleep, but Aries wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"I still love you and I'm here to take you back."

"No. I just want to go back to the shadows, where I won't hurt anyone."

Aries didn't know if he wanted to know the answer to the question he was about to ask, but he needed to know, even if it did break his heart. "Do you love anyone Shada?"

At first he thought she wasn't going to answer, then with a sad smile she said, "The Shadow Queen is not to love anyone but the darkness of night, I have been pronounced a disgrace for having my heart taken by the God of War and by two little boys. I am supposed to be as Erebus says, Cold, Dark, deadly, and never care for the pathetic weak hearted fools and their creations. I have watched him and my babies, but had not the courage to step out of the shadows to him, though my heart yearned with longing for the warm safe loving arms of my beloved and only dared to exit the shadows for when our boys were in need of me."

'I'm going to kill Erebus for ever hurting her.' "Shada..."

"Uhmm... What?"

"You're not alone. I wouldn't have ever taken you to my bed if you were all the things you say you are. The person I fell in love with had passion, fire and a wild spirit that was impossible to crush. Don't let your brother guide and dictate who you are."

Shada was in a sleep and thought she felt a comforting voice speaking to her. 'Aries, loves me?' The voice was insistent and she felt something brush her cheek. Opening her eyes she looked into the eyes of the one she had seen in her dreams more times than she could count. "Aries?" Remembering that she was suppose to be keeping him at a distance, she jumped out of bed, to reveal that she had on only a black silky pair of shorts and a black lacy top that hid very, very little. Her hair tried to cover her front, but it only added to the appeal of her body.

Aries admired her toned and muscular build and rested his head in his hands that were resting on the bed. "Not bad. Do you always wear such things to bed?"

"I do, when I think there's no one that's going to enter my room. Don't you know what privacy means? I'm sleeping here and you're intruding on my space."

"I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"You were crying. Besides, you slept with me before and didn't seem to mind. Why can't you understand that not everyone is going to turn away and hurt you?"

"What do you expect? My closest friends turned me away, most of the Gods condemned me, and I couldn't look into my father's face for nearly four thousand years after my brother killed my mother. I betrayed him and everyone else. Why would you want someone that couldn't even save her own two sons?"

Her violet eyes trembled with the anger, mostly pain, which she had kept bottled up inside her for so long. Aries slowly stood up and calmly walked towards her. He didn't make any sudden movements as he knew she would run if he did. "Who said that most of the gods condemned you? I never heard anyone say anything bad about you, except that they took pity on what you had to live with. Your scent lingered in my nostrils for weeks after you left and I kept thinking you would come back and we could talk or become mates like I had planned from the start. I love you Shada and no matter what you've done or who you are, won't change my mind about that feeling."

His words were calming as her heart wanted to believe what he was saying, but fear moved her back as she pressed against the wall behind her. Their eyes never lost contact as his presence was only an arm length away. Gently he reached out to touch her face, to have her jump a little, but not run. Hope entered his eyes, but knew he had to be patient with her to win her completely. Carefully he pulled her against him, tail wrapping around her waist as he gave her the hug that she so desperately needed and never got while she put herself in isolation. "Cry if you must, but don't do this on your own anymore. I would have been there for you if you had let me."

Tensing for a moment at the close contact, Shada felt warmth enter her heart for the first time and welcomed it with a desperation she didn't know she possessed. Grabbing his shirt, she trembled against him, trying to hold back the flood. 'I can't. I've never cried for anyone before.'

"Let it go Shada. You can't keep it bottled up inside of you forever. Even a Saiya-jin cries when he needs to. It's not a sign of a weak person, but one that was strong enough to admit to his own feelings."

She cried. For a long time, he held her against him as her body let loose what it needed to, to purge her of the cold darkness that had surrounded her heart. Getting an idea, Aries took her into the bathroom and started a nice hot bath and placed her inside of it with him crawling in behind her. As he took a hold of her shoulders, he realized how tense she kept her body and began to work at them.

'What is he doing?' She turned to him, to find him smiling at her and the pressure of his fingers felt so good as some of the ache that had been there for awhile, began to leave her body. 'How did this happen? One minute I was pushing him away, and the next, I'm finding myself clinging to him as if he were my last thread for happiness.'

He grabbed some soap and started to lather her long hair. She started to laugh as he moved his fingers behind her ears, and tried to pull away, but he had her beaten as he wrapped his muscular legs around her stomach and kept her still why he made sure he didn't miss a single strand of hair. "I have to make sure my mate is clean."

She turned to stick her tongue out at him, only to have him slap a handful of soap on it. A scowl came on her face as she tried to get the stuff off her tongue. For about five minutes she was under the water washing the soap off her tongue and thinking up a million ways to get him back. 'I know. His one weakness that no Saiya-jin can resist. "You're turn. When was the last time you had that thing on your head washed?'

'I don't know. Does standing in a rain shower count?'

Shada blinked at him and let out a sigh. 'I should have come back sooner.' "Turn around, Aries." He never once thought she was up to something as she started to put the soap in his hair. She thought it would be course, but it was soft, so soft that she thought you could curl up in it and fall asleep. After she washed and rinsed his hair, she grabbed some more soap lathered up her hands and grabbed his tail. Startled he turned his head to look at her and then what she had in her hands. With a smile, she started to slowly wash his tail with her hands delicately moving up and down the soft fur.

Aries wasn't expecting this sudden bold move from her as he bowed his head in contentment. A loud purr started to come from his chest and did not go unnoticed by the one cleaning him. "Shada..."

"Hhmmm...?"

"Stop that, or don't hold me responsible for what happens next."

The pressure on his tail stopped, to be replaced by soft hands on his shoulders and hot breath near the neck. "Stop what? This?" She nipped his neck and giggled as he jerked. "Or how about this?" A gentle tug on his ear caused him to turn around and press her back against the wall of the tub and to press down on her.

"I warned you."

Wrapping her hands around his neck her teeth sank into his neck, marking him as hers. Holding her head to him, while she licked the blood off of him, he finished the bond letting her see his love for her, without him needing to tell her. Her thoughts were darker as he saw the images she was faced with by her brother and his promise to make her his once he's conquered the universe.

"Never! If he lays one hand on you, I'll tear him apart and put each of his body parts in a jar so they can't heal back."

"Aries, I don't want to be alone anymore."

'I love you.'

'The darkness can no longer hide my love and soul from you.' The room and bathroom began to tremble around them as his power began to build. He tried to hold it back, but a burst of golden, red, black ki mixed as one, blowing up the entire room leaving them surrounded in dust and rubble.

They looked around each other and laughed. "I knew we should have done this in my room. It can handle my erratic power bursts."

* * *

Kakarot and Vegeta were watching the sunrise, ready for the fight to begin. Usagi had decided to go see her father, in case none of them made it back alive. "Do you think we'll win Vegeta?"

"We have in the past, what's so different about this time?"

"It feels different. The stakes are a lot higher if we lose and many planets are counting on us not to fail this mission. Even the gods are involved with things now, which have to be pretty intense."

"What are you so worried about? We're the strongest Saiya-jins alive, and nothing will stop us from destroying Erebus."

"Is our power going to be enough? Sometimes I feel we have more power to give, but it's being blocked by something. I wish we could unlock our immortal power."

"We're not immortal any longer Kakarot."

"Are you sure about that? Usagi has purged her human blood from her completely now that she has become Sailor Cosmos and is now only lunarian and Saiya-jin. We could do the same thing if we had our full abilities and no longer be related to our parents in this time line. We would be taking on our birth rights and our status among the immortal realm. Do you remember what they said when Raven and Shadow Moon were explaining about how to defeat the enemy?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Our mortal power isn't enough. It takes an immortal to defeat an immortal and a shadow warrior to defeat a shadow warrior. We're both if we use the powers that are hidden deep inside of us."

"What?" Vegeta asked turning towards Kakarot.

"Think about it. If what Shada said was true, then our former father is the god of war. Our former mother is the goddess of the shadow realm which gives us the powers of the shadows as well."

"For a Saiya-jin that use to be as dumb as a box of rocks, you're actually making sense Kakarot." Vegeta couldn't believe how beautiful the sky was in the morning until you were faced with death. "I can't believe we were brothers at one time. If they had told me that when we first met, I would have laughed my ass off and then killed the person for suggesting such an idea."

"It is crazy isn't it? Now, we're as close as friends can get in a life time, and it's not so bad."

"So you two finally understand everything about yourselves," Aries said coming up behind them.

"Probably more so than anyone else," Kakarot said looking at the Saiya-jin God. Their eyes met and a feeling of understanding passed between them.

"Vegeta's comment was right. You are more like me than we realized. I've watched both of you in the other time line and have to admit I was stunned to watch you two progress through your powers the way you have. There were times when I was sure that Vegeta would win and then you would come from nowhere and challenge his power. Frieza couldn't bring you down and neither could Broli. Now I understand where you got the power from. Although, how you managed to reach level five without having your full powers as immortals is beyond me."

Shada came up beside Aries and she seemed less tense as he pulled her closer to him. "I've been watching both of you grow up and at times when you felt the loneliest and most afraid, I would come out when you were asleep to comfort you the best way I could. Now your past selves have a chance to live the way you two were meant to live if you hadn't met Frieza."

"We wouldn't have lived that life if Erebus hadn't killed us," Kakarot said. He somehow seemed bitter about that time for some reason and he couldn't explain why.

Aries could feel the anger in his heart, and probably figured it out. He was like him in a way. "You're angry about her not staying with me and keeping you two safe."

Startled Kakarot turned to him and looked at him wide eyes. "I didn't even know that was the problem until you said something."

"I've been asking myself the same question when I first found out about you two. Whatever the reason was Kakarot, your mother didn't wish you harm, nor did she expect it. Young people don't always make the wisest decisions in their lives. Can you honestly say you've made all the right decisions in your life?"

"I see your point."

"Are you two sure you want the power to be able to beat my brother? Once you do, there's no going back to reclaiming the blood you have with your parents in this time line."

"They're not our parents," Vegeta said. "Yes they have our blood, but if we had never come here, we would never have met them in the first place. Our parents are dead, killed by Frieza. These Saiya-jins are a lot stronger than what they were when I was growing up."

"You won't be related to Usagi or Hotaru any more Vegeta," Shada told him, making him weigh his options.

"Do blood relations really matter? She'll still be like a sister to me no matter what. Besides, she'll be my sister through Kakarot."

"What about you, Kakarot?" Aries asked him.

"Is it so bad giving up the mortal life?"

"No, but you need to know that many will scorn you for your power and strength. The friends you have will be the only ones to accept you and not talk behind your back or lie to your face. Your bodies will change and you will not look the way you do now."

"We have no choice. If we don't fight with everything we have, then what we want is irrelevant," Vegeta told them. "I am a warrior that is proud and strong and have been all my life. If we allow Erebus to win because we were worried about giving up blood lines and relations to a few people, then that would be a selfish and arrogant choice. Usagi would do the same thing for the greater good of everyone."

"I'm the same way. We fight with everything we have, or we might as well tell your brother he wins. He won't be expecting us, but in the process you better hide our past selves so he won't come and kill them. If they die, we die as well."

Shada and Aries looked at each other and nodded. These two were definitely worthy of their heritage and would not deny them what they needed to win this battle. Aries stepped up to Kakarot, while Shada went to Vegeta.

"Aremes, son of Aries, awaken and discard this life, to accept your blood and title as the God of truth and justice."

"Dion, son of Shada, awaken and discard this life, to accept your blood and birth right as the God of fear and intimidation."

Kakarot and Vegeta growled in pain as they felt their blood being purged of their ties to Bardock and King Vegeta, replaced by the blood of Aries and Shada. Kakarot's hair changed back to black but remained the length it was, as his tail turned red and was a mirror image of his father, Aries. Vegeta's hair grew shorter, to where it didn't stick up any longer and his tail was a combination of black and red, his eyes changing to a violet color that said who his mother was. Power that they never knew existed inside of either one of them, surfaced to the top as electricity, thunder and earthquakes appeared all around them. Vegeta grew to the same size as his twin brother and the age differences between them disappeared completely.

When the change was done, they picked themselves up off the ground and looked over themselves and their tails. "This is what we looked like before we were reborn?"

"Yes. You are no longer Vegeta or Kakarot, but Dion and Aremes."

"We just have one problem," Aremes (Kakarot) said.

"What?" Dion (Vegeta) asked rolling his eyes.

"How do we explain this to Usagi and Rei? You basically disowned your sister."

"I did not disown her. I just changed blood lines and have a different set of parents. Besides, I doubt seriously she would be that mad about it."

"Hey, VE... I mean Dion. If we're now twins, then can you figure out how to do instant transmission without me teaching it to you?"

Dion thought about it and shook his head yes. "Yes. As much as it turns the fur on my tail, I can read your mind and can do that silly little trick of yours."

"Let's get ready to go," Aries ordered. Erebus grows stronger and more destructive with each minute we waste. Let's grab Sailor Cosmos, Piccolo, Raven and Chronos.

The group was waiting outside ready to go when the four of them walked up. Stunned expressions from everyone except for Chronos, looked at the two warriors. They were so different that no one even figured they were Kakarot or Vegeta before. "Where's Vegeta and Kakarot?" Turles asked.

"They no longer exist," Aremes said.

"We use to be them, but have reclaimed our birth right and titles the way we were meant to be."

"I thought you couldn't ever be related again?" Gohan asked.

"That was what would be true if they had never awakened their powers and became the Gods that were sleeping inside of them. By becoming the gods, they had to get rid of the blood inside of them."

Cosmos came up to Dion and looked at him in his violet eyes. "I can tell you were Vegeta at one time. I guess this means were no longer brother and sister."

"I'm sorry Usagi, but yes it does mean that."

"I understand. You did what you had to do so that we wouldn't be short on power when we got to the fight. Just don't ignore me now."

"I won't. I'll still beat Aremes to a pulp if he ever hurts you." Dion walked up to Bra and Trunks and looked at them. "You know if we awaken your sleeping powers as well, you would be using the powers of the gods as well, but only as demi-gods."

"We'll worry about that later Dion. We need you to do something and it's important, Turles."

"What?"

"Keep Chibi Kakarot and Vegeta guarded no matter what. If those two die then we're history as well."

"Are we going then?" Shada said.

"Yes."

"How are we going?" Raven asked. "Or do I even want to know."

"We're going to draw my brother to us by using the shadows. Shada transformed into Shadow Moon and guided everyone into the dark realm once more, but this time to do their battle.

"I hope they succeed," Gohan said. He somehow felt that things were not going to be the same no matter what the outcome was.


	31. Final Battle

Final Battle

* * *

Aremes was thinking about something that had come to his attention when he had agreed to become immortal. When they gained their powers and immortal blood, they took on the names that they had before as well. What if Usagi was the same way? She didn't act like the Usagi he knew anymore, but a lot wiser, older and sadder. He also couldn't feel the bond they had very well, because both of them had changed so much in the past few weeks. Coming up beside her, he wrapped his tail around her and noticed for the first time she no longer had hers. "What happened to your tail?"

"It disappeared when I became Cosmos."

"Meaning what? You're not Usagi anymore?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why do you let us keep calling you that?"

"Because you never asked me what my name was." She tried to pull away, but his tail gripped tighter and he growled in slight warning.

"What is it?"

"Aresta, which means Dawn-Star."

"You've become a little too distant with me since you gained the power of the senshi."

"I have not become distant, but the one everyone called. Sailor Cosmos is the last person that should have been called into battle, because I was meant to stand alone and guard the universe after this, to never be with the people I've known or cared about my whole life."

"Do you remember the life of Usagi?"

"Yes, because she is me, only reborn. My power remains hidden as she is reborn into a new life after dying. The day I was to be called, was the day I lost all ties with my heritage. Do you know why I have an eight pointed star on my head instead of a crescent moon?"

"No."

"Because I'm not Saiya-jin or Lunarian. That is only who I was when I was reborn to Selinity."

"What are you then?"

"The Queen of the stars, or the messiah of the universe."

"Will you ever become Usagi again?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Once the crystals reunite with the silver crystal, they cannot be separated ever again. That was a onetime deal."

"How will the other senshi become Sailor Senshi again."

"They can't nor do they really want it. I've read their minds about the issue and all of them seemed relieved of the duty. Maybe a little sad that Usagi has grown up and no longer needs their protection, but they need to be set free and given a different task when we go back to the future."

"What about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't seem to need me any longer either."

She looked at him, and for a moment the sadness left her eyes to smile at him. Turning to him, the tip of her wings brushed his nose and she laid her soft lips on his mouth. "I will always need you Kakarot." That wasn't his name any longer, but the soul in him was still his, or was that because of the truth and justice that existed inside of him. "Besides, I'm not giving up my two babies, nor am I going to deny their father."

"Do they have the same powers as both of us?"

"They have the potential, yes."

He looked at her neck and noticed she no longer had a mark their and growled in jealous possessiveness. "What happened to the mark on your neck?"

"Hmmm. I guess it healed back up."

Aries was trying to figure something out. "How come, none of us know much about you? You can't be related to any of the gods if what you say is true."

"That's because I'm not. I am a star that was born when the universe was. There is more than one universe, but because it is so big, none that I know of, have ever reached the end of it except for myself."

Everyone blinked and looked at Sailor Cosmos. "How old are you?" Piccolo asked.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's not polite to ask a lady how old she is? I'm older than twenty thousand years if that's what you want to know, and if we live through this battle, I'll give you a history lesson that isn't in the books on any planet."

"I have a question," Raven said. "Do you know how the war between the gods happened and who confined Erebus to begin with? Rumor has it that Hades and Zeus did, but they can't remember the events to clearly. All they knew is that he couldn't be released without the aid of a family member to do it."

"That's because their memories have been blocked of the incident. The events that took place during that time were painful and there was no way they would be able to forget and learn to live with the suffering they had caused each other. At the end of the battle, I was barely able to shine and that is how I ended separated into nine different crystals of the universe, with the silver crystal being the strongest. I chose the one person I knew could take care of the silver crystal and who her protectors would be from generation to generation. In the mean time, I chose a person to reside in, and every time she died, I was reborn into a different time and different race. The last time was inside of Serenity and I knew she would be the one to release my power. When she was reborn into the future by her mother, I did not choose a different person to rest in."

"You know something," Dion growled, "everything we thought we knew we don't, and the further we go the more things change."

"That's a part of growing up," Cosmos said.

* * *

Erebus was almost finished taking out another planet, increasing his control on the realms of the universe, to turn everything into nothing but shadows. As he was about to travel on, he tensed and felt two familiar powers. One was his desired queen to submit beside him as he conquered everything. The other caused him to rant in a rage of fury. Unlike all the Gods, he remembered her and was bent on making her pay for imprisoning him in the shadows for so long. Quickly he sped through the darkness, insanity clouding his mind as he saw nothing but red, blood and vengeance. He didn't know who the rest of the group was, but they never saw him until he struck the one person he hated above all.

"It's about time you appear, coward! For over thirty millennium I have waited for you to come back so I can kill you slowly." Erebus saw two males coming towards him and sent a wave of invisible energy at them, that wrapped itself around the two and trapping them. He didn't think it would hurt them, but it would be long enough to take care of the woman under him. Aries readied his arrow to shoot at Erebus's back, when he made a surprise move and flipped over, holding Cosmos in front of him.

Everyone froze as Cosmos looked down at her stomach where Erebus back would have been and was seeking to her knees. "Cosmos!" Raven shouted. She put her hands to the ground and concentrated her energy. The ground began to shake and sped towards Erebus. As spikes began to sprout he jumped in the shadows to reappear behind Raven and to send her unconsious into the darkness. Walking back up to Cosmos, he grabbed one of her wings and pulled so hard that one of them tore, causing her to scream in pain and agony.

Aremes and Dion who were almost out of the black energy bubble they were in, heard Cosmos scream. Feeling her dying, Aremes screamed in rage and disengaged the bubble to smash his fist in Erebus's face. Dion took one look at Cosmos, and white-hot anger took control of him, as he dived into the new power he had. Without realizing he was doing it, he sent forth his own shadows, and added to the attacks of Aremes.

Shadow Moon ran up to Cosmos and lifted her head. "Cosmos," she whispered. Blood was everywhere and staining the senshi uniforms. Her wings were no longer silver, coated in a deep rich red. "Please answer me."

Her silver eyes had lost a lot of their shine as she opened them to see the violet ones of Shadow Moon's. "You have to help defeat him. The others have the strength to get his energy down, but the one person he doesn't expect to be much of a threat, is you." Cosmos closed her eyes and concentrated. "Take this." A sword appeared and landed in Shadow Moon's hands. It had a star in the middle of the blade, a crescent moon on the tip and glowed silver. "This blade is the sword of the stars, Esophoros and is capable of killing your brother." Too weak to talk anymore, Sailor Cosmos closed her eyes and sunk into a darkness that she didn't fight.

"You're supposed to be the strongest senshi!" Shadow Moon cried.

Aries sent a ray of light that was beautiful to watch, but as it grew closer to its target, the heat was 1000X stronger than a normal flame. As Erebus battled Aremes, Dion and the shadows directed at him, he received the hit head on and screamed as he felt the flesh on his face, and arms melt away. With an effort he put up a shield and with rising anger, he started to redirect his attack and it was going to hit him, when an unexpected friend threw her back to the blow and shielded him.

"AHHHHHH!" Cosmos screamed, feeling the remainder of her clothes burn.

"Cosmos, you disappoint me. Since when have you cared about the immortals and their stupid little creations?" Evil insane laughter shook his being as he watched Aries carefully lower Cosmos's no longer breathing body to the ground.

"Stupid Onna," Aries whispered, giving his son a sympathetic glance.

Aremes sank to the floor and cradled his mate close, tears of agony streaking down his face. She was his world, he felt no need to continue without her and welcomed death to take him soon.

Chronos did something he would normally never do, but he threw a time freeze at Erebus, hoping this would help confine him long enough for everyone to combine attacks and destroy him. "That trick isn't going to work on me this time Chronos!" Erebus dodged out of the way and then did something that caused the time god to sink to the ground clutching his head and thrash around. He didn't know what was happening, but it felt like his head was expanding and contracting as tight and loose as it could go. "I think having your brains explode on the inside and then splatter all over the ground would be fun to watch."

Putting his dead mate down, Aremes snarled and glanced at his brother. Nodding, they put their hands next to each other and focused their energy to where it formed into one, "FINAL KAMEHAMEHA BLAST!" Dions ability to control the darkness and Aremes's ability to control light combined together to form a blast so huge that everyone moved out of the way by several hundred yards.

Erebus screamed in rage as his plan to kill Chronos was thwarted. "Who are you two?" He said as he battled the wave coming at him.

"We're the twins you murdered when we were only two months old," growled Aremes in complete hatred of Erebus and everything he stood for.

"What? How are you still alive?"

"Thank your sister and Chronos for that. However, we can't tell you how we're still alive. Call it life insurance," Dion sneered.

"I will kill you and make sure there's nothing left to save!"

Shadow Moon who had been watching over the battle going on, looked at Cosmos laying on the ground and then the Star blade, Esophoros. Suddenly everything she had been hiding from came to the surface. 'You're a loser, never to be trusted. No one will love you or give you aid when you call for it. Forever, will all hate you for letting me go and only I can make it right again.' Shadow Moon held her head and moaned. She watched as Aries added to the attack of his sons. They were the only three left fighting as Chronos, Sailor Cosmos, Piccolo and Raven were down. Images of Sailor Cosmos, Raven and Amazon blurred in front of her vision.

'Hey, Shadow Moon. For what it's worth we're sorry for the past. You should have told us. Erebus, manipulated us all,' Raven said.

Sailor Cosmos was next. 'You don't hate me,' Shadow moon asked her when she was rescued from her brother. A gentle hand cupped her chin to have a sad smile of love cross her face.

'I cannot hate what is good deep down and for something she did not do. If you had it to do over would you have released your brother, knowing what he's done to all those you cared about and loved?'

'No.' "No!" she shouted out loud. "He doesn't control me and never has. I've allowed him to scare me for twenty thousand years and it will happen no more! I am queen of the shadows and submit to no one!" Standing up, a new purpose blazing in her eyes, she walked behind her brother who was concentrating on the attacks of her sons and mate. Lifting the sword, she plunged it deep into his body and added her own attack. "Shadows Possess!"

Several shadows traveled through the blade as Shadow Moon rolled out of the way. Erebus screamed, forgetting the blasts aimed at him. She cried as she watched her brother being destroyed inside and out, but knew they had no other choice. "I'm sorry brother, but you wouldn't change and I can't let you hurt people anymore." She shed tears in anguish and went over to Cosmos and rested her limp head in her lap.

Aremes, Dion and Ares all sighed in relief, but not for long as they looked at all their fallen comrades. Walking over to her, he picked up her torn and bleeding body and couldn't help but let tears fall down his face.

"We need to get back into the mortal realm so we can help her."

"Is there anything we can do for her Shadow Moon?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try. This wasn't her fight, yet she came anyway, and she saved me from a fate worse than death."

Aremes looked up. "There is a way to save her, but we need the combined power of my sons, Dion's sons, Ares, Chronos, Raven, and Shadow Moon to save her." They nodded and picked up their comrades. Chronos was still unconscious and would need a few days to recover himself. "Mom, grab my shoulder and focus on where you want to go. I can get us there that way and much faster than walking through the darkness for a few days. She won't live that long."

Everyone connected somehow to Aremes, disappeared to appear in the room where the remaining warriors awaited the outcome of the battle. "What happened?" Haruka shouted running up to her friend.

"I need Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Turles and Bardock to come here. Combine your energy with myself, Dion, Ares, Shadow Moon and Raven and direct it at Sailor Cosmos."

"Dad," Gohan asked, "Do you want us powered up?"

"Yes. I want you to go to as high as you will and give as much energy until you are down to being a Super Saiya-jin again. After that pull out and let the others keeping giving their energy."

Gohan, Trunks and Goten all changed into Super Saiya-jin two, while Bardock and Turles transformed to Super Saiya-jin. There was no telling how much power and Dion used to power up, but it was enough to throw several of the occupants in the room to a wall and hold them there for a long while. Ten people concentrated their energy into Cosmos through their hands resting on her.

Aremes was scared they wouldn't be able to save her, but he refused to give up and not let her prophesy come true about standing and dying alone happen. 'Don't you give up on me! Usagi or Aresta I don't care! Don't you leave me alone! Fight for your children, fight for those that love you! You're not alone anymore, so quit acting like you are!' He shouted through their mind link.


	32. Start of A New Future

Start Of A New Future

* * *

Ten people, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Turles, Bardock, Aremes, Dion, Raven, Ares, and Shadow Moon poured what they could into Sailor Cosmos. It was a battle to give her a reason to come back.

Aremes was not giving up and screamed his anger at her for not fighting harder and his anguish that he may lose her. 'Cosmos, you're not alone any more. Please, I've found my soul mate and it will destroy me if you fade away forever.' Everyone but Dion, Aremes and Aries were on the floor tapped out and could only watch as they gave it their last efforts. Finally, they to sank to their knees exhausted with her still not responding. Not knowing what else to do, Aremes lifted her chin and gave her a kiss that seemed to ring through the universe to the most distant stars about his breaking and crying heart. A tear streamed down his face, to be joined by another as they dropped on the hole in her chest.

Silence was in the room as everyone clutched their hands and cried with Aremes that Sailor Cosmos was not going to come back. These were no ordinary tears, but the wishes of her friends, her family and the gods as all the tears joined together and with those that were already on the fallen Messiah.

The star that was in the center of her brow, which had almost lost its shine, twinkled. As the tears continued to flow and Aremes's kiss deepened, it became brighter. A golden and silver light surrounded the two of them, as they saw the tip of her wings twitch, then her fingers. Aremes almost shouted for joy, but he only ran his fingers through her long silver hair and gave her the love that two soul mates could only give each other. "That's my girl. Fight for me and be with me forever." Suddenly she arched, taking a deep breath as her heart began to beat once more.

"I almost didn't hear any of you and then somehow I heard the ringing and the sorrow of even the stars if I departed. How did you guys managed to do that?"

"What can we say? Everyone loves you."

Sailor Cosmos stood up and looked herself over. Thanks to the healing power of Saturn, her wings were better and the hole in her stomach was no longer there. "Aries, do me a favor. Make sure there's nobody around that you don't want to hit next time."

Aries only smiled at the woman and circled his arms around his mate Shada. Raven had changed back into her regular form as well. "So what now?" Setsuna asked.

"We go back to our time," Cosmos said. Losing the Sailor Uniform, she changed into a silver dress that had star patterns on it and a eight pointed star necklace on her neck as on her forehead. She would never lose the mark of who she really was. "I'm Aresta. I suppose I didn't mention it before the battle, but we didn't have time to worry about that."

"How can we go back to our time?" Ami asked. "I was under the impression our future no longer existed.

Raven and Aresta laughed, as they had the secrets of everything in their eyes. "That's not exactly true," Raven said. "Your future that you knew, no longer exists. However, a future still exist for you and we cannot stay here in the past. We don't belong."

"Are we going to be able to become the Sailor Senshi again?" Haruka questioned. For some reason, she didn't really want to do that kind of life anymore and wanted to lead the life of a normal person.

"Haruka, none of you will ever be normal," Aresta told them, "but no to your question about becoming the Sailor Senshi. At least from me. However, when you go back to the future you will regain those powers of the planetary senshi through a different means."

The eight women looked at her confused. "We don't understand?" Makoto said.

"By changing the events here with Frieza, there will be a Saiya-jin race. And, Usagi will be taking the throne of the moon kingdom when she becomes old enough to do so. The Silver Alliance will not fall when Beryl comes to attack because the Saiya-jin might along with her military force will easily defeat her. When we go back to the future, these two lines will merge. However, there is only one problem with changing history and this is what I have to tell Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra. Chi-chi and Bulma will not be with Kakarot and Vegeta of this time. However, because of your help, I am going to bend the rules a little and change who your parents were going to be. Gohan and Goten, you will be born to Usagi and Kakarot in this time line instead which makes you Lunarian and Saiya-jin instead of human. Trunks and Bra will be reborn to Vegeta and Rei, giving you the blood of Marsian and Saiya-jin. When Gohan grows old enough he will mate with Mercury having your daughter Pan. When we go back to the future, a thousand years from now, the two time lines will fuse. I may not be able to split the crystals from my form, but when the other senshi fuse with yourselves you will regain them back from them."

"This is all confusing."

"Not really," Raven said. "What's she saying is when you go forward a thousand years, the stronger part of yourselves will take over in the end. That means the eight of you will become the senshi again, while Kakarot, Vegeta and Usagi become Aremes, Dion and Aresta. You will understand when you go back."

"I'm not going back," Haruka stated.

"Why not?" Michuru asked.

"I didn't find someone to love, to simply leave him a thousand years later. And how do you explain why we don't age, Aresta?"

"During the silver alliance of my mother, anyone that joined them gained the eternal youth of the silver crystal. That means that none of us grow old and die by age."

"I'm not letting her go either," Turles growled. "I managed to get over one mate leaving me, I can't over another."

Raven sighed. "You're making things more difficult than they are Turles. I wouldn't have made you stay here even if you wanted to. Because you don't have a future self, I will allow you to go with them so you don't have to wait a thousand years for her to show back up."

Haruka smiled and hugged Turles tighter to her. "I guess I can't argue anymore. Although, I was looking forward to a normal life, but as long as we're together then I'm ok with it."

"We would get bored with normal lives anyway," Makoto said.

"I have a question," Gohan said. "If our parents change, and they become immortals when we go back does that mean we change as well?"

"Yes."

Chibi Vegeta and Kakarot came running in to hug Shada and Ares tight. Turles had decided to go ahead and tell Bardock about Kakarot and to have him tell the King about his son. In the future they will have to claim their real birth right.

"Mamma," Vegeta cried. "Me miss you."

"I'll see you in the future child when you remember everything." Kakarot had wrapped his tail around Aries arm again and nuzzled his head against his shirt, almost crying. Shada wanted to cry, but she couldn't ask Bardock and King Vegeta to take their children away so they can raise them their selves.

That's when she received a shock from both of them when they came in. King Vegeta smiled sadly at his son, but when he saw Dion he knew that the decision he was about to make was the best one. "They are not going to stay with us," King Vegeta told her.

"What are you talking about?" Shada said.

"They need to reclaim their birthrights before they become the age they were when they came here. If it wasn't for them, neither of them would be here right now, but with Frieza and on Earth leading lives that were nothing but hardship and pain. Vegeta, from the looks of his future self, will not be claiming the Saiya-jin throne. Hotaru will, or her children will it doesn't really matter."

"Bardock?" Aries asked. "Is this what you desire as well? Know that we will not force you."

"I'm willing to do it, even if I hate to see them go. Besides if we keep them, they're going to kill us before they reach ten. Every time we tried to take them from each other, they throw a fit and end up taking a room with them. Just do us a favor and let us see them as they grow older."

Shada whispered something in Aries ear and he smiled. "That I can fix. Bardock, because of what you've done today, you will have another son. Go spend some time with your mate. King Vegeta, you will have another heir to the throne. Hotaru is destined to take the throne of Saturn so she cannot be your choice. If you choose the same names as before that is up to you, or you can choose different ones. I will send Aremes and Dion down to claim their mates when the time comes." Tears were streaming down Shada's face at the gift she was given. She would have her chance to raise the boys that she would never have a chance if Erebus had won.

"Thank you so much."

Aresta went over to Chronos and started to heal him from the battle with Erebus and he woke up to see everyone smiling at him, especially his wife. "Oww! I have a headache. Who won?"

"Would we be standing here if we had lost?"

"Alright, so I'm not all here yet." He looked around and noticed the two Saiya-jins resting in Shada's and Ares's lap. "I see you've come to a decision to take your children back."

"Yes." Ares frowned. "Chronos, why do I get a feeling you knew this was how everything was going to turn out."

"I know everything about time. The time line that these warriors came from was an accident. So I allowed Android 17 to gain the power of time and send them here. Everything will be close to what it was going to be now and I will make sure it doesn't change again. I'm not like Pluto and I will be a lot faster at giving my sentence."

Kakarot found Aries's tail and was pulling on it because it was red, and not the normal brown color. "He has a strong grip for a kid."

"It's time to go," Chronos said as he opened the gates of time. As they walked back through the time stream, they began to feel the effects of the changes coursing through them. Gohan, Goten, Bra, Pan and Trunks had to bear through the pain of their blood changing. As predicted by Aresta, Gohan and Goten were born to them instead of Chi-chi being their mother. Pan was born later after Mercury and Gohan mated together. Trunks and Bra were born to Dion and Mars to later have Trunks mate Venus.

Aremes and Dion were having memories of spending time with Shada and Aries run through their minds and felt a lot of the angry bitterness leave them. Not only had the younger versions become stronger, but they were a lot more caring than they would have been. Aremes smirked at what he had to go through to get Usagi when he first saw her, taking the throne of the moon kingdom.

With a flash they were back on Earth, but things were definitely not the same as there was a huge change around them. All eight women blinked at the thoughts that were hitting them at once. "We're running our own kingdoms now on our planets?" Haruka asked shocked.

"Yes. You all have your sailor crystals from your past selves fused with you, while Aresta remains who she is. Basically the stronger version is the one that will take over the time from here on out. Your senshi forms were stronger and may be needed in the future. All will tell in time. Mercury and Gohan, run the planet Mercury and your daughter is nine-year old Pan." Pan was still in a daze about what had happened on the way back, but she smiled and ran over to give Ami a big hug. "Venus and Trunks, rule the planet Venus and are expecting a child due in about six months or so." Trunks blinked and stared at Venus and then her stomach. A bright blush appeared on her face as she was pulled closer. "Piccolo will watch over this one while I take on the time stream with my wife Raven. She is still the senshi of Earth, but Piccolo's powers will be suitable enough. Aresta, you and Aremes are in charge of the moon kingdom. Dion and Mars, rule the planet Mars and had Bra nine years ago according to the time line that you helped create. Goten and Jupiter have the planet Jupiter. Ryouga and Saturn rule the planet Saturn. Turles and Uranus, rule the planet Uranus. Endymion and Neptune, rule the planet Neptune, and last but not least Pluto rules Pluto. You know who your mate is child and he's waiting for you to return. Take care and live the futures that have been given to you well."

The women all hugged and said good-bye as they went to their separate planets through a teleport system that was created by the silver and Saiya-jin alliance. Aremes and Dion clasped hands together and nodded to each other that they would be around to see each other later.

* * *

When Pluto walked through the old hallways of her castle, she felt nervous. She unlike the others had never been free from the time stream like the other senshi. So this would be the first time she would be with her mate in over a thousand years. Walking into her room, she touched the walls and then the bed and sighed. 'I've never had the chance to see what it's really like to live outside of the time stream for long periods of time.'

'Then now is a good time to start.' A kiss was laid on her neck and then her lips as she was turned around into strong arms. Pluto hugged her mate. "I've missed you so much Paragus."

"Well, considering you've only been gone a few minutes, it hasn't been that bad."

"It seems like a thousand years has gone by instead."

"You're acting strange. Maybe you should get some rest and I'll run things until you're feeling better."

Pluto grabbed his neck and kissed him with a longing that hurt, and pulled him down to the bed on top of her. "I love you Paragus. Don't ever leave me again."

"I haven't left you since I went to get Broli and Ryouga to come back here. If you're feeling neglected and like I haven't been with you in awhile, then I'll take care of that problem right now. His hands quickly moved up her dress and pulled her closer to him. "Is this enough attention, or would you like more?"

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"I wasn't planning on letting you."

* * *

Aresta was looking around at her white room with the stars and moon designed into them. "I never thought I would be running the moon kingdom."

"Everything worked out in the end, so all that worrying Pluto was doing, was for nothing. The senshi are back, we remain immortal along with our sons and daughters. I'm still a bit confused about how all this fusion stuff works, but as long as all the children are here I'm satisfied. Where are Rini and Rena?"

"Sleeping in their beds. The Rini from the future fused with our Rini so she can lead a better life than what she remembered."

"So everyone among the silver and Saiya-jin alliance don't age either. So that means King Vegeta is still ruling his planet."

"Yes. You know all this, so why are you saying it?"

"No offense, but I may have the memories of my past self, but it's taking it a little while for it to catch up with me. A thousand years is a lot of information, especially when you have two loving parents taking care of you in the other life time."

"That is true. You know Aremes, I've spent a long time alone before I decided to split into the crystals and now I find myself for the first time with a soul mate that I couldn't bare to be without."

"Speaking of which," Aremes said pinning her to the bed, "I need to fix something." Turning her head to the side, he bit down hard, remarking what was his. Licking up the blood, he smiled, "now everyone will know that you belong to me."

"Are you still going to want me in a few thousand years?"

"Let's worry about that when it gets here. At the moment, I want to do something else."

Slowly pulling the zipper down off the back of her dress, she started to take the armor off of her mate. "Eternity is a long time."

"But not so long if we have each other. Even Dion is happy knowing that Mars will not age and die on him."

"That doesn't make her immortal though. We need to make sure we protect those we care about, Aremes."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Mars was pressed against the wall with her mate Dion kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. "I'm going to have to get use to calling you Dion now. I can't believe Trunks and Bra are my children now."

"Suits me fine. Never liked that woman Bulma anyway. When Bardock told us that was going to be the original plan for us was, I nearly choked and blew up the planet Earth. Bulma was a prostitute, while Chi-chi became a wanted criminal by the law because of her and her father killing several innocent people over fire mountain. Now Piccolo has his wish about ruling the Earth and he didn't have to kill any of the inhabitants to do it."

"So, are we going to have any more children?"

"Isn't four enough, woman? Bra is enough to handle as it is, and you know she's going to have a lot of suitors after her."

"I doubt they'll mess with her daddy too much if they want to live through the experience. Besides, she needs another sister."

"Who am I to disappoint my mate? However, I forbid you to get yourself killed in battle again."

Her babies, Phobos and Deimos were resting in a crib next to their bed so that they could get to them easily if they should start crying. Bra had a room of her own, next to theirs incase she needed to get to them right away.

* * *

Unlike Aremes and Aresta, the children of Mars and Dion were demi-gods and godesses that will reclaim their power when they're older. Trunks has already come into his power and was on the power level that Vegeta was before he became a God.

Gohan and Goten were a force to be reckoned with if anyone dared to mess with them or their mates. Goten took after his father and grandfather, while Gohan had the temperament of his mother and grandmother. Shada was a lot happier now and she traveled back and forth between the shadow world and her life on Mount Olympus. She let her father take care of things for the time being and only checked up on it when she needed to. She refused to let loneliness effect her decisions anymore.

Little did Shada know, was that she was expecting more children and Ares only waited for her to find out. All the senshi were pregnant and their mates guarded them with a fierce protection that was feared by all. Endymion was the only one that was human and not despised by most. Piccolo and Amazon would work on changing the people of Earth for a long time, but for the time being, they were happy on top of the lookout leading their new lives together.


End file.
